Des étoiles plein les yeux
by Ayanah
Summary: Passage en sixième année ? Ok. Préparation des blagues destinés aux Serpentards ? Ok. Retrouver mon frère ? Ok. M'amuser avec mes amis ? Ok. Tomber amoureuse de mon professeur ? Mais qui a collé ça sur ma liste !
1. Nouvelle année

**Titre** : Des étoiles plein les yeux

**Rating** : T ( pour le moment )

**Personnages** : Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black, OC

**Couples** : Rémus/OC, OC/OC, Sirius/OC ( comme vous l'aurez compris ya beaucoup d'OC dans cette fic mais le couple principal restera le Rémus/OC )

**Résumé** : Passage en sixième année ? Ok. Préparation des blagues destinés aux Serpentards ? Ok. Retrouver mon frère ? Ok. M'amuser avec mes amis ? Ok. Tomber amoureuse de mon professeur ? Mais qui a collé ça sur ma liste ?!  
Comme si ça ne me suffisait pas de m'appeler Cassiopée Black et de devoir supporter mon frère perdue de vue depuis 9 ans, il faut aussi que je supporte les sous entendus moqueurs de mes amis. Moi amoureuse de Rémus Lupin ? Jamais de la vie.

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira N'hésitez pas à me laisser une tite review :)

--

Une jeune fille courrait à en perdre haleine dans la gare, derrière elle un groupe de deux garçons la poursuivait baguette en main. Elle sauta agilement dans le train prête à aller se cacher dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Manque de chance pour elle, il était encore tôt et le train n'était que très peu rempli. Elle entendait les cris furieux de ses assaillants et la meilleure chose qu'elle trouva à faire c'est de s'enfermer dans le compartiment qui se trouvait au bout du train. A peine avait elle fermé la porte qu'elle essaya de reprendre une respiration normale. Bien entendu elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'examiner l'endroit où elle se trouvait ni même de vérifier si quelqu'un y était déjà. Et justement il se trouvait qu'une personne était assise posément sur l'une des banquettes.

Il ne ressemblait en rien à un élève. Des cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches blanches, des yeux ambres magnifiques et surtout un petit sourire discret qui lui donnait un charme fou. Bon alors si ce n'était pas un élève qu'Est-ce qu'il pouvait être d'autre ? Un professeur ? Mais depuis quand les professeurs prenaient ils le train avec les élèves ? Et surtout depuis quand les professeurs étaient ils aussi séduisants ? Devant lui elle faisait vraiment pâle figure. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer dans quel état elle devait se trouver. A en juger par les cheveux qui lui collaient à la nuque, sa coiffure ne devait plus vraiment en être une. Quant à ses vêtements et bien on pouvait dire que le terme froissé prenait tous son sens quand on la regardait.

- Euh désolé pour le dérangement, j'étais en train de … faire un petit footing dit elle gênée

- Dans le train ? Dit il amusé

- Le sol est parfait pour un rythme soutenu. Vous allez trouver cette question stupide voir complètement déplacée mais qui êtes vous ?

- Je manque vraiment à tous mes devoirs. Rémus Lupin, je serais votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Et à qui ais je l'honneur ?

Au moment où elle allait répondre la porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas sur un jeune homme rouge de sueur qui essayait visiblement de respirer même si la tâche semblait périlleuse au vue des bruits suspects que produisaient sa bouche. Ses cheveux étaient coupés mi long mais actuellement ils étaient attachés grâce à un ruban noir qui contrastait vivement avec le blond de ses mèches folles.

- Par Merlin Cassiopée chérie je suis désolé , je t'ai perdu près de la voie quatre et après impossible de te retrouver. J'ai vu MacNair et Bullstrom près d'ici, j'ai eu peur qu'ils t'aient attrapé

- Hey Stravosky est par là !

Pas de doute cette voix appartenait au dénommé Bullstrom, ils n'allaient donc pas tarder à arriver. Le jeune homme attrapa Cassiopée par la main avant de l'emmener à sa suite loin de là. Elle adressa un petit signe de main au professeur avant de courir à la suite de son ami. Décidément la vie à Poudlard n'avait pas vraiment changé. Et à ce qu'il pouvait constater d'autres élèves avaient pris la suite des Maraudeurs en ce qui concernaient les querelles. Maintenant à savoir de quels maisons tout ce beau monde se trouvait c'était une autre histoire mais il ne manquerait pas de le découvrir dans quelques heures au moment du dîner de la répartition.

Il repensa quelques instants à cette fille. Même s'il n'était pas censé dire ça d'une de ses élèves, il la trouvait vraiment très mignonne. Ses longs cheveux noirs attachés en une queue de cheval d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches lui donnait un air sauvage tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmant. Sa frange avait en partie couvert ses yeux verts, mais aucun doute qu'elle était plus que ravissante. Il se traita mentalement de fou, il venait à peine d'arriver et déjà il dérogeait aux règles les plus élémentaires qui consistaient à mettre une barrière bien épaisse entre élève et professeur.

--

- Cassioooppéééééééeeeeee

Personne ne fit attention à ce bruit suraigu qui provenait de la table des Gryffondors. Au bout de cinq ans ils avaient eu le temps de s'habituer. Enfin tout le monde à part les personnes présentes à la table des professeurs qui froncèrent un sourcil. La dite Cassiopée se leva de là où elle était installée se faisant sauter dessus par une blonde surexcitée. Elles se connaissaient depuis la première année mais l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille n'avait en rien diminué quand il s'agissait de retrouver son amie. Victoria Mills tout le monde la connaissait, que ce soit pour de bonnes ou mauvaises raisons. Elle venait d'une longue lignée d'aristocrate mais avait pour seul but de profiter de la vie au maximum. Dans le château ses frasques étaient populaires. Elle avait brisé bon nombre de cœurs et en briserait encore c'était certain durant les deux années de scolarité qui lui restait encore à faire.

La petite blonde déposa un bisou sur la joue d'Alexandre qui l'entraîna sur le banc la prenant sur ses genoux sous les regards désespérés des autres garçons. Alexandre Stravosky était un phénomène à lui tout seul. Blonds aux yeux bleus il était le chouchou de la gente féminine. Manque de chance pour toutes ces filles il était 100 gay et ça depuis la troisième année. Tout le monde le savait, mais toutes les demoiselles faisaient comme s'il restait encore un petit espoir. Il était également très riche, seul héritier de la fortune de ses parents qui possédait la chaîne la plus importante de bijoux magiques de toute l'Angleterre. Il avait eu longtemps l'habitude qu'on ne s'intéresse à lui que pour son compte en banque mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré les deux filles il s'était découvert de véritables amies. Surtout que les demoiselles n'avaient en rien besoin d'argent.

Au milieu de ces deux là il y avait Cassiopée. Plus discrète, plus réservée, elle était en quelque sorte leur mascotte. Une petite poupée en porcelaine qu'ils ne demandaient qu'à protéger. Pourtant ils avaient bien compris au fil du temps qu'elle était bien plus que ça. Elle était la première à initier les plaisanteries destinées à Serpentard. Et oui au grand daim de ses parents elle avait atterri à Gryffondor. Le seul Black a avoir atterri à Gryffondor avait lâchement abandonné la maison alors ce n'était pas très bien vu qu'elle ait atterri dans la maison des Gryffonds. Oui vous avez bien entendu Cassiopée Black comme dans Sirius Black. A son arrivée on avait murmuré à son passage. Normal Sirius n'avait alors quitté le château que trois ans auparavant laissant son bon souvenir à certaines filles de septième voir sixième année.

A eux trois il formait le trio le plus en vue de Gryffondor, mais aussi le plus étrange. Comment trois personnes avec des caractères aussi différent pouvait il coexister sans qu'aucune dispute n'éclate ? Personne n'avait trouvé de réponses mais la réalité était belle et bien là jamais aucun sujet ne les avait séparé. Bien entendu on leur avait collé des étiquettes mais ils étaient tous trois bien plus complexe qu'on aurait pu le soupçonner. Victoria était considérée comme une séductrice, un sex-appeal impressionnant, la langue loin d'être dans sa poche, oui tout le monde l'admirait mais la craignait en même temps. Alexandre était un pur condensé de bonne humeur. C'était simple une heure ne pouvait pas passer sans qu'on entende son rire monstrueux se manifestait. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi tout le monde le connaissait et pourquoi tout le monde voulait devenir son ami. Cassiopée de son côté était considérée comme un brin de fille malicieuse et rigolote. Elle était aussi connue pour sa maladresse légendaire mais en règle générale on l'appréciait.

Bien entendu il y avait des exceptions, et toutes celles-ci se trouvait à la table des Serpentards. Au cours du temps des ennemis bien distincts s'étaient manifestés. Les plus féroces étant sans doute Vincent Bullstrom et Edouard MacNair. Ces deux là vouaient une haine incommensurables aux trois autres sans qu'on sache vraiment comment tout avait commencé. Ce matin un nouvel épisode dans la lutte qu'ils se livraient avait été franchi. Pour s'amuser Cassiopée avait fait éclater un ballon rempli d'eau sur la tête des deux autres, ils n'avaient pas eu l'air très content puisqu'ils s'étaient mis à la courser elle et Alexandre qui s'était pris au jeu. Maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés au château les tensions s'étaient un peu calmés mais sûrement pas pour très longtemps.

--

La répartition des premières années venait de se finir et déjà Dumbledore se préparait à prendre la parole. Jusqu'ici Victoria n'avait pas pris la peine de regarder vers la table des professeurs mais quand elle le fit une bouffée d'excitation et de joie non dissimulée la traversa. Il y avait à cette table deux nouveaux professeurs, tous deux très séduisants, tous deux inaccessible. Décidément cette année allait peut être être placée sous le signe des défis. Après le blabla destinée à prévenir des dangers contre la forêt interdite et le saule cogneur Dumbledore passa à la partie intéressante pour le plus grand bonheur des adolescentes qui avaient remarqués les deux jeunes hommes.

- Le professeur Lupin sera votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il remplacera donc le professeur Nott et sera également le directeur de maison des Serdaigle. Comme vous le savez le professeur Flitwick a décidé d'aller étudier les gobelins pendant les deux années à venir. Par conséquent le professeur Black ici présent sera votre nouveau professeur de sortilèges.

Des soupirs se firent entendre dans la salle alors que déjà la plupart des filles étaient en train de fantasmer. Néanmoins quelques regards curieux s'étaient tournés vers Cassiopée qui était encore plus surprise qu'eux. Cet homme c'était son frère ? Bizarre elle l'imaginait pourtant différemment. En même temps elle avait 7 ans quand il avait quitté la maison, ses souvenirs étaient assez flous. Dumbledore continua son discours monotone alors que tout le monde n'avait qu'une idée, manger. Il était en train d'évoquer le nom des différents préfets des maisons quand son cœur fit un bond.

- Pour Gryffondor nous aurons donc comme préfet en chef monsieur Teddy Pierce. Il sera assistée dans sa tâche par les deux autres préfets, monsieur Daniel Brown et mademoiselle Cassiopée Black. Si vous voulez bien me rejoindre pour recevoir vos badges.

Il avait fumé le vieux ou quoi ? Ce fut la seule pensée cohérente qui traversa l'esprit d'Alexandre à cet instant. Nommer Cassiopée préfète revenait à lui donner une arme supplémentaire contre les Serpentard. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne seulement ça ressemblait mal à Dumbledore de donner une responsabilité aussi importante à quelqu'un qui avait déjà du mal à s'occuper de lui-même. Enfin bon c'est vrai qu'en même temps avec sa bouille d'ange on lui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, la jeune fille se faisait rarement prendre, à croire qu'elle avait un don pour se tirer des situations embarrassantes. C'est donc avec surprise que la jeune fille se leva pour rejoindre ses deux homologues masculins. Daniel se tourna vers elle lui souriant en lui murmurant quelque chose dans l'oreille.

- T'as payé ce bon vieux Dumby avoue

- Mais non il m'a choisi pour mon sérieux et mes bonnes actions voyons

Elle lui souria largement avant de rejoindre Teddy qui se tenait droit comme un i près du directeur et des préfets des autres maisons. Tout le monde savait que le but ultime du garçon était de travailler au ministère, être préfet en chef constituait donc un solide argument dans son dossier. Du côté des Serpentard Edward lui lançait un regard noir auquel elle se contenta de répondre par une petite grimace.

--

A la table des professeurs la situation était bien moins détendue. Sirius n'avait pas revu sa sœur depuis maintenant 9 ans et on pouvait dire qu'elle avait bien changée. Il avait quitté une gamine et il retrouvait une magnifique jeune fille. A la découverte de son entrée à Gryffondor il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éprouver de la fierté. Alors comme ça il n'était pas le seul dans la famille à avoir fait cet affront monumental à ces parents. Par contre si elle était préfète c'est qu'elle était sacrément dans les règles et tout ça, rien à voir donc avec lui. Bon il devrait quand même avoir une petite discussion avec elle. C'était quand même sa petite sœur après tout même s'il ne la connaissait pas.

Alors comme ça la fille du train était une Gryffondor, la petite sœur de Sirius de surcroît. Il en avait entendu parlé quelque fois de cette petite fille gaffeuse et tellement adorable. Mais après ça Sirius avait quitté la maison familiale et donc il ne l'avait plus jamais revu. Sans comprendre pourquoi il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Elle bavardait joyeusement avec l'autre préfet essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention de Dumbledore mais récoltant tout de même le regard sévère de McGonagall. Dire qu'il y a encore quelques années il était à sa place. Il essaya de reprendre contenance détournant son regard quand Dumbledore annonça le début du festin.

--

Une heure plus tard tous les préfets étaient réunis dans une petite salle. Ils auraient la lourde tâche de distribuer les emplois du temps et c'est également aujourd'hui qu'on leur attribuerait leurs postes respectifs et leur tour de ronde. Cassiopée ne demandait rien à personne, elle attendait juste patiemment l'arrivée des professeurs en discutant avec Daniel, qui se révélait être un très bon interlocuteur jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le sifflement perfide d'un des préfets de Serpentard . Apparemment il était en train de parler de Victoria, une catin selon ses dire. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait c'était qu'on parle derrière le dos de ses amis.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu as dis Peters? Demanda-t-elle en se levant

- Rien que la vérité, à savoir que ta meilleure amie est une traînée

- De quel droit tu te permets de l'insulter, Est-ce que moi je dis à Daniel que tu es un connard accompli ? Non pourtant c'est la vérité

- Tu ferais mieux de tenir ta langue petite Black

- Ah oui et sinon quoi ? Tu vas colporter des ragots à mon sujet

- Il y aurait de quoi, après tout avoir comme ami une traînée et une tapette il faut le faire. Sans compter qu'avoir un frère traître à son sang ce n'est pas glorieux. Tu suis le même chemin que lui peut être ? Dit il narquois

Sans que personne ne puisse rien faire, et sans que personne n'ait envie de faire quelque chose d'ailleurs elle lui sauta au cou. La scène aurait pu paraître comique d'un point de vue extérieur, un garçon allongé sur le sol, une fille au dessus de lui en train de l'étrangler, des encouragements de la part de trois des maisons pour la jeune fille. Mais pourtant les professeurs ne trouvèrent pas ça drôle du tout. C'est ainsi que Rémus se retrouva à soulever la jeune fille devant les yeux intrigués des autres. Il la tenait fermement mais pourtant elle continuait à se débattre.

- Redis encore ça Peters et j'te jure que j'te tue !

- C'est pas ma faute si la vérité est aussi blessante douce Cassiopée

- Monsieur Peters, miss Black ça suffit maintenant ! Trancha McGonagall

La jeune fille exulta essayant de se calmer mais rien qu'à voir le regard prétentieux de ce Serpentard elle sentait le sang dans ses veines palpitaient. De quel droit se permettait il d'insulter ses amis et sa famille. Il ne perdait vraiment rien pour attendre. Elle sentit la prise ferme du professeur Lupin, de toute façon il ne servait à rien de lutter. Furieuse elle retourna à côté de Daniel qui lui promettait son aide si elle tentait à nouveau quelque chose. Malgré ce petit incident ils n'eurent pas de retenue, ni de points enlevés, après tout l'année venait à peine de commencer prétexta Dumbledore qui n'aimait visiblement pas beaucoup punir ses élèves.

Après le discours habituel qu'on servait aux préfets les élèves commencèrent à s'éloigner en direction chacun de leur salle commune. Daniel passa sa main dans le bas du dos de Cassiopée pour l'empêcher de retourner voir Peters. Alors qu'ils allaient monter elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpellait. Curieuse elle se retourna pour voir ses deux nouveaux professeurs s'avançaient vers elle. Elle fit un signe de main à Daniel qui lui montait alors qu'elle-même se dirigeait vers les deux hommes. De toute façon c'était prévisible. Même si apparemment c'était son nouveau prof de sortilège il restait encore son frère. Frère qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis très très longtemps. Elle se planta devant lui gardant un air digne en levant le regard. Bon elle n'avait que très peu de souvenirs alors le voir comme ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre.

- Alors je dois t'appeler comment ? Professeur ? Sirius ? Sirinouchet ? Dit elle en souriant

- Erf j'avais presque oublié ce maudit nom. Je pense que tu peux m'appeler Sirius. T'as bien grandi

- Tu croyais que j'allais rester une naine toute ma vie peut être ?

- On peut pas dire non plus que tu sois très grande

- Je suis très contente de mon mètre 63 je te remercie

- Préfète n'Est-ce pas ?

- Je suis un modèle pour mes camarades dit elle angélique

- Un modèle qui agresse les pauvres Serpentards ?

- Oui un exemple sur lequel les autres devraient se calquer. Bon je dois retourner dans mon dortoir, mes amis vont finir par croire qu'on m'a jeté du haut d'une fenêtre

- Dois je comprendre par là que tu n'as pas que des amis ?

- Oh tu sais, la haine, l'amour, l'amitié tout ça c'est si proche. A plus tard Sirius, à demain professeur Lupin.

Décidément plus il côtoyait sa sœur plus elle lui semblait à son image. Rebelle, caractérielle, séduisante. Hum oui justement à ce propos sa sœur faisait elle autant de ravages que lui en faisait à son époque ? Il n'espérait pas en tout cas. Ca restait quand même sa petite sœur. Il observa Rémus, pourquoi son ami avait un petit sourire en coin tatoué sur le visage ? Décidément son ami resterait toujours un mystère malgré le nombre d'années qu'ils passerait à se côtoyer.


	2. Nouveaux personnages

**Bonjour à tout le monde !**

**Je viens de finir d'écrire le deuxième chapitre il y a environ dix minutes et donc je vous le met dès maintenant ... ca fait quand même plus d'une semaine que vous attendez xD ...**

**Alors d'abord merci à ... Lia, Violine, Elayna Black, Ploum, anelor et Althea54. Je réponds aux reviews quand je peux, alors pour les anonymes si vous avez des questions vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer un mail je vous répondrais **

**J'espère que vous aimerez la suite de ma fic ... :) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez -**

Tout était prêt. Les élèves pouvaient arriver il saurait les accueillir. Le professeur Lupin était assis derrière son bureau consultant la liste des élèves. Vraiment une bonne idée d'avoir pensé à mettre des photos sur chaque nom. Au moins il n'aurait pas à réfléchir pour se souvenir de qui était qui, puisqu'il le savait déjà. Le premier cours était un cours commun aux Gryffondors et Serpentards. Ca promettait d'être utopique si les mentalités n'avaient pas changé depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Il devait penser à ne pas faire de favoritisme mais même s'il n'avait jamais pris aux blagues puérils de Sirius et James il n'avait jamais non plus aimer beaucoup les Serpentards. Sans faire de généralité bien sûr.

Les premiers élèves ne tardèrent pas à arriver, des Gryffondors bien entendu. Apparemment les Serpentards étaient moins pressés d'arriver. Il remarqua que Cassiopée venait d'arriver. Elle lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement avant de s'asseoir à côté de deux autres jeunes gens sur les coussins mis à disposition. Il reconnaissait le garçon du train, Alexandre Stravosky, et la blonde d'à côté d'après ses souvenirs devait être Victoria Mills. Il devait vraiment arrêter de la trouver aussi mignonne. En même temps aucune fille ne lui avait jamais fait autant d'effet. Pourquoi fallait il que ça arrive maintenant qu'il était un professeur respectable et elle une pauvre élève innocente.

Son cours commença sans accroche. Les élèves étaient même attentifs. Un bon début, excellent même. Cependant il fallut qu'il ait cette idée stupide de proposer un petit jeu qui devait être amusant et ludique, enfin en principe. Il avait même honte maintenant de ne pas avoir prévu que ça pourrait dégénérer. Des petits duels amicaux voilà son idée. Tu parles de match amicaux les Gryffondors et les Serpentards s'envoyaient des sorts à ne pas en finir. Enfin il y avait quand même des exceptions. Douce et gentille Cassiopée qui se battait gentiment avec un Serpentard, un dénommé Vincent. Mais attendez elle venait de lui balancer sa baguette à la figure ? Il n'avait pas rêvé quand même ?!

- Miss Black ! Qu'Est-ce que votre baguette fait dans l'œil de votre camarade ?

- Euh elle m'a glissé des mains je crois dit elle timidement

- Bon le cours est terminé, je vous dis donc à demain et n'oubliez pas de réviser vos sortilèges de niveau 2, miss Black vous viendrez me voir

Gloups elle allait sans doute se prendre une heure de colle. Le premier jour en plus. Décidément c'était encore pire que les années précédentes. En même temps il l'avait provoqué, il lui avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas le toucher. Et bien si elle pouvait ! Bon peut être pas avec la magie. Mais il y a des méthodes nettement plus efficaces. Mal à l'aise elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur comme si elle s'apprêtait à aller au bagne.

- Je suppose que c'est lui qui a commencé

- Tout à fait, il m'a dit que je ne pourrais pas l'atteindre. Donc pour lui montrer qu'il avait tort j'ai fait la seule chose à faire

- Manquer de l'éborgner ?

- Mais non voyons. Je voulais juste le distraire pour lui lancer un sort

- Le seul problème là dedans c'est qu'en lançant votre baguette je ne vois pas très bien comment vous auriez fait pour utiliser la magie

- Sortilège imprononçable ? Proposa-t-elle avec un petit sourire

- Vous avez vraiment réponse à tout dites moi

- Je vais être collée ? Demanda-t-elle timidement

- Pas cette fois, mais que ça ne se reproduise pas

Elle fila très vite retrouvant ses amis à la sortie. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance. Le destin était peut être de son côté pour une fois. Pourquoi ses amis la regardait avec ce sourire sur le visage ? Ca n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon. A chaque fois qu'ils avaient ce sourire ça se terminait généralement mal pour elle.

- Alors qu'Est-ce qu'il te voulait le professeur Lupin ?

- Me donner une petite leçon de morale

- Ah bon ? Nous on aurait juré qu'il voulait te faire passer en dessous du bureau

- Voir au dessus mon très cher Alexandre

- Je dirais même plus sur les tables ma petite Victoria

- Non mais vraiment n'importe quoi, c'est la pire stupidité que j'ai jamais entendu de ma vie. C'est un professeur, moi une élève

- Un professeur de 25 ans fort séduisant, toi une petite élève innocente de 16 ans. Ca ferait un si bon roman d'amour

- Rectification, un très bon roman érotique

- Vous êtes sérieusement atteint

- Allez quoi Cassie tu vas pas rester vierge toute ta vie

- Et si j'ai envie de mourir vierge hein ?!

C'est précisément à ce moment que le professeur Black passa par là. Et oui les coïncidences sont souvent de mise à Poudlard. Il n'entendit pas le début de la conversation mais la fin ça oui il l'avait clairement entendu. Ses amis étaient ils en train de la corrompre ? Ca y ressemblait beaucoup en tout cas. Sa sœur lui fit un signe de main de loin avant de se diriger vers son prochain cours. Bon il n'avait jamais beaucoup considéré les filles, mais l'idée que sa sœur puisse être considérée comme l'une de celle dont il avait l'habitude lui faisait horreur. Et puis après tout c'était très bien de mourir vierge. Plus de monde devrait y penser d'ailleurs. Surtout quand il s'agissait de quelqu'un de sa famille. Au terme de ses réflexions il finit par rejoindre Rémus qui était en train de ranger un peu. Pourquoi il s'occupait de ça ? C'était les elfes en principe qui le faisait non ?

- Rem's qu'Est-ce que tu fais ? Je croyais qu'on allait boire un verre

- J'arrive, j'arrive

- En faite j'y pense, je viens de voir sortir ma sœur de ta classe. Comment tu la trouves ?

Sublime ? Magnifique ? Ravissante ? Ah euh non Sirius parlait certainement de son attitude en cours.

- Elle s'est très bien comportée enfin mise à part le petit incident qui s'est produit. Ta sœur a balancé sa baguette sur un Serpentard

- Moi-même j'ai jamais osé le faire dit il en riant de bon cœur

- Ce n'est pas drôle Padmol, t'es pas censé faire de favoritisme

- Allez quoi Moony c'est ma sœur c'est amusant

- Tu rigoleras peut être moins s'il décide de se venger

- Oula mais c'est que tu fais super attention à sa sécurité, un truc à m'avouer ? Dit il en plaisantant

- Je fais attention à tous mes élèves, tu ferais bien d'en faire de même d'ailleurs

- Okay professeur Lupin, bon aurais je le plaisir de boire un verre avec mon ami Lunard ?

Décidément ça lui avait manqué ses petites salles désaffectées de Poudlard. Elle était en train de remettre sa jupe d'écolière pendant que le garçon derrière elle reprenait son souffle. Bon on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait brillé par ses performances mais un coup c'est un coup et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle comptait le revoir ou même lui reparler. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, simple marque de politesse avant de sortir de la salle pour rejoindre Cassiopée. Au moins ça avait eu le mérite de la détendre avant les révisions qui l'attendaient. Pourquoi en une semaine de cours était elle aussi chargée qu'en un mois de l'année passée ? Ah oui peut être parce qu'elle n'avait encore absolument rien fait. Pas ouvert un seul livre, ni aucun parchemin.

En principe son amie devait l'attendre devant la bibliothèque, alors oui elle y était mais pas toute seule. Cet autre préfet discutait avec elle tranquillement. Il ferait un joli petit couple quoiqu'un peu terne. Non Cassiopée avait besoin de passion, de désir, d'une vie sentimentale trépidante. Et avec ce garçon tout ce qu'elle réussirait à avoir c'est un quotidien terre à terre, rien de palpitant. Elle prit la main de son amie avant d'adresser un sourire ravageur au Gryffondor et de rentrer avec elle dans la bibliothèque. La bibliothécaire les gratifia d'un regard mauvais, mais en même temps elle lançait ce regard à tout ceux qui osait profaner ce temple sacré selon elle. Pour Victoria, c'était juste un étalage de vieux bouquins poussiéreux. Quoique ça pourrait être intéressant si elle emmenait ici une de ses conquêtes. Hum idée à développer.

- Il est vraiment pas pour toi ce Daniel

- Pourquoi dès que je parle à quelqu'un tu t'imagines que je veux sortir avec lui

- J'envisage toutes les possibilités et ce Daniel franchement ce serait trop platonique

- Peut être que je veux quelque chose de platonique

- Oh non toi tu as besoin de fantasmer, de rêver, t'es sûr que Lupin t'intéresse pas ?

- J'tai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ça Vicky

- Bon bon ok c'était une suggestion mais si tu veux pas grand bien te fasse

Manque de chance pour elles, on aurait dit que tout les élèves avaient eu la même idée, soit s'enfermer dans une vieille salle poussiéreuse au lieu de profiter des derniers jours de beau temps. Il ne restait plus que des places à la table occupée par Emma Dauclair. On disait beaucoup de choses sur elle mais pas de doute que plus des trois quart des informations devaient être erronées. Physiquement cette petite Serdaigle n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle. Des cheveux bruns coupés au carré, de grands yeux marrons qui lui donnaient toujours l'air étonné mais il se dégageait d'elle quelque chose de très spécial. Mais ce n'est pas pour cette aura très spéciale que tout le monde la connaissait. En troisième année elle s'était fait jetée de manière grandiloquente par un Serpentard de septième année sous les rires moqueurs des

amis de sa maison. Il l'avait insulté de plusieurs façons, révélant des détails très intimes de sa vie qu'apparemment elle lui avait confié. Aujourd'hui encore on en parlait, on murmurait sur son passage. On racontait qu'après cette rupture elle avait tenté de se suicider, qu'elle passait toutes ses journées dans une pièce sombre à faire de la magie noire, et d'autres choses encore plus stupide.

Elle était en sixième année comme elles mais jamais les deux filles ne lui avaient adressé la parole que ce soit pour lui parler normalement ou pour l'insulter d'ailleurs. Elles finirent par s'installer, la Serdaigle ne leva pas les yeux restant concentrée sur son parchemin. Au bout d'une demie heure les soupirs exaspérés de Victoria commencèrent à se faire entendre. Cassiopée fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu mais voyant que le volume sonore augmentait elle finit par lever les yeux vers son amie lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

- A ton avis qui est le plus sexy Lupin ou Black ?

- Je te rappelle quand même que le deuxième est mon frère

- Et alors ? Ca reste un homme

- Je pense qu'ils sont sexy tous les deux mais à leur manière

- Développe lança Victoria soudainement très intéressée par leur compagne de table

- Et bien le professeur Black est un séducteur type, cheveux dans les yeux, regard pénétrant. Le professeur Lupin lui c'est un charmeur plus mystérieux, blessé, secret.

- Dire que tout le monde dit que t'es ennuyante comme fille

- Vicky ! Lança Cassiopée indignée

- Mais quoi ?! Je lui faisais un compliment, en faite elle est super sympa cette fille. Tu devrais venir manger avec nous un de ces quatre, ça me changerait de cette rabat joie

- La rabat joie te remercie et te fait savoir que si tu la cherches tu peux toujours courir pour la retrouver

- Oh allez quoi Cassie fait pas la tête

- A tout à l'heure

Non mais vraiment c'était quoi cette question de stupide. Comme si elle était à même de juger si son frère était sexy ou non. Sûrement que oui puisque presque toutes les élèves de sa classe manquaient de s'évanouir dès qu'il commençait à ouvrir la bouche. Ce qui arrivait forcément souvent puisqu il était le professeur et qu'il avait un cours à faire. Quant à Rémus … enfin le professeur Lupin, pouvait on le qualifier de sexy ? Hum bien sur que oui la question ne se posait même pas en faite. Il avait un charme fou, un charme brut et torturé. C'est ainsi que perdu dans ses réflexions elle fonça tout droit sur un autre élève. La chute ne fut pas gracieuse puisqu'elle atterrit directement sur ses fesses. Le garçon qu'elle avait heurté l'aida à se relever lui permettant de l'identifier. Qu'Est-ce que Teddy faisait dans ce couloir à cette heure ci ? Elle aurait pensé plutôt le retrouver dans son dortoir, ou encore dans la salle commune en train d'étudier.

- Pas de casse ?

- Non je pense que mon postérieur s'en remettra

- Quel perte ça aurait été s'il avait eu quelque chose

Hum Euh Est-ce que ça signifiait que Teddy s'intéressait à ses fesses ? Non elle avait du mal comprendre.

- Alors qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle nonchalamment

- Je suis élève à Poudlard, donc comme je suis dans un couloir du dit Poudlard je dirais que je me promène

- Tu te promènes sans rien faire d'autre ? Mais où sont tes bouquins ?

- Je ne suis pas une machine, je ne révise pas tout le temps dit il en rigolant

- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois rire

- Il faut un début à tout très chère petite Cassie. On devrait sortir à pré au lard tantôt comme ça tu aurais sûrement l'occasion de voir ce très rare phénomène se reproduire

- Euh oui on devrait faire ça

Venait elle d'accepter de sortir un jour avec Teddy ? En tout cas ça y ressemblait bien. Quand elle raconterait ça à Victoria elle serait folle. On parlait quand même de Teddy Pierce, ce garçon tellement brillant qu'il était sûr de pouvoir exercer le métier qu'il voulait même sans diplôme. Et puis physiquement on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était moche, il était même plutôt mignon à sa manière. Des cheveux bruns coupés courts, des yeux noisettes, un visage harmonieux. Bon c'est vrai qu'on ne le voyait jamais traîner avec des filles, à part peut être l'année dernière avec cette Poufsouffle mais ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps. Soit disant qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour avoir une copine. Victoria le soupçonnait d'être gay, ce qui avait bien entendu ravi Alexandre mais après tout rien n'était moins sûr.

Bon elle venait de quitter la bibliothèque, ses amis étaient tous occupés alors qu'Est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? … Pourquoi ne pas rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à son frère ? Elle le dérangerait certainement, mais après tout tant pis, il devait bien s'habituer à ce que sa petite sœur soit dans ses pattes comme toute bonne sœur digne de ce nom le serait. La question était maintenant de savoir où il se planquait. Sûr qu'il ne serait pas dans son bureau, il n'y était jamais. Pas non plus dans sa salle de classe. Et ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit dans ses appartements à cette heure là. En faite le meilleur moyen était d'aller trouver le professeur Lupin pour le lui demander. Lui il devait sûrement être dans son bureau puisqu'il recevait certains Serdaigles cette après midi. Tranquillement elle se dirigea en direction du troisième étage. Première chose il n'y avait personne. Les Serdaigles auraient ils tous déserté ?

La porte était entrouverte, bon inutile qu'elle toque dans ce cas là. Elle entra sans prévenir pour découvrir un spectacle que probablement elle n'aurait jamais du voir. Le professeur Lupin était de dos appuyé contre son bureau alors que à quatre patte se tenait une fille blonde dans une position très équivoque. Elle recula doucement de quelques pas. Non elle n'avait pas vu ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle avait rêver, oui c'était ça elle était en plein cauchemar parce que sinon le professeur Lupin ne ferait jamais ça. Mais si elle était en plein rêve ça signifiait aussi que la discussion avec Teddy n'avait jamais eu lieu. Quoique à la réflexion ça aussi ça paraissait vraiment loufoque. Elle sortit calmement et une fois dans le couloir elle buta sur quelqu'un. Décidément c'était la journée. Elle se retourna pour voir son frère sourire au lèvre. Bon mieux valait lui que n'importe qui d'autre.

- Alors petite on ne regarde pas où on va ? Dit il un sourire au lèvre

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas petite !

- Alors petiote qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu espionnes Rémus ?

- Je n'espionne personne ! J'étais juste passée voir où tu étais

- Dans le bureau de Rémus ?

- C'est ton meilleur ami non ?

- Alors pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? Un problème avec les cours ?

- Je t'en prie Sirius, si j'avais des problèmes avec mes cours tu crois vraiment que c'est toi que j'irais voir ?

- Et pourquoi pas hein ? Je suis ton grand frère et ton professeur !

- Le seul problème c'est que tu es apprécié non pas pour tes qualités éducatives mais pour tes qualités physiques

- Dis que je suis un mauvais prof pendant que tu y es

- C'est toi qui l'a dit

Elle lui souria de toutes ses dents alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur elle pour lui donner une petite correction. Manque de chance pour lui elle s'y attendait et esquiva à gauche avant de lui sauter sur le dos. Ce n'était peut être pas très convenable pour un professeur et une élève mais c'était amplement normal pour un frère et une sœur.

--

Tout ce que trouvait Rémus à dire sur ce club c'était qu'il était affreusement bruyant. Des personnes se déhanchaient de manière vulgaire sur la piste cherchant le plus de contact possible alors qu'au bar c'était la croix et la bannière pour obtenir un verre. Sirius était déjà parti en chasse comme Rémus se plaisait à appeler cette manière grotesque qu'avait son ami de prendre une fille différente pour chaque nuit. Après dix bonnes minutes à galèrer pour finalement obtenir deux whisky pur feu, il se traîna difficilement jusqu'à la table qu'il avait réservé à son entrée. Chose surprenante son ami était là, lui qui pensait qu'il se serait plutôt éclipsé directement après avoir trouvé une proie. Voilà qu'il était tourné vers une jolie blonde qui souriait joyeusement alors qu'une autre jeune femme était assise à côté de la première. Il craignait que tout cela ne prenne des allures de rendez vous arrangé et c'était en faite exactement ce que c'était. Mais ça il ne le comprit que quand l'autre blonde vint se coller à lui de manière subjective.

Jusqu'alors il n'avait eu que deux petites amies sérieuses. La première en septième année à Poudlard. Une charmante petite Poufsouffle, trop curieuse, ça n'avait duré que deux mois. A 22 ans, il était sorti avec une brunette, elle semblait en tout point parfaite mais comme toute relation qui était aussi idyllique au début ça c'était vite transformé en cauchemar. Il lui avait en effet fallu 6 mois avant de comprendre que la demoiselle en plus de passer la moitié de la semaine chez lui passait aussi l'autre moitié chez un autre homme. Bien sûr il ne pouvait le nier il avait eu des aventures d'un soir. Mais toujours sous le coup de l'alcool et le lendemain matin c'était clair pour tout le monde, il ne s'agissait que d'une histoire d'un soir. Il vida d'un trait le premier whisky pur feu alors que la jeune femme à ses côtés entamait une discussion.

Elle était belle, là-dessus aucun doute à avoir, intelligente, amusante, alors pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se montrer naturelle. Peut être que s'il était un homme normal il aurait déjà tenter sa chance. Mais il était ce qu'il était et il ne pouvait se permettre de trop s'investir dans une relation. Quand il attaqua le deuxième verre il sut qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir. La soirée aurait pu se finir là. Il aurait pu rentrer à Poudlard mais à la place sans savoir comment il se retrouva chez la jeune femme. Tout ce qu'il savait d'elle c'est qu'elle s'appelait Georgia et qu'elle était incroyablement sexy. Ce qui suivit fut une des expériences les plus érotiques de sa vie. Cette fille n'avait absolument aucune inhibition et elle lui faisait découvrir des trucs que jamais il n'aurait cru imaginable. Au moment où il était en train de se rhabiller après ces deux longues heures de débauche la jeune femme le retint l'embrassant dans le cou, signe manifeste qu'elle n'avait pas envie qu'il parte. Après tout pourquoi pas remettre ça, ça n'engageait vraiment à rien.

Bien entendu ce qu'il n'avait pu prévoir c'était que Sirius s'en mêle. Allez donc savoir sinon comment cette jeune femme blonde se serait retrouvée dans son bureau deux jours après. Heureusement pour lui aucun élève n'avait été présent dans les parages sinon il n'osait même pas imaginer l'état mental du dit élève après ce passage dans le bureau de son professeur. Tout ce qu'il savait maintenant c'était qu'il avait rendez vous pour dîner avec elle le lendemain et qui sait ce qui se passerait par la suite.


	3. Baignade révélatrice

**Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs :D**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, et oui j'ai été très inspirée ... il est un peu plus sombre que le précédent. En faite j'essaye d'alterner les passages légers et sombres. Donc si vous me suivez le chapitre suivant sera un chapitre très léger :) **

**Merci à Ploum, Althea 54, claire et violine ! Je suis contente de voir que les répliques de mes personnages vous font rire, puisque au départ c'est censé être le but **

**Je mettrais la suite lundi ou mardi prochain donc à la semaine prochaine -**

Pourquoi diable le professeur Lupin voulait il que toute la classe le rejoigne près du lac ? Non mais vraiment pas qu'il fasse froid mais une salle surchauffée était tellement plus pratique pour se reposer, euh pour travailler. Il était là souriant appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre. Après quelques petites explications tout le monde se montra très enthousiaste, enfin tout le monde sauf Cassiopée. Plonger dans le lac soit disant pour affronter des créatures marines. Non c'était absolument hors de question, il fallait qu'elle trouve une bonne excuse. Résolue elle se dirigea vers le professeur Lupin alors que le reste de la classe était déjà en train de se déshabiller et de faire venir leur maillot de bain jusque là. Il était en train de jeter des cerceaux dans le lac quand elle toussota légèrement pour marquer sa présence.

- Miss Black un problème ?

- C'est-à-dire que je ne pourrais pas faire l'exercice

- Une raison particulière ?

- Je ne sais pas nager souffla-t-elle

De leur côté Victoria et Alexandre regardaient leur amie se faire exempter d'exercice. Qu'Est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle qui aimait tant rabaisser les Serpentards c'était pourtant l'occasion rêvée. Elle leur fit un petit signe de main avant d'aller s'asseoir à l'écart. Victoria la regarda dubitative, elle aurait une petite explication avec elle quand elles rentreraient à leur dortoir. Alexandre quant à lui après le premier choc passé s'intéressa aux individus mâles qui étaient en train de plonger dans le lac. Décidément il y avait vraiment de beaux spécimens. Il ne faisait pas vraiment de différence entre maisons, après tout la musculature ne se mesurait pas en terme de blasons. Sa nouvelle cible se nommait Lawrence, le seul problème c'est qu'il était 100 hétéro selon les dires de sa petite amie. Mais après tout qui pouvait être vraiment sûr de sa sexualité ? Un autre garçon attira son attention. Le condisciple de Cassiopée. Daniel avait cette sorte de sensualité purement masculine qui émanait à travers tous les pores de sa peau. Avait il seulement conscience de son pouvoir de séduction ?

Étant donné qu'il ne connaissait pas les sentiments de son amie à l'égard de ce garçon hors de question de tenter quelque chose. S'il y avait la moindre chance que Cassiopée sorte avec lui il se devait de s'évincer illico presto. Après tout il avait eu beaucoup d'amants et ce n'était qu'un début. Alors si sa mignonne et adorable meilleure amie se décidait à s'intéressait à quelqu'un, il ne ferait rien pour leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. L'exercice commença rapidement. C'était simple, récupérer les cerceaux au fond du lac en évitant de se faire attaquer par les petites bestioles qui traînaient ici et là. Ca faisait déjà une heure que l'exercice durait quand Sirius arriva. Il regarda les adolescents en prise avec des monstres parfois réels parfois imaginaires quelques instants avant de se mettre à rire. Décidément son ami avait vraiment des idées tordues.

- Alors mon vieux encore en train de torturer tes élèves

- Mais non ils ont l'air content de patauger. Hé vous là bas ! Ce n'est pas une séance de pelotage ! 10 points en moins pour Serdaigle ! Hurla Rémus à l'intention d'un petit couple non loin de la berge

- Finalement m'a l'air intéressant ton exercice

- J'me souvenais plus qu'on avait autant nos hormones qui nous travaillaient

- Avait ? A ce que j'ai pu comprendre tes hormones se portent très bien en ce moment Lunard dit il dans un rictus

- Georgia est vraiment une fille spéciale

- Si par spéciale tu entends nympho alors oui elle est très très très spéciale

- Tu éviteras ce genre de commentaire à l'avenir Padmol dit il piqué au vif

Sirius esquissa un sourire qui ne manqua pas au regard de Rémus qui pourtant reporta son attention sur le lac, sait on jamais qu'un élève se noierait en dehors de sa surveillance. En faite qui était les élèves en train de patauger ? Bon c'était la classe de sixième année mélangeant Gryffondor et Serpentard. Dans ce cas où était sa sœur. Soit elle restait très longtemps sous l'eau, ce qui serait inquiétant, soit elle n'était tout bonnement pas là. Il la vit quelques mètres plus loin en train de faire de grands signes à ses amis. Pourquoi était elle sur la berge alors que tous les autres étaient dans l'eau ? Il abandonna Rémus pour s'approcher d'elle. A la vue de son frère elle chercha à toute vitesse un nouveau mensonge pour expliquer sa présence sur la terre ferme.

- Alors Cassie on sèche la natation ?

- Je ne sèche pas. J'aide mes amis d'ici.

- Tu aurais pu trouver mieux

- Laisse moi tranquille Sirius

- Qu'Est-ce que t'as dit à Rémus ?

- Que j'savais pas nager

- Laisse moi rire. T'as su nager à l'âge de quatre ans. Un vrai poisson

C'est à ce moment là que Victoria sorti de l'eau. Autant les autres avaient pris la peine de passer des maillots de bain mono pièce autant elle avait pris soin de mettre un bikini doré tout ce qu'il y avait d'indécent mettant en valeur ses longues jambes fuselées et son décolleté plus qu'avantageux. Cassiopée remarqua le changement d'attitude de son frère, décidément il était vraiment irrécupérable. Après avoir longuement étudié la jeune fille Sirius reporta son attention sur sa sœur. Qu'Est-ce qu'il était en train de dire déjà ? En effet son cerveau était sérieusement embrumé. Seul le mot canon résonnait encore et encore.

- Sirius j'te signale que t'es en train de mater une de tes élèves et de manière peu discrète

- Je ne matais pas, je vérifiais qu'elle sorte bien de l'eau sans problème

- En lorgnant sur son décolleté ?

- De toute façon ce n'est pas de ça dont on parlait jeune fille. Pourquoi n'es tu pas aller te baigner ?- Bon ok j'avais un problème typiquement féminin ça te va ?

- Comment je peux être sûr que tu dis la vérité ?

- Tu veux vérifier peut être ? Dit elle en le défiant du regard

Comme son frère ne répondait pas elle soupira avant de passer à côté de lui pour rejoindre Victoria qui était juste derrière. Le cours était fini, en compagnie de son amie et d'Alexandre elle rejoignit son dortoir laissant Sirius toujours indécis dans le parc. Une fois dans la chambre, le jeune homme s'allongea confortablement sur le lit de Cassiopée qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui et était en train de lui caresser les cheveux. Victoria elle s'activait près des armoires, apparemment elle avait un rendez vous vu le soin qu'elle prenait pour choisir ses sous vêtements. Ca devait être quelqu'un d'important si elle se donnait autant de mal. Peut être un régulier. Elle ne parlait pas de toutes ses aventures avec ses amis seulement des plus importantes. Entre autre il y avait eu le cas Justin McGregor. Le grand amour, la passion sauvage, le garçon qui était capable de faire aller son cœur à cent à l'heure rien que par sa simple présence.

Il était trois ans plus âges qu'eux. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi maintenant il n'était plus à Poudlard. Leur relation avait duré plus ou moins un an. L'année des quatorze ans de Victoria. Avec lui elle avait absolument tout appris, le plaisir, la sensualité mais aussi le mépris, la colère, la jalousie. Ca avait été chaotique tout le temps que ça avait duré. De séparation en réconciliation ils avaient quand même tenu bon. Finalement la seule raison qui les avait poussé à se séparer définitivement c'était l'entrée de Justin dans une université américaine. Jamais aucun garçon n'avait réussi à lui faire autant d'effet, et peut être que c'était ça qu'elle cherchait à travers tous ces garçons, un autre Justin. On la prenait souvent pour une fille légère mais en faite elle était juste une fille blessée qui essayait de se reconstruire à sa manière. Ses deux amis avaient été là pour la soutenir. Ils avaient supportés les crises de larmes, ses délires paranoïaques, même les insultes qu'elle leur avait lancé quand elle était au comble de la fureur. Non personne ne pourrait jamais les remplacer tous les deux.

- Alors Cassiopée pourquoi tu as refusé d'aller nager ? On se serait bien amusé, je suis sûr que toi tu n'aurais pas passé ton temps à mater les autres mecs

- Je te signale quand même Alexandre que tu en faisais tout autant

- J'avoue mais Est-ce ma faute si tous ses joueurs superbement musclés par les années de quiddich me passait juste devant le nez ?

- Oui en faite dans cette histoire tu es une victime pouffa de rire Cassiopée

- Tu peux rigoler jolie demoiselle mais je n'oublie pas ma question

- Et ne nous sors pas l'excuse de tes problèmes féminins parce qu'on sait tous que c'était la semaine passée

- Je n'ai vraiment plus de vie privée

- Et oui c'est ça d'être populaire ma chérie

Alexandre s'était redressé, Victoria s'était assise et elle, elle était au milieu avec absolument aucune possibilité de s'esquiver. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à ses amis. Quelque chose dont elle avait honte et surtout dont elle ne voudrait jamais avoir à parler. Oui elle leur faisait confiance mais se confiait sur ça demandait un certain courage, courage qu'elle pensait jusqu'ici ne pas avoir. Parce que si elle leur parlait de ça, ils lui poseraient des tas d'autres questions, auxquels elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir être confrontée.

- Je ne pouvais pas me mettre en maillot de bain

- Et pourquoi ça ? Tu ne voulais pas que les autres aient le plaisir de profiter de ta silhouette dénudée ?

- Sûr qu'un certain Daniel aurait fortement apprécié lança Alexandre avec un clin d'œil appuyé

- Que je parle à un garçon ne signifie pas que je veuille être sa petite amie

- Tu changes de sujet ma belle

- Ne me dis pas que t'as honte de ton corps ou quelque chose du genre ? Sinon j't'assure que j'm'occupe de toi illico presto

- C'est pas vraiment ça

- Allez Cassie chérie dis le nous, on est tes meilleurs amis non ? On ne portera aucun jugement

Résignée elle se leva du lit soulevant le chemisier ainsi que le débardeur qu'elle portait en dessous. Au début ses amis furent assez perplexe, qu'Est-ce qui prenait à leur amie, croyait elle s'en tirer en leur faisant un strip tease ? Ils surent qu'il n'en était rien en voyant les différentes traces de blessures qui se profilaient sur le dos de Cassiopée. Il y en avait des plus rouges que d'autres, cela signifiait il que ses marques s'étalaient dans le temps ? Pour une surprise s'en était vraiment une. Jamais elle ne s'était plainte de quoi que ce soit. Comment pouvait on rester enjouée tout au long de l'année quand quelqu'un vous faisait de telles choses ? Et surtout comment avait elle fait pour le leur cacher tout ce temps ? Elle rabaissa ses vêtements rapidement regardant ses amis. Ils ne disaient rien ce qui était assez angoissant en faite. Impossible de savoir ce qu'ils pensaient, eux qui d'habitude avait toujours une petite réplique à placer là ils étaient anormalement silencieux. Immédiatement elle regretta de le leur avoir montré, peut être qu'ils lui en voulaient.

- Quel est le fils de pute qui t'a fait ça ? Demanda Alexandre sourdement

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Alexis

- C'est exactement ce que je crois ! Un nom Cassie et tout de suite

- Je ne peux pas …

- C'est un de ces Serpentards n'Est-ce pas ? Une de ces ordures de bas étage. Dis moi qui c'est et j'te jure que j'lui ferais la peau

- Alexandre je crois que tu devrais sortir te calmer quelques instants dit Victoria très calme

- Comment tu peux être calme dans un moment pareil ? J'te jure que quand je saurais qui c'est il va le regretter amèrement

Sur ces paroles Alexandre sortit de la chambre, claquant la porte au passage et provoquant un sursaut de la part de Cassiopée. La colère c'était déjà mieux que le silence non ? Il ne restait plus que Victoria et elle. Victoria qui ne s'était toujours pas prononcée sur ce que ça lui évoquait. Victoria qui restait silencieuse et semblait réfléchir. Jamais son amie ne lui avait paru aussi sérieuse qu'à cet instant et quelque part ça lui faisait peur.

- Tu aurais du nous le dire depuis longtemps t'en es bien consciente ?

- Je suis désolé dit elle piteuse

- C'est une question de confiance Cassiopée. Personne n'a le droit de te faire ça, pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit ?

- Ce n'est pas si facile

- Tu ne comptes pas en dire plus n'Est-ce pas ?

- C'est impossible …

- Et bien quand tu seras décidée à tout nous dire à Alexandre et moi tu viendras nous voir. Parce que pour ma part j'ai besoin de réfléchir sur le sens du mot amitié

A son tour Victoria sortit de la chambre et pour la première fois de sa vie Cassiopée se sentait vraiment très seule. Toute petite il y avait eu Sirius, puis Regulus, après ça il y avait eu ses amis à Poudlard. Pourquoi fallait il que tout le monde l'abandonne sans cesse ? Elle resta quelques heures dans sa chambre avant de se décider à descendre. L'heure du dîner était déjà passé mais peu importe elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Quand elle arriva en bas les élèves étaient déjà en train de remonter dans leur dortoir. Personne ne semblait s'inquiéter outre mesure que la préfète de Gryffondor se trouve dans le hall. Tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations comme si de rien n'était. Parce que la vérité était là sans ses meilleurs amis elle était atrocement seule. Elle resta quelques instants devant les sabliers sentant quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle.

- Je ne vous ai pas vu au dîner miss Black

- Je n'avais pas vraiment faim

- Vos amis non plus n'étaient pas là

- Je ne sais pas si ce sont vraiment encore mes amis

Elle se retourna pour faire face au professeur Lupin. Toujours le même costume rapiécé mais toujours ce charme fou qui émanait de lui. Pas étonnant qu'autant de filles fantasme sur lui. Le fait qu'elle l'ait surpris avec une femme ne changeait rien, il était toujours aussi séduisant, toujours ce petit côté mystérieux qui transparaissait à travers lui. De son côté il examinait la jeune fille. Elle paraissait triste, lui qui avait l'habitude de la voir joyeuse et souriante ça changeait vraiment du tout au tout. Il se sentait réellement concerné, sans savoir pourquoi cette fille continuait à l'attirer. Bien sûr maintenant il y avait Georgia mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Quelque chose se dégageait d'elle, quelque chose qu'il ne saurait définir mais quelque chose de terriblement attractif. Tout en essayant de se convaincre que c'était juste son rôle d'enseignant il entreprit de la consoler.

- C'est juste un mauvais moment, je suis sûr que demain tout sera arrangé et qu'à vous trois vous continuerez à martyriser ces pauvres élèves de Serpentard dit il en la gratifiant d'un petit sourire

- Je ne crois pas. Je leur ai caché quelque chose et maintenant ils m'en veulent. Je sais que c'est ma faute, j'aurais du leur dire, ce sont mes meilleurs amis depuis longtemps vous comprenez ? Mais je n'ai pas pu

- Peu importe le secret si ce sont vraiment vos meilleurs amis ils reviendront vers vous

- Je viens de me rendre compte que j'étais en train de vous embêter avec mes histoires alors que vous devez avoir mieux à faire. Vous devez sûrement avoir rendez vous avec votre fiancée

- Ma fiancée ? Demanda-t-il perplexe

- La jeune femme blonde de votre bureau

A cet instant Rémus fut mortifié sur place. Peut être n'avait il pas été aussi discret qu'il le croyait ? Ca prêtait à de graves conséquences. En tout cas si elle allait répéter ça à quelqu'un il aurait de très graves ennuis. Comme si elle avait comprit ce qu'il pensait elle s'empressa de continuer.

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne dirais rien. Vous avez le droit d'avoir une vie privée et puis on dira que c'est notre secret

- Vous êtes une jeune fille très spéciale

- Pas si spécial que ça croyez moi

Il allait dire quelque chose quand à son tour Sirius sortit de la Grande Salle avec cette sensualité qui le caractérisait si bien. Comment les gens pouvaient ils dire qu'elle ressemblait à son grand frère ? Elle n'avait absolument rien de lui. Ni cette confiance aveugle en lui, ni ce côté séducteur qu'il assumait sans complexe, ni même le courage d'assumer ses idéaux. Après tout même si tout le monde semblait ne voir en Sirius rien de plus qu'un séducteur très doué elle, elle, savait qu'il était bien plus que ça. Il avait réussi à se dresser contre la famille Black et ça ce n'était pas rien. Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien de l'époque où il était encore au manoir mais parfois des flash lui revenait et ce n'était jamais très gaie.

- Alors pourquoi ma petite sœur n'est elle pas venue dîner ?

- J'entreprends un régime

- Toi ? Tu n'as que la peau sur les os ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller dîner

- Dommage que les elfes soient déjà en train de débarrasser n'Est-ce pas ?

- On va aller aux cuisines et crois moi je vais t'engraisser

- Je ne suis pas une dinde Sirius et je suis capable de prendre soin de moi-même je te remercie

- Je suis ton grand frère c'est normal que je veille sur toi

- Amusant comme tu ne t'en souviens que maintenant

Elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu dire ça. Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche tout seul. En faite elle ne pensait même pas qu'elle avait un quelconque ressentiment envers Sirius, pourtant c'était bien elle qui venait de prononcer cette phrase qui avait eu le mérite de faire taire son frère pour de bon. Il restait interdit alors qu'elle se sentait coupable. De quel droit avait elle osé dire ça en faite ? Sirius était parti parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Décidément elle n'était vraiment qu'une petite idiote.

- Je m'excuse d'avoir dit ça, je ne le pensais pas. Je crois que je suis juste fatiguée, je vais monter me coucher

- Cassie quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Ce n'est rien, je t'ai dit je suis fatiguée. Bonne nuit Sirius, et bonne soirée professeur Lupin

Ils regardèrent la jeune fille montait dans les escaliers. Même s'il n'était pas un pro des relations sociales il sentait quand même quand quelqu'un était triste. Et là c'était exactement le cas. Ce n'était probablement pas sa faute directement mais c'était quand même lui qui avait claqué les portes du manoir alors qu'une fillette suppliante l'avait regardé traverser le rez de chaussée sans oser rien dire. Il l'adorait, dès la minute où il avait vu ce petit être il l'avait aimé. Elle était adorable, une âme teintée d'innocence qu'il avait essayé de préserver ne serait ce que les six premières années de sa vie. Et puis il était parti. Au fond de lui il espérait que comme ça elle aurait moins à subir les colères paternels mais il n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Tout le monde avait prit ça pour du courage mais lui il n'y voyait que de la lâcheté, il s'était tout simplement défilé. Tout comme il se défilait avec toutes ces filles.

Avec Rémus ils montèrent dans ses appartements s'installant au coin du feu. Il essaya de chasser toute idée négative de sa tête mais c'était vraiment difficile puisque Rémus ne disait pas un mot.

- T'avais pas rendez vous avec ta nympho toi au faite ?

- J'ai annulé, pas envie ce soir

- Et c'est sérieux entre vous ? Demanda-t-il en se servant un verrre

- J'sais pas trop, on verra

- T'as l'air soucieux c'est à cause d'elle ?

- Non

- A cause d'une autre femme alors ?

- Pourquoi tu m'poses toutes ces questions Sirius ?- Pour te faire parler tiens, j'déteste le silence

Voyant que ça ne servait à rien il abandonna. Parfois il n'arrivait pas à comprendre Rémus. Malgré les années, un mystère l'entourait toujours. Ce n'était pas aussi naturelle qu'avec James, mais Rémus restait quand même son meilleur ami. Bien sûr ils en avaient vécu des choses à Poudlard, ça les avait rapproché mais même après ça, ils étaient restés très proches. Quoiqu'il en soit Sirius avait actuellement un tas de chose en tête, Rémus, sa petite sœur, les vacances chez James. Et oui le couple Potter les avait invité à venir passer les vacances de Noël en leur compagnie. Ce n'était pas pour tout de suite mais rien que cette perspective le réjouissait. Peut être qu'il pourrait y inviter aussi sa sœur, quoique ça m'étonnerait, elle retournerait certainement au manoir pour les vacances. Il vida son verre d'un trait avant de rejoindre sa chambre. La nuit ne serait peut être pas bonne mais au moins il serait installé confortement dans son lit pour mieux réfléchir.


	4. Premier rendez vous

**Bonjour à tout le monde !**

**Voici déjà le quatrième chapitre de ma fic, l'inspiration vient toute seule en faite, j'adore écrire cette fic alors j'espère que vous aimez la lire A ce propos merci à Lia, Althea54, Roxaie et Violine pour leurs reviews ! **

**Comme ce que j'ai prévu, après un chapitre sombre, un chapitre un peu plus joyeux :D ... Premier couple de mon histoire qui apparait ... alors bonne lecture :)**

Décidément les rondes de préfet c'était assommant surtout quand on se retrouvait seule. Daniel lui avait demandé la permission de passer la soirée avec sa petite amie et franchement comment aurait-elle pu refuser. Conclusion elle se retrouvait à faire le tour du château toute seule et dans le froid. Pourquoi n'avait elle pas pris la peine de passer sa robe de sorcier déjà ? Ah oui parce qu'au départ c'était inutile. Mais maintenant qu'elle était dans les cachots avec une chemise sur le dos elle sentait clairement qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'y penser avant. Elle aurait aussi surtout mieux fait de penser à ce qui se passerait si elle rencontrait un groupe de Serpentard. Et bien entendu ce fut exactement ce qui arriva. En face d'elle se tenait Vincent et Edward, deux personnes avec qui franchement elle n'avait aucune affinité, voir même avec qui elle entretenait une sérieuse animosité. Après tout elle n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien, elle se devait de se montrer courageuse et de montrer à ces garçons qu'elle n'avait absolument pas peur d'eux.

- Vous êtes censés être dans vos dortoir

- Et c'est probablement une petite Gryffondor comme toi qui va nous y obliger ? Répondit Vincent dans un éclat de rire monstrueux

- 10 points en moins pour Serpentard

- Ah oui et la raison je te prie ?

- Outrage à préfet dans l'exercice de ses fonctions

- C'est qu'elle est sérieuse la petite en plus. Dommage que tu ne sois pas à Serpentard Cassie je suis sûr qu'on se serait bien entendu dit il dans un rictus moqueur

- De quel droit tu m'appelles comme ça ? 10 points en moins pour Serpentard

- Tss Tss mais que vont penser tes parents de tout ça, déjà que tu es la honte de la famille. Tu ferais plutôt mieux de te montrer très gentille avec nous dit il en passant l'une de ses mains sur sa joue

Immédiatement elle retira la main qu'il avait posé sur elle reculant d'un pas. Bien entendu elle pouvait toujours fuir en courant mais les chances qu'ils la rattrapent était de 99,9 . Alors que faire dans cette situation ? Sans avoir le temps de riposter Edward venait de passer derrière elle et à présent la tenait serrer contre lui. Il faisait pression sur sa bouche avec sa main probablement pour l'empêcher de crier, mais ça lui donna une occasion rêvée pour le mordre. Bien entendu ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu prévoir c'était la gifle que l'autre lui asséna. Elle s'attendait déjà au pire quand une voix s'éleva non loin d'eux.

- 150 points en moins pour Serpentard et 10 heures de colles !

Le ton était ferme et sans appel. Les Serpentards grognèrent avant de tourner les talons ne voulant probablement pas s'exposer à une sentence plus lourde. Elle était encore un peu sonnée par la baffe qu'elle venait de se prendre mais quand finalement elle reprit ses esprits c'était pour faire face à Teddy qui lui souriait d'un air rassurant. Apparemment il arrivait à se faire respecter de tout le monde, ce qui était vraiment loin d'être son cas. En parfait gentleman il lui tendit sa veste qu'elle mit sans discuter. Après tout comment refuser une telle source de chaleur quand on est aussi frigorifiée qu'elle l'était à cet instant.

- Tout va bien Cassiopée ?

- Ca va enfin depuis que t'es là

- Quel idée aussi de se balader dans les cachots toute seule, à ce propos où est Daniel ?

- Au toilette je crois

- Ca sent le mensonge mais je ne m'en formaliserais pas. Alors tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu t'es pris une sacrée gifle quand même

- Oh j'en ai vu d'autre

Devant l'air perplexe du jeune homme elle en déduisit qu'elle n'avait pas du utiliser les bons mots. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il venait de passer une main rassurante sur le bas de son dos pour la faire avancer le long du couloir. De son côté il observait la jeune fille de biais. Elle était craquante quand elle faisait ça. En faite elle était craquante tout court. Déjà l'année d'avant il l'avait remarqué en train de rire avec ses amis, mais il n'avait vraiment aucune occasion d'aller lui parler. Et puis cette année on l'avait nommé préfète ce qui lui donnait une raison valable d'aller la trouver. Bien entendu elle n'était pas parfaite, la preuve en est de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était peut être un peu trop irréfléchie pour lui mais peu importe il voulait qu'elle devienne sa petite amie et c'Est-ce qui arriverait s'il jouait les bonnes cartes au bon moment. Ils marchaient côte à côte dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondors. Devant l'absence de praticité de cette position il avait du enlever sa main du bas de son dos, à contre cœur. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame il sut qu'il devait lui demander avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la salle commune, sinon c'était sûr il se défilerait.

- Cassiopée tu sais à propos de cette sortie à Pré au lard

- Tu ne veux plus y aller c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle rapidement

- Non au contraire, je voulais te demander si tu voulais qu'on se fasse ça samedi

- Ah … Euh oui ce serait bien je crois . On se retrouvera là bas alors

- Je pensais plutôt que je pourrais venir te chercher

- Je ne voudrais pas te vexer ni rien mais ça ressemble à un rendez vous

- Et ça te pose un problème ?

- Non mais je ne suis pas une fille qu'il est bon de fréquenter

- Peut être que tu pourrais me laisser juger de ça non ? Dit il confiant

Elle lui accorda un mince sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de donner le mot de passe à la grosse dame. C'était peut être trop audacieux mais elle en avait eu envie alors elle l'avait fait. En entrant dans la salle commune elle remarqua que Victoria et Alexandre était assis sur l'un des canapés. Ca faisait deux jours qu'ils ne se parlaient plus alors elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait les rejoindre ou non. Alors qu'elle hésitait ce fut au tour de Teddy de rentrer dans la salle commune. Elle se tourna vers lui alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, peut être même trop près d'elle. Il effleura ses lèvres des siennes avant de s'éloigner et de lui sourire.

- A samedi Cassiopée

Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de réaliser. Elle avait presque embrassé Teddy, d'ailleurs s'il avait voulu elle l'aurait probablement embrassé. Sans réfléchir elle alla s'installer sur le canapé à côté de ses deux amis. Est-ce qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui ? Dur à dire, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Mais peut être qu'après samedi elle aurait sa réponse.

- Tu comptes rester dans la lune ou nous expliquer ?

La voix de Victoria la tira de sa léthargie. Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'ils acceptaient de lui reparler ? Elle resta interdite quelques instants avant de regarder ses amis qui eux la fixait.

- On te laisse seule à peine deux jours et déjà tu nous ramènes quelqu'un

- Très mignon le prétendant n'empêche ajouta Alexandre

- Alors vous me pardonnez ?

- On ne peut pas t'obliger à te confier Cassie, c'Est-ce dont on a discuté avec Alexandre. Tu nous en parleras quand tu te sentiras prête

- Mais pour ce qui est de pardonner, on le fera si tu nous racontes tout sur ce bel apollon

- Ya pas grand-chose à dire, il m'a invité à aller à pré au lard samedi et je crois qu'enfin il veut que ce soit un rendez vous

- Qui dit rendez vous dit tenue spéciale !

- Qui dit rendez vous dit maquillage, coiffure !

- Ohlala ne vous emballez pas

- Ton premier rendez vous, notre petite fille a son premier rendez vous lança Alexandre la larme à l'œil

- Vous pensez pas que vous en faites un peu trop ? On est pas dans un mélo

- Et surtout n'oublie pas de fermer les yeux quand il t'embrassera, ça serait du plus mauvais effet si tu le fixais

- Qui dit qu'il va m'embrasser ?

- J'ten prie il en pouvait plus déjà ce soir

- Vous dites vraiment n'importe quoi

La semaine était passée rapidement, trop rapidement même. Les cours, les devoirs tout ça s'enchaînaient à une vitesse hallucinante. Cassiopée avait à peine eut le temps d'y réfléchir que ça y était, samedi était arrivé. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement tout en s'étirant mollement. Le réveil indiquait 8H, elle avait rendez vous à 10H30, tout allait donc dans le meilleur des mondes. Enfin ça c'était ce qu'elle croyait jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la chaleur de sa couverture s'envolait doucement. Debout se tenait Victoria parfaitement habillée et coiffée avec une brosse dans les mains. Qu'Est-ce que ça signifiait au juste ?

Bien entendu elle aurait du s'en douter. Elle avait du aller se doucher passer un peignoir et ensuite Victoria s'était occupée de son cas comme elle se plaisait à le dire. Démêlage, lissage, sort de brillance ses cheveux n'avaient échappé à rien. Sa frange lui tombait légèrement au dessus des yeux alors que les mèches les plus longues s'arrêtaient au trois quart de son dos. Depuis quand étaient elles aussi longues d'ailleurs ? Elle examina ensuite en détail les affaires que Victoria lui proposait, euh décidément non ça n'allait pas du tout. Pas question qu'elle mette une mini jupe ou même une robe. Les deux filles arrivèrent en un compromis dans l'ensemble pantalon slim noir, débardeur blanc et gilet noir également. Ce n'était pas trop extravagant, c'était même plutôt classe, quoique le décolleté semblait un peu trop osé à la jeune fille.

- T'es sur qu'on voit rien ?

- Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas il ne verra pas tes charmants sous vêtements digne d'une écolière de douze ans

- Ne te moque pas de mes sous vêtements

- Quand même Cassiopée, les motifs à fleurs c'est bon quand on est petite fille, comment se fait il que tu n'es aucun sous vêtement noir , en dentelle ou même un string ? Je ne sais pas moi c'est le minimum

- Je fais les courses avec ma mère et si elle voyait de telles choses dans ma garde robe elle me tuerait

- Cache les

- Et qui fait la lessive selon toi ? Les elfes de ma mère

- C'est vrai que c'est assez embêtant, en tout cas t'es éblouissante dans cette tenue

- Tu ne crois pas que je devrais attacher mes cheveux ou je ne sais pas changer de haut

- Rien du tout ! Tu ne changeras rien du tout ! Allez oust sors de cette chambre

De toute façon elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix alors à 10H00 tapante elle se retrouva dans la salle commune. Elle n'avait rendez vous avec Teddy que dans une demie heure dans le hall. Elle voulut aller déjeuner mais Victoria l'en empêcha, barrant le passage de son corps.

- Oh que non tu ne descendras pas maintenant, c'est du plus mauvais effet d'arriver en avance à un premier rendez vous

- Mais j'ai faim moi

- C'est le moment de se mettre au régime

- Je ne savais pas que le look pro anorexique était à la mode

- Tu ne mourras pas de sauter un petit déjeuner

- Et mon ventre qui crie famine t'en fais quoi hein ? Je crois que ce serait du plus mauvais effet si un gargouillement mal opportun venait montrer le bout de son nez

- Fais lui tes yeux de cocker abattus et supplie le de t'emmener dans une boulangerie

- Je n'ai pas des yeux de cocker abattus !

- Mais bien sûr que si ma chérie. T'es renversante dans cette tenue

Cette remarque venait tout droit du garçon qui venait de passer le portrait de la grosse dame. Étant donné l'état de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements on pouvait en conclure facilement qu'il avait passé la nuit dehors. Même pas la peine de poser des questions, mieux valait ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait fait. Cassiopée soupira de désespoir avant de s'asseoir sur les genoux du jeune homme qui venait de s'affaler sur le canapé. Elle allait entamer la phase qui consistait à se ronger les ongles quand Victoria la regarda sévèrement. Mais qu'Est-ce qu'elle allait faire pour gérer son stress si elle ne pouvait pas faire ça ? Finalement à 10H20 ses amis consentirent à la laisser descendre, enfin seulement si elle faisait le tour du château pour arriver 10 minutes plus tard en bas. Une perte de temps inutile mais si ça leur faisait plaisir.

A son passage des regards se tournèrent vers elle, la jeune fille vérifia qu'elle ne s'était pas tâchée mais non, alors qu'Est-ce que c'était ? Au moment où elle passait dans le couloir du troisième étage, elle vit le professeur Lupin en train de sortir de ses appartements. La courtoisie voulait qu'elle aille lui dire bonjour, surtout qu'il était affreusement beau dans son pull vert foncé et sa barbe de trois jours. Elle sentit le parfum de sa peau quand elle s'approcha de lui. En plus d'être beau, il sentait bon. Bon elle devait peut être arrêter de baver devant lui pour paraître naturelle. Tout ça n'était qu'une stupide attirance physique de collégienne, elle devait se reprendre.

- Bonjour professeur Lupin

Quand il se retourna il s'attendait à voir la jeune fille en uniforme de Poudlard, c'est-à-dire un sage chemisier et une jupe longue plissée mais à la place il vit une magnifique jeune femme qui lui souriait timidement. Il dut faire preuve de toute sa force mentale pour laisser ses yeux au niveau de son visage. Qui était ravissant d'ailleurs. Encore ces pulsions idiotes. Mais d'ailleurs pourquoi était elle habillée et coiffée comme ça aujourd'hui ? Il l'examina de plus près tout en essayant de paraître discret. Il avait toujours aimé les filles aux cheveux longs, et encore plus quand ceux-ci mettait autant en valeur de superbes yeux verts. Il n'avait jamais remarqué comme la jeune fille était mince, ni même comme sa silhouette paraissait en tout point parfaite. C'est fou comme elle était différente de Georgia quand elle y pensait. Sa petite amie était une blonde voluptueuse alors que la fille en face de lui ressemblait à un ange aux cheveux noirs. Mais pourquoi faisait il de tels comparaisons ? C'était une élève, une élève.

- Bonjour miss Black. Vous allez quelque part ?

- J'ai rendez vous à pré au lard, et vous ?

- Rien de bien intéressant, je voulais en profiter pour vous féliciter pour votre devoir. Vous vous destinez pour quels études ? J'espère que vous continuerez la défense contre les forces du mal

- Oh je ne sais pas trop encore, j'aimerais assez continuer l'histoire de la magie après Poudlard mais je n'ai pas encore réfléchi aux possibilités

- Si vous voulez en discuter mon bureau vous est ouvert

- Merci professeur bon je vais vous laisser, oh et j'allais oublier je voulais vous remercier pour la dernière fois, c'est vous qui aviez raison finalement mes amis m'ont pardonné

- Au grand daim des Serpentards dit il en souriant

- Innocents jusqu'à preuve du contraire ne l'oubliez pas

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de descendre en sa compagnie les marches qui la menait jusqu'au hall. Cette discussion l'avait mise de bonne humeur, espérons que le reste de la journée soit placée sous les mêmes augures pensa-t-elle en voyant Teddy qui l'attendait appuyé contre la rambarde de l'escalier. Il était plutôt mignon dans son jean élimé et son pull marron mais elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête son professeur. Cependant devant l'air ravi du jeune homme elle se laissa emporter par son enthousiasme avant d'arriver à sa hauteur. De son côté le professeur bifurqua vers la droite mais laissa quand même traîner une oreille distraite

- Tu es très mignonne

Mignonne ? C'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire ? Elle était magnifique oui. Sans pouvoir rien faire il laissa le petit couple sortir de Poudlard, après tout il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à elle. Il avait Georgia c'était le principal.

Une fois arrivé ils allèrent directement vers le magasin de plumes où il semblait que Teddy devait se rendre impérativement. Certes ce n'était pas très amusant, mais mieux valait commencer par les corvées pour ensuite pouvoir entamer les choses amusantes. C'est ainsi qu'à peine sorti elle l'emmena absolument partout. D'abord dans l'animalerie, puis à la confiserie pour tourner vers le magasin de farces et attrapes. Il fut un compagnon parfait, jamais il ne se plaignit et consentit même à lui offrir des chocolats. Bon ok elle aurait préféré les dragées surprises de Bertie crochue mais elle se garda bien de le lui révéler. Après avoir pris un sandwich ils se baladèrent plus calmement aux alentours de Pré au lard. L'endroit ne manquait pas de charme mais c'était la cabane hurlante qui intriguait le plus Cassiopée. Elle passa les barrières censées interdire le passage alors que Teddy lui restait en arrière.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais Cassie ?

- Viens avec moi, tu verras ce sera amusant

- Tu ne préfères pas qu'on aille boire un verre ?- Je n'ai pas soif, tu as peur peut être ?

- Je trouve qu'il y a juste mieux à faire que visiter une vieille cabane poussiéreuse

- Si tu le dis

Elle repassa de l'autre côté de la cabane à contre cœur. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'il la trouve capricieuse. Et puis elle aurait bien le temps d'y retourner toute seule. Au final ils allèrent dans un petit restaurant reculée servant du chocolat chaud. Encore une fois elle se garda bien de lui dire qu'elle préférait le café, il avait pris tellement de soin à commander que ça l'avait laissé sans voix. Après le chocolat chaud, ce fut la crêpe. Mais comment lui dire qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. C'est vrai tout le monde aimait les crêpes, enfin tout le monde sauf elle. Elle se contenta donc de boire son chocolat chaud à petites gorgées alors qu'il parlait de lui. Elle apprit donc qu'il convoitait un poste d'assistant du ministre. Ambitieux. Quand ce fut son tour de parler d'elle, elle bafouilla. Qu'Est-ce qu'elle était censée raconter au juste ?

- Parle moi de ta famille si tu veux

- Et bien j'ai deux frères. Sirius que tu connais et Régulus.

- Et vous êtes proches ?

- En faite ça faisait 9 ans que je n'avais pas vu Sirius, et Régulus il n'est pas souvent au manoir quand j'y suis. Mais je les adore ne te méprends pas c'est juste que je ne les vois pas souvent

- Et tes parents alors ? C'est à cause d'eux que Sirius est parti ?

- Mes parents sont très sévères et mon frère ne supporte pas l'autorité c'est tout

- Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup parler de ça n'Est-ce pas ?

- C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, alors si tu me disais plutôt ce qu'un garçon comme toi trouve à une fille comme moi

Vers les 18 heures ils se décidèrent à rentrer au château. Le chemin était assez escamoté ce qui expliquait pourquoi il la tenait par la main. Bon ça et le fait qu'il en avait eu envie toute la journée. Une fois dans le parc il ne la lâcha pas. De toute façon il pouvait toujours prétendre qu'il faisait ça juste pour la réchauffer. Et bien oui la galanterie ne se perd pas de nos jours. Ils entrèrent dans le hall où une douce chaleur venait de s'installer. En principe ils étaient censés rejoindre la grande salle pour retrouver leurs amis respectifs, seulement il n'avait pas vraiment envie que le rendez vous se termine là. Peut être que s'il la quittait maintenant elle n'accepterait pas de deuxième rendez vous. En même temps peut être que s'il tentait quelque chose c'est là qu'elle n'accepterait pas de deuxième rendez vous. Il était en proie à un duel cornélien et le fait qu'elle ait les yeux dans les siens n'arrangeait pas vraiment la chose.

- Je peux t'embrasser ?

- Euh je … je sais pas bafouilla-t-elle prise par surprise

- Ca veut dire non ?

- Ca veut dire que j'sais pas

Comment lui dire que ce serait son premier baiser si elle acceptait ? Et puis avait elle vraiment envie que son premier baiser se passe avec lui ? Elle l'aimait bien mais Est-ce que ça suffisait ? Il passa sa main sur sa joue alors qu'elle se sentit rougir instantanément. Doucement pour ne pas la brusquer il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en passant ses mains sur ses hanches. De son côté elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, alors elle se contenta d'imiter ce qu'elle voyait le plus souvent. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou alors que le baiser continuait laissant un goût salé sur les lèvres de la demoiselle. Ce n'était pas désagréable loin de là c'était juste étrange. Sûrement le manque d'expérience.

- J'ai envie que tu deviennes ma petite amie, t'en dis quoi ?

- Être ta petite amie ça signifie quoi au juste ?

- Les choses banales, confiance, fidélité, et baiser bien sûr

- Je suis d'accord pour tout ça

- Alors dans ce cas mademoiselle laissez moi vous accompagner à votre table comme tout bon petit ami se doit de le faire

Il lui souria avant de lui déposer un nouveau petit baiser sur les lèvres. Elle ne savait pas trop ce que ça donnerait mais essayer ne pouvait faire de mal. Il lui ouvrit la porte la laissant passer en première avant de marcher à côté d'elle jusqu'à la place qu'elle occupait en face de Victoria et à côté d'Alexandre. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de rejoindre à son tour ses amis. Elle commençait à peine à s'asseoir que déjà les questions jaillissaient.

- Alors cette journée ?

- Tu l'as embrassé ?

- Vous avez fait quoi ?

- Tu nous a acheté quelque chose ?

- Vous avez été plus loin que des baisers ?

- T'as fait des photos ?

- Si vous me laissiez le temps d'en placer une je pourrais peut être vous répondre

- Ah oui excuse nous ma chérie c'est juste qu'on a attendu toute la journée de connaître les moindres détails

- Allez raconte ! Et n'oublie rien pas même le moment rempli de guimauve où il t'a avoué son amour

Du côté de la table des professeurs c'était une autre histoire. Sirius qui était en train de manger avait failli s'étouffer avec un morceau de viande en voyant le petit couple entrait dans la salle. Ils étaient bien trop proches et surtout c'était quoi ce baiser ? Depuis quand sa sœur embrassait des garçons ? Il la regarda en train de rire avec ces amis, bon tant qu'elle restait avec eux et loin de lui tout allait bien. Non mais vraiment elle n'avait que quinze ans vraiment pas un âge pour sortir avec des garçons. Quoique lui il avait commencé à s'intéresser aux filles à treize ans, non c'était différent ! Elle c'était une fille et … argh il risquait de s'étouffer souvent à ce rythme. De son côté Rémus avait eu aussi tout le loisir d'observer la jeune fille. Alors comme ça elle avait un petit ami, et pas le pire en plus. Rien de moins que le préfet en chef de Gryffondor. En même temps ce n'était pas étonnant. Elle méritait le meilleur, mais Est-ce que ce garçon représentait vraiment le meilleur ?

- QUOI ?! Il t'a demandé avant de t'embrasser ?! Lança Victoria ulcérée

- Mais chuuuut tu parles trop fort

- Mais voyons Vicky chérie c'est une pure marque de respect

- Une pure marque d'idiotie oui, on est pu au 17eme. J'espère au moins qu'il embrasse bien

- Bah j'peux pas vraiment dire, j'ai pas de point de comparaison

- Mais tu l'sais quand même ?! J'veux dire t'as pas eu de papillons dans le ventre et tout ça ?

- Je croyais que tout ça ce n'était que des foutaises pour ado romantique à la noix

- Mais tu es une adolescente romantique ma belle ponctua Alexandre d'un sourire

- Je suppose que les papillons ça vient après, quand on tombe amoureux

Devant l'air perplexe de Victoria elle se mit à douter sérieusement. Et si elle ne tombait jamais amoureuse de lui ? Et si elle ne tombait jamais amoureuse tout court ?


	5. Rien qu'une soirée

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Honte à moi, le chapitre est écrit depuis longtemps, en faite j'en suis même arrivée à l'écriture du chapitre 9, mais j'ai comme qui dirait oublier de poster même si j'étais persuadée de l'avoir fait depuis vendredi xD**

**Merci à mes lecteurs et bonne lecture :D**

Sirius venait d'arriver dans l'un des bars de Pré au lard. Il était 21 heures et enfin sa journée se terminait. Qui aurait pu croire que donner des cours et corriger des copies seraient aussi éprouvants ? Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre ses amis qui eux étaient déjà installés. James était assis à côté de Lily, comme d'habitude il la regardait avec une lueur d'amour dans les yeux. Est-ce qu'un jour il rencontrerait quelqu'un pour qui il serait capable de ressentir autant d'amour que James pour Lily. Rémus était lui aussi installé, sa petite amie sur les genoux. Décidément cette fille commençait sérieusement à s'insinuer dans sa vie, bonne ou mauvaise chose il ne saurait le dire. Il s'installa à côté du deuxième petit couple en ayant l'impression de jouer le rôle de la chandelle.

- Sirius un prof consciencieux qui aurait pu le dire

- Si vous saviez comme les élèves peuvent être insupportables

- C'est marrant que Rémus lui ne se plaigne jamais

- C'est parce que mon Mumus d'amour est parfait

James et Sirius levèrent un sourcil interloqué alors que Rémus se contentait de hausser les épaules. Il avait l'habitude des surnoms débiles de sa petite amie maintenant. C'est vrai qu'il avait 25 ans et non 15 mais comment faire comprendre à la jeune femme de 23 ans qu'elle devait arrêter avec ça et surtout en public. C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit passer à côté de lui une jeune fille qu'il reconnut comme étant Victoria. Qu'Est-ce qu'une élève de seize ans faisait dans un lieu interdit en principe au moins de 21 ans ? Et surtout en si petite tenue ?

- Miss Mills ?

Elle fit volte face révélant un sourire qui en aurait fait fondre plus d'un. Son haut noir mettait en valeur le bronzage de sa peau mais surtout ses longs cheveux dorés. Derrière elle un garçon qui devait avoir le double de son âge l'embrassait dans le cou. Depuis quand les élèves étaient ils aussi dépravés ? Quand il croyait avoir vu le pire il se rendit compte qu'il s'était trompé lourdement. Un peu plus loin se tenait Cassiopée et apparemment son petit ami, bon ils ne faisaient rien de mal, mais la voir en jupe et débardeur blanc le mettait dans tous ses états. Il dut pourtant reprendre contenance bien vite en voyant que Sirius avait les yeux rivés sur la scène lui aussi. Le petit couple ne tarda pas à rejoindre tout ce beau monde, Teddy tenant possessivement la taille de Cassiopée. Malgré le regard noir de Sirius il tint bon, apparemment il n'était pas intimidé et c'était tant mieux.

- Qu'Est-ce que des ados de seize ans font ici ? Demanda Rémus

- Presque seize se sentit obligé de rétorquer Sirius

- Oh allez quoi les gars, on faisait bien pire qu'eux à leur âge. Je me présente James Potter et voici ma charmante femme, Lily Evans

- Victoria, accessoirement la meilleure amie de Cassiopée, petite sœur de monsieur Black ici présent et petite amie de Teddy, le garçon qui l'enlace comme si elle avait peur qu'elle ne lui échappe

- Avec tous ces pervers dans le coin on ne sait jamais

- Deux mois de relation et il est déjà parano, ah les hommes je vous jure

Au bout du compte ils finirent par faire de la place aux nouveaux arrivants. Victoria alla s'asseoir entre Lily et Sirius alors que Teddy prenait place sur le bout de la banquette à côté de Rémus, Cassiopée sur les genoux. Étant donné qu'il y avait beaucoup de verre à table, naturellement Victoria en vida un d'un trait, Teddy fit de même et au moment où Cassiopée allait faire exactement pareil elle fut retenue dans sa démarche par Sirius mais aussi par Teddy. Non mais vraiment n'avait elle donc plus aucune liberté ?

- Tu es trop jeune pour ça

- A mon âge vous aviez déjà bu bien plus que ça

- Tu es bien trop mignonne pour qu'on te laisser toucher à l'alcool

- Je ne suis pas une poupée je te le rappelle quand même

- Pourquoi tu n'écoutes jamais quand je te conseille quelque chose ?

- Pourquoi tu ne me conseilles jamais des choses amusantes ?

- On a pas la même vision des choses amusantes je suppose

- Ola temps mort, le couple de l'année ne peut pas se disputer lança Victoria coupant court à la petite prise de bec des amoureux

- Laisse moi quand même te dire une chose Teddy, ce n'est pas parce que je ressemble à une poupée que j'en suis une

- Quel caractère de feu, elle me rappelle toi à son âge ma chérie

- T'as quelque chose contre les femmes à fort caractère ?

- Bien sûr que non mon ange sinon je ne t'aurais jamais épousé

- Oh comme c'est romantique lança une Gloria plus que surexcitée

- Et la palme de l'hystérique est décernée à la demoiselle blonde à ma gauche rétorqua Cassiopée encore énervée

Tout ce qu'elle réussit à récolter ce fut le regard haineux de la dite blonde. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas préférant écouter la conversation qu'entretenait James avec Sirius. Alors c'était donc lui le meilleur ami de son frère, le garçon avec qui il faisait tant de plaisanteries au temps de Poudlard. Oui il était mignon mais sérieusement casé aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que sortir ce soir l'avait particulièrement enchanté, elle aurait préféré rester tranquillement dans leur salle commune mais comment dire non à une Victoria plus que déterminée. Teddy l'avait accompagné, plus par contrainte que par réel envie. Le problème c'est qu'elle se sentait constamment surveillée, un peu comme si tous ses faits et gestes étaient décortiqués à la loupe. Elle tourna la tête à gauche pour examiner qui était la copine de Rémus. Elle était belle mais elle avait un rire vraiment agaçant. Comment le professeur Lupin pouvait il supporter ça ? Elle sentit la main de Teddy se faire aventureuse sous son débardeur. Bon il ne fallait pas paniquer, une main sur le ventre ça n'avait rien de bien gênant n'Est-ce pas ? Quand il voulut faire passer sa main dans son dos elle le repoussa. Sauf que étant donné l'espace réduit le repousser signifiait aussi tomber de ses genoux. Et étant donné qu'il était sur le bord de la banquette ça n'avait vraiment rien de bon. Elle glissa sur le sol sous le regard éberlué des autres.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais par terre Cassie ? Demanda Victoria

- Je vérifie la propreté du sol, et en effet rien à redire

Elle baissa les yeux gênées alors que les autres continuaient à la regarder. Alors qu'elle prenait place entre Rémus et Teddy, Sirius l'observa. Qu'Est-ce qu'avait fait ce garçon pour qu'elle se retrouve par terre ? Parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire sa sœur ne pouvait pas tomber d'un coup toute seule. Il vit Teddy lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille, hors de question qu'il laisse passer ça, mettant à profit ses talents d'animagus, son ouïe se fit plus sensible.

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que ça te mettrait dans un tel état

- Je n'aime pas qu'on touche mon dos dit elle mal à l'aise

- Et le reste ?

Sirius qui tenait son verre entre ses mains le brisa. Qu'Est-ce que c'était que cette question ?! Le reste ? Quel reste ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça chuchota-t-elle en rougissant à vue d'œil

- En parler n'engage à rien tu sais

- Je ne suis pas prête à parler de ça dit elle en tapotant la table nerveusement

- Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je cherche à te mettre la pression, je veux juste qu'on en parle

- Elle te dit qu'elle ne veut pas en parler !

Ce fut la voix de Sirius qui tira le petit couple de cette conversation. Alors comme ça il écoutait depuis le début ? A cette pensée Cassiopée se sentit affreusement gênée, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de Teddy qui avait à supporter le regard noir du grand frère braquait sur lui. Les autres regardaient sans comprendre, qu'Est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Oui Teddy et Cassiopée parlaient ensemble mais Sirius n'avait rien à voir là dedans n'Est-ce pas ? Victoria se leva de table emmenant son amie à sa suite soit disant pour aller aux toilettes. Sauf qu'au même moment Lily fit de même très vite suivi par Georgia. Une fois à destination Lily et Victoria allèrent réellement aux toilettes alors que Cassiopée attendait et que Georgia se remaquillait.

- Tu devrais en faire de même

- Ressembler à un pot de peinture tu veux dire ?

- Tu n'es qu'une petite gamine pourrie gâtée, mais tu sais ton frère ne sera pas toujours là pour te défendre

- Je n'ai pas besoin de mon frère je te rassure

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on vient de la famille Black qu'on peut tout se permettre

- Tu ne sais rien de ma famille alors tais toi

- Je sais ce qu'il y a à savoir. Des parents super sévères, une autorité de fer, mais ne penses tu pas que tout ça tu le mérites ? Il faut du courage pour contenir une gamine aussi mal élevée que toi

- Tu ne connais pas ma famille et tu ne me connais pas alors tu ferais mieux de te taire dit elle sourdement

- Mais je te connais. Je suis en phase de devenir médicomage, personne ne te l'avait dit ? Je suis déjà venu dans ton manoir, ça non plus tu ne le savais pas n'Est-ce pas ? C'était au moment où t'es tombée dans les escaliers tu t'en souviens ? Amusant quand même comme tes blessures ne correspondaient pas aux marques qu'on est censé avoir quand on tombe

- La ferme ! Tais toi ! Tais toi t'entends

Victoria et Lily regardèrent la scène de manière totalement éberluée. Qu'Est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? A leur départ les filles ne se parlaient pas, et là c'est à peine si elle ne se tapait pas dessus. Elles crurent entendre le mot Rémus franchir la bouche de Cassiopée, et ce qui suivit fut assez violent. Georgia se mit à la secouer dans tous les sens furieuse, et comme dans toute bagarre un accident est très vite arrivé. C'est ainsi que la tête de la jeune Black vint frapper durement le miroir derrière elle. En principe elle aurait du être sérieusement sonnée mais à la place elle sauta sur Georgia la clouant au sol. Lily réussit à les séparer tant bien que mal alors que Victoria emmenait Cassiopée en dehors des toilettes.

- Qu'Est-ce qui se passe Cassie ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça

- J'voudrais mourir dit elle piteuse s'empêchant de pleurer

- Qu'Est-ce qu'elle a dit hein ? On a rien entendu y'avait trop de musique. Dis le moi Cassie.

- Je veux partir d'ici dit elle tremblante

- Mais ta tête alors, on devrait te soigner avant

- Non j'veux rentrer maintenant, je ne veux plus jamais voir cette fille

Au bout de vingt minutes les garçons commencèrent un peu à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir revenir les filles. Teddy sentait le regard furieux de Sirius sur lui. C'est vrai que sortir avec une fille dont le frère était son professeur n'était pas facile mais il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement. Il avait conscience que sa petite amie lui cachait un tas de choses, et hors de question que ça continue comme ça éternellement. Rémus regardait en direction des toilettes. Aucune trace des filles. Cela prenait il aussi longtemps de se refaire une beauté ? Ils virent Lily et Georgia revenir, mais aucune trace des deux autres. La blonde reprit sa place à côté de son petit ami apparemment furieuse, ses cheveux étaient défaits, ce qui en temps normal aurait été insupportable à la jeune femme. On aurait dit que c'était le dernier de ses soucis.

- Où sont Cassiopée et Victoria ? Demanda Rémus intéressé

- Ne me parle pas de cette petite pimbêche. C'est une folle furieuse

- Je te signale quand même que c'est toi qui lui a claqué la tête contre le miroir crut bon d'intervenir Lily

- Que quoi ? Je crois qu'on a manqué un truc vous nous expliquez ? Demanda James

- Elle n'a pas supporté que j'lui dise la vérité, alors elle s'est mise à m'insulter, disant que je n'étais pas assez bien pour Rémus, qu'il méritait mieux qu'une espèce de poufiasse ambulante

- Et c'est à ce moment là que notre chère amie a cru bon d'intervenir, poussant Cassiopée contre le mur apostropha Lily

- Mais où elle est ? Demanda Sirius paniquée

- Six pieds sous terre j'espère ricana Georgia

Sirius et Teddy finirent par partir à la recherche de la jeune fille alors que les quatre autres restaient à table. Rémus aurait bien voulu les accompagner mais il n'avait en faite rien à voir avec la jeune fille. Tout le monde aurait trouvé ça vraiment étrange s'il était parti à son tour. James regardait Georgia d'un air mauvais. En faite tout le monde semblait détester cette fille mais comment leur expliquer que dans la vie privée elle était bien différente. En société c'était comme si elle voulait prouver à quel point elle pouvait se montrer idiote. Victoria revint à la table, seule bien entendu.

- Je suis juste passée prendre les affaires de Cassiopée, on va rentrer au château

- Alors elle n'est donc pas morte ? Dommage

- Tu ferais mieux de tenir ta langue si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème siffla Victoria

Alors que les deux filles se disputaient, Rémus en profita pour s'éclipser. Il vit clairement que James l'avait remarqué mais il ne s'en soucia pas, il fallait qu'il voit si elle allait bien. Son odorat développé l'aida fortement à trouver la jeune fille. Elle était dehors appuyé contre le mur de derrière. Ses cheveux détachés retombaient sagement le long de son dos alors que sa jupe voletait de manière délicieuse. Apparemment Sirius ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvé, et à vrai dire ça le soulageait, il voulait l'avoir pour lui tout seul. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot avant de rejoindre la jeune fille. Ce fut l'odeur de sang qu'il ressentit tout d'abord, celle-ci mélangeait avec le parfum de pêche qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter. Voyant qu'elle frissonnait il passa sa veste sur ses épaules. Elle n'objecta pas, en faite elle paraissait comme éteinte.

- Il faut que je vérifie si vous n'avez rien à la tête

Encore une fois elle n'opposa pas de résistance, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, sentant la texture du sang séché sous ses doigt. Elle avait une grosse bosse mais apparemment l'hémorragie s'était arrêtée. Elle leva le regard vers lui. La situation était assez étrange, il avait la main derrière la tête de son élève, elle avait sa veste sur ses épaules et surtout la distance de proximité nécessaire était loin d'être respectée. Puis sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi il la sentit se blottir dans ses bras. Jusqu'ici il s'en était toujours tenu à des conversations purement scolaire. Enfin mise à part les fois où elle semblait triste et où il voulait la consoler. Quand il y réfléchissait il se souciait plus d'elle que des autres élèves. Mais un professeur avait le droit d'avoir ses préférées non ? Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, elle avait besoin de réconfort, il n'allait quand même pas le lui refuser ?

Sans réfléchir il se mit à caresser ses cheveux doucement. Son corps pressait contre le sien lui paraissait être la meilleure chose au monde. Même s'il faisait froid et même s'il se mettait à crachiner doucement une douce chaleur s'installait en lui. Il serait bien resté dans cette position encore longtemps mais les bruits de pas qui venaient dans leur direction le força à s'éloigner. C'est ainsi que quand Sirius et Teddy arrivèrent près d'eux, ils les trouvèrent simplement l'un en face de de l'autre.

- Par merlin Cassie on s'est inquiétés !

- On imaginait le pire, que tu étais morte toute seule à cause d'un traumatisme crânien par exemple

- Je suis fatiguée, j'ai envie de rentrer se contenta-t-elle de répondre

- Je te raccompagne répondit Teddy dans la seconde

- Je pense qu'il serait mieux venu que je la raccompagne rétorqua Sirius

- Je vais rentrer avec Victoria dit elle en voyant son amie sortir à son tour du bar et coupant à toute discussion

Une fois dans la salle commune, la jeune fille alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. C'était bizarre en faite, il y avait Victoria, Teddy mais aussi Sirius et Rémus qui avaient insisté pour les raccompagner jusqu'au dortoir histoire de vérifier que tout irait bien. Elle se rendait bien compte de son comportement pour le moins étrange mais elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Demain tout irait mieux, alors elle priait pour qu'on ne lui pose pas de questions ce soir. Malheureusement comme tout le monde semblait attendre quelque chose d'elle, elle se sentit obligée de parler.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligés de rester là, je vais bien

- Qu'Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Rien de bien important

- Tu ne crois sérieusement pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ! Exulta Teddy

- Teddy non essaya de l'arrêter Victoria

- Tu ne me dis jamais rien, tu ne nous dit jamais rien ! J'ai l'impression de sortir avec une inconnue, t'es peut être mignonne, gentille et tout ça mais un jour il faut apprendre à faire confiance ! Chose dont tu es incapable apparemment

- Peut être que les gens à qui j'ai fait confiance m'ont déçu dit elle en se relevant

- Pourquoi tu fais tant de mystère de ta vie hein ?! Tu penses que ta vie est hautement plus intéressante que la nôtre peut être ? Tu donnes peut être l'impression d'être quelqu'un de sociable et d'approchable mais il n'en est rien. Tu t'es forgée une épaisse barrière que tu ne laisses absolument personne franchir ! Tu te retranches derrière des beaux sourires et des blagues stupides mais un jour ou l'autre il faut grandir !

- C'est bon t'as fini ? Cracha-t-elle

- Non et je n'aurais pas fini tant que tu n'auras rien dit

- Comment Est-ce que t'oses me juger ? Et surtout comment Est-ce que tu oses me parler comme ça ? Si tu ne m'aimes pas comme je suis-je ne vois pas ce que tu fais avec moi. Apparemment tu sembles mépriser mon caractère alors dis moi pourquoi tu sors avec moi ? Comme une sorte de faire valoir peut être ? Je ne veux plus jamais que tu m'approches, ni même que tu m'adresses la parole t'entends ? C'est officiellement fini entre nous.

Elle tourna les talons avant de monter dans son dortoir. Personne ne s'attendait à une telle démonstration. Certes le jeune homme n'avait pas le droit de lui parler comme ça, mais sa réponse avait été claire et nette. Elle était loin d'être aussi fragile que tout le monde le pensait. Enfin presque tout le monde. Victoria venait de lever les yeux au ciel, oh oui elle s'attendait à ce que ça arrive. Teddy aurait mieux fait de se taire quand il l'avait pu. Elle alla rejoindre son dortoir alors que les trois autres restaient dans la salle commune. Teddy paraissait sidéré, voir carrément humilié alors que Sirius le regardait de haut. Personne n'avait le droit de parler à sa petite sœur de cette façon, et c'était vraiment tant mieux si elle avait rompu avec un abruti pareil. De son côté Rémus ressentait du soulagement. Il n'aurait pu en expliquer la cause. Le fait qu'elle n'ait plus de petit ami peut être ? Décidément cette soirée était vraiment étrange. Voilà qu'il se découvrait des sentiments étranges pour sa jeune élève de quinze ans qui était aussi accessoirement la petite sœur de son meilleur ami.


	6. Dance with me

**Et non je n'ai pas oublié que j'avais promis de publier aujourd'hui !**

**Voici donc la suite, mais avant un grand merci à Althea54, Pouchy, Violine, Microorga, roxaie, GreenDream et tchingtchong. Bon j'avoue je me suis peut être laissé un peu emporter sur ce chapitre mais l'inspiration est ce qu'elle est ... En écrivant le chapitre j'ai écouté la chanson des Pussycat Dolls, SWAY si jamais ça vous intéresse . Je viens actuellement de finir d'écrire le dixième chapitre alors je dirais que vous aurez la suite ... Dimanche :)**

**Bisous et bonne lecture :D**

Ce qu'il y avait de pire à part corriger des copies dans le métier de prof c'était bien les dites réunions parents/professeurs. Une vraie torture. On aurait pu croire que Poudlard serait épargné par cette dure corvée mais non. Depuis ce matin des parents affluaient par carrosse entier à la recherche de leur cher progéniture. En plus de tout ça les élèves avaient du préparer un petit spectacle. Enfin spectacle, disons que par groupe ils étaient censés préparer une petite danse de quelques minutes qui seraient le clou de la journée. Sirius avait eu l'occasion d'assister à quelques répétitions et franchement ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Les Serpentards préparaient des chorégraphies ennuyeuse à mourir, mélange de valse et de danse du dix huitième, vraiment rien de réjouissant. Les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigles n'avaient pas voulu trop s'avancer ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils avaient parié sur les autres activités proposés plutôt que sur la danse.

Quant aux gryffondors, et bien là c'était le point d'exclamation. Aucun n'avait voulu vendre la mèche sur ceux qui les représenteraient et en plus aucune répétition dans la Grande Salle n'avait eu lieu jusque là. Quand il avait demandé à sa sœur plus de renseignements elle s'était contentée de lui sourire en lui disant qu'il verrait bien. Depuis l'incident du bar sa sœur paraissait plutôt joyeuse. Bien entendu elle n'avait pas ré adressé la parole à ce malotru de Teddy. A ce qu'il avait compris il tentait plus ou moins de la reconquérir avec des fleurs. Il pouvait toujours courir cet avorton. Quand on traitait une fille de cette façon on ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle vous retombe dans les bras juste après. Quoique dans le cas de Sirius il pouvait se vanter d'avoir réussi cet exploit plusieurs fois, mais les circonstances étaient bien différentes.

Les parents étaient presque tous arrivés. Avec effroi Sirius constata que les siens étaient dans la salle. Assis dans les premiers rangs à côté d'autres personnes de leur entourage. A vrai dire ses parents étaient assis à côté d'autres parents dont les enfants étaient tous sans exception à Serpentard. Il ricana en pensant au choc que ça avait dû être pour eux de voir leur petite fille entrait à Gryffondor. Il remarqua également que les parents d'Alexandre et Victoria conversaient joyeusement ensemble. Apparemment même s'ils étaient de lignée pure il ne dédaignait pas se mélanger à la foule. Ce devait être des personnes charmantes, en tout cas plus charmante que son père et sa mère, quoique d'un côté cela ne soit pas très dûr à réaliser.

Les réjouissances commencèrent. Les Serdaigles réalisaient des sortilèges très ardues pour le plus grand plaisir de Rémus qui leur avait tout appris. Les Poufsouffle se lancèrent dans des imitations grandiloquentes et franchement amusante puis ce fut le tour des Serpentards de débarquer. Il y avait trois couples, trois couples qui exécutèrent avec une facilité déconcertante des danses pour le moins compliqués, et vraiment ennuyantes selon Sirius. Bien entendu tout le monde avait oublié de préciser qu'entre les directeurs de maison c'était en quelque sorte la guerre. Chacun voulait que sa maison récolte le plus d'applaudissements et pour le moment la balance penchait pour les Serpentards, quoique on pouvait soupçonné certains parents d'avoir multiplié le bruit que produisait leurs applaudissements. Autant dire qu'à présent MacGonagall commençait à avoir des sueurs froides. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce que ses élèves avaient préparé et avec leur tempérament farceur on pouvait s'attendre au pire.

D'un coup la lumière s'éteignit ne laissant qu'un halo dorée au centre de la piste de danse. Un jeune homme en costume s'avança une canne à la main un peu comme un dandy du 19 eme siècle. Il s'agissait du préfet de Gryffondor, Daniel si les yeux de Sirius ne lui faisait pas défaut. Il enleva son chapeau faisant une révérence à la foule.

- Ladies and Gentleman je suis fier de vous présenter la première représentation de ce que nous appelons entre nous, la danse du lion. Mais avant tout le contexte

Sous les yeux ravis des différentes personnes présentes d'autres lumières se mirent à briller à différents endroits de la salle. Des lumières magiques apparemment puisqu'elles brillaient en produisant de petits fils dorés qui s'échappaient ensuite dans les airs. Une lumière rouge s'alluma dans le fond de la salle révélant une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds portant une robe noire qui révélait la plupart de la peau de ses jambes. Elle fut rejointe très vite par un homme qui sans plus attendre la renversa en arrière. La position était des plus sexy. La cuisse de la jeune fille était posé contre la hanche de son amant alors qu'il laissait une main sur le bas de son dos pour la soutenir et qu'elle était à moitié penché en arrière.

- New York, les années 50, un homme, cet homme, propriétaire d'un grand salon de danse n'hésite pas à profiter de ces jolis danseuses. Sa préférée ? La sulfureuse Victoria bien évidemment.

Une musique débuta. Doucement, lascivement le couple se mit à bouger en rythme. La jeune femme restait penchée en arrière alors que le jeune homme d'un coup la fit se mettre à sa hauteur la pressant contre lui avec une force presque bestiale. Quelques pas de danse furent amorcés avant que la musique ne s'arrête à nouveau et que les deux danseurs se retrouvent dans une autre position. La jeune femme était à présent assise sur un bureau les jambes croisés de manière délicieuse alors que l'homme lui tournait le dos les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Mais que se passera-t-il quand une jeune fille tout droit sorti de sa province fait son arrivée fracassante à New York ? Jalousie en perspective n'Est-ce pas ?

Il lança un sourire aux jeunes filles du public récoltant une huée d'applaudissements alors qu'une lumière d'un blanc surprenant s'allumait sur le côté gauche de la scène. De longs cheveux noirs bouclés, une robe rouge collant à la peau de manière totalement indécente, la jeune fille s'avança vers le centre de la pièce, posant ses mains sur les épaules du présentateur avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Il l'attrapa par la main la faisant tourner sur elle-même, au lieu de s'arrêter elle fut attrapée par le premier garçon qui à présent la tenait dans ses bras. La position était ambiguë. Une de ses jambes venait s'appuyer sur son épaule droite alors que leur visage n'était qu'à quelques millimètres.

- Charmante non ? Seulement est elle vraiment attirée par ce mystérieux jeune homme ? Et que pense miss Victoria de tout ça ?

La musique redémarra. On entendait que les gémissements étouffés de la chanteuse alors que le nouveau petit couple entamait une sorte de danse entre le tango et la salsa. Les hanches de la jeune fille bougeait de manière gracieuse alors que de temps à autre le bas de sa robe virevoltait autour d'elle quand son cavalier la faisait tourner. Ils furent rejoint par Victoria qui au lieu de rester à côté d'eux se mit à les accompagner sous les cris admiratifs de quelques garçons des autres maisons.

La danse dura une bonne minute, les deux filles semblaient se livrer un duel éperdu pour obtenir les faveurs du danseur. Dans l'assistance c'était l'effervescence. Les garçons pensaient déjà à demander des cours de danse privées alors que Sirius manquait de s'évanouir à chaque instant. Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il n'entendait pas les pensées des jeunes adolescents bourrés d'hormones sinon Sainte Mangouste aurait été fait pour lui. Il tourna les yeux quelques instants vers ses parents qui eux restaient impassible. Si ça avait été sa fille qui se livrait à cette … cette … danse il en aurait été profondément bouleversé mais là rien par la moindre réaction. De son côté Rémus ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jeune femme en rouge. Elle était sublime, plus il la voyait se déhancher plus des images pas très catholiques lui venaient en tête. Malgré le fait qu'il était censé interdire ce genre de pensées de le traverser il continua sa douce rêverie, imaginant ce petit corps collait contre lui.

- Cassie chérie pourquoi tu n'irais pas chercher celui qui fait battre ton cœur mon ange ?

Bon ok il avait manqué la fin du numéro à force de trop penser. Donc s'il avait bien compris elle allait venir chercher quelqu'un dans l'assistance. Hum qui serait donc le chanceux ? Il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre valise quand tranquillement elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux passant ses bras autour de son cou. D'ailleurs ce fut pas le seul à s'étouffer, suffisait pour ça de regarder celui qui était assis à sa gauche, le grand frère évidemment.

- Quoi ? Toi aussi Victoria ? Hé bah désolé mon pauvre Alexandre je crois qu'on va devoir rester à deux

Un sourire carnassier sur le visage, Victoria alla s'asseoir à côté de son amie. C'est-à-dire sur les genoux de Sirius qui manqua de s'étouffer doublement. Comment pouvait il en même temps surveiller sa sœur et profiter du spectacle merveilleux qui s'offrait à lui ? De son côté Rémus n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Il essayait de se forcer à penser à des choses peu agréable, Rusard en sous vêtement par exemple mais avec la vue qu'il avait c'était fortement compromis. Heureusement pour lui personne ne semblait faire attention à lui et à son état catastrophique. État qui n'allait d'ailleurs pas tardé à être découvert si elle continuait à bouger sur sa cuisse de manière aussi peu pudique. Il s'efforça de reporter son attention sur la scène, ce qui était vraiment un exploit selon lui.

- Ca ne me dérange pas outre mesure

C'était la voix grave d'Alexandre qui venait de résonnait dans la salle. Sous les yeux exorbités des membres de l'assistance il attrapa l'arrière de la tête de Daniel pour l'approcher de lui dans un baiser enflammé alors que les lumières s'éteignaient une à une.

Un concert d'applaudissement retentit pour le plus grand bonheur de MacGonagall qui était aux anges. Ah décidément qu'Est-ce qu'elle les aimait ces petits élèves. De leur côté Sirius et Rémus eux étaient toujours en charmante compagnie. Victoria ne se pressait pas pour se relever pas plus que Cassiopée d'ailleurs. Sirius regardait d'un air gourmand la jeune femme sur ses genoux, comme pouvait on être aussi sexy à 16 ans ? Ca aurait du être formellement interdit. Il avait les bras autour de ses hanches alors qu'une de ses mains s'était posée négligemment sur sa cuisse dénudée. Enfin négligemment entendait par là qu'il avait tout fait pour que ça paraisse négligé.

Rémus lui essayait de garder le maximum de distance c'est-à-dire qu'il gardait les mains sagement posées sur sa chaise, mais Cassiopée elle n'était pas du tout sage. Une de ses mains reposait sur la poitrine du jeune homme alors que la position qu'elle avait adopté laissait tout le loisir à l'homme sur lequel elle était assis de l'observer.

- Il fait chaud vous ne trouvez pas ? Dit il à bout de souffle

- Vous transpirez beaucoup professeur dit elle doucement

- Il faudrait peut être que vous vous releviez

- Oh mais je suis bien là, vous faites un siège très confortable plaisanta-t-elle

- Le siège a besoin de prendre l'air

Tranquillement elle se releva alors que Victoria en faisait de même pour le plus grand déplaisir de Sirius qui aurait bien gardé la jeune fille un peu plus longtemps sur lui. Rémus examina de plus près le corps de la jeune femme, menue, frêle mais tentateur au possible. Il faillit grogner de mécontentement quand un jeune homme vint derrière Cassiopée avant d'émettre un petit toussotement. Mais ce qui faillit réellement lui faire faire une crise cardiaque ce fut quand elle lui sauta dans les bras. On pouvait dire qu'elle n'avait pas perdu de temps à remplacer Teddy, combien de garçons défileraient ainsi dans sa vie ? Il la fit tournoyer dans les airs avant de la reposer. La torture aurait pu s'arrêter là mais non elle se jeta à nouveau à son cou pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Très intéressant ce spectacle. Je savais que tu dansais bien mais là c'était spectaculaire. Par contre laisse moi émettre une réserve en ce qui concerne cette tenue, étais tu vraiment obligée de montrer autant de peau ?

- De toute façon tu trouves toujours quelque chose à redire sur mes vêtements

- Je n'ai qu'une petite sœur excuse moi de vouloir la préserver

Petite sœur ? Alors il s'agissait sûrement de Regulus. Depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, soit quand il faisait encore ces études à Poudlard, il avait bien changé. Pourtant s'il avait bien fait attention il aurait remarqué la ressemblance frappante entre la jeune fille, Sirius et lui. Les mêmes cheveux noirs, le même air aristocratique, décidément aucun doute sur les parents. Sirius et Regulus se contentèrent d'un signe de tête pour se saluer, ils n'entretenaient aucun rapport depuis que Sirius avait quitté la maison alors ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Après le frère, les parents, décidément c'était ce soir qu'il rencontrerait toute la famille. Il avait déjà entraperçu les parents de Sirius mais n'avait jamais vraiment eu occasion de bien les observer. Ils paraissaient tous les deux froid, glacial même mais dans cette glaceur transparaissait une beauté incomparable. Cette fois ci pas d'effusion, Cassiopée restait même en retrait derrière Regulus, quant à Sirius et bien il se tenait sur ses gardes.

- C'était totalement inapproprié comme spectacle. Nous ne t'avons pas éduqué pour que tu te transformes en catin ma fille

- C'était juste pour s'amuser dit elle timidement

- Avant de t'amuser pense aux conséquences que ça aura sur ta famille

- Moi je trouve qu'elle a été éblouissante coupa Regulus

- Vulgaire conviendrait mieux

Sympa l'ambiance familiale, pas étonnant que le frère de Cassiopée soit parti aussi tôt de chez lui. Victoria écoutait la conversation sans toutefois y participer. Avec des parents pareils comment avait fait son amie pour ne pas basculer dépressive ou suicidaire ? Elle s'installa à ses côtés comme pour la soutenir mais de toute façon elle paraissait déjà entre de bonnes mains avec Regulus. La mère de Cassiopée lança un regard vers Sirius, son autre fils rappelons le, mais l'ignora totalement.

- Nous réglerons ça à la maison pendant les vacances Cassiopée

- Je pensais rester ici en faite dit elle d'une petite voix

- Tu rentreras, fin de la discussion

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, ou disons plutôt quelques heures plus tard dans la soirée Sirius avait réussi à se retrouver seul avec Cassiopée ce qui n'avait vraiment pas été une mince affaire. Elle avait consacré la première partie de la soirée à Régulus et ensuite elle se faisait toujours attirer par tel ou tel groupe d'élèves qui tenait à la féliciter pour sa prestation. Non mais depuis quand avait elle autant d'amis ? Heureusement elle avait changé de tenue vestimentaire sinon jamais il n'aurait réussi à l'approcher. Elle était dans le parc quand il s'installa à côté d'elle. D'ailleurs étrange que personne n'est tenu à l'accompagner, le soir sous les étoiles c'était pourtant le moment parfait pour draguer non ?

- Alors que fait ma petite sœur à une heure pareille toute seule ? Tes chevaliers servants se sont désistés ?

- Alexandre est en train de questionner Daniel sur son orientation sexuelle, Victoria est en train de profiter des affres de la célébrité, Teddy doit être en train de décourager les quelques malheureux qui m'ont proposé de sortir un jour ou l'autre. Quant à Regulus il a du repartir pour ses affaires. Et puis les autres je ne les connais pas si bien.

- Ca a le mérite d'être précis mais dis moi Cassiopée Est-ce que tu es heureuse ?

- Le bonheur c'est assez aléatoire tu sais, ça dépend des jours mais quand je vois les parents on ne peut pas dire que ça soit les meilleurs moments

- Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose par hasard ?

- Et toi ? Répondit elle au tac au tac

Elle les détestait parce qu'ils avaient réussi à gâcher sa soirée ainsi que toutes les autres depuis sa naissance. Il suffisait qu'ils soient là pour qu'instantanément sa bonne humeur disparaisse. Il lui avait fallu du courage pour monter sur scène, de longues heures de persuasion de la part de Victoria et Alexandre. Elle était plutôt fière d'avoir osé et voilà que ses parents venaient la traiter de catin. Après ça bien sûr elle avait tenté de se montrer enjouée mais Regulus avait vu clair dans son jeu. C'était peut être même le seul à voir en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il savait , il savait tout, et c'était bien le seul avec qui elle pouvait se montrer naturelle. Sirius avait essayé de venir lui soutirer des informations mais c'était absolument hors de question. Elle aimait ses deux frères mais elle avait une relation différente avec chacun d'entre eux.

Ce qu'elle détestait aussi c'était l'étage où se trouvait la salle commune des Gryffondors. Pourquoi fallait il qu'elle se trouve tout en haut et qu'il faille traverser tout le château ? En plus comme Poudlard était quasiment désert elle avait tout le loisir de s'entendre marcher et c'était quand même un peu effrayant. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle avait le droit de se trouver là à cette heure alors pour plus de sécurité elle n'alluma pas la lumière de sa baguette. Les couloirs et les marches se succédaient et elle avait l'impression que jamais elle n'arriverait à bon port. Elle crut entendre un bruit au sixième étage ce qui la fit se retourner mais rien. En même temps sa vue n'était pas très performante quand les torches n'étaient pas allumées. Deuxième bruit. Elle accéléra le pas. Troisième bruit. Elle inspira un bon coup. Quatrième bruit. Elle faillit partir en courant mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

D'un coup elle se sentit bloquée contre le mur, quelque chose ou quelqu'un était devant elle et l'empêchait de bouger. Elle faillit mourir de peur quand elle sentit le mystérieux inconnu lui caressait la joue doucement. Elle devait se calmer et réfléchir aux solutions qui s'offraient à elle … Crier jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'entende ? Oui ça aurait été bien enfin si elle avait réussi à ouvrir la bouche parce que actuellement elle restait sans voix. Les mains descendirent le long de ses bras pour venir se nicher sur ses hanches à la limite de son pull et de sa jupe sur le seul carré de peau nue qu'il pouvait trouver. Il ne disait rien mais en même temps elle ne demandait rien. Elle était trop effrayée pour protester mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de cet homme lui faisait se dire qu'elle ne risquait rien.

Elle sentit un souffle chaud au dessus de ses lèvres, et au lieu d'en profiter pour le repousser elle attendit avec impatience la suite. Elle était peut être complètement folle mais cette expérience la laissait sur sa fin. Quand elle sentit une bouche recouvrir la sienne elle crut que son cœur allait exploser. C'était décidément troublant mais vraiment très agréable. Elle oublia qu'elle avait à faire à un inconnu pour nouer ses bras autour de son cou. A ce simple nouveau contact elle sentit la prise du jeune homme se resserrait autour de ses hanches, il venait de la serrer contre lui et elle ne cherchait même pas à se débattre. Il voulut faire usage de sa langue mais il se heurta aux dents de la jeune fille qui à présent baissait la tête. Non ça elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait été jusque là que quelque fois avec Teddy et ça ne lui avait jamais laissé un bon souvenir. En plus elle sentait parfaitement que c'était sa faute si ça capotait à chaque fois. Mais personne ne lui avait donné de manuel pour lui expliquer comment ça marchait alors étais ce vraiment sa faute ?

Loin de se décourager, son assaillant reprit de plus belle les caresses rassurantes sur ses hanches avant de reprendre ses lèvres. De toute façon qu'Est-ce qu'elle avait à perdre ? Si c'était quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait elle pourrait toujours dire qu'elle l'avait fait exprès pour qu'il la laisse tranquille. C'est ainsi qu'elle se laissa faire, entrouvrant timidement la bouche pour lui laisser le champ libre. Au début bien sûr ce n'était pas glorieux, au lieu de faire un ballet harmonieux avec la langue de l'autre la sienne faisait plutôt n'importe quoi, des loopings en passant par des tours complètement grotesques. La main qui était sur sa hanche remonta doucement pour venir lui caresser les cheveux et là elle se calma. Quand enfin elle réussit à se détendre et à jouer avec la langue de l'autre elle sentit un grand froid à la place de celui qui était là quelques secondes auparavant. Il était parti.

Avait elle rêvé ? Non sinon elle ne ressentirait pas encore l'intensité de ces baisers ni même la chaleur qui avait émané d'eux. Devait elle en parler à quelqu'un ? Et puis quoi dire ? Qu'elle s'était laissé embrasser par un inconnu ? Qu'elle avait même répondu au baiser ? Ça aurait pu être un psychopathe qu'elle aurait réagi pareil. Elle était vraiment dérangée mais même si c'était un psychopathe, c'était un psychopathe qui embrassait drôlement bien.


	7. Joyeux Noël

**Oui c'est encore moi, j'avais dit Dimanche et on est Dimanche alors ... :)**

**Merci à Roxaie, Pouchy, Althea54, tchingtchong, GreenDream, Kalahane et Violine ... comme d'habitude vos reviews me donnent envie de continuer à vous donner tous ces chapitres et donc la suite de l'histoire :D**

**Bon j'avoue chapitre peu réjouissant, mais il en faut nan ? J'espère que vous aimerez en tout cas ! Pour la suite hum ... Comptez mercredi, sinon fin de semaine prochaine **

**Bisous !**

Victoria et Alexandre étaient assis dans le parc, les faibles rayons du soleil venaient se coucher sur leurs jambes alors que les adolescents riaient de bon cœur. Leurs valises étaient placées à côté d'eux et à présent ils n'attendaient plus que Cassiopée qui ne devait pas tarder à arriver d'une minute à l'autre. C'était les vacances, enfin, fini les cours barbants et les devoirs à ne plus finir pendant deux semaines. Pour Victoria c'était destination la Grèce avec ses parents pour la première semaine et Alexandre se laissait tenter par un passage à New York et Los Angeles. Ils avaient tous deux proposer à leur amie de les accompagner mais comme d'ordinaire elle avait refusé, prétextant des obligations familiales. Ses parents ne la laissait donc jamais s'amuser ? Elle finit par arriver trimballant derrière elle une immense valise. Elle transportait un corps ou quoi ? Tranquillement elle s'installa sur les genoux d'Alexandre alors que les deux jeunes gens étaient intrigués par la grosseur de ses bagages.

- T'as emmené la chambre ?

- Oh non j'ai du prendre les cadeaux que j'avais acheté pour tout le monde, ça a fait un sacré paquet

- Tu peux nous les donner maintenant au pire proposa nonchalamment Alexandre

- Tu aimerais bien n'Est-ce pas dit elle en souriant

- Alors tu ne veux toujours pas m'accompagner en Grèce ? Ca sera amusant tu sais, plein de beaux garçons qui n'auront d'yeux que pour toi ma chérie

- Non je dois passer les vacances en famille, mais amusez vous et racontez moi tout à votre retour à Poudlard

- Et toi n'oublie pas de nous écrire sinon j'te jure qu'on débarque sur ton pas de porte

Elle adorait ses amis, plus que n'importe qui. Bien entendu elle aurait adoré les accompagner mais c'était impossible. Ses parents ne l'auraient pas laissé y aller, la seule raison pour laquelle ils toléraient Alexandre et Victoria c'était leur sang pur, mais mise à part ils étaient ce qu'on considérait comme de très mauvaises fréquentations. Avant de partir elle avait promis à Teddy d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui à son retour. Bon c'était plus pour qu'il la laisse tranquille que par réel envie. Parce qu'elle le savait, jamais elle n'accepterait de ressortir avec lui. De toute façon ça serait voué à l'échec, elle ne lui dirait jamais rien et il finirait par se lasser, alors pourquoi le laisser perdre son temps ?

Sirius regardait sa sœur monter dans le train. Bien sûr il aurait aimé l'avoir avec lui pour les vacances mais sa présence au manoir paraissait indispensable. A la place il allait passer Noël avec James, Lily, Peter et Rémus chez la mère de ce dernier. C'était une femme extraordinaire qui l'avait mainte fois soigné à ses retours de séjour chez ses parents. Elle n'était peut être pas sorcière mais ses talents d'infirmière ne faisaient aucun doute. Il se mit à son tour à préparer ses affaires, il allait habiter chez James et Lily quelques temps alors hors de question de se mettre en retard.

Quand elle sortit du train elle fut accueilli par sa mère. Enfin accueilli c'est un bien grand mot, sa mère lui prit la main afin de transplaner devant le manoir. Encore une fois ça ressemblait plus à une maison hantée qu'à un vrai manoir. A peine eut elle passé la porte d'entrée qu'elle fut salué par les portraits du corridor. Portraits de ces ancêtres illustres qu'elle détestait pour la plupart. Une fois dans le salon elle remarqua que sa mère avait opéré quelques changements, fini la décoration poussiéreuse, et place à une décoration qui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle faillit renverser un vase en forme de crâne avant d'apercevoir son elfe de maison qui s'afférait à dépoussiérer le bas d'une armoire. Oui il s'agissait bien de son elfe, celui que Sirius lui avait donné en partant. Bon d'un point de vue technique il s'agissait toujours de l'elfe de Sirius mais comme il n'avait pas désiré l'emmener c'était le sien à part entière.

- Bonjour Killy dit elle en gratifiant l'elfe de maison d'un sourire

- La maîtresse est rentrée, Killy a pris soin de la chambre de sa maîtresse pendant son absence

- Je sais que tu as bien fait ne t'inquiètes pas

- Pourquoi te montres tu gentille avec ce bon à rien d'elfe ? Il est là pour te servir pas pour être ton ami

- Je monte dans ma chambre, je descendrais pour le dîner mère

Tout était mieux que de passer du temps avec elle de toute façon. Alors qu'elle montait son elfe la suivait courageusement la valise dans les bras. Elle l'aurait bien soulagé mais sa mère aurait certainement piqué une crise. Comme l'avait dit Killy, sa chambre était telle qu'elle l'avait laissé. Des murs rouges pâles, des rideaux rouges foncés aux fenêtres, un bureau en bois massif dans un coin, un lit à baldaquin sur un côté. Elle entreprit de ranger ses affaires en prenant soin de placer les cadeaux dans le bas de son armoire puis se dirigea vers son bureau. Les tiroirs étaient scellés à l'aide d'un sort ce qui expliquait pourquoi sa mère n'avait pas mis son nez dedans. A l'intérieur des lettres de ses amis, de son frère, et au dessus du paquet un bracelet en argent incrusté de rubis. C'est sa grand-mère qui le lui avait offert pour son dixième anniversaire, elle ne l'emmenait jamais à Poudlard mais une fois chez elle, il ne quittait plus son poignet.

Sa grand-mère était morte il y a de ça deux ans et personne ne semblait la regretter dans la maison. Elle lui avait léguer toute sa fortune, fortune que lui avait aussi léguer son mari avant de mourir cinq ans auparavant. Peu de personnes était au courant de cette généreuse donation, tout le monde pensait qu'elle avait tout donné à son amant. Amant qui était en faite le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé. Cassiopée avait grandi en écoutant les histoires de cette vieille femme qui lui contait les merveilles de l'amour véritable. Elle lui avait fait juré de se marier par amour et non pas par obligation comme elle-même avait du le faire. L'argent devait être le moyen pour elle de se libérer de l'emprise familial, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle n'avait pas le courage de Sirius et ne l'aurait probablement jamais.

Pendant le reste de la journée elle s'enferma dans sa chambre avec Killy emballant les cadeaux avec son aide. L'heure du dîner approchait et c'était le moment qu'elle redoutait le plus. Maintenant que Regulus avait quitté la maison, elle devait supporter ses parents seule et parfois même leurs amis qui étaient tous plus détestables les uns que les autres. Elle passa une robe noire toute simple avant de descendre dîner. Elle doutait fortement que l'ensemble jean/tee-shirt plaise particulièrement. Son père était en train de boire un apéritif avec Lucius Malefoy alors que sa mère donnait des directives assez strictes aux elfes qui s'occupaient du repas. Étrange que Lucius ne soit pas venu accompagner de Narcissa, et dommage d'ailleurs. La jeune femme était bien l'une de ses seules cousines qu'elle appréciait avec Andromeda bien sûr.

Tout le monde s'installa et pendant trois longues heures elle écouta avec ennui les histoires mortels des adultes qui étaient assis à ses côtés. Elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche de la soirée, de toute façon sa conversation n'était pas requise, seule sa présence l'était. Elle était en train de faire de l'origami avec sa serviette quand elle sentit le regard lourd de sous entendu de Lucius sur elle. Avait elle oublié de répondre à l'une de ses questions ? Non impossible de toute façon il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole.

- Et quand comptez vous marier Cassiopée ?

- L'année prochaine certainement, les candidatures ne manquent pas

- Enfin encore faudrait il qu'elle se tienne correctement, notre fille est une belle tête de bourrique

- Je pourrais vous donner quelques conseils, d'ailleurs à ce propos je connais un jeune homme charmant qui serait ravie de rencontrer votre fille

- Je tiens à vous signaler qu'au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué je suis là

- Cassiopée ! Se scandalisa sa mère

- Et bien quoi ?! Je ne suis pas un objet qu'on met sur le marché !

Sans dire un mot de plus elle sortit de table montant les escaliers pour directement se jeter dans son lit. Elle allait sûrement le payer très cher mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser traiter comme une moins que rien sans protester. Elle prit une douche passant une chemise de nuit blanche avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Son père se tenait au centre de la pièce l'air furieux. D'habitude c'était sa mère qui venait la réprimander mais il fallait croire que tout changeait. A en juger par la lueur qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux ça allait faire mal, très mal.

- Tu te crois sans doute tout permis petite insolente ? Laisse moi te dire que jusqu'ici ta mère et moi nous sommes montrés beaucoup trop gentil avec toi

- Ca c'est sur, vous êtes un modèle de parents parfaits cracha-t-elle

Ce qui suivit fut l'expérience la plus traumatisante de sa vie. Bien entendu son père l'avait déjà frappé mais jamais avec autant de rage ni de fureur. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de protéger son visage mais quand il la jeta sur le lit, ce mode de protection parut bien vain. Au bout d'un moment elle ne ressentait plus rien, ni les coups de poings, ni même les insultes qu'il lui lançait au visage. Il sentit qu'elle se calmait et cela ne fit que le faire enrager davantage.

- Maintenant plus personne n'est là pour te protéger, aucun de tes frères ne risquent de nous déranger. Oh ça pour prendre les coups à ta place ils ont été courageux, mais tu sais ce qui est pire ?

Elle sentit sa chemise de nuit se soulevait doucement et ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Ce ne fut que quand elle sentit l'une des mains de son père se faire aventureuse sur son buste qu'elle réagit. Elle se débattit du mieux qu'elle put mais il faisait pression sur elle en utilisant le poids de son corps. La main descendit petit à petit mais à ce stade elle n'était plus capable de penser, ni même de se défendre. Ca sembla durer une éternité jusqu'à ce que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre à la volée. Sa mère se tenait sur le pas de porte, froide et hautaine comme à son habitude.

- Ca suffit maintenant !

Elle sentit le poids sur sa cage thoracique disparaître d'un coup mais la honte, elle, elle était toujours profondément ancrée. Elle se redressa péniblement sentant son ventre lui faire un mal atroce, conséquence probable des coups, sa mère s'approcha d'elle et contre toute attente lui flanqua la plus belle gifle de toute sa vie.

- Tu n'es qu'une petite traînée, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si tu n'aguichais pas constamment les hommes. Ne crois pas que je l'ai empêché d'aller jusqu'au bout pour toi, je l'ai fait pour ton père, pour qu'il n'ait pas à subir l'humiliation qui en découlerait. Crois bien que ça ne va pas en rester là. Je ne veux pas te voir sortir de ta chambre de toutes les vacances, en faite je ne veux même plus te voir.

Killy observait la scène cachait dans un coin. Sa maîtresse se rendit dans la salle de bain et elle n'entendit que le son de l'eau qui coulait. Ca durait longtemps, trop longtemps. Killy avait l'habitude d'attendre que ses maîtres prennent leur bain pour leur apporter une serviette et là l'eau coulait depuis trop longtemps. Elle claqua des doigts pour se retrouver dans la salle de bain. Sa maîtresse était recroquevillée dans un coin et l'eau lui coulait dessus. Normalement les sorciers n'étaient pas censés prendre de douche habillé c'était ce qu'elle avait appris au cours du temps alors pourquoi sa maîtresse gardait-elle sa chemise de nuit ? Elle vit la couleur de l'eau, les traînées rougeâtres qui s'y peignaient.

Sans faire de bruit, l'elfe de maison s'approcha avant de prendre la main de la jeune fille pour la forcer à se relever. Elle vacilla mais finit par atteindre la chambre. Des blessures étaient visibles sur ses jambes et ses bras, et quand elle voyait une blessure Killy savait parfaitement ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle décrocha la cape de sorcier de sa maîtresse du placard avant de lui prendre la main et de claquer des doigts une nouvelle fois.

Marissa Lupin était une femme forte et courageuse que les épreuves n'avaient pas épargnés. Elle s'était mariée avec un sorcier, oh oui elle l'avait aimé de tout son cœur mais à cause de lui et de ses actes inconsidérés leur fils était devenu un loup garou. Bien entendu ça n'avait rien changé à l'amour qu'elle portait à son petit mais elle avait toujours gardé une certaine rancœur envers son mari. celui-ci était d'ailleurs parti il y a dix ans de cela avec une autre femme. Elle n'avait pas pu lui en tenir rigueur, de toute façon elle ne l'aimait plus, ou presque plus. Sa plus grande peur eut été que son fils ne se fasse jamais accepter mais une fois à Poudlard il avait fait la connaissance de trois autres jeunes hommes qui devinrent bien vite ses meilleurs amis.

Elle les avait déjà rencontré, mainte et mainte fois, elle les aimait presque comme ses propres fils et à l'époque de Poudlard quand l'un d'entre eux avait un problème elle ne rechignait pas à l'aider de toutes les façons qu'elle pouvait. Bien entendu elle n'avait pas beaucoup de revenus, elle était endettée jusqu'au cou mais s'il y a une chose qu'elle savait faire, c'était panser les cœurs blessés. Elle était en train d'accrocher quelques décorations de Noël au plafond quand elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Priant pour que ce ne soit pas l'huissier elle alla ouvrir. Au début elle ne vit personne mais quand elle baissa la tête, elle reconnut le petit elfe de maison qui lui avait amené Sirius à de nombreuses reprises il y a déjà dix ans de cela.

- Killy ? Mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici ? Sirius a eu un problème ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète

- Killy ne sait pas pour le maître, Killy a ramené sa maîtresse

Marissa resta perplexe quelques instants, se pourrait il que les nombreux châtiments que s'imposaient l'elfe aient finis par avoir raison de son esprit ? Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua la jeune fille assise sur les marches tournée vers l'allée. La neige venait tomber doucement sur elle mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Les petits flocons blancs faisaient contraste avec le noir de ses cheveux et de sa cape et lui donnait des airs irréels. Doucement, la femme alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. La première chose qu'elle remarqua ce fut les griffures sur ses jambes mais elle ne posa pas de questions. Si Killy l'avait amené ici c'est qu'il y avait une raison.

- Bonjour je m'appelle Marissa et toi ma petite ?

- Ma maîtresse s'appelle Cassiopée mais elle ne veut plus parler alors Killy a pensé qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal

- Au contraire Killy tu as bien fait, tu viens avec moi à l'intérieur Cassiopée ?

La jeune fille ne chercha pas à résister, elle entra précédant Marissa. La maison était quelque peu petite mais elle n'était pas dénuée de charme. Des couleurs chaudes, un salon accueillant, rien à voir avec le manoir des Black. Elle s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils alors que Marissa ne tarda pas à revenir, une trousse de pharmacie dans la main. Elle commença à désinfecter les blessures des jambes sans réussir à aller plus haut que le genou. Elle finit par lui enlever sa cape pour lui soigner les quelques blessures qui traînaient sur ses bras en sachant toutefois que ce serait tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de la plus jeune des Black maintenant à savoir comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cet état c'était autre chose, quoique la mère de Rémus avait déjà son opinion sur le sujet. Mais elle s'était toujours demandé comment des parents pouvaient infliger un tel traitement à ses enfants, surtout que la jeune fille qu'elle avait en face d'elle était tout ce qu'il y avait d'adorable. Elle ne la connaissait pas mais le fait que son elfe de maison brave les interdits pour l'amener ici montrait bien qu'elle devait être une bonne personne.

- J'étais en train de décorer la maison, tu pourras m'aider demain si tu veux. En attendant que dirais tu d'aller dormir un peu ? Bon il n'y a que deux chambres ici mais j'espère que tu te contenteras de la chambre de mon fils.

Elles montèrent à deux et Marissa pouvait ressentir toute la peine qui découlait de la jeune fille qui la suivait. Après l'avoir aider à s'installer elle referma la porte derrière elle. De toute façon elle ne dirait rien ce soir alors inutile d'insister. Demain était un autre jour, et à un moment ou à un autre elle se confierait peut être.

Cassiopée regardait le plafond depuis maintenant une bonne heure. Elle ne savait pas trop où Killy l'avait amené mais la femme qui l'avait accueilli paraissait très gentille. Elle se sentait affreusement mal, ce n'était même pas la douleur au ventre qui faisait ça, non c'était sa tête qui la lançait et la relançait, l'obligeant à revivre toute cette soirée encore et encore. Elle ne voulait pas s'endormir parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce que ses rêves lui réservaient et puis surtout elle avait une peur atroce de fermer les yeux.

Pendant deux jours elle n'avait rien dit. Marissa l'avait accueilli généreusement et elle, elle ne trouvait rien à dire. Les mots ne voulaient plus sortir, pas plus que les larmes. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais elle n'y arrivait même pas. Elle l'avait aidé à ranger et à décorer la maison. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait une chose comme ça. Dans sa famille on ne fêtait pas vraiment Noël, alors décorer un sapin c'était une grande nouveauté. Souvent Marissa faisait la conversation toute seule mais elle aimait bien l'écouter. Elle avait des anecdotes plus qu'amusantes à raconter et surtout elle ne lui avait jamais posé une foule de questions, chose pour laquelle elle lui était fortement reconnaissante.

C'était le troisième jour qu'elle passait ici, troisième jour qu'elle empruntait l'un des tee shirt du jeune homme qui l'avait précédé dans cette chambre. Pour parfaire sa tenue elle passa un caleçon qui lui arrivait aux genoux avant de descendre dans le salon. En bas il y avait un homme assis sur l'un des canapés. C'était étrange, d'habitude Marissa ne recevait jamais de visites. Elle pensa quelques secondes à remonter mais la vue du visage blême de la femme qui l'avait accueilli lui fit changer d'avis. Elle descendit jusqu'en bas alors que les deux adultes tournaient le regard vers elle.

- Courageux d'héberger quelqu'un alors qu'on a pu un sou, quoique je dois reconnaître qu'elle est plutôt mignonne la petite

- Laissez la tranquille, elle n'a rien à voir dans tout ça

- Je resterais ici tant que vous ne m'aurez pas payé, sinon je veux que vous ayez déguerpi pour la fin de journée

Marissa s'éloigna en pleurant vers la cuisine probablement pour cacher ses larmes. Comment pouvait on se montrer aussi cruel avec une personne humaine ? Tout ça pour une question d'argent ? Décidément elle comprenait de moins en moins les personnes qui l'entouraient. Bien entendu elle aurait pu payer, elle avait largement de quoi à la banque mais il aurait fallu qu'elle rentre chez elle avant, et ça ça lui faisait bien trop peur. Elle baissa les yeux sur son poignée. Bien entendu ça allait lui déchirer le cœur de se séparer de ce bracelet mais c'est sûrement ce que sa grand-mère aurait voulu. Elle le retira doucement le mettant sous le nez de l'homme encore assis.

- Je pense que ça devrait largement suffire à rembourser et même à payer cette maison à vie non ?

- Argent pur, vrais rubis, vous avez les moyens jolie demoiselle

- Contentez vous d'accepter et ne remettais plus les pieds dans cette maison

Il hocha la tête avant de se saisir du bijou et de disparaître dans le jardin. Marissa restait sur le seuil de la cuisine ne sachant quoi dire. Elle pensait devoir partir, vivre dans des hôtels miteux ou même dans la rue, et voilà que cette jeune fille payait absolument tout. Elle était la sœur de Sirius ça c'était sûr et certain. Comment des enfants avec de tels parents pouvaient ils se montrer aussi généreux ? Il fallait décidément une sacrée dose de courage.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait vous dire merci, vous m'avez hébergé alors que vous ne me connaissiez même pas, ce n'est qu'un petit remerciement, et puis ce bracelet il ne signifiait rien pour moi alors comme ça tout s'arrange pour le mieux

- T'es sûr que c'était 11H ? Moi j'avais compris 11H30

- Tu comprends toujours mal chéri, fais moi confiance, toute façon j'ai toujours raison

- J'sais pas comment t'as fait pour te marier avec elle James

- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis Sirius rétorqua Lily en ouvrant la petite barrière qui menait à la maison

- Je sais que vous aimez vous battre pour mon amour mais quand même ricana James en récoltant le regard furieux de sa femme et de son meilleur ami en même temps

Rémus de son côté était complètement à côté de la discussion. Il n'avait pas revu sa mère depuis le mois de juillet alors il comptait bien se faire pardonner. Il avait même prévu de lui donner sa maigre paye de professeur pour l'aider, comme d'ordinaire sa mère allait refuser mais cette fois il tiendrait bon et elle serait obliger d'accepter. James sonna et contre toute attente ce fut un elfe de maison qui vint leur ouvrir. Attendez une minute depuis quand la mère de Rémus avait elle les moyens de se payer un elfe de maison ?

- Killy est très contente de voir le maître

- Killy mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Sirius complètement perdu

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison puisque de toute façon ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Leurs manteaux furent immédiatement attrapés par Killy alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le salon. La profusion de décoration faisait un peu mal aux yeux mais on voyait que la personne qui les avait accroché l'avait fait avec plaisir.

- Installez vous les enfants j'arrive tout de suite lança Marissa de la cuisine

Killy était parti elle aussi dans la cuisine alors que le petit groupe restait entre eux avec l'impression désagréable que quelque chose leur échappait. Ce ne fut que quand ils virent débarquer Cassiopée avec des plateaux dans les mains qu'ils comprirent que quelque chose clochait sérieusement. Elle portait une paire de collants opaque avec un tee-shirt rouge de Rémus qu'ils identifièrent comme étant celui qu'il portait en septième année au moment où il avait eu sa période Gryffondor à gogo. celui-ci lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses mais recouvrait entièrement son buste. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une grande tresse et apparemment la mère de Rémus avait cru bon de lui mettre un peu de maquillage. Elle posa les plateaux sur la table basse alors que tout le monde la regardait ulcéré.

- Joyeux noël se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec un petit sourire


	8. Killy

**Coucou tout le monde, **

**J'avais dit que je mettrais ce chapitre mercredi mais finalement ce sera ce soir. Le prochain arriva dimanche soir donc patience :)**

**Sinon en ce qui concerne le nombre de chapitres de ma fic, je ne pourrais pas vous dire combien il y en aura, mais beaucoup xD Je suis en train d'écrire le quinzième et je suis toujours aussi inspirée alors on verra bien :D**

**Pour les reviews merci beaucoup à TchingTchong, Pouchy, Althea54, Violine, Sam Braff, Roxaie et Ninia En voyant de si jolies reviews je ne peux qu'avoir envie de vous donner la suite aussi rapidement :)**

Sa main allait et venait sur la cuisse de la demoiselle, comment faisait elle pour avoir la peau aussi douce ? Ca c'était vraiment un secret. Il la transporta dans ses bras jusqu'au bureau, à peine assise dessus elle enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin commençant à l'embrasser frénétiquement tout en lui enlevant les boutons de sa chemise un à un. Il ne pensait plus, il ne réfléchissait plus, tout ce qui comptait c'était sentir ce petit corps chaud pressé contre le sien. Elle traça une ligne imaginaire entre ses cicatrices s'attardant particulièrement sur celle qu'il avait sur son ventre ce qui fit frissonner plus que de raison le loup garou. De son côté il venait de passer sa main sous le tee-shirt de la jeune fille, il remontait doucement, dangereusement vers sa poitrine tout en déposant une myriade de baisers dans son cou. Il l'entendit gémir et ce simple bruit le propulsa dans une autre réalité bien plus appétissante et agréable. Il était lui, elle était elle, mais ils étaient ensemble. Mais avant d'en arriver là il s'en était passé des choses.

--

Sirius avait moyennement cru à l'histoire de sa sœur. Soit disant qu'elle avait voulu lui faire plaisir et qu'elle les avait tous rejoint. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi elle n'avait pas sa valise avec elle ? Enfin il n'avait pas eu le temps de se renseigner davantage puisqu'elle semblait le fuir comme la peste. La soirée s'était bien passée puis était venu le moment de la répartition des chambres. James et Lily avaient hérités du clic clac qui se trouvait dans le salon maintenant rester à savoir comment répartir Sirius, Rémus et Cassiopée. Finalement la jeune fille proposa qu'ils dorment tous dans la même chambre pour laisser plus d'espace à Marissa qui semblait souffrir des articulations. Ce n'était pas vraiment chose facile vu l'étroitesse de la pièce mais ils s'arrangèrent du mieux possible.

Au début elle avait proposé de laisser le lit aux deux garçons mais ils avaient refusé net. Elle irait dans le lit et ils iraient par terre. Le spectacle était assez comique à voir. Sirius et Rémus refusaient catégoriquement de se toucher dans leur sommeil ce qui les obligeait à cause de leur grande taille à prendre des positions assez ambigus et compliquées. Elle entendit le ronflement régulier de Sirius se faire entendre au bout de quelques minutes, mais Rémus lui de son côté ne faisait pas un bruit. Dormait il ? Elle n'allait quand même pas lui poser la question. La vérité c'était qu'elle avait été très contente de passer la soirée avec eux. Elle adorait son frère et tous ses amis. Même s'ils étaient tous plus âgés elle se sentait à l'aise et en plus la mère de Rémus était vraiment la femme la plus gentille qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer.

Au bout d'un moment Rémus finit par entendre le souffle régulier de la jeune fille signe qu'elle dormait. Il avait fallu du temps pour que ça arrive et à présent il guettait tous les bruits qu'il entendait dans la chambre, dans la maison. Il était insomniaque et c'était bien la seule occupation qu'il ait trouvé. Il avait été heureux qu'elle soit là quoique sa présence restait tout de même très mystérieuse. Sa mère n'avait rien dit et il le savait elle ne dirait rien tant que Cassiopée ne l'aurait pas fait elle-même. Il avait aimé la voir dans ses vêtements, ça lui avait fait un effet fou mais bien entendu personne n'avait rien remarqué. Et dire que maintenant elle dormait dans son lit, son lit à lui d'adolescent. Il se leva pour se chercher un verre d'eau et quand il revint il faillit tomber sur le corps de Sirius qui s'était vraiment étalé et prenait à présent toute la place libre.

Il cherchait un moyen et surtout un endroit où dormir dans la petite chambre quand il entendit la jeune fille parlait dans son sommeil. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à elle depuis qu'il était revenu mais maintenant qu'il le faisait il entendait clairement que sa respiration se faisait irrégulière et surtout qu'elle bougeait beaucoup, beaucoup trop pour qu'elle soit en train de faire un simple rêve. Tout en enjambant Sirius, ce qui n'était pas chose facile, il essayait d'écouter ce qu'il disait mais c'était assez incompréhensible et surtout elle parlait bien trop bas. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle enlevant une mèche humide de son visage. Ce simple geste la fit se réveiller et ne réalisant plus vraiment où elle se trouvait elle le repoussa lourdement. Ce geste eut plusieurs conséquences, la première de faire tomber Rémus sur Sirius. La deuxième de réveiller le dit Sirius. La troisième de faire se réveiller complètement Cassiopée qui paraissait mortifiée. C'était elle qui venait de provoquer ce carnage ?

- Oh Par merlin je suis désolé, j'ai cru que … enfin, je ne savais plus très bien où j'étais. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé, je t'ai fait mal, enfin je vous ai fait mal professeur Lupin ?

- J'aimerais quand même qu'on m'explique une chose, qu'Est-ce que tu faisais à côté du lit de ma sœur ? Grogna Sirius de mécontentement

- Je cherchais une place tiens, tu t'étais étalé mon vieux

- Ca va encore être ma faute, allez pousse toi tu m'écrases

Sirius alluma la lumière alors que Cassiopée se cachait sous la couette. Hors de question qu'ils aperçoivent ne serait ce qu'une égratignure. Ses cheveux étaient carrément en désordre mais la voir dans ce naturel le plus troublant le mettait en émoi. Sirius sortit de la chambre vraisemblablement pour aller aux toilettes alors que Cassiopée regardait Rémus. Bon au moins il n'avait pas de marque c'était déjà ça sinon elle se serait vraiment senti coupable.

- Je m'excuse encore, je ne voulais pas vous frapper, j'étais en train de faire un cauchemar et …

- C'est moi je n'aurais pas du m'approcher aussi près

Elle sortit les bras de la couverture pour faire un chignon et c'est là qu'elle remarqua que Rémus était en train de la fixer, enfin pas vraiment elle, mais un morceau de son bras, celui sur lequel son père s'était acharné plus précisément, celui sur lequel traînait un énorme bleu violacé. Elle essaya de le recacher le plus vite possible mais elle savait que c'était trop tard, il l'avait bel et bien remarqué. De son côté le loup garou avait été réellement stupéfait. Comment pouvait elle avoir une marque pareil à cet endroit à moins que quelqu'un l'ait attrapé ? Il essaya de savoir ce qu'il en était mais elle fermait son esprit et ne le regardait plus. Serait ce possible que les parents de Sirius aient renouvelé leurs actes de violences gratuits sur quelqu'un d'autre que l'aîné des Black ?

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demanda-t-il sérieusement

- Je peux partir si tu veux dit elle tristement

- Ce n'était pas la question, ils te battent n'Est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois

- Et cette marque sur ton bras je l'ai rêvé peut être ? D'ailleurs je suis sûr qu'il y en a d'autres comme celles-ci

Il approchait dangereusement du lit et s'il voulait examiner son bras elle voyait mal comment elle pourrait l'en empêcher. Il s'asseya sur un bord alors qu'elle s'était recroquevillée contre le mur. Jusqu'ici elle avait toujours réussi à tout cacher et en une journée tout volait en éclat. S'il l'apprenait, Sirius le saurait, et après Sirius ses amis, et après ses amis tout le monde. Une nausée l'envahit rien qu'à cette idée. Elle sentit Rémus lui prendre la main et au lieu de l'effrayer ce geste la rassura.

- Crois moi ton frère peut comprendre

- Je …

- Mais qu'Est-ce vous fabriquez ? Demanda Sirius interloqué en entrant dans la pièce

Immédiatement il retira sa main et sans savoir pourquoi elle se sentit encore plus triste. Qu'Est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait, il était gentil avec elle parce qu'elle était la petite sœur de Sirius c'était tout.

- Il se montrait gentil, notion qui apparemment t'échappe. Je suis fatiguée. Bonne nuit.

Elle se tourna pour être en face du mur et ainsi échapper aux regards des deux hommes. Sirius la regarda interloqué, pourquoi avait il l'impression d'être constamment un boulet avec elle ? A chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose ça se retournait contre lui. Mais franchement cette fois il avait des raisons. Voir sa sœur et son meilleur ami se tenir la main ce n'était pas vraiment un spectacle très réjouissant. C'était même plutôt troublant à vrai dire. De son côté Rémus retourna sur le sol même si bien sûr il aurait préféré rester aux côtés de la jeune fille. Cette pensée le traversa tellement vite qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de trouver un argument contre. Mais comment aurait il pu de toute façon ? Il avait envie de dormir avec elle, de la serrer contre lui, de l'embrasser, c'était des faits établis et il n'y pouvait vraiment rien.

--

Quand Sirius se leva le lendemain matin il remarqua que contrairement à lui tout le monde était déjà réveillé depuis longtemps. James et Lily avaient du s'absenter pour raisons professionnelles, ainsi dans la cuisine il ne restait plus que Cassiopée et Rémus qui étrangement étaient placés aux deux extrémités de la pièce. Il buvait du café quant à sa sœur et bien elle, mais qu'Est-ce qu'elle faisait en faite ? Elle comptait s'installer dans le frigo ou quoi ? Il posa sa main sur son épaule ce qui la fit sursauter brusquement faisant par la même occasion se cogner son bras contre la paroi glacée.

- Par merlin, Cassie ça va ? Je ne pensais pas te faire peur, montre moi ton bras je vais voir si c'est grave

- Non c'est bon j'ai rien dit elle en retirant son bras qu'il avait déjà pris

- Je préfère vérifier

Sans attendre qu'elle lui réponde il souleva le tissu de sa manche. Elle avait un énorme bleu sur l'avant bras mais elle devrait survivre. Alors qu'il allait la laisser tranquille son regard fut attiré par le haut du bras de la jeune fille que cachait un peu encore le tissu du vêtement qu'il tenait. Il allait le soulever davantage quand elle retira son bras brusquement lui lançant un regard noir.

- Je ne pense pas m'être cogné le haut du bras je te remercie

- Il y avait une trace j'ai cru que …

- J'ai le droit de me cogner ou ça m'est interdit aussi ? Dit elle en colère

- Je m'excuse Cassie, je ne voulais pas te …

- J'en veux pas de tes excuses, laisse moi tranquille c'est tout

Ses cheveux voltigèrent derrière elle quand elle sortit de la pièce d'un pas pressé en direction de la salle de bain du haut. Mais qu'Est-ce qu'il faisait de mal à la fin ? Elle ne s'énervait jamais et quand elle le faisait ça lui était toujours destiné. Peut être que c'était sa faute, il avait été absent trop longtemps, elle devait le haïr. Alors qu'il continuait à se tourmenter tout seul Rémus prit la parole.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit contre toi en particulier

- Ah bon ? Ce n'était pas l'intention que ça donnait pourtant dit il amer

- Dis moi Est-ce que tu as déjà vu ta sœur se cognait ?

- Non mais je ne la suis pas 24heures sur 24 en même temps

- Et tu crois vraiment que si elle s'était vraiment cognée elle se serait énervée comme ça après toi ?

- Mais j'ai pas rêvé ce bleu quand même

- Tu sais les bleus ça arrive de différentes façons

Sirius resta interdit quelques instants, non ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Pas elle. Il était parti pour lui éviter ça, alors ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il monta à son tour dans la salle de bain, il devait en avoir le cœur net. De son côté Rémus bouillonnait, oh oui il était calme en apparence, mais si jamais il croisait les parents de Sirius il le serait beaucoup moins. Comment pouvait on s'en prendre ainsi à son enfant ? Il savait que Cassiopée lui en voudrait mais il y avait plus important pour le moment. Elle ne le laisserait jamais s'approcher, elle n'avait pas assez confiance alors mieux valait envoyer Sirius, il saurait la réconforter et peut être que après seulement il arriverait à briser la carapace qu'elle s'était fabriquée

Elle les détestait, elle les haïssait, aussi bien son père que sa mère. Tout ça c'était leur faute. Si elle se comportait comme ça avec Sirius c'était entièrement leur faute. Elle souleva le tee shirt qu'elle portait révélant son ventre. Ca lui faisait toujours mal mais hors de question qu'elle en parle. Une longue trace violacée s'étendait de droite à gauche. Vraiment génial maintenant en plus d'être marqué sur le dos elle l'était aussi sur le ventre. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle se dégoûtait c'était aussi simple que ça. Ne supportant plus son image elle donna un violent coup de poing dans le verre qui se brisa en mille morceaux.

A peine était il arrivé en haut qu'il entendit un bruit de verre cassé. Qu'Est-ce que ça signifiait au juste ? Il se précipita vers la salle de bain pour découvrir sa sœur recroquevillée sur le sol avec la main en sang. Il s'approcha doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle pleurait, des morceaux de verre étaient incrustés dans sa peau et il sentait son cœur se déchirait petit à petit. S'il était resté il aurait pu empêché tout ça. Il était vraiment un lâche, comment avait il pu l'abandonner alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Il voulut lui prendre la main mais elle la retira.

- Calme toi Cassie, je vais juste te soigner

- Non ne me touche pas, laisse moi comme ça

- Mais tu saignes, s'il te plait laisse moi faire la supplia-t-il

- Non laisse moi … laisse moi je t'en prie

- Hors de question, j'te laisserais plus jamais

Il la prit dans ses bras et instantanément elle se raidit. Il sentit une larme coulait le long de sa joue, dire que sa propre sœur ne lui faisait même pas confiance. Mais il rattraperait ça, oh ça oui et il était totalement hors de question qu'elle retourne un jour chez leur parent, elle resterait avec lui qu'elle le veuille ou non.

--

Quand Rémus les rejoignit un peu plus tard il les trouva dans la chambre. Elle dormait quant à Sirius il était en train de lui caresser les cheveux doucement. La main de la jeune fille était bandée et il en déduisit qu'un incident avait du se produire. Il s'installa à côté de Sirius qui paraissait soucieux. En même temps il y avait de quoi. Il devinait bien les intentions de son ami. Mais la famille des Black n'était pas n'importe qui et elle n'hésiterait certainement pas à leur rendre une petite visite. D'ailleurs étrange qu'ils ne soient toujours pas là. Comment Cassiopée avait fait pour rester aussi longtemps ici sans que personne ne s'inquiète ? Ce fut la voix de Sirius qui le tira de ses pensées.

- Killy viens ici

En une seconde l'elfe de maison apparut devant son maître se prosternant humblement à ses pieds. C'est à ce moment là que Rémus se posa la question de savoir où était passé l'elfe après Noël. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu alors où était il tout ce temps ?

- Pourquoi tu as amené Cassiopée ici Killy ? Dit il durement

- La maîtresse était blessée alors Killy l'a amené ici comme pour maître Sirius

- Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était blessée n'Est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi cette fois ci ?

- Killy n'a pas le droit, Killy a promis répéta-t-elle en se cognant la tête contre l'armoire comme pour se punir

- Arrête ça ! Pourquoi mes parents ne sont pas venus la chercher ?

- Personne n'est au courant que la maîtresse est là, personne sait qu'elle est partie du manoir, Killy a fait quelque chose de mal très mal dit elle en continuant à se martyriser la tête

- Mais mes parents ont du le remarquer, je t'ordonne de me dire ce qui s'est passé tu entends !td

Rémus regarda Sirius atterré, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son ami s'énervait autant. Le pauvre elfe paraissait terrifiée, il avança piteusement vers le lit tenant un bout du tissu qu'il portait.

- Madame ne veut plus voir la maîtresse, madame lui a dit qu'elle devait rester dans sa chambre. Killy devait laisser maîtresse dans sa chambre mais Killy a pas obéi dit elle en se frappant les jambes grâce à la lampe qui traînait sur le sol

- Et pourquoi ma mère ne voulait plus la voir ? Et mon père il ne dit rien ?

Killy allait répondre quand Cassiopée se réveilla alarmée par le bruit que faisait son frère. Pourquoi son elfe de maison était il en train de se taper dessus ? D'ailleurs ne lui avait elle pas interdit de faire ça ? Elle remua légèrement ce qui attira l'attention de Rémus. Il sentait constamment une odeur de sang sur elle sans déterminer d'où ça pouvait bien provenir. Ca aurait pu être sa main évidemment mais cet odeur il l'avait senti dès qu'il l'avait vu à Noël.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi mon elfe se fait du mal ? Dit elle faiblement en se redressant

- Killy est méchante, Killy a désobéi

- Mais non Killy, allez rentre au manoir

Dans un pop sonore l'elfe disparut à nouveau alors que Cassiopée s'interrogeait sur la raison de sa présence dans ses lieux. Sirius avait du la rappeler sinon jamais elle n'aurait désobéi quand elle lui avait dit de retourner au manoir comme si de rien n'était.

- Sirius pourquoi tu l'as appelé ?

- Pourquoi les parents ne te cherchent pas ?

Elle lui avait fait confiance. Dans la salle de bain elle l'avait laissé la toucher même si chaque contact physique était une véritable épreuve pour elle. Mais c'était trop tôt pour qu'elle lui parle de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là. Et peut être même que ce serait toujours trop tard. Elle se répugnait déjà à se l'avouer à elle-même alors le dire à quelqu'un d'autre c'était impossible. Une nouvelle fois elle allait devoir mentir, même si pour une fois ça ne lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir.

- Notre mère m'a consigné dans ma chambre pendant la durée des vacances à cause du spectacle que j'ai fait à Poudlard, tu sais elle tient fortement aux apparences

Sirius avait voulu dire quelque chose mais quoi ? Toute cette histoire semblait bien louche mais il ne pouvait quand même pas la traiter de menteuse. Et puis si ça se trouvait sa mère était réellement assez folle pour enfermer sa fille pour une raison aussi futile. En tout cas une chose était sûre, un jour ou l'autre il connaîtrait le fin mot de cette histoire.


	9. First Kiss

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Alors vous êtes content de me revoir ? ( moi le nouveau chapitre évidemment xD ). Je fais honneur à mes délais pour le moment alors j'espère que je pourrais continuer **

**Je pense que vous allez particulièrement aimé ce chapitre ( ce n'est bien entendu pas une certitude xD ) mais en tout cas moi il m'a beaucoup plu à écrire. Bien entendu comme d'habitude, merci à tous mes reviewers, j'ai de plus en plus de reviews et comme vous vous en doutez ça ne peut me faire que très plaisir Le prochain chapitre je le mettrais sûrement mercredi, peut être même mardi soir si vous êtes sages - **

**Bisous et bonne lecture !**

Dans la maison tout était calme. Marissa était partie travailler alors que Sirius et Rémus dormaient encore à l'étage. De son côté Cassiopée était en train de faire la vaisselle écoutant une musique moldue qui passait à la radio. Depuis deux jours, Sirius était aux petits soins pour elle. A un point tel qu'elle finissait par se demander s'il ne se sentait pas coupable de ce qui s'était passé au manoir. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était la sienne, entièrement la sienne. Bien entendu elle se gardait bien de lui dire ça, elle imaginait déjà sa réaction. Il lui dirait que c'était seulement la faute de leur parent, qu'elle n'avait rien à voir là dedans. Mais la vérité était bien autre, c'était elle qui l'avait provoqué, sinon pourquoi aurait il fait ça ? A cette pensée les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle les retint en essayant de penser à autre chose.

D'un coup elle entendit un grand pop en direction du jardin. Puis une voix féminine, un nouveau pop et des bruits de pas. Et si jamais c'était ses parents qui revenaient la chercher ? La peur au ventre elle alla voir de quoi il s'agissait, et avant d'avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait elle se retrouva clouée au sol, deux personnes affalées sur son corps. Cela dura quelques secondes mais assez pour lui faire revivre l'horreur qu'elle avait vécu il y a à peine une semaine de ça. Quand elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Victoria et Alexandre il était déjà trop tard, ils avaient remarqué que quelque chose clochait et elle allait devoir passer aux explications à un moment ou à un autre. Son ami l'aida à se relever alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de paraître aussi normal que possible.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles

A ce moment là, Rémus descendit les escaliers en bas de pyjama et tee shirt. Apparemment il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la maison puisque tranquillement il se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas traînant.

- Oulala muy caliente, je comprends mieux maintenant lança Alexandre un sourire aux lèvres

- Oh ma chérie tu es toute pardonnée. On comprends tu ne voulais pas être dérangée dans ta petite aventure torride n'Est-ce pas ? Poursuivit Victoria avec le sourire

- Vous dites vraiment n'importe quoi. Je suis venu ici pour passer les vacances avec mon frère, et puis c'est la maison de Rémus c'est tout.

- C'est tout hein ? Et dis moi il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de chambres ici, vous dormez où ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir dit elle en piquant un fard

- Noooon tu dors avec ce pur beau gosse et rien ne se passe ?

- Mon frère dort avec nous

- Je remarque que tu n'as pas dit que tu ne voulais pas que quelque chose se passe lança Alexandre avec un rictus moqueur

La couleur rouge prit place sur le visage de la jeune fille. Non elle ne l'avait pas dit parce qu'elle ne le pensait pas. Elle aimait beaucoup Rémus, peut être même plus qu'elle n'était censée aimer un professeur. Mais étais ce sa faute ? Il se montrait doux, protecteur, patient. Bien entendu elle aurait pu le voir comme un deuxième grand frère mais il n'en était rien. En même temps avec un physique comme le sien c'était plutôt difficile.

- Et bien on dirait qu'on a bien fait de venir, on va t'aider à conquérir notre beau professeur ne t'inquiètes pas Cassie chérie

- Non mais je …

- Non non pas de discussion, bon bien sûr il faudra éloigner ton frère, mais t'inquiètes je m'en charge, et tu sais que j'ai des arguments convainquant proposa Victoria avec un petit clin d'œil

- Je ne crois pas que …

- Tsss, tu n'as pas donné signe de vie pendant plus d'une semaine, la moindre des choses c'est de nous laisser faire sans discuter

- Surtout que tu ne peux pas rester éternellement sur l'échec qu'a été Teddy, toute façon j'lai toujours dit ce type n'était pas pour toi, bien trop sérieux, pas assez sexy

- Tandis que le professeur Lupin, dommage qu'il ne soit pas gay quand même

Devant l'enthousiasme de ses amis, elle s'était laissée embarquer dans l'opération qu'ils nommaient affectueusement l'opération attrape cœur. Le principe était simple, Cassiopée devait séduire son professeur de toutes les manières possibles. Enfin simple en théorie parce qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention d'utiliser la moindre de leur stratégie. De toute façon pour Rémus elle était une gamine, une petite sœur, alors s'était déjà couru d'avance. C'était peut être mieux comme ça en faite, elle ne savait pas très bien si elle supporterait de se laisser toucher , alors mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable. Quand Sirius avait enfin daigner se lever, Victoria avait proposé d'aller au cinéma le soir même. Bien entendu ce que les deux hommes ignoraient, c'est qu'en faite seul l'un d'entre eux allait profiter de la salle obscure. Sirius lui serait emmené dans un bar le plus loin possible du lieu de rendez vous. Il ne pourrait pas dire non, Victoria avait déjà tout prévu, surtout la mini robe rouge qu'elle comptait bien étrenner dès ce soir. Alexandre quant à lui allait prétexter un rendez vous urgent au dernier moment avant de filer rejoindre la blondinette qui lui servait de meilleure amie.

Cinq minutes avant l'heure où ils étaient censés se retrouver tous en bas, Alexandre s'afférait sur les cheveux de la demoiselle alors que Victoria lui prodiguait les derniers conseils de base. En gros multipliait les contacts physiques sans que toutefois cela paraisse anormal. Elle ne savait pas très bien si elle allait y arriver, mais de toute façon elle ne perdait rien à essayer. Un jean bleu foncé, un tee shirt blanc et un gilet de couleur marron constituaient sa tenue alors qu'un chignon assez sophistiqué retenu par une pince en forme de papillon venait compléter le tout. De son côté Victoria était assez fière d'elle. Une robe rouge montrant la plupart de ses jambes, ses cheveux blonds cendrés laissaient libre le long de son dos, un maquillage parfait mettant en valeur ses lèvres, Sirius était forcément obliger de craquer, comme n'importe quel homme normalement constitué d'ailleurs.

Quand ils descendirent elle remarqua qu'elle avait en effet fait son petit effet. Sirius ne la lâchait plus du regard mais pour le moment elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper entièrement de lui. Il fallait qu'elle mette le plan à exécution. Cassiopée lança un coup d'œil à Rémus qui paraissait subjugué. Par Victoria bien sûr pensa-t-elle tristement. En même temps comment rivaliser. Elle représentait l'idéal féminin, le genre de fille que tous les hommes aimeraient posséder, alors pourquoi Rémus prendrait la peine de se soucier d'une gamine comme elle. Elle n'était pas jalouse de son amie loin de là, et puis de toute façon elle aurait été incapable d'assumer un tel physique. A peine arriver dans la rue qui menait au cinéma, Victoria prétexta n'avoir aucune envie de voir un film pour pouvoir proposer d'aller dans un bar un peu plus loin. Sirius se jeta sur l'occasion, alors que Alexandre faisait de même. Et voilà le groupe venait de se scinder en deux. Cassiopée regardait ses amis partir en se demandant une dernière fois si c'était vraiment une bonne idée, mais ses doutes s'envolèrent quand elle sentit Rémus posait une main sur le bas de son dos pour la faire avancer.

--

Le cinéma, vraiment tout un programme. La jeune fille n'y était visiblement jamais allée si Rémus se fiait à ses grands yeux qui allaient de droite à gauche en scrutant le moindre élément du décor. C'était Sirius qui avait proposé un petit tour par là même si à l'heure actuel c'était aussi Sirius qui venait de leur faire fau bond. Le jeune loup garou pensa que son ami aurait pu faire un effort pour une fois, mais il était bien trop heureux de l'avoir pour lui tout seul. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le hall du cinéma, Rémus allait se diriger vers les panneaux résumant les derniers films projetés mais il se rendit compte que Cassiopée n'était plus à côté de lui. Où était elle passée ? On pouvait dire que niveau surveillance il était vraiment tombé bien bas. Elle restait seule avec lui à peine trois minutes et déjà elle disparaissait.

Il la retrouva à quelques mètres de là en train de scruter les écrans faisant défiler les bandes annonces. Avait elle au moins déjà vu une télévision ? Apparemment non vu la façon dont ses yeux s'illuminaient en regardant les images. Elle tourna le regard vers lui et s'il avait pu il l'aurait pris dans ses bras. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était son professeur il ne devait pas l'oublier. Il y avait une certaine éthique à avoir, et il ferait mieux de maintenir une certaine distance. Oui il devait se contrôler et … tous ses beaux projets volèrent en éclat quand il la sentit prendre son bras pour le faire avancer un peu plus loin. Après tout quel mal y avait il à la laisser se coller à lui. De cette façon il ne risquait plus de la perdre. C'était une bonne méthode de surveillance non ?

- Alors tu as choisi ce que tu voulais voir ? Dit il souriant en la voyant examiner de près chacune des affiches

- Je veux tout voir dit elle en se tournant vers lui un grand sourire sur le visage

- Ce n'est pas vraiment possible malheureusement répondit il amusé

- Mais si on a qu'à passer toute notre vie au cinéma, et comme ça on pourra

- Bien que l'idée soit tentante je suis au regret de te dire non

Elle soupira avant de le suivre pour aller acheter des billets. Apparemment le film qui avait attiré le plus son attention était une comédie romantique. Bon ça ressemblait beaucoup à un de ces films pour midinette mais comment aurait il pu refuser ? Surtout qu'elle se pendait toujours à son bras sans que toutefois cela soit gênant. Ca le changeait vraiment de Georgia en faite. Bien qu'en ce moment leurs relations n'étaient pas au beau fixe ils étaient encore supposément ensemble. Mais plus il passait de temps avec elle, plus il avait l'impression qu'elle voulait le changer. Elle était vraiment un poids à trimballer qui s'alourdissait de plus en plus. Il s'en voulait de penser comme cela bien sûr mais après tout il ne pouvait contrôler ses pensées.

Il regarda la jeune fille qui semblait s'accrochait à lui de plus en plus. Ca avait sûrement à voir avec la foule qui se dirigeait vers chacune des salles. En tout cas à présent en plus de sentir son bras contre le sien il pouvait quasiment sentir tout son corps se pressait de manière délicieuse contre lui. Au lieu de l'emmener dans la salle comme elle s'y attendait, il l'emmena prendre quelque chose à manger. Il n'était peut être pas riche mais il pouvait bien se permettre de lui payer des pop-corn ou autre chose de son choix. Contre toute attente elle prit un esquimau glacé et au lieu de le manger directement dans sa bouche elle en profita pour lui en mettre un peu sur le nez en riant.

- J'aime pas quand t'es sérieux

- Et donc quand j'ai de la glace sur le nez ça fait beaucoup moins sérieux ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas-tu es très beau comme ça

Sans attendre davantage elle lui embrassa le bout du nez en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. S'il avait été dix ans plus jeune il serait venu rouge cramoisi mais maintenant il était un adulte et il se devait de se contenir. Mais comment faire quand une aussi belle jeune fille lui souriait de manière totalement innocente en l'entraînant d'un pas énergique vers deux places libres au milieu de la salle. Les bandes annonces passèrent, puis le film, puis le générique de fin. Ce qu'on pouvait dire c'était qu'elle était très expressive. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner les émotions qui l'habitaient au fur et à mesure. Elle avait pris sa main nombre de fois en sursautant, elle devait probablement faire ça avec tout le monde alors il ne devait pas s'en formaliser. Mais pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point sa main était petite dans la sienne. Elle semblait si fragile et lui à côté il était si … monstrueux. C'est à ce moment là qu'il sentit qu'elle venait de mettre quelque chose dans sa main. Une pièce ? Il la regarda surpris alors qu'elle jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux qui s'était échappée de son chignon.

- C'est un penny, tu sais comme dans un penny pour connaître tes pensées. Tu sais si tu t'ennuies tu peux me le dire, je suppose que les autres seront encore au bar, tu peux les rejoindre et moi je rentrerais toute seule.

- Quel homme serais je si je laissais rentrer une aussi jolie jeune fille toute seule et puis je n'ai pas envie d'aller rejoindre les autres. On peut aller se promener non ? Proposa-t-il gentiment

Ils marchèrent quelques instants côte à côte avant d'atterrir dans un petit parc. Il était plutôt désert ce qui en faite ne les dérangeait ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc à l'abri de grands arbres donnant vue sur un petit lac où la lune venait se refléter. Cassiopée remarqua que Rémus la regardait de manière étrange, presque soucieuse. Décidément elle devait ignorer pas mal de choses sur lui, en même temps pourquoi viendrait il se confier à elle.

- Cette fois c'est toi qui a l'air de t'ennuyer dit il en la sortant de sa rêverie

- Oh non je réfléchissais c'est tout. Pourquoi tu as passé la soirée avec moi ? Tu sais ça me fait plaisir mais tu aurais sûrement préféré la passer avec Victoria.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda-t-il surpris

- J'ai vu comment tu la regardais, enfin c'est normal, elle est très belle et …

- Avant que tu continues, il faut que tu saches que je ne la regardais pas, je te regardais toi

Encore une fois ce maudit rougissement qui la reprenait. Et puis d'abord pourquoi il la regardait ? Elle n'avait vraiment rien de spécial. Elle était mignonne tout au plus et encore. Il la regardait rougissante et encore une fois il devait lutter pour ne pas prendre ses lèvres pour un baiser. Comment avait elle pu croire qu'il était intéressé par Victoria alors qu'il ne voyait qu'elle dès qu'elle apparaissait. Mais elle était trop jeune, trop fragile, trop belle pour qu'il puisse se permettre de faire quoique ce soit. Elle avait cette sorte d'innocence imprégnée dans les traits du visage qui ne tarderaient pas à disparaître si elle le fréquentait. Il était un monstre, un véritable monstre et la seule chose qu'il arriverait à faire c'est la détruire. Alors qu'il réfléchissait il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ca avait été fugace, très rapide, mais c'était bien arrivé. Et maintenant elle avait la tête baissée et semblait vraiment très agitée.

- Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai fait ça, je m'excuse, je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Tu dois me détester dit elle les larmes coincées au fond de la gorge

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réponde pour se lever précipitamment. Qu'Est-ce qu'elle venait de faire au juste ? Elle était complètement folle, en faite sa mère avait raison elle était une traînée. Une vulgaire fille qui se jetait au cou des hommes . Son père avait eu raison de la frapper, elle le méritait. Elle méritait chacune des punitions qu'on lui affligeait pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était une mauvaise personne. Le temps qu'il réalise elle s'était déjà enfui mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour la rattraper. Il l'attrapa par la main la forçant à se retourner avant de l'embrasser. C'était assez étrange comme baiser, elle pleurait mais pourtant ne faisait rien pour empêcher ce qui était en train de se passer. Il sentit les gouttes salées sur la commissure de ses lèvres et s'en voulut immédiatement. Voila qu'il la faisait déjà souffrir alors qu'il ne s'était encore rien passé. Tendrement il effaça avec ses pouces les sillons mouillés avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur l'une de ses joues pour faire disparaître complètement la trace de ses larmes.

- Ne pleure pas, je ne peux pas supporter quand tu pleures

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Demanda-t-elle tremblante

- Si tu savais depuis quand j'en ai envie, mais ça n'enlève rien au fait que je suis ton professeur et que …

- A ce que je sache on est pas en cours pour l'instant répondit elle en lui donnant un autre petit baiser sur la bouche

Ils étaient restés encore quelques minutes dans le parc à s'embrasser avant de prendre le chemin de la maison. La mère de Rémus était déjà couchée et les autres n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Le jeune homme l'attendit dans la chambre alors qu'elle prenait la direction de la salle de bain. Sirius lui avait acheté quelques affaires, et heureusement parce qu'elle se voyait mal entrer dans la chambre dans un simple tee shirt ou une modeste chemise. Elle passa un débardeur blanc accompagné d'un bas de pyjama avant de détacher ses cheveux qui retombèrent instantanément le long de son dos. Elle s'examina quelques instants dans le miroir. Elle n'avait presque pas de poitrine et le peu qu'elle avait lui faisait honte, quant au reste de son corps et bien elle le détestait tout autant mais elle devait s'en contenter.

Quand elle entra à son tour dans la chambre, Rémus l'attendait assis sur le lit. Et si jamais il voulait faire l'amour ? Ou même aller plus loin que de simples baisers ? A cette interrogation son ventre se noua. Il la regarda entrer puis s'asseoir à côté de lui. Pour la première fois il eut l'occasion d'observer ses bras nues. Il passa son doigt sur le haut de celui-ci, ne faisant qu'effleurer le bleu qui s'y trouvait. Elle grimaça, apparemment c'était une blessure assez récente. Doucement il embrassa son épaule avant de glisser ses lèvres contre son cou. Elle sentait vraiment bon, une odeur enivrante qui le rendait fou. Il finit par l'entourer de ses bras, la faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux en posant sa tête sur son épaule. De son côté elle lui caressait les cheveux doucement, comment faisait il pour qu'ils soient aussi doux ? Bien sûr elle ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire.

- Tu dors avec moi ce soir ? Proposa-t-elle innocemment

- Ce n'est pas que j'aimerais pas, mais je pense que ton frère me tuerait

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il ne rentrera pas de la nuit

- Et comment tu sais ça toi ? Dit il amusé

- Alexandre et Victoria ont comment dire … élaboré un plan visant à éloigner Sirius jusqu'à demain matin

- Ca sent le coup monté dis moi, se pourrait il qu'une jeune femme aussi innocente que toi ait tout prévu depuis le début ? Dit il en effleurant ses lèvres doucement

- Je suis innocente jusqu'à preuve du contraire monsieur Lupin

- C'Est-ce qu'on va voir

A partir de là, débuta une séance de chatouille où il faut le dire le jeune loup garou était largement avantagé. Il n'avait jamais vu sa compagne rire autant mais ça lui faisait du bien de la voir ainsi. A un moment il réussit à adopter une position qui l'avantageait nettement et ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que la respiration de la jeune fille venait de s'affoler d'un coup. Il était allongé au dessus d'elle positionné entre ses cuisses et elle commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Elle se rendait bien compte que c'était idiot, Rémus ne lui ferait rien, mais allez expliquer ça à son esprit qui lui envoyait des flash assez désagréable. Les sens du loup garou se mirent en alerte quand le rythme cardiaque de Cassiopée doubla d'intensité en quelques secondes de temps. Il roula sur le côté la prenant dans ses bras en posant sagement ses mains sur ses hanches.

- N'aie pas peur de moi, je ne te ferais rien promis

Elle ne répondit pas, trop occupée à profiter de la chaleur de ses bras. Oui elle avait confiance en lui mais il y a certaines choses qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à lui dire même si elle se sentait en sécurité dans l'abri que formait ses deux bras refermaient autour d'elle.

--

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin sa première réaction fut de se demander qui pouvait bien se trouver à ses côtés. En se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de Rémus elle se calma, se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. Il dormait encore et elle eut tout le loisir d'admirer les traits sereins de son visage. Quel heure pouvait il bien être ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, et si jamais Sirius revenait ? Doucement elle effleura les lèvres du jeune homme mais au lieu de reculer elle sentit qu'il la serrait tout contre lui. Apparemment il ne dormait pas vraiment. Au bout de quelques baisers enflammés il relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle la laissant passer au dessus de lui. C'est fou comme elle pouvait être légère, même appuyée de tout son poids sur son corps.

- Je crois que je n'aurais aucun mal à m'habituer à ce genre de réveil dit il heureux

- On devrait descendre, les autres ne vont pas tarder à rentrer

- Je n'ai pas franchement envie de te laisser partir

Elle soupira d'aise en se disant que finalement quelques minutes de plus ou de moins ne feraient pas grande différence. Il passait sa main sur son dos, faisant des gestes de haut en bas d'abord au dessus de son débardeur puis en dessous. Un frisson parcourut la jeune fille alors qu'il caressait sa colonne vertébral, et si jamais il sentait les marques qu'elle avait Est-ce qu'il serait dégoûté ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à ça qu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquait et Alexandre parlait plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait du. Probablement un moyen de faire remarquer leur présence. Cette fois ils n'avaient plus vraiment le choix. Alors qu'elle se préparait à descendre Rémus l'attrapa par la taille la retournant pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Elle ne savait pas trop où tout ça allait mener mais pour le moment elle n'avait pas à se plaindre. Elle atteignit la cuisine, Rémus juste derrière elle, devant se heurter aux regards suspicieux de ses amis qui la regardaient de haut en bas. D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas qu'eux, Sirius aussi la détaillait. Qu'Est-ce qu'elle avait ? C'était marqué sur sa figure qu'elle venait d'embrasser son professeur ou quoi ?

- Alors c'était bien le cinéma hier soir ? Demanda Victoria calmement

- Intéressant répondit Rémus en se servant du café alors que Cassiopée prenait place à table

- Moi ce que j'aimerais plutôt savoir c'est comment cela se fait il que vous descendiez à deux ? Et surtout c'est quoi de débardeur ? Me semble pas avoir acheté ça lança Sirius mécontent

- Moi j'trouve que ça lui va plutôt bien répondit Alexandre

- Et puis il me semble que plus c'est petit plus tu apprécies ricana Victoria

Sirius ravala sa mauvaise humeur se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait rien si les deux amis de sa sœur étaient dans les parages. Il trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche entre son meilleur ami et sa sœur mais après tout dès qu'un garçon se trouvait avec elle il trouvaient ça louche, alors ça devait être de la paranoïa ce qu'il ressentait en les voyant tous les deux. Bien plus tard dans la journée alors qu'ils faisaient un tour en ville, Victoria et Alexandre réussirent à coincer Cassiopée alors que les deux hommes restaient en avant.

- Alors miss rien à nous dire ?

- Euh non dit elle timidement

- Et si tu nous disais si Rémus est un bon coup

- Je n'ai pas couché avec lui répondit elle en rougissant

- Ne nous dit pas qu'on a fait tout ça pour rien, surtout que pour convaincre Sirius de rester bien sagement en place il a fallu le faire boire, mais il a une de ces descente ce mec je ne te raconte même pas

- On s'est embrassé murmura-t-elle

- Et tu ne nous disais rien petite cachottière ! Tonna Alexandre en riant

Cette phrase fit se retourner les deux hommes qui attendirent que les jeunes arrivent à leur hauteur. Tant pis pour les détails ça attendrait, en tout cas c'était au moins une bonne nouvelle. Une nouvelle fois Sirius lança un regard inquisiteur à sa sœur qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Quelque chose se tramait derrière son dos il en était sûr, mais quoi ? Et si jamais elle avait un nouveau petit ami ? Quelqu'un qu'elle aurait croiser hier quand elle était en compagnie de ses amis l'après midi. En tout cas il prendrait grand soin de surveiller ses fréquentations à Poudlard. Heureusement pour le moment il était tranquille, elle était sous bonne garde. Peut être devrait il demander un coup de main à Rémus pour la surveiller, oui ça paraissait vraiment être une excellente idée.


	10. Apprends moi à t'aimer

**Bonjour tout le monde **

**J'avais dit demain, mais finalement ce sera ce soir :) ... Bon en faite j'avais oublié que j'avais promis à certaines personnes de le publier dès ce soir, mais une certaine personne m'ayant envoyé un mail ( oui oui althea xD ) me la gentiment rappelé ...**

**Donc voici le nouveau chapitre, il y a comment dire présence d'un léger lemon mais pour moi rien de choquant ( ce qui pour moi est plus choquant est l'une des phrases de Sirius à la fin que je me suis fait violence à écrire xD ) **

**Bisous, bonne lecture et merci de vos reviews :D**

Rémus évoluait sur la glace avec une aisance folle. Il n'avait pas vraiment de mérite, depuis qu'il était tout petit sa mère l'emmenait ici, dans ce petit quartier de Londres qui un mois par an accueillait une patinoire. Ce n'était pas le cas de tous les autres à en juger par la façon hésitante qu'ils avaient d'avancer. Sirius ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, mais ça devait avoir avec le fait qu'un groupe de jolis jeunes femmes lui faisait des signes et lui souriait de manière insistante. Victoria, elle, patinait élégamment, aucun doute qu'elle devait avoir l'habitude. Alexandre tenait la main de Cassiopée qui apparemment venait de passer des patins pour la première fois. Le jeune homme avait du mérite, surtout que visiblement lui non plus n'était pas un grand habitué des glaces. Il les vit tomber et s'inquiéta. Et si jamais elle se faisait mal ? Étant donné qu'elle était en train de rire elle ne devait pas avoir grand-chose.

Il remarqua qu'un groupe d'adolescents installé non loin de là louchait dangereusement vers la jeune fille. Apparemment la seule raison pour laquelle ils hésitaient était Alexandre. Mais vu la façon qu'il avait de se comporter avec elle, pas de doute qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à passer à l'action. A moins bien sûr qu'il ne se décide lui-même à s'approcher. A vrai dire la seule chose qui l'en empêchait c'était la présence de Sirius mais puisqu'il était occupé autant en profiter. Il tendit la main à la jeune fille qui apparemment fut surprise de le voir devant elle. Elle finit par lui sourire, un sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Alors qu'elle attrapait sa main il la ramena tout contre lui. Avec une attention toute particulière il passa ses mains sur le bas du dos de la demoiselle, assénant un regard noir au groupe qui devant lui avait sans nul doute abandonné toute tentative d'approche.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas très prudent de me tenir dans tes bras, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir

- Je dirais que tu as manqué de tomber

- Et toi en preux chevalier tu m'as rattrapé dit elle en riant

- On est pas vraiment loin de la réalité en faite

- Serais tu en train de te moquer de ma façon de patiner ?

Pour la faire traire il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, un baiser léger qui pourtant n'avait pas échappé à l'œil appréciateur de Victoria. Ils formaient vraiment un joli couple, si seulement ils pouvaient s'afficher au grand jour tout serait probablement plus facile. Elle lança un regard vers Sirius qui était en train de faire son numéro de charme habituel. Elle avait bien repéré sa façon d'agir au bar, toutes les filles craquaient devant son beau sourire, mais elle le savait elles attendaient bien plus qu'une simple nuit d'amour contrairement à Sirius qui ne recherchait qu'un contact physique. Elle n'était pas vraiment différente de lui, même si les circonstances pour lesquelles ils se comportaient ainsi étaient dissemblables. De source sûre, elle avait appris que son professeur avait toujours été ainsi, depuis son adolescence jusqu'à maintenant. Quant à elle, et bien elle avait beaucoup souffert au cours de sa seule relation sérieuse, trop souffert même. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle ne voulait plus s'engager.

Alexandre de son côté, scrutait la piste avec un regard carnassier. Il était en train de chercher sa prochaine proie et visiblement ça n'allait pas être si difficile. Il y avait un tas de mâle tous plus séduisant les uns que les autres. Bien entendu aucun n'arrivait à la cheville de Sirius ou même Rémus, mais il y avait de bonnes choses. Il était déjà sorti avec des filles bien sûr, mais aucune ne lui avait apporté autant de satisfaction qu'un homme pouvait lui en apporter. D'un point de vue sexuelle bien entendu parce que Victoria et Cassiopée lui apportait toute l'amitié et l'affection dont il avait besoin. Il prit l'appareil photo qui était dans sa besace, au début il avait l'intention de prendre une photo des environs mais en voyant Rémus aussi proche de Cassiopée il trouva qu'une photo de ce couple serait beaucoup plus intéressante à prendre. Le flash retentit au moment où Rémus se décidait à embrasser la jeune fille, vraiment très très intéressant. Il plaça sa photo dans sa poche en ayant une idée exacte du cadeau qu'il pourrait faire à sa meilleure amie.

- C'est extrêmement dangereux dit elle en le repoussant doucement

- J'ai envie qu'on se retrouve seuls tous les deux la supplia-t-il tendrement en l'embrassant dans le cou

- Rémus gémit-elle en essayant de ne pas succomber sous le plaisir que lui procurait ses baisers

- Dis moi que tu dormiras avec moi ce soir

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable, Sirius pourrait nous surprendre à tout moment

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être raisonnable quand je suis avec toi

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner. Un coup d'œil à gauche pour vérifier que Sirius n'avait rien remarqué et elle recommença à patiner en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas tomber à chaque instant. Trois jours qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver seuls. Cassiopée avait même fini par croire qu'elle avait rêvé cette nuit avec Rémus mais apparemment il n'en était rien. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec eux, en même temps ce n'était pas étonnant, ils avaient chacun leurs amis alors se retrouver seuls relever du miracle, ou d'une organisation plus que sophistiquée.

Finalement le soir même elle n'avait pas pu retrouver Rémus. Lui et Sirius étaient sortis en ville, quant à ses amis à elle ils l'avaient convaincue de venir passer la nuit dans le manoir d'Alexandre. Quand elle était rentrée le petit matin elle avait été forcé de constater que la maison était bien calme. Un mot sur le réfrigérateur laissait par Marissa les informait qu'elle ne rentrerait pas avant midi. Or il n'était que 8H30. Elle monta à l'étage s'attardant à la salle de bain où elle prit la peine de changer de vêtements. Elle opta pour une jupe qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux avec des bas en laine. Elle décida ensuite de changer de haut. Délaissant son pull noir pour un chemisier blanc qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette. Doucement elle entra dans la chambre pour y chercher sa brosse mais au lieu de la trouver comme elle s'y attendait elle vit le corps inerte de Rémus sur son lit.

_Apprends moi à t'aimer_

_Même si je dois me mettre en danger_

_Enseigne moi l'art de ton toucher_

_J'ai besoin de leçons particulières_

Au même moment une chanson moldue passait à la radio. Cassiopée n'y fit pas attention, bien trop occupée à examiner le corps de son professeur. Comment qualifier leur relation ? Enfin si relation il y avait bien entendu. Ils s'étaient embrassés, ils avaient dormi ensemble mais mise à part ça que pouvait on dire ? Est-ce qu'elle méritait au moins l'affection qu'il lui témoignait ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui voulant lui remettre la couverture qui était tombé à terre. A la place elle sentit son poignet se faire enserrer par la grande main de Rémus. Elle fut surprise quelques instants avant de le voir sourire dans son pseudo sommeil. Depuis combien de temps était il réveillé ? Peut être bien depuis qu'elle était entrée.

_Montre-moi toute l'étendue de tes connaissances_

_Fais-moi partager ton savoir avec des travaux pratiques à chaque séance_

_A l'école de l'amour je n'ai pas eu de chance_

_J'aurais besoin de quelques cours du soir_

_J'peux même rester tard le dimanche_

Elle s'allongea à côté de lui, trop loin apparemment au goût du jeune homme puisqu'il passa un de ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'approcher davantage de lui. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres et il devait lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas l'embrasser immédiatement. Leurs souffles se mêlaient et la seule chose qu'il lui venait à l'esprit c'était tout le désir contenu qu'il avait pour la jeune fille. C'était loin d'être raisonnable, leur relation n'aurait peut être même jamais de lendemain mais pour le moment il voulait profiter de ce rare instant d'intimité. Hier il avait espéré qu'elle rentre tôt mais à vrai dire elle n'était pas rentrée du tout. Et maintenant il l'avait pour lui tout seul. Il mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure la forçant à entrouvrir la bouche. Au début ce ne fut qu'effleurement et petits baisers mouillés mais au fur et à mesure les bras de la jeune fille entourèrent le cou de Rémus et quand il sentit ses doigts parcourir doucement son torse il n'y tint plus et l'embrassa plus profondément, plus sensuellement, faisant jouer sa langue avec la sienne.

_Apprends-moi à t'aimer_

_Même si je dois me mettre en danger_

_Enseigne-moi l'art de ton toucher_

_J'ai besoin de leçons particulières_

_Apprends-moi à t'aimer_

_Même si je dois me mettre en danger_

_Enseigne-moi l'art de ton toucher_

_De ton savoir faire_

Timidement elle passa ses mains sous son tee shirt le faisant remonter doucement. Rémus finit par s'en débarrasser reprenant très rapidement les baisers qu'il était en train de lui prodiguer. Elle passa au dessus de lui traçant des lignes imaginaires sur sa peau meurtri. Elle ne lui demanda pas d'où venait toutes ces cicatrices et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Il avait le droit d'avoir ses secrets surtout qu'elle aussi en avait pas mal. Ses doigts qui jusque là étaient restés sages se mirent à caresser la peau fine de son bas ventre. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle le faisait. L'élastique de son pyjama faisait barrage alors elle se contentait d'en toucher le contour sous les suppliques de son partenaire qui apparemment semblait apprécier. C'était probablement à ce moment là qu'elle aurait du passer en dessous mais elle n'osait pas. Elle essaya de masquer sa gêne en reprenant ses lèvres mais il avait très bien senti que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Peut être y allait-il trop rapidement. Elle était si jeune après tout, il était en train de faire quelque chose de très très mal, qu'Est-ce qu'il avait à lui apporter à part de la souffrance ? Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et là il sut que même si c'était la chose la plus déraisonnable au monde il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer d'elle. Il la fit basculer sur le dos s'appuyant sur l'un de ses bras afin d'être à moitié sur elle. Après tout c'était lui l'homme, à lui de montrer à quel point les contacts physiques pouvaient être agréables. Doucement il fit passer sa main le long de son corps ne cherchant pas à la déshabiller pour le moment. Il admirait les courbes qui s'offraient sous ses yeux, sous ses doigts. L'une de ses mains passa sous sa jupe la faisant remonter doucement pour la raccourcir jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses. Tendrement il enleva un à un ses bas en laine ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être excité plus que de nécessaire.

Il caressa ses jambes, ses genoux avant d'atteindre les cuisses. Elle était tendue, il pouvait le sentir mais elle se laissait faire. Peut être que c'était l'occasion ou jamais de lui montrer qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Après les mains il fit passer ses lèvres sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses laissant une traînée humide sur son passage. Elle poussa un petit gémissement de frustration et il fut immédiatement fier de lui. Il voyait bien qu'elle se contenait et il imaginait déjà le jour où elle se laisserait aller dans ses bras, ce ne serait peut être pas tout de suite, mais ça arriverait c'était certain. Il remonta déboutonnant un à un les boutons de son chemisier avant de faire tomber le bout de tissu au sol. Elle portait un petit soutien gorge en tissu blanc et tout en embrassant son décolleté il observa ses réactions.

_Dis-moi comment gommer une à une mes faiblesses_

_J'apprendrai vite et tu verras qu'un jour_

_L'élève dépassera la maîtresse_

_J'aurais besoin pour cela de ton savoir faire_

_Montre-moi comment combler mes lacunes_

_J'ai manqué la leçon sur la tendresse_

A peine fut il complètement au dessus d'elle qu'elle se mit à s'agiter. C'était la deuxième fois que ça arrivait et ça ne pouvait pas être qu'une coïncidence. Pour la faire se détendre il la porta jusqu'au lit et alors qu'il s'asseyait prêt à reprendre les baisers là où il les avait laissé il la vit passer à califourchon sur lui. Elle l'embrassait passionnément presque frénétiquement et il dut user de toutes ses forces pour ne pas la prendre là tout de suite. La tâche devint de plus en plus ardue quand elle se frotta à lui faisant entrer en contact le fin tissu de sa petite culotte et le coton déjà tendu de son bas de pyjama. Au début c'est vrai elle ne le faisait pas exprès mais en voyant que ça lui faisait de l'effet elle avait continué essayant de faire de petits mouvements de bassins imperceptibles ce qui apparemment plaisait beaucoup à son compagnon. Elle sentait sa virilité sous elle et étrangement ça ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur. Enfin entre sentir et voir il y avait une grande différence. Parce que rien qu'à l'idée de le voir entièrement nu elle se mit à rougir instantanément.

Il cajola de ses mains le buste de la demoiselle évitant soigneusement de toucher sa poitrine voyant qu'à chaque fois qu'il essayait cela mettait sa partenaire dans une angoisse palpable. Sa main passa sur le tissu de sa petite culotte, il toucha doucement cet endroit si particulier de son anatomie cherchant à ne pas la brusquer. Il voulut aller plus loin mais il la sentit se contracter immédiatement

- Détends toi lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille

Il avait cru bien faire en prononçant cette phrase mais à la place il la sentit encore plus terrifiée. Il abandonna l'idée de faire ça pour le moment se remettant à l'embrasser sur les lèvres. La musique allait toujours couvrant le bruit de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Ils ne remarquèrent rien et pour cause la personne qui venait d'entrer ressortit immédiatement. Il l'embrassa encore quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne se décident à se séparer pour se rhabiller.

_Tu devrais encore une fois_

_Me mettre à l'épreuve_

_Et tu verras_

_Que sans tricher_

_Sans anti-sèche_

_J'appliquerai les règles_

_Que tu m'as fixé_

Une fois sa chemise boutonnée il observa la jeune fille qui était en train de remettre ses bas. Qu'était il au juste censé dire après ça ? Ils n'avaient pas été jusqu'au bout mais ça avait quand même représenté l'une des expériences les plus sensuelles de sa vie, et peut être que pour elle ça avait représenté sa première expérience sexuelle. Jusqu'ici il n'avait jamais eu besoin de parler, d'habitude c'était les filles qui faisaient le premier pas, les filles qui lançaient les discussions mais là ça n'arriverait pas et il le savait. Il posa une main sur son genou alors qu'elle tournait le regard vers lui. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir mal fait, peut être qu'elle aurait du le laisser faire tout ce dont il avait envie mais ça lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs.

- J'ai été nul n'Est-ce pas dit elle tristement en baissant le regard

- Je t'interdis de dire ça répondit il d'un ton autoritaire

- Je suis convaincu que d'habitude c'est mieux, avec Georgia par exemple

- Ne compare pas ce qui n'est pas comparable. Je vais trop vite je m'en rends compte tu sais, j'essaye vraiment de me contrôler mais tu es tellement … enfin tellement …

Sexy ? Bandante ? Canon ? Magnifique ? Époustouflante ? Les adjectifs ne manquaient pas mais il n'arrivait pas à choisir l'un d'entre eux. Il n'eut pas à le faire puisqu'elle lui déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres avant de l'entraîner vers la cuisine. Marissa était en train de cuisiner tranquillement. N'était elle pas censé rentrer avant midi ? Rémus lâcha la main de Cassiopée ce qui attrista immédiatement la jeune fille. Elle s'asseya à table le cœur en peine en sachant parfaitement que c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer. Mais Est-ce que ça lui convenait réellement ? De petits baisers par ci par là Est-ce que ça suffirait à la rendre heureuse ? Rémus fit comme si de rien n'était prenant le journal avant de se diriger vers le salon. De son côté, Cassiopée regarda la vieille femme cuisinait. De mémoire jamais elle n'avait vu sa mère faire ça, mais pourquoi l'aurait elle fait de toute façon, elle avait des tas et des tas d'elfes de maison.

C'est à ce moment là que la porte d'entrée claqua laissant apparaître un Sirius plus que joyeux, il embrassa sa sœur sur la joue avant de saluer Marissa. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir ce qui le mettait dans cet état, probablement une fille tel qu'elle le connaissait. Rémus finit par les rejoindre ce qui la rendit encore plus malheureuse. Il faisait comme si elle n'existait pas, oui c'était ce qu'il fallait faire mais entre ce qu'il fallait et ce qu'elle voulait il y avait tout un monde. Quand elle réalisa qu'elle l'avait laissé la voir en sous vêtement elle se sentit très gênée. Peut être qu'il l'avait trouvé horrible, peut être qu'il avait menti et qu'il l'avait trouvé répugnante, peut être même que sa mère avait raison, elle était une fille facile et rien que cette idée la plongea dans un mutisme que seul Sirius sembla avoir remarqué.

- En faite Cassiopée dis moi où est passé le bracelet de grand-mère ? Tu sais celui que tu mettais tout le temps

- Oh euh je l'ai perdu répondit elle mal à l'aise en voyant Marissa se retournait l'air interloqué

- Perdu ?! Ca m'étonnerait fort de toi ça, tu l'adorais et puis c'était le dernier souvenir que …

- Bon on a compris je n'ai pas ce bracelet pas la peine d'en faire un plat, si tu nous disais plutôt ce qui te mettait de si bonne humeur dit elle en changeant de sujet

- J'me suis trouvé un appart', Rémus et moi on va le partager

- Et depuis quand ? Demanda le principal intéressé tout aussi surpris

- Depuis maintenant j'te dirais, il y a trois chambres donc si tu veux tu pourrais venir emménager chez nous proposa-t-il subtilement

- Je te rappelle tout de même que je vis déjà quelque part précisa-t-elle

- Quant à moi je ne pense pas avoir les moyens de payer

- Mais qui te parler de payer ? Je me charge de tout, toi en échange tu … conserveras l'endroit propre

- Un exploit quand on connaît Sirius précisa Cassiopée en souriant à son frère

- De toute façon les papiers sont déjà signés, alors vous dites quoi de ça ?

- Que tu aurais pu me demander si ça m'intéressait répondit Rémus en lâchant son journal

Ce qu'il fallait savoir à propos de Sirius, c'est qu'il ne renonçait jamais. Alors probablement qu'en effet durant les grandes vacances il vivrait en compagnie de son meilleur ami. Pour Cassiopée elle était restée évasive. Quoique imaginer que d'un côté il pourrait vivre avec elle le mettait en émoi. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle paraissait triste mais il ne pouvait décemment pas aller la câliner sans que ça n'éveille les soupçons de Sirius. Il prit sa plume commençant à écrire quelques mots sur un bout de papier à lettre. Au même moment il entendit Sirius en train d'ouvrir le frigo, une fringale nocturne probablement. S'ils habitaient ensemble il faudrait faire les courses tous les jours à ce rythme là. Alors qu'il allait commencer une nouvelle phrase il sentit une présence désagréable derrière son épaule.

- Puis je savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Je lis ce que tu marques bien entendu, ma très chère Georgia et blablabla, je pense que nous devrions arrêter là et blablabla, ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. Plus ordinaire tu meurs dis moi. Alors t'en as marre de ta nympho ?

- Elle ne me fait plus autant d'effet qu'avant

- Tu te tapes quelqu'un d'autre c'est ça ? Elle doit être super bonne au pieu pour que tu lâches l'autre chaudasse

- Ne parle pas des femmes comme ça !

- On dirait que j'ai vu juste, alors qui cela pourrait il bien être, peut être la serveuse rouquine de l'autre fois ? Non trop plate. La blondinette du guichet de cinéma ? Non trop … Blonde, quoique tu sembles aimer ça les blondes je me trompe ? En même temps j'te comprends

- Arrête Sirius, je n'ai aucune préférence

- Toute façon je saurais bien un jour ou l'autre qui c'est


	11. Retour à Poudlard

**Héhé, me revoici.**

**J'avais promis le nouveau chapitre alors le voilà ... je suis convaincu que vous allez beaucoup l'aimer et surtout ce qui s'y passe ( sentez l'ironie dans cette phrase xD ). Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas censé être une histoire à l'eau de rose où nos héros après s'être découvert des sentiments communs vivent heureux et avec beaucoup d'enfants. De plus, dans ce chapitre Cassiopée reprendra son bon vieux caractère du début ... ( histoire de pas faire des conversations trop platonique xD )**

**Sinon à part ça et bien ... merci beaucoup pour vos gentilles reviews Comme j'y réponds déjà personnellement je ne le ferais pas ici ( je ne suis pas encore sénile, je ne vais pas me mettre à radoter xD ) mais sachez quand même qu'elles me touchent toutes beaucoup !**

--

Sirius venait d'emmener sa sœur dans l'appartement qu'il venait d'acheter. Ou plutôt ce qu'elle croyait être un appartement. Il se trouvait qu'à vrai dire Sirius s'était payé une maison avec trois chambres, deux salles de bain, une piscine et un jacuzzi. On pouvait voir que l'argent que lui avait légué leur oncle avait bien servi et surtout avait bien été dépensé. Il la fit visiter pièce après pièce avant de s'arrêter plus particulièrement dans l'une des chambres aux tons rosés. Elle était grande, peut être même plus que celle qu'elle possédait au manoir et c'est seulement quand elle surprit le regard de son grand frère qu'elle comprit pourquoi il l'avait emmené ici. Bien entendu que ça lui plairait de vivre ici, elle ne demandait que ça même. Mais ses parents ne la laisseraient jamais partir et rien que d'imaginer devoir affronter une nouvelle colère la paralysait.

- Je te promet que je te laisserais sortir autant que tu voudras, enfin si t'es accompagné bien sûr, qu'il y a au moins une personne capable de te protéger et que tu rentres avant une heure, bon après il faut voir l'endroit parce que …

- Sirius tu t'emballes je crois de toute façon je ne peux pas vivre ici

- Je ne veux pas que tu retournes au manoir, hors de question que tu te fasses frapper une fois de plus

- Sirius arrête, ce n'est pas si tragique et puis n'oublie pas que je suis devenu invisible aux yeux de maman

- Et aux yeux de ton père ?

Elle baissa les yeux, c'était la principale raison pour laquelle elle ne voulait plus y retourner. Sa mère encore elle savait à quoi s'en tenir mais son père c'était une toute autre histoire. Elle sembla s'intéresser soudainement au nombre de mètre carré de la chambre mais sa réaction fuyante n'avait pas échappé à son frère. Alors comme ça des deux, c'était le deuxième qu'elle craignait le plus. Étrange, selon ses souvenirs c'était plutôt du premier qu'il fallait se méfier. Il lui prit la main afin de transplaner vers la maison familiale de Rémus. A peine arrivé elle lui sauta sur le dos en riant. Décidément c'était le jour et la nuit. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage trop occupé à essayer de la faire tomber. Manque de chance pour lui elle semblait solidement attaché. Il la traîna jusqu'à la cuisine et alors qu'il allait faire une nouvelle tentative pour la faire se déloger de là elle retourna sur le sol d'elle-même. Il était bien plus fort qu'il ne le croyait. Alors qu'il était en train de s'auto-complimenter sur ses performances de persuasion il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la cuisine.

Ce fut seulement au moment où il arrêta de se jeter des fleurs qu'il remarqua la présence de Rémus et de … Georgia. Tiens n'était il pas censé avoir rompus ces deux là ? Apparemment non au vue de la façon dont la blonde collait son meilleur ami. Cassiopée elle avait tout vu. Aussi bien le baiser échangé que la manière qu'il avait de lui tenir la main et la manière qu'elle avait elle d'aller dans ses bras. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'ils avaient rompus parce que justement ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Non mais qu'Est-ce qu'elle croyait au juste ? Qu'il allait la choisir elle alors qu'il pouvait avoir une fille comme Georgia ? Les larmes étaient coincées dans sa gorge et elle dut faire preuve de toute sa force mentale pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Au pire tout le monde croirait que ça avait à voir avec l'incident de la boite de nuit, mais elle était bien décidée à ne pas lui faire le plaisir de pleurer.

Sans dire un mot elle monta dans sa chambre, ou plutôt celle de Rémus avant de s'allonger dans le lit. Qu'Est-ce qu'elle faisait ici au juste ? Un parasite voilà ce qu'elle était. Et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réfléchir davantage elle appela son elfe de maison qui dans la seconde la ramena au Manoir. Sirius, lui, était resté en bas. Il avait bien remarqué le comportement étrange de sa jeune sœur mais après tout c'était peut être juste la vue de Georgia qui la mettait dans cet état. Qu'Est-ce que Rémus continuait à faire avec une fille pareille ? Bon bien entendu c'était son choix mais vraiment un drôle de choix.

- Alors la nym… enfin Georgia qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis passé voir mon petit Mumus pour lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle

- Tu as obtenu une promotion à ton travail et tu dois partir sur un autre continent ? Bien entendu on va te regretter mais …

- C'est gentil de te soucier de ma carrière professionnelle, mais c'est une nouvelle plus intime en faite. Je vais avoir un bébé.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Sirius avant de réaliser ce que cette folle venait de dire. Ce fut le visage blême de son meilleur ami qui le ramena à la réalité. A coup sûr elle l'avait fait exprès ou alors elle mentait pour le récupérer. Mais il n'y avait aucune preuve de mensonge alors à priori il faudrait la croire sur parole. Quelques minutes plus tard, Marissa rentra de ces courses. En voyant le couple dans la cuisine elle fut plus que surprise. Son fils ne fricotait il pas avec la benjamine des Black, cette jeune fille charmante et si mignonne ? Qu'Est-ce que alors il faisait avec cette fille vulgaire et visiblement sans aucune classe. Sirius emmena Georgia dans le salon alors que Rémus semblait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de celle qui l'avait élevé. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle allait bientôt être grand-mère ?

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais avec cette fille ? Toi et Cassiopée vous n'étiez pas, je ne sais pas comment dire, en couple ?

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il interloqué en se demandant comment sa mère avait pu savoir ça

- Ne fait pas le prude chéri, je vous ai vu dans la chambre l'autre jour. Mais ne t'en fais pas j'approuve totalement, c'est une jeune fille particulièrement généreuse et courageuse, parfaite pour toi

- Cassiopée et moi on est pas un couple

- Et bien dans ce cas-tu attends quoi ? Les filles comme ça ça courre pas les rues mon fils

- Georgia est enceinte dit il d'une traite

Au vue du ton qu'il avait pris elle devinait aisément qui était le père. Pourtant elle lui avait répété et répété quand il était plus jeune. N'oublie pas de te protéger. Mais non encore une fois il n'avait rien écouté. Elle examina la fille dans le salon, totalement inappropriée pour quelqu'un comme son fils.

- Je suppose qu'elle va le garder

- C'est son choix

- Et bien je n'ai rien à te dire dans ce cas, tu es grand maintenant. Et où est Cassiopée j'aimerai lui parler

- Elle est parti dans la chambre après nous avoir surpris dit il mal à l'aise

- Je pense qu'elle mérite au moins une petite explication, tu sais c'est grâce à elle que nous possédons toujours cette maison. Au début bien sûr je ne savais pas, mais quand Sirius a parlé de ce bracelet j'ai compris. Elle l'a donné au créancier pour que je puisse rester ici, alors j'imagine qu'un tel geste mérite au moins une discussion digne de ce nom

Comme toujours sa mère avait raison. Il n'imaginait même pas le mal qu'il avait du lui faire, mais comment aurait il pu deviner que Georgia débarquerait chez lui avec une telle nouvelle ? Non il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir mais sans doute qu'il était déjà trop tard. Il alla au salon en compagnie de la mère de son enfant et de Sirius qui eux étaient plongés dans le silence le plus total. Ce ne fut que la démarche précipitée de Marissa dans l'escalier qui les ramena à la réalité.

- Elle n'est pas dans la chambre, ni nulle part ailleurs

Cassiopée était en train de faire ses valises, vidant à la hâte toutes ses armoires. Elle ne pouvait plus rester chez Rémus, ni même chez elle d'ailleurs. Peut être que Victoria accepterait de l'héberger pour la fin des vacances. Oui elle accepterait sûrement, elle comprendrait. Au moment où elle vidait son buffet elle vit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Non pourquoi ? Il aurait suffi d'encore quelques petites minutes et elle aurait pu partir loin mais là ça paraissait fortement compromis. Sa mère lui attrapa le poignet la traînant dans les escaliers jusqu'au rez de chaussée. Elle la poussa à travers le salon lui assénant un violent coup au visage suite à quoi la jeune fille alla se recroqueviller dans un coin de la pièce. Apparemment son absence avait été remarqué, mais qu'Est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Elle n'aurait même pas du revenir ici mais elle souffrait trop de voir Rémus avec quelqu'un d'autre, de rester sous le même toit qu'eux.

Sa mère revint dans la pièce quelques instant plus tard forçant la jeune fille à s'asseoir à table. Elle lui attrapa la main prenant sa baguette avant de lancer un sort. Elle sentit sa peau se déchirer petit à petit avant de sentir une longue traînée brûlante sur le dos de sa main. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure sous le coup de la douleur sentant le sang affluait dans sa bouche. Puis sous ses yeux horrifiés le blason des Black se forma. Sa mère ne parut même pas attristé elle lui ordonna de retourner dans sa chambre et la prévint que cette fois ci elle avait intérêt d'y rester. Pendant plus d'une heure elle se frotta la main essayant de faire disparaître la marque sans résultat. Quand la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois elle n'y fit même pas attention. De toute façon elle ne pouvait pas se sentir plus pitoyable que maintenant.

- Alors où étais tu passée ? Probablement parti te faire sauter par deux ou trois ivrognes, parce que soyons lucide ce sont bien les seules personnes qui voudraient de toi

- Allez vous en sanglota-t-elle

- Je me suis fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi princesse, tu es ma seule fille après tout. Il est normal que je m'inquiète de savoir qui pose la main sur toi non ?

Alors qu'elle s'attendait déjà à se prendre une baffe ou quelque chose dans le genre rien ne vint. Tout ce qu'elle sentit ce fut Sirius qui la prit dans ses bras et puis après plus rien. Quand elle se réveilla elle était dans la chambre qu'elle avait visité plus tôt dans la journée. Mais depuis quand celle-ci était composée d'un lit, d'une armoire et de nombreux posters représentant des groupes de rock sorciers ? Elle se redressa péniblement les yeux fermés sentant au même moment deux poids fondre sur elle. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de réaliser que Victoria et Alexandre étaient en train de l'étouffer en voulant trop la prendre dans leur bras.

- Par merlin on a cru que t'étais morte

- Ou pire encore

- Euh qu'Est-ce qui peut être pire que mourir au juste ? Demanda Victoria à Alexandre

- Qu'Est-ce que j'en sais moi, c'était pour démontrer le tragique de la situation

- Non mais franchement on a pas idée de retourner dans une famille pareille toute seule, t'as vraiment mal choisi le moment pour démontrer que tu pouvais être indépendante

- T'aurais du voir ton frère, on a cru qu'il allait faire une syncope

- Et Rémus lui, ah lala on en parle même pas. Il était furieux, mais quand je dis furieux c'est furieux, il a envoyé valser une table du salon, pour te montrer quand même comme il peut être violent

- Et Cassiopée ça va ma chérie ? Tu ne dis rien

- En faite vous ne me laissez pas le temps d'en placer une

Rémus … Rien que ce nom fut comme un coup de poignard dans son cœur. Pauvre sotte, elle était tombé amoureuse de lui au moment même où lui avait préféré retourner avec Georgia. En même temps elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer, elle était sale, repoussante, incapable de se défendre toute seule. Qu'Est-ce qu'un homme de la trempe de Rémus ferait avec une pauvre idiote comme elle . Elle écouta ses amis lui faire le récit détaillé de ce qui s'était passé. Apparemment Sirius était arrivé au moment où son père était sur le point de la toucher, il l'avait prit dans ses bras alors que Rémus récupérait toutes ses affaires, et apparemment il était absolument hors de question qu'elle retourne là bas un jour ou l'autre. Elle examina sa main, la marque y était toujours, peut être même pour toute la vie.

- En tout cas ton frère s'est pas moqué de toi pour la chambre

- Une petite question quand même, depuis quand j'aime ces groupes de rock stupide ?

- depuis que les chanteurs et bassistes sont trop sex bien sûr

- Je vois qui a proposé la décoration de ma chambre

- Je te jure que j'ai voulu l'en empêcher, moi je voyais une décoration plus féminine, genre des pétales de fleurs, des peluches, des petites étoiles au plafond. Mais toute façon puisque tu vas vivre ici tu auras l'occasion de tout changer à ta guise. En plus tu te rends compte tu vas vivre juste à côté de Rémus, la chance non ? Vous pourrez fricoter quand bon vous semble

Puis là sans savoir pourquoi elle éclata en sanglots. Tout ce que ses amis arrivèrent à comprendre au milieu de ces larmes ce fut que Rémus était retourné avec Georgia. Immédiatement Alexandre eut envie d'aller casser la figure de son cher professeur. Non mais de quel droit se permettait il de jouer avec les sentiments ? Elle était fragile, il aurait du le savoir. Et au lieu de l'aider il la brisait un peu plus. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras alors que Victoria sortait de la chambre direction celle de Rémus. Elle le trouva debout en train de ranger ses affaires. Alexandre n'oserait peut être pas mais elle, elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde. La gifle retentit, sonore, forte, à tel point que la peau marqua quelques instants.

- De quel droit vous avez fait ça ? Vous êtes le professeur mais laissez moi vous dire que jouer ainsi avec les gens ça ne se fait pas. Elle avait confiance en vous, Confiance vous savez ce que c'est ? Je vous interdit de l'approcher à nouveau, même en classe je ne veux même pas que vous passiez à côté de sa chaise. Faites comme si elle n'existait pas, de toute façon ça ne devrait pas trop vous poser de problèmes n'Est-ce pas ? Oh et en faite j'allais oublier, vous n'êtes pas du tout aussi sexy que vous en avez l'air.

--

Teddy avait passé de bonnes vacances. Entre sa famille, les révisions pour les aspics, les emplois du temps pour les préfet à préparer il n'avait vraiment pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer. Il avait écrit une lettre à Cassiopée pour lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël, elle n'avait pas répondu mais ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Il s'était comporté comme un abruti et jour après jour il espérait qu'elle finirait par lui pardonner. Manque de chance pour lui elle paraissait vraiment butée mais peut être que s'il arrivait à avoir une discussion sérieuse avec elle, elle accepterait de reprendre leur relation là où ils l'avaient laissé.

Actuellement il se trouvait dans l'une des salles de classe attendant l'arrivée de tous les préfets. Les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigles étaient déjà là, mais comme d'habitude les autres avaient du retard. Quand enfin ils daignèrent montrer le bout de leur nez il remarqua l'animosité qui régnait. Bien entendu ce n'était une surprise pour personne mais là ça paraissait être encore plus flagrant que d'ordinaire. Il distribua les emplois du temps et remarqua que la jeune fille n'avait même pas daigné levé les yeux du bout de papier qu'elle tenait entre les mains. McGonagall lui avait demandé de réunir les préfets des maisons dans le but d'éviter les excès mais la tâche avait été ardu, avec qui caser les Serpentards sans que leur partenaire ne meurt de trouille, ou ne meurt tout court

- Bon j'ai essayé de faire au mieux, alors j'espère que ça convient à tout le monde

- De toute façon même si ça ne convient pas on devra s'y tenir n'Est-ce pas ? Demanda Cassiopée en le regardant pour la première fois depuis une heure

- J'ose espérer que la rivalité constante entre Serpentard et Gryffondor arrivera à cesser le temps de vos patrouilles

- Au pire on planquera les cadavres dans les armoires ricana Vincent

- C'est plutôt toi qui va te retrouver dans l'armoire siffla Cassiopée à l'adresse du Serpentard

- Ca suffit maintenant ! Les rondes reprendront dans deux jours, d'ici là essayer de ne pas vous entre tuer

C'était l'occasion ou jamais, Danny venait de partir et elle rangeait ses affaires. S'il voulait lui parler c'était maintenant. Le cœur battant il s'approcha d'elle mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Elle était en train de boutonner sa robe de sorcière et quand elle se retourna elle fut face à face avec lui. N'avait il donc pas compris que le pardon n'était pas son fort ? Elle voulut passer mais il l'en empêcha l'immobilisant en la tenant par les épaules. Ca ne lui ressemblait tellement pas qu'elle patienta afin d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- J'ai fait une énorme erreur, je voudrais que tu me pardonnes. Tu me manques beaucoup

- Je regrette je n'ai pas été conçue pour pardonner

- Tu pourrais peut être faire une exception non ?

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux au juste ? Que je te dise ok tout est oublié ? Et après tu attends quoi de moi ?

- Je voudrais que tu sois de nouveau ma petite amie

- On est pas compatible, tu l'as dit toi-même je suis bien trop immature

Quand elle sortit de la salle, Alexandre l'attendait un sourire au lèvre. C'est fou comme elle n'était jamais seule, il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec elle, que ce soit Alexandre, Victoria ou encore Sirius. Il semblait avoir peur qu'elle fasse de nouveau quelque chose de stupide, en même temps qu'Est-ce qui pourrait bien être pire que retourner chez ses parents ? Ils bifurquèrent dans un couloir ce qui les fit se retrouver face à son grand frère et à Rémus. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois en cours, et autant dire que pendant une heure jamais son manuel ne lui avait paru aussi passionnant. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis qu'elle l'avait surpris en train d'embrasser Georgia et à vrai dire elle préférait ne plus avoir à faire à lui. Elle s'était montré stupide et surtout très vulnérable, et foi de Cassiopée Black plus jamais ça n'arriverait.

- Alors les jeunes que faites vous tout seul dans un couloir aussi tard ? Si je ne savais pas que tu étais gay Alexandre je me poserais de sérieuses questions dit il à moitié souriant à moitié suspicieux

- En faite tu sais Alexandre est bi, donc bon ça ne poserait pas trop de problèmes répondit Cassiopée tout sourire

- Que quoi ? Faillit s'étrangler son grand frère

- Elle ment bien entendu, je n'aime que les hommes, intéressé ? Proposa-t-il très sérieux

- Hum euh non, moi je n'aime que les femmes rétorqua Sirius mal à l'aise

- Allez laisse le tranquille, mon frère n'aime pas parler d'homosexualité, il est tellement … rigide

- Je ne suis pas rigide ! Je suis même très ouvert !

- Ah oui j'aimerais bien vérifier ça tiens pouffa de rire Alexandre

--

Rémus était en train de lire une des lettres de Georgia l'air maussade. Elle lui demandait de le rejoindre à pré au lard ce soir même à 19 Heures. Autant dire qu'il n'avait mais alors vraiment aucune envie d'y aller. Pourtant il y était contraint, il aurait du faire plus attention avec ces fichus sort de contraception, la prochaine fois il utiliserait les méthodes moldus, peut être que ce serait plus efficace. Enfin bon pour le moment il n'aurait pas trop l'occasion de penser à ça, le sexe et le plaisir tout ça c'était fini pour lui. Parce que même si maintenant il était lié à Georgia à cause du bébé, ce n'était pas pour elle qu'il éprouvait de l'affection. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor, aucune trace de Cassiopée. C'était déjà la quatrième fois qu'elle ne venait pas à l'heure du dîner cette semaine, il devrait en toucher un mot à Sirius, lui il saurait la résonner.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler à son meilleur ami il la vit débouler dans la Grande Salle et apparemment elle ne semblait pas d'excellente humeur. Sa tresse était plus ou moins défaite, des mèches de cheveu volant ici et là alors que sa robe de sorcière était froissée. Mais qu'Est-ce qu'elle venait de faire au juste pour être dans cet état ? Il arqua un sourcil en voyant un jeune homme essoufflé apparaître lui aussi dans la salle du banquet. Il attrapa la jeune fille par le poignée l'obligeant à se retourner. Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarquer l'attitude du jeune couple parce que désormais les yeux de Sirius ne faisaient plus que lancer des éclairs. Il faillit se planter sa fourchette dans la main en voyant que le Gryffondor enserrait à présent la petite Black par la taille en profitant pour l'embrasser allégrement. A peine celui-ci fut il fini que la baffe retentit haute et forte.

- Non mais de quel droit tu m'embrasses ! Non c'est non tu devrais le savoir !

- Tu voulais de la passion, de la surprise, je te la donne alors qu'Est-ce qu'il te faut de plus à la fin ?!

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi pourquoi tu ne comprends pas !

- L'amour est un sentiment tellement surfait, ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois ? Je ne te demande rien à part d'être ma petite amie

- C'est vrai que ce n'est rien du tout, tu peux avoir n'importe laquelle des greluches de cette salle alors pourquoi tu me poursuis moi particulièrement ? Je ne suis pas faite pour les relations de couple pourquoi tu refuses de comprendre

- Tu as déjà quelqu'un n'Est-ce pas ? Lui cracha-t-il à la figure

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi

- C'est lui qui t'a appris à embrasser comme ça hein ? Dis moi Est-ce que t'as été jusqu'à enlever ta culotte pour ce connard ? Siffla-t-il hors de lui

- Ce que je fais de mes sous vêtements, de mon corps ou de tout autre chose me concernant ne te regarde en rien Teddy ! Je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux, et crois moi ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêchera, sur ce tu voudras bien m'excuser mon repas est en train de refroidir

--

Environ une heure plus tard alors que la salle désemplissait, Sirius en profita pour prendre place à côté de sa petite sœur. Qu'Est-ce que ça pouvait lui rappeler comme souvenirs. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se replonger dans son passé il avait beaucoup mieux à faire pour le moment. Comme tous les jours depuis la rentrée elle avait la main bandée, il n'avait rien dit, il pouvait comprendre et puis si elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde voit ça c'était normal. Il porta le regard vers le bout de la table où Teddy était en train de finir son dessert en compagnie de ses amis. Il avait intérêt à en profiter parce que dès qu'il l'aurait en cours ça chaufferait sérieusement pour lui.

- Regarder qui nous fait l'honneur de nous rejoindre, le professeur Black en personne lança Victoria ravie

- Tu devrais faire des scènes plus souvent ma petite Cassie, comme ça ton grand frère si appétissant nous rejoindrait plus souvent

- Pourquoi te sens tu toujours obligé de comparer les hommes à de la nourriture ? Dit elle en levant les yeux au ciel

- Vois tu ma chérie, ton frère est une sorte d'énorme chou à la crème, à côté de lui les autres garçons sont des biscuits sec. Tu vois en faisant une comparaison avec de la nourriture c'est clair non ?

- Excuse moi de ne pas partager ton avis, mais tu comprends que quand je pense à mon frère je ne pense pas nécessairement à un biscuit

- Non mais nous on sait très bien à qui tu penses quand on lance le mot profiterole

Alexandre sentit un coup de pied l'atteindre au tibia et comprit tout de suite la boulette. Non seulement il venait d'admettre que Cassiopée pensait à un garçon devant son frère mais en plus il venait de mentionner le garçon qui l'avait fait souffrir. Vraiment génial, il venait de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Il essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était mais rien n'avait échappé à Sirius. Alors comme ça il y avait vraiment quelqu'un ? Hum il examinerait à la loupe la population mâle de Poudlard et il finirait bien par trouver. Il préféra ne même pas penser à ce que sa petite sœur pouvait bien faire dans l'intimité pour se concentrer sur l'objet de sa visite. Il voulait s'assurer que plus jamais elle ne retournerait au manoir, bien sûr elle pouvait toujours mentir mais il espérait en son fort intérieur qu'elle lui dirait la vérité.

- Dis moi Cassie qu'Est-ce que tu vas faire pendant les prochaines vacances ? Demanda-t-il innocemment

- J'te rappelle quand même qu'on vient juste de reprendre les cours, j'ai pas encore pensé aussi loin

- Tu vas rester à Poudlard ?

- J'y passe déjà toute l'année alors je pense qu'un peu d'éloignement ne me fera pas de mal, mais t'inquiètes je ne ferais pas de choses stupides, genre retourner dans la maison familiale si c'est ta question

- Tu vas passer les vacances en compagnie de ton petit ami peut être

- Tu n'espères quand même pas me piéger avec une phrase aussi ridicule dit elle excédée

Et bien si il en avait l'intention. Elle vivrait avec lui maintenant, il se devait de surveiller ses fréquentations. Et tant qu'à faire il l'éloignerait un maximum de ses deux meilleurs amis qui franchement avaient une influence plus que néfaste sur elle et avec qui il ne pouvait jamais placer un mot. Mais en faite une question le taraudait toujours, qui était le profiterole ?


	12. Rupture

**Comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre. Alors que dire ... Cassiopée avoue enfin ce qui s'est passé chez ses parents, à qui ? Et bien vous le saurez en lisant :D **

**Un petit peu de Rémus/Cassiopée sur la fin ( histoire que vous m'aimiez encore plus xD ) ... Le chapitre est court je sais mais le suivant sera plus long et sera posté dès mardi **

**Bisous et bonne lecture :)**

Le silence régnait dans sa salle, chose qu'il appréciait fortement puisque ça lui permettait de ne pas perdre le fil conducteur de ses pensées. Déjà que l'explication de ce sortilège ne serait pas facile alors si en plus les élèves s'y mettaient pour l'interrompre. L'arrêté du ministère était tombé à peine une semaine plus tôt. Enseigner aux élèves les sortilèges les plus dangereux, alors non seulement il lui faudrait parler de ceux qu'on disait impardonnable mais il devrait aussi prendre le temps de leur apprendre les différents sorts qui agissaient sur le psychique. Il ne voyait pas trop ce que des élèves aussi jeunes pourraient en faire, mais allez comprendre le ministère. Il était tellement absorbé par son explication qu'il ne remarqua pas le regard méprisant des Serpentards pour un certain coin de la salle. Et c'est avec surprise qu'il entendit un des sortilèges dont il venait de parler être prononcé. Instantanément il vit Victoria être prise de soubresaut, mais ce qu'il ne vit pas par contre c'était la baguette déjà levée d'Alexandre.

La situation était en train de lui échapper où il ne s'y connaissait pas. Contrairement à toute attente ce fut Cassiopée qui mit fin à la petite bataille prononçant le finite incantatem ce à quoi il aurait déjà du penser depuis longtemps. Elle paraissait très calme mais ses yeux eux lançaient des éclairs où il ne s'y connaissait pas. Il craignait que cette histoire n'en reste pas là et il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Pendant toute la semaine la tension demeura électrique entre Serpentard et Gryffondor et ce fut seulement lors de la ronde des préfets que tout éclata. Sirius et Rémus venaient de rentrer de leur sortie à Pré au Lard, ils avaient du aller voir Georgia et franchement ils s'en seraient bien passés. Cette fille devenait de plus en plus stupide et c'était bien peu dire.

Ainsi furent ils surpris en voyant l'attroupement de masse dans le hall. Ils avaient manqué quelque chose ? Depuis quand les élèves avaient ils le droit de veiller aussi tard ? Et pourquoi Rusard n'agissait pas ? Ils s'approchèrent pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Au centre du cercle qui s'était formé Alexandre et un Serpentard qu'ils identifièrent comme étant Edward MacNair. Les deux présentaient de nombreuses ecchymoses visibles et surtout le sang qui s'échappait de leur nez laissait présager de la bagarre qui avait du avoir lieu peu de temps auparavant. Ils étaient essoufflés ainsi ne furent ils pas surpris de voir Vincent Bullstrom venir porter secours à son ami. Bien entendu Alexandre ne resta pas seul bien longtemps. Cassiopée venait de prendre place à côté de son ami et autant dire qu'elle ne paraissait pas d'humeur particulièrement joyeuse. Victoria elle restait en retrait l'air mortifié et ils devinèrent aisément que quelque chose avait du avoir lieu, et ce quelque chose avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait débordé le vase.

- Tu vois je te déconseillerais assez d'attaquer Alexandre dit elle abruptement

- Et c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher peut être ? Je connais des sorts qui feraient se dresser tes cheveux sur ta jolie petite tête

- N'oublie pas où j'ai été élevé, j'en connais davantage que tout ce que tu pourrais apprendre durant ta misérable vie

- Quel gâchis, tu pourrais être une si bonne Serpentard, et une si bonne épouse également dit il moqueur

- Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec les individus de ton genre

L'ambiance était à son comble et c'est à ce moment là que Sirius se dit qu'il faudrait peut être agir, après tout c'était lui le professeur maintenant. Les groupes se séparèrent dans le calme, l'ambiance était bien trop paisible d'un coup. Il aurait du prévoir que les Serpentards avaient encore un coup foireux en réserve. Le sort était destiné à Alexandre sans aucun doute mais Cassiopée le poussa pour prendre sa place. Pendant quelques secondes les deux concernés restèrent immobilisés jusqu'à ce que Rémus lance un contre sort. Immédiatement après, le Serpentard se mit à rire alors que la jeune fille baissait les yeux.

- Il s'en passe des choses intéressantes chez les Black décidément ricana-t-il

Sirius s'attendait à une réplique cinglante de sa sœur mais à la place elle tourna les talons pour monter avec Victoria. Qu'Est-ce que au juste il avait vu ? Parce que oui le sort lancé était un sort de souvenir et pas des plus agréables puisqu'il faisait appel à la magie noire. Bien entendu des points furent retirés aux Serpentards, un sacré paquet de point. Comment ça les Gryffondor aussi étaient présent ? Non mais eux avaient de bonnes raisons d'être là. Favoritisme ? Vous ne croyez pas dire mieux. Alexandre monta avec les filles dans leur chambre. Oui leurs deux camarades de chambre à qui elles n'adressaient presque jamais la parole étaient là mais un sort d'insonorisation sur le lit à baldaquin de Victoria suffit à les laisser seuls à l'abri de toutes indiscrétions.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça Cassie ? Ce n'était pas grave s'il découvrait quelque chose sur moi

- Pour qu'il s'en serve contre toi ? Non merci. Il n'osera pas sur moi, il a trop peur des représailles de ma famille

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il a vu ?

Elle souffla de désespoir. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas leur en parler. Déjà rien qu'y penser lui faisait du mal, alors l'avouer ça serait encore pire. Le fait que Vincent avait pu voir ça lui faisait vraiment peur. Il n'oserait certainement en parler à personne, mais il savait. Il était même la seule personne à savoir à l'exception d'elle-même et de ses parents. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure cherchant à fuir leur regard inquisiteur. Mais c'était peine perdu ils semblaient bien décidés à savoir de quoi il retournait.

- C'était quand ils te frappaient ? Demanda doucement Victoria

- Non c'était pas ça

- C'était quelque chose en rapport avec ta famille en tout cas, dis le nous Cassie, tu verras-tu seras soulagée après

- Si je vous le dis vous n'allez plus me regarder comme maintenant, je vais vous dégoûtais murmura-t-elle

- Pourquoi tu nous dégoûterais ? Rien de ce que tu as pu faire ne nous fera changer d'avis à propos de toi tu devrais le savoir

- Mais moi je me dégoûte, j'y pense tout le temps et à chaque fois je me dis que j'aurais du faire quelque chose quand …

Sa voix se brisa et Alexandre essaya de trouver de quoi il s'agissait. Apparemment ça avait l'air super grave pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça. Décidément plus il en apprenait, plus il détestait la famille de son amie. Mais qu'Est-ce qui pouvait bien être pire que se faire battre ? Il se mit à réfléchir pendant plusieurs secondes et une seule idée lui venait. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça, il n'en serait quand même pas venu à cette extrémité, son père ne pouvait pas être un monstre aussi terrible tout de même. Non c'était impossible.

- C'était ma faute, ma mère me l'a dit, je l'ai provoqué et … je suis une traînée sanglota-t-elle

- Chuuuttt calme toi, ça va aller. Tu n'es pas une traînée Cassie, peu importe ce qui a pu se passer, ce n'était pas ta faute

- Si c'est ma faute s'il a essayé de … Il m'a touché partout et moi je n'arrivais plus à lui dire non, je …

- Non ce n'est pas ta faute ! Rien n'est ta faute tu entends, tu ne l'as pas voulu, tu es la victime tu comprends

- C'est pour ça que Rémus m'a quitté, parce que je n'y arrivais pas, je paniquais et … il a préféré retourner avec Georgia. Il a du me trouver repoussante et complètement stupide … je voulais lui faire plaisir mais … à chaque fois des images me revenaient et … ça me paralysait … c'est ma faute hein s'il m'a quitté

- Ne redis plus jamais ça ! Et dans l'éventualité où Rémus t'aurait quitté pour ça c'est lui l'abruti et tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'était pas ta faute tu comprends Cassie ? Tu n'y es pour rien si les gens sont cruels, si ton père est une ordure ou encore si Rémus est un crétin

- Tu lui en avais parlé à Rémus de ce qui s'était passé ? Demanda Alexandre en lui caressant les cheveux

- Non je … j'osais pas, je voulais pas qu'il me trouve répugnante, je voulais juste qu'il … m'aime … enfin un peu

Devant la détresse de son amie, Victoria n'eut d'autres choix que de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler plus longuement. Cette nuit là ils ne dormirent pas beaucoup mais ça leur laissa l'occasion de réfléchir. Apparemment Cassiopée était loin d'être heureuse, en même temps comment le pourrait elle avec ce qui lui arrivait ? Comment pouvait on faire ça à sa propre fille ? Et surtout comment pouvait on supporter ça en silence ? Ils ne pouvaient rien faire concernant son père mais concernant Rémus c'était une toute autre histoire.

--

Rémus corrigeait des copies à n'en plus finir. Il avait pris du retard et voilà comment il le payait maintenant. Il en était arrivé au paquet des sixièmes années et franchement il se serait bien épargné cette corvée. A l'avenir il donnerait beaucoup moins de devoir, beaucoup trop long à corriger. Il arriva à la copie de Victoria, comme toujours excellent mais la feuille supplémentaire glissait à l'intérieur l'intrigua soudainement. Il avait pourtant cru que son devoir se terminait au bout de la troisième page. Il réajusta la lumière avant de commencer la lecture.

_Avant de commencer à écrire, je vous prie de me considérer non pas qu'une élève, mais comme la meilleure amie de Cassiopée. Tout ce que je m'apprête à vous dire n'a rien à voir avec votre métier d'enseignant mais bel et bien avec votre vie privée. Peut être me trouverez vous présomptueuse mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de vous dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur sans éveiller les soupçons du professeur Black, qui je dois le dire vous suit comme votre ombre._

_A vrai dire je pensais avoir tout dit quand nous nous trouvions encore chez vous mais j'étais très loin du compte. Je pensais naïvement quand vous disant de ne plus l'approcher elle arriverait à se remettre, mais je me trompais lourdement. Elle a besoin d'une explication et j'ose espérer que vous lui accorderez au moins ça. Elle pense que votre rupture a rapport avec ses performances sexuelles, je ne peux vous dire pourquoi mais si tel est le cas inventez une autre excuse. _

_Pour moi, vous n'êtes qu'un odieux individu qui ne mériterait même pas que mon amie porte le regard sur lui. Mais je ne sais que trop bien comme ça peut être dur d'oublier. Pour vous c'était peut être juste histoire de s'amuser un peu pendant les vacances mais pour elle c'était bien plus que ça. Et c'est peut être un peu la faute d'Alexandre et de moi-même. A trop la pousser à faire des expériences, on lui fait faire des erreurs qui à présent la rende malheureuse. _

_Je ne puis donc que vous demandez de prendre un peu de votre précieux temps pour lui parler. _

_Victoria Mills. _

Idiot, c'était un idiot. Il avait obéit aveuglement à son ordre de ne plus l'approcher. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi parce que en réalité ça ne l'arrangeait que trop. Mais si Victoria prenait la peine de lui écrire c'est que c'était important. Serait elle au courant de quelque chose de nouveau ? Toutes les personnes au courant de cette relation semblait le mépriser pour la décision qu'il avait prise mais avait il vraiment le choix ? Sa mère ne cessait de le relancer pour qu'il aille s'excuser auprès de Cassiopée, quant à Victoria et Alexandre ils semblaient le détester. En même temps ils avaient tous raisons, il avait mal agi et maintenant il avait peur. Que se passerait il si elle se mettait à pleurer ? Oh ça non il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Sirius lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il restait avec Georgia. Il lui avait dit qu'à la rigueur il pourrait s'occuper du bébé à la naissance mais pourquoi s'occuper aussi de la femme ? Il ne savait même pas trop lui-même. Ca ne se faisait pas d'abandonner une femme enceinte c'était un principe. Mais en même temps étais ce mieux d'abandonner la femme que l'on aimait ? Il dut attendre le lendemain pour revoir les sixièmes années et au vue du regard haineux d'Alexandre il en déduisit qu'il pensait exactement la même chose que Victoria. Il était un pauvre type, il ne s'en rendait que trop compte. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de lire l'un des chapitres du manuel il prit son courage à deux mains pour prononcer la phrase fatidique.

- Miss Black vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, comment ça aller le voir ? Comme être en tête en tête avec lui ? Elle réprima un frisson avant de continuer comme si de rien n'était sa lecture. L'heure passa vite, trop vite. Quand ses amis sortirent de la salle en dernier elle prit son courage à deux mains pour se lever et se planter devant le bureau de son … professeur. Peut être qu'elle se faisait des idées, il voulait peut être simplement lui parler de son dernier devoir. Quand il leva le regard vers elle, instantanément elle se sentit mal. Elle repensa aux moments qu'ils avaient partagés et se sentit tellement stupide qu'elle faillit faire demi tour pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter.

- Vous vouliez me parler professeur demanda-t-elle d'une voix chancelante

- Cassiopée il faut que je m'excuse

- Non c'est inutile, je … tu … enfin vous avez fait votre choix, pas besoin d'excuse

- Je ne t'ai pas expliqué pourquoi et je dois le faire

- Mais je sais déjà pourquoi, je ne suis qu'une gamine et toi enfin vous … vous préférez être avec quelqu'un de plus … expérimenté, c'est normal je comprends

- Non tu ne comprends pas justement, ce n'était pas un jeu pour moi, j'étais sérieux quand je disais que je voulais être avec toi, que je voulais t'embrasser que ..

- Non tais toi, tais toi s'il te plait

- Georgia est enceinte, si je pouvais-je …

C'était horriblement cruel de sa part mais comment pouvait il faire autrement ? Il voyait les larmes dans ses yeux et sans pouvoir se contrôler il la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne chercha même pas à se dégager, elle se laissait faire et elle semblait tellement fragile que ça lui brisait un peu plus le cœur. Georgia n'était absolument rien à ses yeux, et à cause d'une erreur de sa part il faisait souffrir quelqu'un qui lui n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste à cause de moi, je ne le mérite pas. Tu peux trouver quelqu'un de ton âge, il te rendre plus heureuse que moi tu verras

- Tu ne comprends rien murmura-t-elle

- Crois moi je sais ce que je dis, tu t'en remettras, tu es jeune et …

- Tu sembles croire que je cours après les relations. Je ne veux pas d'un petit ami, je te voulais toi. J'avais confiance même si c'était stupide, je savais que je ne devais rien attendre mais je ne voulais pas y penser, je me sentais bien et c'était bien la première fois que ça m'arrivait. Alors ne me dis pas que je vais retrouver quelqu'un parce que tu vois je n'en ai rien à faire.

- Je voudrais dire quelque chose mais …

- Ne te fatigue pas, j'ai survécu et je continuerais à survivre. Ca m'apprendra qu'il ne faut vraiment rien attendre des relations amoureuses

- Alors c'est vraiment fini ?

- C'est toi qui l'a voulu Rémus


	13. Interrogations

**Je commence à me dire que je ne laisse pas assez de temps entre mes chapitres mais je ne résiste pas à faire plaisir à mes petits lecteurs ( surtout quand on me fait des yeux de Sirius battus xD ) ... **

**Et puis je suis fière de moi, je viens d'entamer le 24eme chapitre et donc par conséquent il y aura plus de 30 chapitres à cette fic ( ça fait vraiment bizarre à dire ). Bon autant vous le dire ce chapitre est loin d'être l'un de mes préféré mais il est nécessaire à ma fic **

**La suite arrivera sûrement lundi prochain, alors à bientôt tout le monde :)**

**--**

La salle était plongée dans l'obscurité, seul les chandelles du couloir venait se refléter sous la porte pour laisser un mince filet de lumière. Un garçon était appuyé sur l'une des tables alors qu'un autre était derrière lui. Ces petits rendez vous nocturnes duraient depuis deux bons mois et pourtant il ne pouvait en parler à personne, pas même à ses deux meilleures amies. Elles ne comprendraient pas pourquoi il l'avait choisi lui, et à vrai dire il ne comprenait même pas lui même. Ce garçon était l'exact contraire de ce qu'il recherchait chez un homme mais il lui faisait un effet fou. Son insolence, ses manières d'un autre temps, ses cheveux bruns coupés au carré. Il se libéra en un cri sourd embrassant le cou de son partenaire alors que celui-ci était déjà occupé à se rhabiller. Entre eux c'était clair. Une histoire de sexe rien de plus. En même temps que pouvaient ils espérer de plus ? Ils étaient censés être ennemis, et non pas amants comme ils l'étaient réellement.

Alexandre sortit de la salle en premier, prenant garde que personne ne le remarque. Il marcha quelques secondes observant les alentours avant de mourir de peur quand quelqu'un lui sauta sur le dos. Il était déjà prêt à sortir sa baguette avant de se rendre compte de qui il s'agissait. La jeune fille s'agrippait à lui et lui faire lâcher prise lui paraissait vraiment mission impossible. Il renonça la laissant faire ce qu'elle voulait, même si actuellement ce qu'elle voulait c'était rester là.

- Tu veux bien me porter jusqu'au dortoir ? Dit elle en posant sa tête dans son cou

- Il y a encore trois étages à monter, et sans vouloir te vexer tu n'es pas un poids plume Cassie chérie

- Espèce de goujat répondit elle en descendant

- Je savais bien que ça marcherait, mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ne le répète à personne mais je me suis endormi à la bibliothèque, Pince n'a rien remarqué enfin jusqu'à il y a cinq minutes. Et toi alors ? Tu ne devais pas passer la soirée avec Victoria ?

- Oh tu sais j'étais ici et ailleurs

- En gros tu viens de te taper quelqu'un

- Ce que ces mots peuvent paraître vulgaire dans ta jolie bouche

Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à leur salle commune, elle s'accrocha à son bras lui murmurant des choses à l'oreille en riant. Décidément elle était redevenu la joie de vivre incarnée, mais Est-ce que ça ne cachait pas quelque chose ? Pendant un mois entier elle était restée triste, maussade et renfermée et du jour au lendemain il l'avait vu apparaître dans la Grande Salle tout sourire prête à reprendre les farces destinées aux Serpentards là où ils les avaient laissés. Peut être qu'elle n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle le laissait paraître mais il se serait bien gardé de lui faire part de ses doutes. Hors de question de la laisser replonger dans cette sorte de dépression post traumatique. Elle évitait le sujet Lupin, ses parents ou tout autre chose qui risquait de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. En entendant des bruits de pas le jeune homme la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche les cachant ici aux regards extérieurs puisque les murs n'étaient pas éclairés.

Il vit apparaître Rémus en compagnie d'une jeune femme et devina aisément que ça ne plairait pas beaucoup à sa meilleure amie. Pourtant elle ne disait rien, elle paraissait même extraordinairement calme. Le couple entra dans les appartements du professeur alors que Alexandre relâchait l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle. Pendant quelques secondes ils restèrent sans bouger jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille prenne la parole

- Bon on va pas rester là toute la nuit

- Tu sais si ça te rend triste c'est normal et …

- Je n'en ai plus rien à faire de lui, il a sa vie, j'ai la mienne. Fin de l'histoire. Bon allez viens sinon on va vraiment se faire attraper

--

Cassiopée était dans les appartements de Sirius. Elle était censée aller dîner avec lui, mais encore fallait il qu'elle l'ait sut avant de débarquer pour simplement lui dire bonjour. Elle était en train de changer de vêtements dans son salon, et franchement elle se demandait comment cela se faisait que son grand frère ait autant d'affaires de filles dans ses placards. Il se destinait à une carrière de styliste ou alors c'était tous les vêtements oubliées par ses ex ? Elle fit une petite moue dégoûtée en réfléchissait d'où pouvait venir l'une des robes avant de se saisir de l'une d'entre elle. La plus sage qui pourtant s'arrêtait tout de même plus de dix centimètres au dessus de son genou. Elle se débarrassa de son chemisier, puis de sa jupe d'écolière avant de détacher ses cheveux qui ondulèrent immédiatement.

Elle aurait probablement du aller dans la salle de bain avant de se changer, si jamais Sirius revenait maintenant il la trouverait en sous vêtements. Et ce serait comment dire … très gênant. Quand elle voulut passer la robe elle se rendit compte de quelque chose d'assez dérangeant. Dire qu'elle était trop grande pour elle serait un euphémisme, elle baillait à plusieurs endroits mais en même temps les autres robes étaient bien trop osées pour qu'elle puisse les porter. Elle l'enleva avant de réfléchir au sort que Victoria avait tenté de lui enseigner et qu'elle n'avait pas du tout écouter trouvant que de toute façon il lui serait bien inutile.

Rémus venait de recevoir une lettre de Georgia, encore une. A croire qu'elle se refusait à le laisser tranquille au moins un jour. Elle voulait venir vivre avec lui et Sirius pendant les vacances, c'était encore autre chose ça. Franchement ça ne l'enchantait pas et c'était sûr que ce ne serait pas du goût de Sirius, surtout si on considérait le fait que Cassiopée vivait là aussi. Enfin aux dernières nouvelles parce qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment reparler avec son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs il devait aller lui parler, lui montrer la lettre de Georgia et lui demandait son avis. Il ne pouvait pas éternellement faire comme de si rien n'était alors qu'il n'éprouvait mais alors plus rien du tout pour cette femme. Il entra sans frapper, de toute façon il avait l'habitude maintenant et il avait déjà surpris Sirius dans tant de situations embarrassantes que rien ne pouvait plus être pire.

A peine eut il ouvert la porte que son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il se figea instantanément en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. La jeune fille avait les yeux fermés apparemment en train de réfléchir alors que la musique résonnait dans toute la pièce. Ses cheveux retournaient dans son dos de manière fluide alors que de petites boucles se trouvaient dans le bout juste à la limite du boxer en dentelle qu'elle portait. Depuis quand possédait elle des dessous de ce genre ? Il voulut signaler sa présence mais il n'osa pas. Le mieux aurait été de s'en aller avant qu'elle ne le remarque mais c'était déjà trop tard. Elle se retourna et sans le vouloir vraiment ses yeux se mirent à détailler son corps. Ou plutôt la tentation était bien trop forte pour qu'il y résiste. Elle s'était déjà retrouvée en sous vêtements devant lui mais la dernière fois il était bien trop occupé à l'embrasser pour vraiment la regarder.

Bien entendu ça ne dura pas bien longtemps puisqu'elle se retourna à peine deux voir trois secondes après. Il reprit ses esprits se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était vraiment déplacé de sa part, mais le pire c'est l'effet que ça lui faisait de la voir aussi vulnérable devant lui. Il posa sa main sur son épaule mais elle se dégagea instantanément presque violemment.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher, et tu n'avais pas non plus le droit de me regarder !

- Je m'excuse, j'aurais du détourner le regard mais …

- Mais quoi ?! Ca t'amuse peut être ? Dit elle en faisant volte face le regardant furieuse

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, mais tu es trop belle et …

- Je n'aime pas non plus qu'on se moque de moi, va retrouver ta Georgia, matte là autant que tu veux et surtout, je dis bien surtout ne pose plus les yeux sur moi

Sur ces mots elle prit l'une des robes se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la salle de bain où elle s'enferma. Quant à lui, et bien il resta là comme un imbécile à se demander ce qui avait pu déclencher une telle colère. Un simple regard pouvait il vraiment en être la cause ? De son côté la jeune fille était accroupi sur le sol se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il avait eu besoin de la regarder comme ça ? Exactement comme … Elle réprima un frisson se forçant à se lever pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il avait du la trouver horrible, déjà qu'avant elle ne se trouvait pas terrible alors maintenant c'était encore pire. Elle l'entendit toquer à la porte, difficile de faire comme si elle n'était pas là, puisque il n'y avait qu'une seule sortie. Elle passa rapidement l'un des tee shirt de Sirius qui se trouvait dans le coin avant de daigner ouvrir la porte.

- Désolé je ne suis plus en sous vêtements, dommage non ? Dit elle en se passant une nouvelle fois de l'eau sur son visage

- Si j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a choqué je m'excuse, mais je t'assure tu es vraiment très jolie

- Arrête de mentir murmura-t-elle en faisant un geste brusque pour arrêter l'eau de couler ce qui lui valut de s'écorcher le bras sur le bord du lavabo

- Laisse moi voir répondit il en lui prenant le bras, suite à quoi elle se dégagea

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher

- Je vais juste te soigner

- Fais attention Sirius pourrait revenir, que dirait il s'il voyait son parfait meilleur ami en train de toucher sa si innocente petite sœur dit elle ironique

- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, tu me détestes donc tant ?

- Je ne te déteste pas, en faite tu n'as même rien fait. Je vais retourner à mon dortoir, tu diras à Sirius que je dînerais avec lui un autre jour

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle de bain, elle n'avait plus rien à lui dire. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait c'était de pire en pire. Ses amis lui avaient promis que la douleur passerait mais elle ne faisait que s'intensifier. Elle l'aimait de plus en plus, et lui il semblait ne plus rien ressentir du tout pour elle, peut être qu'à vrai dire il n'avait jamais rien ressenti en faite. Non elle ne pouvait pas partir, si elle partait maintenant il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de lui parler il le sentait. Sans réfléchir, il l'attrapa par la taille la faisant tournoyer sur elle-même pour la plaquer contre lui. Elle le regarda incrédule avant de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Oh bien sûr elle aurait pu lui mettre une baffe, comme elle en avait l'habitude avec Teddy, mais elle n'en avait vraiment aucune envie.C'était stupide, c'était une folie, c'était mal de sa part mais comment arrêter quelque chose qui lui apportait tant de satisfaction. Il la souleva pour la faire asseoir sur le meuble du lavabo ne lâchant pas ses lèvres se contentant de poser ses mains sur ses cuisses. Ses mains se baladaient à leur guise dans ses cheveux ne faisant que renforcer l'intensité du baiser. Un de ses bras passa derrière son dos la rapprochant davantage de lui alors qu'il devait lutter de toutes ses forces pour empêcher son autre main de vagabonder sur sa peau nue. Elle se retrouva de nouveau sur le sol et sans pouvoir se contrôler il lui enleva le tee shirt qu'elle portait avant de la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça mais allez expliquer ça à son cœur qui faisait des bonds faramineux dans sa poitrine. Il se mit à caresser délicatement son buste, geste qui contrastait en tout point avec la passion qui l'habitait. D'abord ses hanches, puis son ventre avant de remonter vers sa poitrine. Il n'eut le temps que d'effleurer celle-ci qu'elle le repoussa vigoureusement le faisant reculer de deux pas.

- Pourquoi tu fais comme lui murmura-t-elle si bas que s'il n'avait pas été un loup garou il n'aurait probablement rien entendu

- Qui ça lui ?

Elle le regarda stupéfaite presque horrifiée avant de ramasser le tee-shirt au sol, sa cape de sorcière qui se trouvait dans le salon et de s'enfuir à travers les couloirs du château. Cette fois ci il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher de partir. Il resta figée quelques instants avant de se mettre à sa poursuite. Il devait s'expliquer ou sinon ce serait trop tard. Elle n'allait pas se défiler encore une fois, ça hors de question. Elle courrait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes quand elle buta sur quelqu'un avant de tomber à terre. Vraiment très belle cette chute sur les fesses pensa-t-elle en regardant l'état de ses mains qui avaient été égratignés à cause de la pierre froide et pointu sous ses doigts. Au début elle ne pensa même pas à regarder sur qui elle s'était étalé et en faisant elle sut qu'elle aurait quelques petites explications à fournir. Elle était déjà en train d'inventer une excuse dans sa tête quand une nouvelle personne arriva. Derrière elle Rémus essoufflé, devant elle Sirius dubitatif. Les deux hommes se toisaient du regard et apparemment à en juger par le regard de Sirius il n'avait pas l'air ravi.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu traquais ma sœur Lunard ? Demanda-t-il glacial

- Il ne me traquait pas, c'était ma faute dit elle en se relevant grâce à l'aide de Sirius qui pourtant ne lâchait toujours pas son ami du regard

- Oh alors je suppose que c'est toi qui a proposé cette petite partie d'attrape moi si tu peux

- Ce qui s'est passé tu vois, c'est que j'étais en train de changer de vêtements dans le salon. Alors quand Rémus est entré il m'a surpris en sous vêtements. Et tu vois j'ai réagi un peu impulsivement, et donc le professeur Lupin essayait de me rattraper pour euh … s'excuser, tu vois pour qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu

- Je sens que quelque chose m'échappe, mais je ne saurais dire quoi

Elle haussa les épaules lui offrant un petit sourire avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et d'annoncer qu'elle rentrait dans son dortoir. Il la regarda partir avant de tourner son attention vers son ami qui il l'aurait juré quelques instants plus tôt était en train de lui aussi l'observait.

- Hé mais attends une seconde, t'as vu ma sœur en sous vêtements ?! Dit il presque choqué

- La réaction a tardé à venir répondit il blasé

- Et ça a duré combien de temps au juste ? J'espère que t'as détourné le regard tout de suite sinon j'te jure que t'es un homme mort

- Tu ne crois pas que j'ai déjà assez de soucis avec Georgia comme ça ? Dit il en levant les yeux au ciel

Rien à redire, elle était une parfaite menteuse. Mais sur quoi pouvait elle bien mentir encore ? Quand elle avait dit « lui » à qui pensait elle ? En même temps la liste des suspects était plutôt réduite. Avec quel garçon était-elle sortie récemment ? Hum il n'en voyait qu'un seul, et si on ajoutait en plus à ça la scène de la Grande salle. Avait il cherché à profiter d'elle ? Peut être même avait il abusé de la jeune fille, non certainement pas, et si c'était le cas alors que devait il faire ? L'inviter à aller dans le parc un soir de pleine lune ? Des flammes dansèrent dans ses yeux à la pensée de ces projets diaboliques, personne ne pouvait lui faire de mal sans en payer le prix. La mort paraissait un digne châtiment. Il essaya de se calmer en pensant que peut être il se montait la tête pour rien mais il n'avait quand même pas rêvé quand elle l'avait repoussé et quand elle avait mentionné ce « lui », hum Teddy aurait une petite explication à fournir, et il aurait intérêt à ce qu'elle soit bonne.

--

Un peu plus tard dans la semaine, Poudlard était en pleine effervescence. Les Serdaigles, d'habitude si tranquille, paraissaient affolés ne cessant de transporter divers bouquins et notes à travers tout le château. Les autres maisons les regardaient maintenant habitués, vendredi après midi il y aurait le traditionnel débat inter maison concernant un sujet particulier. C'était le seul moment de l'année où les Serdaigles avaient l'occasion de se valoriser et ils étaient bien décidé à ne pas la laisser passer. Ils s'étaient préparés depuis deux bons mois maintenant, références, plans de discours, arguments, rien ne leur avait échappé. La question était banale : Fallait il enfermer les loups garou ? Les étudiants de Poudlard y avaient déjà répondus il y a dix ans de cela. Et la réponse globale avait été un franc et massif oui. Dumbledore l'avait relancé espérant que quelqu'un oserait s'opposer à l'avis général pour donner des arguments en faveur des loups garou mais pour le moment il n'y avait bien que les Gryffondors qui n'avaient pas exposés clairement leurs intentions de réponses.

Minerva McGonagall était debout sur une estrade devant les cinquième, sixième et septièmes années. Il était 13H30 et donc il était temps de commencer. Elle regarda les trois représentants de Serdaigle nerveux en train de relire nerveusement leurs notes. A côté d'eux les Poufsouffle étaient un peu près dans le même état, plus de transpirations peut être. Sur les bancs de la gauche, les Serpentards paraissaient calmes, ils avaient cet air suffisait qu'ils semblaient tant affectionnés et ne paraissait pas vraiment atteint par l'agitation générale. Les Gryffondors quant à eux étaient en train de plaisanter, seul de rares élèves gardaient leur calme. A part pour les Serdaigles on ne savait pas qui allait débattre, alors ce serait à eux de commencer.

A la table des professeurs, dire que Rémus était nerveux aurait été un euphémisme. Déjà à l'époque, ce débat l'avait mis dans tous ses états et dire qu'il devrait revivre ça. Entendre les élèves insultaient les loups garou, les traitaient de bêtes féroces, dire qu'ils devraient tous finir à Azkaban. Peut être qu'au fond ils avaient raison en faite. Si tout le monde le pensait c'est qu'il y avait une raison non ? Les Serdaigles commencèrent, à coup de citation et de références ils parvinrent à conquérir leur public réussissant à s'attirer une salve d'applaudissement plus que conséquente. Les Poufsouffles, les Serpentards même combat que les Serdaigles. Ce débat n'était qu'une mascarade visant simplement à enfoncer plus bas que terre cette espèce. Cassiopée regarda Teddy se levait fièrement pour aller prendre place sur le podium. Bien entendu il avait été choisi, qui d'autre d'aussi brillant aurait accepté de prendre la parole de toute façon ?

Son sang bouillait dans ses veines, il faisait exactement comme les autres. Aucun argument pertinent, aucune nouvelle piste. Personne n'avait même pris la peine d'évoquer la possibilité que les loups garous ne soient pas seulement d'affreuses bêtes sanguinaires. Elle avait lu des tas de bouquins d'histoire de la magie, sur différentes espèces, différentes races, et franchement les loups garous étaient loin d'être les pires. Elle avait des opinions, des idées mais peut être que pour une fois elle ferait mieux de se taire pour ne pas s'attirer l'animosité de quasiment tous les élèves.

- C'est donc pour ça que non seulement les loups garous mériteraient d'être enfermés mais qu'ils mériteraient également qu'on leur administre un poison suffisant pour les anéantir.

- Je suppose que par anéantir tu veux dire tuer de sang froid n'Est-ce pas ? Dit elle froidement

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle, peu importe ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser. Ce que proposer Teddy c'était tout simplement d'euthanasier les personnes différentes des sorciers. Elle n'allait quand même pas laisser passer ça, et d'ailleurs le fait que personne d'autre ne s'interpose l'inquiéter. Peut être n'osaient ils pas simplement.

- C'est un débat Cassiopée, il faut attendre ton tour de parole

- Qui comme on le sait, n'arrivera jamais puisque c'est toi le seul représentant des Gryffondor répondit elle simplement

- Et bien si tu veux rejoins moi sur l'estrade, je suis convaincu que tu as plein de choses intéressantes à nous faire partager dit il méprisant

- Les sixièmes années ne peuvent participer au débat lança McGonagall d'une voix suraigue

- Allons Minerva, une petite exception ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps

- Si on vous écoutait, on ne ferait que ça des exceptions. Mais c'est comme vous voulez, miss Black à votre tour si vous le désirez

Elle marcha la tête haute jusqu'au podium. De toute façon qu'Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient lui faire ? Lui jeter des tomates comme chez les moldus ? Les vêtements ça se lave après tout. Elle adressa à Teddy un regard noir avant de prendre sa place.

- Avant toute chose, je trouve que nous ne sommes pas en face d'un vrai débat. Ou plutôt si mais sur la question : que faut il faire endurer aux loups garous ?. Personne ici n'a exposé la moindre piste sur le fait que tous les loups garous n'étaient pas mauvais. Rappelons qu'ils ne se transforment qu'une fois par mois, que faites vous de l'humain qui lui existe le reste du temps ? De plus, il n'y a qu'une infime partie de cette population qui attaque les sorciers. Tout comme chez nous il y a des exceptions. Certains sorciers attaquent les moldus, mais Est-ce que pour ça qu'on doit condamner la globalité des sorciers ?

- Traitre à ton sang siffla l'un des Serpentards assis au premier rang

- Et les massacres tu en fais quoi ? Résonna une voix au fond de la salle

- Il y a des massacres chez toutes les populations. Trolls, moldus, centaures, sorciers et loup garou je vous l'accorde. Mais pourquoi s'acharnerait on sur celle-ci en particulier ? Je ne dis pas que les loups garou ne sont pas dangereux loin de là. Je dis juste qu'ils méritent un peu plus de tolérance de notre part. Comment réagiriez vous en sachant qu'un de vos proches est un loup garou ? Quelqu'un que vous aimez vous l'abandonneriez ? Je conclurais là-dessus puisque je pense que déjà les trois quart d'entre vous sont en train de réfléchir au meilleur sort de furoncle à m'adresser mais pour le quart restant, ayez au moins le courage de vos opinions.

Elle descendit de la scène, n'écoutant pas les sifflements des Serpentards à son passage se contentant de retourner avec ses amis qui eux la féliciter. Elle s'en fichait pas mal de ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle, et puis qui sait peut être que ce petit discours serait profitable à quelqu'un. Après tout, elle avait décidé de suivre des cours d'histoire de la magie à la fac dans deux ans, alors autant commencer maintenant à avoir le courage de ses convictions. Rémus lui observait ce petit brin de femme qui il faut le dire venait de clouer le bec aux autres participants du débat. Elle avait du caractère, elle était déterminée, courageuse, belle, amusante alors pourquoi ne pouvait il pas tout simplement être en sa compagnie ? Il soupira en pensant à Georgia, au bébé, à Sirius mais aussi à cette jeune fille qu'il n'arrêtait pas de blesser malgré lui.


	14. La Saint Valentin

**Alors d'abord un grand merci à mes revieweuses : Althea54, Muira, Elayna Black, Pouchy, Roxaie, May-Moony, Kasey Black. Sachez que c'est grâce à vous et à vos gentilles reviews que ce chapitre est là :D**

**Vous allez enfin connaître l'identité du mystérieux individu qui l'avait embrassé dans un chapitre précédent, contentes ? :)**

**Je mettrais le prochain chapitre mercredi matin, je suis gentille non ?**

**Bisous et à bientôt ...**

Regulus venait tout juste d'arriver à Poudlard. On lui avait demandé d'expliquer aux élèves de sixième et septième année ce en quoi consistait le monde des affaires sorciers. Les débouchés, les études, les plans de carrière, d'habitude il refusait mais là ça serait l'occasion de revoir sa petite sœur. Il avait appris par sa mère, qui paraissait scandalisée, qu'elle avait quitté le manoir pour s'installer chez son paria de frère. Elle n'avait pas dit si c'était définitif mais il doutait fortement qu'une fois partie elle revienne. Ses parents la traitaient mal mais que pouvait il y faire ? Il était parti parce qu'il ne pouvait absolument plus rester. Il avait d'ailleurs aussi failli être renié mais pour une raison toute autre de celle de son frère aîné. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait empêché que ça se produise c'était Cassiopée. Tant qu'il pouvait revenir à tout moment au manoir ces parents n'oseraient certainement pas aller trop loin, mais maintenant qu'elle n'habitait plus là bas il se posait la sérieuse question de savoir s'il n'allait pas emménager définitivement en Amérique ou même quelque part d'autre en Europe.

Il se lassait de l'Angleterre et du poids des traditions. Pour le moment il avait surtout envie de liberté et pour l'obtenir il devait déménager, maintenant restait à savoir s'il partirait seul ou accompagné. Bien entendu au début elle dirait non, c'était même une certitude mais peut être qu'elle finirait par changer d'avis. Une année loin de tous ses problèmes ne pouvaient absolument pas lui faire de mal. Et puis il serait beaucoup plus rassuré s'il l'avait à ses côtés. Il l'attendit à la sortie de la salle que lui avait indiqué le directeur. Les élèves le regardèrent curieux en sortant et le hasard fit qu'elle fut la dernière à sortir. Elle tourna le regard vers l'objet de l'attention de ses camarades et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour leur dire elle lui sauta dans les bras. Elle entendit des petits cris d'exclamations de la part des autres, mais qu'Est-ce qu'ils s'imaginaient au juste ? Ca se voyait que c'était son frère non ? Surtout qu'il ressemblait en tout point à Sirius.

- Regulus mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle joyeusement

- Je suis venu donner un aperçu du monde des affaires à tes petits camarades, et je suis passé te voir princesse

- Tu aurais pu m'envoyer une lettre pour me prévenir

- A quelle adresse ? Celle de Sirius sans doute

- Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite dit elle en se reculant légèrement

- Allons Cassiopée tu sais bien que je suis content que tu aies quitté le domicile familial

- Que veux tu j'ai pris le même chemin que mes deux grands frères

Le soir même Sirius avait décidé de prendre sa forme d'animagus histoire de se dégourdir un peu les pattes. Personne ne semblait s'inquiéter qu'un gros chien noir se ballade dans le parc alors pourquoi s'en priver ? Il entendit des voix non loin du lac et décida de voir de quoi il en retournait. Son frère et sa sœur étaient l'un en face de l'autre et à en juger par les expressions qu'elle prenait, elle ne paraissait pas très contente. Il s'approcha, bien conscient que ni l'un ni l'autre ne le reconnaîtrait

- Je n'irais pas habiter avec toi Regulus !

- Et pourquoi je te prie ? Si c'est à cause de tes amis, tu sais très bien qu'ils pourront venir quand ils voudront, j'enverrais un elfe les cherchait quand bon te semblera

- Tu sais ce que tu me demandes ?

- De vivre avec moi oui

- Non tu me demandes de choisir entre mes deux grands frères et franchement je trouve ça assez mesquin

Il tendit un peu plus l'oreille, comment ça vivre avec lui ? Non non elle vivrait dans sa maison à lui c'était décidé un point c'est tout. Il alla se balader dans les jambes de la jeune fille qui baissa le regard sur lui. Elle souria faiblement avant de se baisser pour le caresser. Il lui lécha la joue suite à quoi elle ria avant de se tourner vers Regulus.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi Regulus, tu n'as même pas vraiment envie que je vienne vivre chez toi. T'as envie de ta liberté mais t'as peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Alors je te le dis, je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon.

- Et Sirius tu crois qu'il a envie de t'avoir avec lui ? Il t'a déjà abandonné une fois je te le rappelle. Pourquoi il ne recommencerait pas ?

- C'était différent, je te rappelle quand même qu'il prenait tous les coups à notre place et franchement je ne sais même pas comment il a tenu aussi longtemps. Et puis je te le rappelle toi aussi tu as quitté le manoir l'année passée.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je l'ai fait

- Tout le monde a ses raisons, alors arrête de blâmer Sirius ! Et puis je te rappelle quand même que c'est lui qui est venu me chercher

- Encore aurait-il fallu que moi je sache que t'étais en train de te faire violer

Elle resta interdite le regardant interloquée. Comment Est-ce qu'il pouvait savoir ça ? Sa mère n'en aurait quand même pas parlé comme d'une chose banale dans un courrier si ? Le chien lui mordilla le doigt la forçant à revenir à la réalité. Elle le gratifia d'une caresse sur la tête avant d'attendre pour répondre à son frère. Sirius lui de son côté ne comprenait plus grand-chose, c'était quoi au juste cette histoire de viol ? Il attendait de connaître la suite mais apparemment sa sœur avait envie de prendre son temps.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu es là n'Est-ce pas ? Ne t'inquiètes pas il n'a pas été jusqu'au bout et même si ça avait été le cas j'aurais parfaitement été capable de me débrouiller toute seule

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu fais comme si rien ne t'atteignait, personne n'est aussi fort que ça Cassiopée

- Tu crois peut être que je suis insensible ? Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir j'y pense tous les jours, je manque même de fondre en larme ces mêmes jours mais tu sais pourquoi je fais comme si tout allait bien ? Parce que je n'ai pas le choix tu entends ! Tu m'excuseras si je n'ai pas envie d'attirer la pitié et si je préfère essayer d'aller mieux. Et puis pour finir sache que je n'ai pas besoin de tes leçons de morale, je sais ce que j'ai à faire et je n'ai eu besoin de personne pour faire mes propres choix

Sirius se sentit exclu de la scène quand Regulus la prit dans ses bras. Alors c'était donc aussi simple, pour la faire se calmer il suffisait de lui faire un câlin ? En tout cas ça paraissait plutôt bien marcher. Elle ne disait rien, elle fermait même les yeux. Pourquoi avait il l'impression de ne rien savoir du tout de sa sœur et même s'il faisait tout pour s'y intéresser ?

- Tu sais je m'en suis beaucoup voulu, de ne pas avoir été là pour l'empêcher, de ne pas avoir été là pour toi

- Ca n'aurait rien changé tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir

Regulus embrassa sa sœur sur le front alors que celle-ci se préparait à rentrer au château. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'accompagne mais visiblement il avait des choses à faire en dehors de Poudlard. Le chien la suivait toujours, mais en faite avait on le droit d'avoir ce genre d'animal au sein de l'établissement et surtout qu'Est-ce qu'un chien faisait ici ? Peut être appartenait il déjà à quelqu'un. Bon de toute façon pour le moment il pouvait la suivre, ça lui ferait au moins un peu de compagnie. A peine fut elle dans le hall que son cœur prit un rythme hallucinant, Rémus était là tranquillement appuyé contre la rambarde de l'escalier. Depuis la dernière fois ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés et franchement elle ne se sentait pas d'attaque à entamer une conversation sérieuse avec lui.

Il l'avait vu sortir dans le parc avec son frère et durant tout le temps qu'avait duré l'échange il l'avait attendu patiemment. Il devait parler avec elle, il n'y tenait plus à attendre et attendre. Pourtant quand il vit le gros chien noir à ses pieds il trouva que finalement l'attente n'était pas si mal. Qu'Est-ce qui prenait à Sirius de se transformer pour rien ? A propos Cassiopée était elle au moins au courant qu'il s'agissait de son frère à ses côtés ?

- Miss Black c'est une heure bien tardive pour rentrer

- Mettez moi une retenue

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire je pense, par contre il faudra que nous reparlions de votre dernier devoir prochainement

- Je ne vois pas de quoi il faudrait parler, j'ai eu la meilleure note si je ne m'abuse

- Pourtant certains passage restent flous dans vos écrits

- J'ai jamais vraiment aimé les métaphores alors bonne nuit Rémus

--

Le jour de la saint valentin présentait des avantages et des inconvénients. Les inconvénients étant la présence de couples dans tout le château en train de se bécoter. L'avantage étant les innombrables boites de chocolat que recevaient Victoria et qu'elle faisait gracieusement partager à ses meilleurs amis. Peut être espéraient ils de cette façon la mettre dans son lit, quoique réflexion faite c'est généralement ce qui arrivait quand le garçon était mignon. Elle ne sortait jamais avec personne quand ce jour arrivait alors en faite pour elle c'était un jour plus que banal. Le trio entra dans la salle, éblouit par la décoration qui avait été confectionné par les elfes. Peut être y avaient ils été un peu fort quand même. Des rubans roses ainsi que des ballons s'étalaient à perte de vue alors que sur toutes les tables des tas de bouquins de fleurs étaient présents. Alexandre se baissa in extremis alors qu'une lettre faillit le percuter de plein fouet. Qui était l'individu qui avait eu l'idée saugrenue de faire voler les lettres jusqu'à leur propriétaire ?

Ils s'asseyèrent voyant le spectacle pathétique de tout cet amour dégoulinant. Certes les élèves recevaient des lettres mais ce n'était rien comparé aux professeurs. Sirius et Rémus étaient carrément assiégés de toute part. Sirius semblait trouver ça très amusant surtout qu'il gratifiait les élèves qui passaient en rougissant d'un sourire charmeur. De son côté Rémus faisait comme si de rien n'était lisant un bouquin en prenant de temps en temps une bouchée de gâteau au chocolat. Quand enfin la distribution s'arrêta on entendait plus que les gloussements sonores des filles qui apparemment avait eu de la chance en amour. Cassiopée se leva pas du tout consciente de ce qui allait se produire. Une lettre, apparemment retardataire, la frappa en plein visage, manquant à quelques millimètres de l'éborgner. Ses amis rièrent de bon cœur en voyant l'air renfrogné qu'elle venait de prendre. Qui était l'imbécile qui lui avait envoyé ce stupide courrier ?

C'est également à peu de choses près ce que ce demandait deux hommes assis à la tables des professeurs. Au début Sirius avait jubilé en voyant que rien n'atterrissait à la place de sa sœur, c'était vraiment une très bonne chose. Et puis d'un coup cette lettre qui venait de nulle part. Peut être qu'il pourrait aller lui dire bonjour et lui subtiliser ce courrier sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive Hum ça paraissait assez compromis puisqu'elle était déjà en train de l'ouvrir, Victoria et Alexandre lisant par-dessus son épaule comme si de rien n'était. Il pourrait peut être lui aussi laissait un œil vagabondait non ? Rémus lui était partagé. Elle avait donc trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, hum c'était une très bonne chose, comme ça elle aurait le droit au bonheur qu'elle méritait. Mais d'un autre côté l'imaginait avec un garçon le mettait dans tous ses états. Si jamais il avait le malheur de savoir qui c'était serait il capable de garder son calme et de juger cet élève en toute objectivité ? Non non et non, celui-ci aurait à subir un traitement tout particulier en classe, et pas vraiment des plus agréables.

_Cassiopée, reine de mon cœur, princesse de mes fantasmes. _

_Dire que tu es belle comme dans la légende serait te faire affront, tu es bien plus belle qu'une néréide, Zeus en te voyant aurait sûrement révisé son jugement et t'aurait prise comme compagne._

_Depuis plusieurs années je t'observe en silence, j'admire chacun de tes gestes, je remercie le ciel pour chacun de tes sourires. Je profite de cette occasion pour te faire part de mes sentiments. Je suis bien trop lâche pour te dire tout ce que je ressens en face. _

_Sache qu'à chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai l'impression que la pièce s'illumine. Tu me connais mais je suis certain que tu n'entretiens pas les mêmes sentiments à mon égard. Sans doute Est-ce ma faute, je combats ma timidité par de l'agressivité, et je comprendrais que tu m'en tiennes rigueur. _

_Jusqu'ici je n'ai craqué qu'une seule fois. Te souviens tu de cette nuit dans l'un des couloirs ? Il faisait tellement sombre que j'étais sûr que tu ne me reconnaîtrais pas et je m'excuse d'en avoir profité ainsi. Ce baiser était le plus beau de ma vie mais en même temps le plus triste parce que je savais qu'il ne se renouvellerait jamais._

_Mais aujourd'hui je trouve enfin le courage de t'envoyer une lettre pour t'expliquer tout ceci. Ce soir à 21 heures je serais dans la tour d'astronomie, j'espère que tu m'y rejoindras mais si pour une raison quelconque tu ne pouvais ou ne voulais pas venir je comprendrais. Je ne te demanderais qu'une chose, n'envois pas un de tes deux amis voir qui je suis, je les connais et je te connais._

_Très affectueusement, _

_XXX_

- Oh par merlin notre petite Cassie chérie a un admirateur secret jubila Alexandre presque en applaudissant

- En plus regarde, il a révisé sa mythologie rien que pour toi. Mais un détail me chiffonne c'est quoi cette histoire de baiser ? Tu ne nous en a jamais parlé que je sache

- C'était rien du tout, juste un petit baiser d'un inconnu. Je préférais ne pas vous en parler pour éviter le crise d'hystérie

- Comme si nous on était du genre hystérique répondit Alexandre en étudiant les alentours de la salle

- En tout cas-tu dois y aller ! Et surtout tout nous raconter en revenant

- Mais imaginez que ce soit un tordu et qu'il veuille me tuer ?

- Meurtre le jour de la saint valentin, que c'est romantique

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de romantique dans la mort répondit elle abrupte

- De toute façon ça ne peut te faire que du bien, quelqu'un qui pense autant de vérité sur toi ne peut être que charmant. Et puis ça te changera, t'arrêtera de penser au profiterole

- Rappelez moi pourquoi le nom de code de Rémus c'est profiterole ?

- Parce que c'est amusant répondit Victoria dans un sourire

Elle était nerveuse, voir angoissée. D'ailleurs sans doute que sans ses amis pour la pousser elle n'aurait même pas approcher de la tour d'Astronomie, elle se serait contentée de rester dans sa chambre en occultant le fait que quelqu'un l'attendait. Ses amis lui avaient dit de se détendre, que ça ne pouvait que bien se passer, mais ils étaient marrant , ce ne serait pas à eux d'affronter un parfait inconnu qui semblait fortement épris d'elle. C'était peut être aussi juste une farce de mauvais goût. Elle avait tenté de le faire comprendre à ses amis mais ils n'avaient rien écouté trop occupé à lui faire des anglaises sur le bout des cheveux. Autant qu'elle soit présentable avaient ils dit en souriant. Ils l'avaient ensuite forcé à mettre un jean ainsi qu'un top vert à manches longues pour enfin la laisser aller vers la tour d'astronomie, ou vers l'abattoir comme elle surnommait gentiment cette tour.

Elle monta avec une lenteur incroyable une à une les marches prête à faire demi tour à chaque moment. Après tout elle pourrait toujours prétendre qu'elle y avait été et que personne ne l'attendait. Non il y avait trop de chances qu'ils découvrent le pot au rose. Mais peut être que justement personne ne serait là, peut être que la pièce serait déserte. C'est en effet ce qui arriva. Un coup d'œil à gauche, puis à droite, mais il n'y avait rien que le néant. Immédiatement son cœur fut soulagé d'une énorme pression mais ce fut vraiment de très très courte durée en entendant un craquement derrière elle. La jeune fille n'osa pas se retourner tout de suite, peut être avait elle mal entendu, elle était seule et elle allait rentrer dans sa chambre en toute tranquillité.

- Je ne croyais pas que tu viendrais dit une voix incroyablement basse et chaude

Très doucement elle se retourna sur un jeune homme plus grand qu'elle d'au moins vingt bons centimètres qui tenait une rose entre ses mains. Ses cheveux bruns foncés étaient coupés mi longs laissant des mèches d'un lisse impeccable retombaient sur son front et dans son cou. Il portait un pantalon de costume noir accompagné d'une chemise verte foncée qui mettait en valeur la couleur noisette de ses yeux. Pourtant malgré tout le charme qui se dégageait de lui elle recula de deux pas. C'était une très très mauvaise blague. Le jeune homme en face de lui devait sans doute être plus disposé à la balancer par la fenêtre plutôt qu'à la séduire.

Qu'Est-ce qu'un Serpentard comme Edward MacNair qui ne cessait de l'insulter depuis la troisième année faisait il ici ? La lettre devait juste être un prétexte pour l'entraîner ici, si ça se trouve Vincent était même dans le coin prêt à aider son ami. Elle tourna le regard pour essayer de voir s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un d'autre qui était planqué mais il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle y voit vraiment clair.

- Tu penses que c'est une plaisanterie n'Est-ce pas poursuivit il en se rapprochant d'elle

- Qu'Est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?

- Ce que je t'ai expliqué dans la lettre peut être dit il en faisant un grand pas pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres à peine d'elle

- Pour quelqu'un de prétendu timide je te trouve bien proche quand même répondit elle en reculant avant de se tourner vers la balustrade et de sentir le vent frais venir caresser son visage

Il s'installa à côté d'elle, son dos reposant sur la balustrade en pierre et la tête tournée sur la gauche vers la jeune fille. Bien sûr il avait déjà prévu cette éventualité, ça lui était même apparu comme une certitude qu'elle ne le croirait pas. En même temps comment aurait elle pu ? Les seuls paroles qu'ils s'engageaient étaient des insultes normal qu'elle ait quelques doutes sur lui. Pourtant ça n'avait toujours pas été ainsi. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, bien avant Poudlard, ils jouaient l'un avec l'autre comme seul deux enfants savaient le faire. Son destin à lui était tout tracé et il se plaisait à croire que la petite fille l'aurait suivi dans le chemin défini par ses parents. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas du tout de cet avis, et déjà à dix ans elle refusait nette ce qu'on lui imposait. Son entrée à Gryffondor avait en quelque sorte confirmait ce qu'il pensait déjà. Cassiopée Black n'était pas du genre à rentrer dans le moule et à suivre les autres comme un mouton. Il l'appréciait pour ça mais se devait de se montrer méprisant pour sauvegarder les apparences.

Physiquement elle était tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer, c'est pour ça qu'au début il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer. Il se plaisait à croire qu'elle n'avait jamais rien remarqué et apparemment c'était bel et bien le cas. Mais au-delà du physique il y avait son caractère. Elle n'était pas comme toutes les petites Serpentardes bien soumises dont il avait l'habitude. Avec elle il pourrait entretenir de vrais discussions et ne serait pas obligé d'écouter le babillage insupportable d'une minette sans intérêt. Cependant il savait que la tâche serait ardue, il avait peut être même trop tardé. Il y avait ce Teddy qui ne cessait de mettre des bâtons dans les roues des autres garçons, et puis elle venait de quitter sa famille à ce qu'on disait. Peut être qu'au fond elle regrettait un peu ce choix et dans ce cas là il serait son ticket pour se réattirer les bonnes grâces de ses parents. Il venait d'une famille puissante de sang pur, ses parents ne pourraient être que fier, mais peut être que justement elle ne voudrait jamais de lui à cause de ça.

- Pourquoi tu es venu ?

- Parce que mes amis m'y ont forcé, tu sais ces mêmes amis que tu ne cesses d'insulter

- Qui de nous deux a commencé ? Tu as rejeté en bloc tout ce que tes parents t'avaient enseigné et tu t'es attaquée au moindre signe qui te rappelait ton enfance

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si je ne supporte pas les étroits d'esprits

- Tu sais je t'ai bien écouter faire le plaidoyer des loups garou, et je suis sûr que si on te laissait faire tu trouverais de bonnes choses chez tous les êtres vivants même les plus vils. Tout le monde ne peut pas voir le bien partout comme toi Cassiopée

- Tu te trompes, je ne vois pas le bien partout dit elle glaciale

Chez ses parents par exemple elle ne voyait pas une seule chose de positive, et c'était presque le cas pour toutes les familles de sang pur qu'elle connaissait. Ils étaient tous si intolérants, tous si bornés et hautains. Elle tourna le regard vers Edward qui à présent scrutait lui aussi les étoiles. Ca ressemblait vraiment à une supercherie, comment d'un coup pouvait il lui annoncer ça et pensait que peut être il … d'ailleurs qu'Est-ce qu'il voulait au juste ? Elle avait beau y réfléchir, il n'avait même pas exprimé clairement ce qu'il désirait.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

- Que tu m'accordes une chance, une toute petite chance

- Et pourquoi je le ferais je te prie ?

- Laisse moi te démontrer que tous les sang pur ne sont pas aussi abjectes que tu sembles le croire. Laisse moi être ton ami et puis ensuite … on verra.

- Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un pari que tu as fait avec Vincent ?

Il prit appui sur le mur pour cette fois se retrouver en face de la jeune fille, ses deux mains reposant de part et d'autre de son corps sur le muret derrière elle. Doucement il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Son souffle se mêlait au sien et après quelques secondes d'attente il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure approfondissant un peu plus le baiser. Elle gardait les yeux obstinément ouvert et il se rendit compte que ça ne l'excitait que davantage.

- Crois tu que je pourrais t'embrasser comme ça si c'était le cas ?

Elle n'osait plus rien dire, il embrassait de façon surprenante. Lui qui paraissait si froid habituellement dans ces moments là savait se montrer tellement sensuel. Après tout qu'Est-ce que ça lui coûtait d'avoir un ami supplémentaire ? Elle accepta la rose qu'il lui donna avant de se diriger vers son dortoir, Edward l'accompagnant malgré le fait qu'elle lui ait dit que c'était inutile.

- Une jeune fille ne devrait pas se balader seule dans des couloirs sombres à la tombée de la nuit

- Dois je te rappeler que c'est grâce à ça que tu as pu m'embrasser la première fois ?

- Justement je ne tiens pas à ce que ça se reproduise, à moins que tu aies l'habitude d'embrasser des inconnus bien sûr

- Tu as été le seul inconnu que j'ai jamais embrassé dit elle amusée

Il l'embrassa sur le front rentrant dans son dortoir avant qu'elle ne passe le portrait de la grosse dame. Tout ça faisait tellement vieux jeu mais en même temps ça lui plaisait. Ses amis étaient endormis sur les canapés et cela la fit sourire. Ils avaient probablement voulu l'attendre et voilà comment la soirée se finissait pour eux. Une constatation la frappa de plein fouet au moment où elle mettait une couverture sur Victoria. Elle n'avait pas pensé une seule fois de toute la soirée à Rémus Lupin.


	15. Jalousie

**Bonjour chers lecteurs,**

**A peine deux jours d'attente avant ce nouveau chapitre, ne suis je pas généreuse ? :D ... Vous aurez le droit à un peu plus de Edward/Cassiopée, même si je suis convaincu que ce qui vous intéresse ce serait plutôt du Rémus/Cassiopée, Mouahaha **

**Je mettrais le chapitre suivant lundi, alors bonne semaine à tout le monde :)**

Pourquoi fallait il que McGonagall ait des idées aussi tordues ? Certes il y aurait un bal en fin d'année mais un cours de danse étais ce bien nécessaire ? Et surtout pourquoi fallait il qu'il soit le cobaye d'une telle torture ? Il aurait juré voir Rémus esquissait un sourire en coin quand le professeur de métamorphose lui avait demandé de danser avec elle pour montrer l'exemple. Ca allait drôlement faire chuter sa côte de popularité cette histoire. Heureusement pour lui la corvée ne dura que deux minutes suite à quoi McGonagall proposa que deux élèves de maisons différentes prennent leur place. Un serdaigle et une petite Poufsouffle se portèrent volontaire. Ils dansaient plutôt bien même si on avait eu l'occasion de voir le pied du Serdaigle écrasait souvent celui de sa partenaire. Comme ces deux maisons s'étaient portés volontaire pour la première danse, la directrice des Gryffondor exigea que les deux autres maisons en fasse de même. Seulement le problème c'est que personne ne semblait bien décidé.

Un silence se fit dans la salle alors que les regards furieux fusaient de part et d'autre de la pièce. Contre toute attente Edward MacNair se leva bien décidé à aller chercher sa cavalière dans le camp adverse. Rémus faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Il tendit la main à la jeune fille qui l'accepta sans sourciller. Il y eut plusieurs chuchotements, Rémus soupçonna même certaines filles de Serpentard d'avoir manqué de s'évanouir. Depuis quand ces deux là pouvaient se toucher sans pour autant se taper dessus ? Une des mains d'Edward se posa sur la taille de la jeune fille alors que l'autre prenait délicatement les doigts de la Gryffondor. Ils dansaient très bien mais ce n'était vraiment une surprise pour personne. Séparément ces deux là possédaient une grâce incroyable alors réuni ça produisait des étincelles. Il la fit tournoyer sur elle-même en profitant pour la rapprocher un peu de plus de lui. Quand le morceau de musique s'arrêta il se pencha légèrement en avant pour la saluer avant de lui faire un baise main. Encore une fois des chuchotements mais cette fois un groupe de trois filles de Serpentard s'était bel et bien éteint manquant de tomber dangereusement de leur chaise.

Elle retourna à sa place encore étourdie par la danse qu'elle venait de lui accorder. Peut être que finalement elle pouvait accorder quelque chose aux sangs purs, ils dansaient bien mieux que la moyenne masculine. Ses amis ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se méfier de ce garçon, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il n'était pas en train de s'enthousiasmer comme il l'aurait fait pour n'importe qui qui aurait invité Cassiopée à danser de manière aussi prodigieuse. La démonstration dura encore une petite demie heure suite à quoi les élèves eurent l'autorisation d'aller dîner. Alors qu'elle ramassait ses affaires, Edward et Vincent vinrent dans leur direction. Le second ne semblait pas très content mais il se conformait à ce que lui avait demandé son ami, soit d'être poli et bien élevé. Il y avait comme de la tension entre les deux groupes mais tout le monde restait calme, Victoria offrant même un sourire hypocrite aux deux autres garçons.

- Nous voudrions vous inviter à venir dîner à notre table

- Malheureusement j'ai rendez vous avec quelqu'un je ne me rends pas dans la Grande Salle lança Victoria heureuse d'avoir échappé à cette corvée

- Quant à moi j'ai déjà accepté d'aller dîner avec un groupe de Serdaigle poursuivit Alexandre fier de son excuse

- Bande de lâcheur murmura-t-elle à l'intention de ses amis qui se contentèrent de la regarder en souriant

- Et toi Cassiopée voudrais tu te joindre à nous ? Demanda poliment Edward

- C'est que je pense que je ne serais pas très bien accueilli à votre table

- Sur que le rouge ça détonne fortement avec le vert ponctua Victoria

- Alors dans ce cas c'est moi qui viendrait à ta table dit il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique

Dire qu'ils étaient ahuris c'était bien peu. Un Serpentard de pur souche comme Edward proposait d'aller à une table rempli et composait entièrement de Gryffondor rien que pour les beaux yeux de Cassiopée ? Il devait être sérieusement épris le pauvre pour proposer une telle chose. Bien entendu les réactions ne furent pas longues à tarder. Personne ne voulut s'installer à côté de lui, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure puisque ça lui laissait plus de place et que sa conversation avec Cassiopée serait donc plus intime. Le coup de grâce pour Sirius fut quand McGonagall félicita les deux élèves pour la façon dont-ils montraient l'exemple aux autres. A peine si elle ne leur disait pas de passer tout leur temps ensemble pour que les autres en prennent de la graine. Non mais franchement qu'Est-ce que sa sœur faisait avec un Serpentard aussi prétentieux ?

Et surtout pourquoi ses amis ne s'incrustaient pas avec elle comme ils en avaient l'habitude ? C'est vrai, pour une fois qu'ils auraient pu servir à quelque chose. Il exprima son mécontentement par un profond soupir que personne ne sembla remarquer. Avec ce nouvel arrivant dans sa vie il serait décidément de plus en plus dur de la faire parler. Il n'avait rien oublié de ce qu'il avait entendu il y a peu. Regulus semblait être au courant de quelque chose dont il ignorait absolument tout. Sous sa forme de chien il avait cru saisir le mot viol, mais peut être qu'il avait mal compris. En effet, sous cette forme il ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce qui se disait, plutôt des brides de phrases, mais en tout cas il en était certain, elle lui cachait encore quelque chose, mais quoi ?

D'ailleurs Sirius n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter, Rémus observait la scène d'un air mauvais. D'abord Teddy, ensuite Edward, sur combien d'élèves devrait-il s'acharner avant que toute sa colère diminue ? Néanmoins elle avait le droit de faire sa vie, c'est normal qu'elle ait de nouvelles fréquentations, mais de là à choisir ce Serpentard. Qui en passant semblait avoir beaucoup de succès chez la gente féminine. Il préférait encore quand elle leur envoyait sa baguette en pleine tête, au moins il n'y avait pas trop d'ambiguïté dans ce geste. Mais surtout ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement c'était cette manière qu'elle avait de s'éclipser sans fournir d'explications. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas la convoquer à chaque fin de cours. Surtout que les prétextes commençaient à lui manquer. En cours elle évitait soigneusement de discuter, elle avait des notes excellentes. En somme elle était l'élève parfaite, même pas une toute petite occasion de lui mettre une heure de colle. Prodigieusement énervant.

--

- La révolte des gobelins a eu lieu en 1881, celle-ci fut accueilli par le retrait des trolls du sol de l'écosse et … Hum Edward tu m'écoutes au moins ?

- Je suis fascinée ma chère

- Je ne savais pas que les gobelins pouvaient avoir un tel pouvoir de fascination

- Eux non, toi oui. Tu sais que tu plisses le nez de manière ravissante quand tu es concentrée ?

- J'essaierais de m'en souvenir dit elle gênée

Pourquoi avait elle accepter de lui donner des cours de rattrapage en histoire de la magie déjà ? Ah oui parce qu'il lui avait demandé de façon si persuasive que de toute façon le refus n'était même pas dans ses options. En même temps ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était qu'un prétexte, il était réellement pitoyable dans cette matière, mais elle le soupçonnait actuellement de ne pas être si intéressé par ces notes catastrophiques. Et puis ça n'avait rien d'un rendez vous, ils étaient dans la bibliothèque sous la surveillance étroite de Pince qui ne semblait pas réellement de très bonne humeur.

- Pour continuer, je dirais que c'est grâce à cette guerre que …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la main d'Edward se déposa sur la sienne. Elle faillit renverser son encrier qui était juste à côté de son bras s'empêchant de regarder le jeune homme à sa gauche. Ca faisait plus ou moins deux semaines que cette amitié était née. Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça de l'amitié, parce qu'elle ne se souvenait plus qu'entre amis on se tenait la main et on se faisait des compliments. Jusqu'ici elle arrivait plutôt bien à le tenir à distance, enfin jusqu'à maintenant évidemment.

- Entre amis, on ne se tient pas la main

- Ah bon ? Étrange j'aurais pourtant juré que tu avais souvent la tienne dans celle d'Alexandre

- Alexandre est gay dit elle comme si ça suffisait à tout expliquer

- Et si je te dis que je suis gay j'aurais le droit de te tenir la main, de te faire des câlins et de t'avoir sur mes genoux ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton très sérieux

- Euh … non, enfin je ne sais pas

Elle réalisa qu'elle venait de se faire avoir en beauté. Elle devrait peut être arrêter d'être aussi proche de ses amis et de se montrer aussi affective, ça lui jouait de sacré tour. Non mais comment aurait-elle pu prédire que Edward s'en servirait contre elle à ce moment précis ? Elle avait toujours été d'un tel pitoyable en divination qu'elle avait d'ailleurs abandonné avec plaisir cette matière dès que l'occasion s'était présentée. La main du jeune homme se resserra d'autant plus entre ses doigts et à vrai dire pas une seconde l'idée de lui demander de l'enlever ne s'était manifestée.

- Je vais devenir gay rien que pour le plaisir de te toucher lui murmura-t-il suavement à l'oreille

Elle ne répondit pas, de toute façon même si elle l'avait voulu elle n'aurait pas pu. Son cœur s'emballait dangereusement dans sa poitrine et quand elle le sentit l'embrasser doucement dans le cou un petit frisson la parcourut. Elle pria le ciel pour qu'il n'est rien remarqué, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Il calma ses ardeurs, se ressaisissant en reprenant une distance respectable entre eux. Mais quand elle recommença à lui parler de révolte de gobelins et de prise de pouvoir par les elfes il n'y tint plus. La voir aussi sérieuse l'amusait mais surtout il prenait un malin plaisir à la dérider. Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite quand elle sentit la main d'Edward sur sa hanche, mais au moment où il commença à la chatouiller elle se mit sérieusement à s'agiter sur sa chaise. Il semblait y prendre un malin plaisir mais ce qu'il n'avait pu prévoir c'est que pour le faire arrêter elle passa ses bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser sans aucune hésitation.

Les chatouilles cessèrent pour laisser place à quelque chose de beaucoup plus agréable. Il passa ses mains sur le bas de son dos la forçant à se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Sa langue jouait avec la sienne, et de mémoire c'était encore mieux que la première fois. S'il se serait écouté il l'aurait fait allongé sur la table mais ça aurait été sûrement du plus mauvais effet. Ce fut la voix d'une Pince scandalisée qui les ramena à la réalité.

- Miss Black, Monsieur MacNair, un peu de tenue ! C'est totalement indécent !

- Excusez nous mais la révolte des gobelins vous comprenez ça nous met dans tous nos états, vous devriez essayer

- DEHORS !! Vociféra la bibliothécaire alors que Cassiopée et Edward manquait d'éclater de rire

Une fois dans le couloir Edward voulut à nouveau l'embrasser mais elle le tint à distance en mettant une main sur son torse le forçant à maintenir une certaine distance entre eux.

- Les amis ne s'embrassent pas dit elle sagement

- Et dans la bibliothèque c'était quoi alors ?

- Une manière comme une autre de te faire arrêter de me chatouiller

- Et cette manière tous tes amis y ont le droit peut être ?

- Ne t'es tu jamais posé la question de savoir pourquoi mes amis étaient soit des filles, soit des homosexuelles. Maintenant tu voudras bien m'excuser mais j'ai des choses à faire

Alors qu'elle faisait demi tour sur elle-même, il l'attrapa par la main la forçant à se remettre à sa hauteur

- Et toi tu voudras bien m'excuser mais j'ai envie de t'embrasser

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer et d'ailleurs elle n'en avait même pas envie. Ses lèvres sur les siennes étaient un plaisir intarissable et franchement elle n'avait pas envie de s'en passer pour le moment. Il aimait leur petite joute verbale, cette façon qu'elle avait de le remettre à sa place à chaque fois, mais ce qu'il appréciait le plus c'était quand elle finissait par céder. Il passa sa main sous le chemisier qu'elle portait approfondissant un peu plus le contact qui existait déjà entre eux.

- Il y a des chambres pour ça lança une voix apparemment très en colère

Cassiopée rompit le baiser prête à faire un bond de deux mètres en arrière mais Edward l'en empêcha, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour la garder contre lui. Les traits de son frère étaient tirés et le voir aussi énervé faisant franchement froid dans le dos. C'est qu'il pouvait réellement se montrer très impressionnant. Note à elle-même, ne jamais énerver intentionnellement Sirius. Elle força le jeune homme à partir lui promettant de le retrouver plus tard, après tout elle n'avait pas envie que son frère soit envoyé à Azkaban par sa faute. Elle soutenait le regard de son frère, après tout elle n'avait rien fait de mal et il y avait fort à parier qu'il avait déjà fait bien pire dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ! Et avec un Serpentard en plus !

- Je te remercie mais c'est ma vie

- Tu pourrais avoir bien mieux comme petit ami

- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami dit elle calmement

- De mieux en mieux décidément, tu sais que tout ce qu'il veut c'est t'allonger

- Tu m'as l'air bien au courant dis donc

- Je sais ce que les garçons veulent, et ce à quoi ils sont prêt pour l'obtenir

- Ne fais pas de ton cas une généralité

Elle le toisa du regard avant de faire demi tour pour disparaître dans le couloir. Comment cela se faisait il qu'à chaque fois elle ait toujours le dernier mot et que lui restait toujours immobilisé comme un abruti ? Mais ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, oh non. Les heures de colle à répétition menaçaient sérieusement ce garçon. Comme ça il n'aurait plus l'occasion ni le temps de s'approcher d'elle. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Rémus pour obtenir son avis. Bon il serait sûrement réfractaire à mettre une punition à quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas mais à force d'argument il finirait peut être par l'aider.

--

Dire que Sirius avait monologué pendant trente minute parce qu'il avait peur qu'il ne soit pas d'accord. Foutaises, il était bien trop heureux d'aider son meilleur ami à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de ce séducteur du dimanche. Surtout que ça lui conférait une excellente raison à ce qu'il voulait déjà faire bien avant. Il n'aurait même pas à se justifier, il pourrait agir à sa guise. Maintenant fallait il encore que cet idiot de Serpentard commette un impair parce que jusqu'ici il se montrait irréprochable. Un sourire naquit sur son visage au moment où il posa une question à laquelle bien entendu personne ne saurait répondre. Il interrogea Edward qui bien sûr n'était pas plus au courant que ces camarades. A vrai dire il posa même une batterie de questions dont le jeune homme n'avait pas plus idée. Et voilà comment débute un devoir pédagogique de 30 pages à rendre pour la fin de la semaine. Ce qu'il n'avait pas pu prévoir c'est que Cassiopée proposerait son aide au jeune homme, voilà qu'une ruse pour les séparer se transformait en quelque chose qui les rapprocherait encore plus.

Au moment où il rangeait ses affaires, il fut surpris en levant les yeux de la voir debout devant son bureau. C'était l'une des rares fois où elle avait le visage dégagée par une haute queue de cheval et franchement ça ne la rendait que plus mignonne. Bon en même temps il n'était peut être pas très objectif parce que peu importe le maquillage, la coiffure ou même les vêtements il la trouvait ravissante. Elle posa une main sur le bureau d'un air décidé ce qui le força à sortir de sa torpeur.

- Je sais très bien ce que toi et mon frère mijotaient et je peux d'ors et déjà vous le dire, vous n'y arriverez pas. Vous pourrez lui mettre autant de punition, d'heure de colle ou de soit disant devoir pédagogique ça ne m'empêchera pas d'aller le voir. Je serais même prête à me faire coller moi-même pour passer du temps avec lui, alors je vous le dis. Abandonner.

Elle avait insisté sur le dernier mot avant de tourner les talons. Apparemment la conversation était fini mais ça n'était certainement pas ça qui allait l'arrêter. Il aurait du au contraire tout faire pour qu'elle reprenne une vie normale mais rien que l'idée de l'imaginer en train d'embrasser ce Serpentard le faisait frissonner de dégoût. Oh non il ne pourrait pas supporter de les voir s'étreindre dans un couloir alors il devait faire avorter ce début de relation. Il avait fait partie des Maraudeurs après tout, les coups foireux ça les connaissait et même s'il se répugnait à se l'avouer, il était bel et bien jaloux.


	16. Potions & Désir

**Alors déjà bonne rentrée à tout le monde,**

**Pour vous aider à affronter cette dure épreuve ( qui me guette aussi dans peu de temps ) voici un nouveau chapitre :D **

**Le passage en italique est celui qui correspond à l'un des débuts d'un de mes autres chapitres, vous comprendrez de quoi je parle en lisant :) La suite arrivera ... Euh ... Mercredi ou Jeudi Matin en principe :D Bisous - **

**ps : Merciiiiiiiiii pour les reviews :)**

Ce que Sirius craignait par-dessus tout était arrivé. C'était pire que la fois où une des mèches de ses cheveux avait cramé suite à un sort défectueux, pire que la fois où il s'était fait largué, chose qui ne s'était produite qu'une fois en une vie, pire que le moment où on avait annoncé que son équipe de quiddich préférée avait été démantelé. Là c'était, cent, mille, non un million de fois pire. Voyant que la traque de sa sœur s'avérait inutile, d'ailleurs comment cela se faisait il qu'elle sache à tout moment où le trouver et comment l'éviter ? Il avait tout simplement entrepris d'écouter les conversations de ses amis. C'était bien connu ces trois là se disaient tout, s'il écoutait attentivement les deux autres il connaîtrait tout de la vie de sa sœur. C'était un fait scientifiquement prouvé, il avait été d'ailleurs très fier de lui dans un premier temps jusqu'à ce que les paroles résonnent encore et encore comme un tourbillon infernal dans sa tête.

Il avait ensorcelé l'une des copies de Victoria pour qu'elle joue le rôle d'intermédiaire. Il n'entendrait leur conversation que dans la chambre mais c'était déjà ça de pris. Bien entendu il ne pouvait s'attendre à l'atroce vérité. Sa sœur avait … elle avait … rien que prononcer ces mots lui écorchaient la bouche. Elle avait couché avec cet Edward, une grimace horrible se forma sur son visage. De quel droit ce garçon avait il osé porter la main sur elle, une scène imaginaire se projeta devant ses yeux et pendant un instant l'idée de se cogner fortement la tête contre le mur le traversa. Mais non il devait rester fort, et surtout, oui surtout il devait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec elle.

A l'abri d'un arbre, les trois amis étaient en train de discuter joyeusement. Par moment on voyait une des chaussures d'Alexandre volait dans les airs mais personne ne semblait s'en soucier. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient eu beaucoup l'occasion de se retrouver. Chacun avait des occupations différentes et cet après midi semblait le moment parfait pour se détendre. Victoria avait trouvé une nouvelle proie qui elle devait se l'avouer semblait prendre un peu trop de place dans sa vie en ce moment. Un charmant Poufsouffle de septième année était en train de lui faire tourner la tête et sincèrement ça ne lui plaisait pas trop. Alexandre restait mystérieux quant à ses fréquentations mais les filles pressentaient que quelque chose était en train de se tramer dans la vie sentimentale de ce garçon. Quant à Cassiopée, elle sortait plus ou moins avec Edward. Si on demandait au jeune homme ils étaient en couple, si on demandait à la jeune fille elle paraissait assez hésitante. Elle se sentait bien avec lui, à bien des égards il était ce qu'elle rechercher mais aller trop vite lui jouerait des tours elle le savait.

- Quand même Cassie tu crois pas avoir été cruelle avec ton frère ? Dit en riant Alexandre

- C'est pas moi qui ait ensorcelé la copie de Victoria quand même. C'est un fouineur, un espion, il voulait du scoop il en a eu

- Attends que je me souvienne de la phrase qui a du lui asséner le coup final, ah oui je m'en souviens : J'me suis envoyé en l'air avec Edward et franchement vous voulez que je vous dise, c'est un coup formidable

- Oh non ma chère Victoria ce qui a du définitivement le tuer c'est le : A propos combien de positions on peut tester par nuit ? Parce que trois c'est définitivement pas assez minauda le jeune homme en éclatant de rire

- De toute façon il n'a pas à connaître les détails de ma vie sexuelle

- Parce que vie sexuelle il y a ? ricana Victoria

- Bon je rectifie. Si j'avais une vie sexuelle il n'aurait pas à en connaître les détails

- Il s'inquiète pour toi, d'un côté ça prouve qu'il tient à sa petite sœur

- Depuis quand tu es devenu pro-Sirius ?

- Que tu le veuilles ou non tu as un grand frère qui veille sur toi, plaint toi des tas de filles rêveraient d'être à ta place

- Je ne crois pas non, sinon elle ne pourrait plus fantasmer sur son, comment disent-elle déjà, son fabuleux corps d'apollon

En sortant avec Edward elle ne s'était pas fait que des amis loin de là. Les gens qui la connaissaient ne disaient rien, après tout c'était sa vie et puis ce garçon ne paraissait pas si terrible quand on lui adressait la parole. Mais en ce qui concernait la maison Serpentard c'était une tout autre histoire. Les admiratrices du jeune homme, ou plutôt les éventuelles fiancées du jeune homme, voyaient d'un œil mauvais cette nouvelle relation. Parce que même si Cassiopée était à Gryffondor, elle n'en demeurait pas moins une Black, donc un excellent partie. Elle n'était pas une petite minette sans aucune importance, elle était belle, avait d'excellente note et pouvait correspondre à ce que le jeune homme recherchait. Le mot d'ordre parmi les filles était de réussir à les faire se séparer. Pour ça quoi de mieux qu'une petite partie de jambe en l'air découverte ? Il y avait fort à parier que si Edward surprenait sa belle en train de coucher avec un autre la rupture serait définitive. Bien sûr elle ne le ferait pas de son propre chef, mais une petite potion de désir pouvait fortement faire pencher la balance.

Ce que personne n'avait pu prévoir c'est que la première personne qui avait croisé le regard de Cassiopée était non pas Alexandre qui était à sa droite mais bel et bien Rémus tranquillement assis à la table des professeurs. Ce qui aurait pu être pire en effet c'est qu'elle ait croisé le regard de Sirius, Est-ce que les potions de désir étaient immunisés contre les incestes ? Les filles pendant toute la journée guettèrent donc Alexandre, peu importe où il allait, elles le suivaient. Pourtant elles auraient du se méfier quand Cassiopée au lieu d'accepter de l'accompagner au dortoir prétexta un devoir urgent à finir à la bibliothèque.

Rémus était en train de mettre un point final à la correction de ses parchemins. Il y avait de bonnes choses mais aussi des choses pitoyables. En même temps c'était normal, tout le monde ne pouvait pas avoir que de bonnes notes, même si ça aurait été son souhait le plus cher. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Si Cassiopée était dans la salle, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se prendre une bonne petite crise de colère. Bon qu'avait il fait récemment ? Hum rien de bien pire que d'habitude. Au lieu de s'arrêter devant le bureau comme à son habitude elle le contourna pour aller s'asseoir sur le bois du meuble croisant les jambes juste à côté de lui.

- Alors que me reproches tu aujourd'hui ?

- Mais rien voyons, pourquoi je devrais ? Dit elle d'un ton doucereux

- Non c'est juste qu'en ce moment les seuls raisons pour lesquelles tu passes dans mon bureau c'est pour me sermonner au sujet de ton petit ami

- Il n'est pas là que je sache, en faite je dirais même qu'on est tout seul dans ton bureau. Toi, moi, et bien entendu ta cravate aussi ridiculement sérieuse soit elle

Sans qu'il comprenne réellement ce qui était en train de se passer elle avait glissé sur ses genoux et pas de la meilleure manière qui soit. Ou plutôt dans une position qu'il aurait adoré si les circonstances s'y prêtaient. Elle effleura sa joue puis son cou avant de doucement détacher sa cravate qui retomba lâche autour de son cou. Il respira un grand coup avant de poser ses mains sur sa taille pour la poser à nouveau sur le bureau. Il voulut se lever mais à la place elle l'attira tout contre elle passant une main derrière son cou pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Comment avait il pu se passer de ses baisers aussi longtemps ? Sa langue contre la sienne l'électrisait et l'empêchait de réfléchir. Pourtant elle ne paraissait pas dans son état normal, peut être était il en train de rêver ? Mais cette main qui sournoisement s'insinuait sur le bord de son pantalon ça il ne pouvait quand même pas l'inventer. Alors qu'elle commençait à lui détacher sa ceinture il se recula essayant de prendre une respiration normale. Il essayait de mettre le plus de distance entre eux mais apparemment elle ne voyait pas les choses comme ça puisqu'elle aussi se leva avant de se placer derrière lui pour le serrer contre elle. Ses mains étaient noués sur son ventre et là il eut l'idée stupide de se retourner. Au début c'était pour l'obliger à reculer mais à la place il se retrouva à l'embrasser de nouveau. Entre deux baisers langoureux il réussit à placer quelques mots.

- Je crois qu'on devrait parler dit il essoufflé

- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler Rémus répondit elle en passant ses mains sous sa chemise

- Ca ne te ressemble pas de …

- Rémus j'ai envie de toi alors tais toi

Franchement comment aurait il pu résisté ?_ Sa main allait et venait sur la cuisse de la demoiselle, comment faisait elle pour avoir la peau aussi douce ? Ca c'était vraiment un secret. Il la transporta dans ses bras jusqu'au bureau, à peine assise dessus elle enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin commençant à l'embrasser frénétiquement tout en lui enlevant les boutons de sa chemise un à un. Il ne pensait plus, il ne réfléchissait plus, tout ce qui comptait c'était sentir ce petit corps chaud pressé contre le sien. Elle traça une ligne imaginaire entre ses cicatrices s'attardant particulièrement sur celle qu'il avait sur son ventre ce qui fit frissonner plus que de raison le loup garou. De son côté il venait de passer sa main sous le tee-shirt de la jeune fille, il remontait doucement, dangereusement vers sa poitrine tout en déposant une myriade de baisers dans son cou. Il l'entendit gémir et ce simple bruit le propulsa dans une autre réalité bien plus appétissante et agréable. Il était lui, elle était elle, mais ils étaient ensemble._

- Viens maintenant souffla-t-elle en frissonnant

Il se pressa contre elle et la jeune fille put sentir tout le désir qu'il ressentait à ce moment là. Pourtant contre toute attente il arrêta de l'embrasser posant son front contre le sien en essayant de se calmer.

- On ne peut pas murmura-t-il

- Pourquoi ? Gémit-elle faiblement

- Tu mérites vraiment mieux qu'un coup vite fait sur un bureau

- C'est à moi d'en décider tu ne crois pas, j'ai envie de le faire avec toi, s'il te plait Rém' ne dis pas non. C'est parce que tu ne me trouves pas attirante ?

- Au contraire, je te trouve trop attirante

- C'Est-ce que tu dis pour ne pas me faire de peine je le sais

Elle allait dire quelque chose d'autre pour le faire flancher quand un étourdissement la prit. Sa tête lui tourna quelques instants avant que tout revienne à la normale. Rémus était en face d'elle apparemment inquiet alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se rendre compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et avec qui elle se trouvait. Qu'Est-ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire au juste ? Une nausée la traversa suite à quoi Rémus la prit dans ses bras avant de la transporter jusqu'au canapé dans ses appartements. Elle ne comprenait pas, non elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu avoir un tel comportement.

Rémus la regardait avec des yeux suppliants à genou devant le canapé, elle se sentait ignoble. Il attendait sûrement une explication mais elle n'y comprenait rien elle-même. Comme d'habitude elle avait été déjeuné et d'un coup elle avait été prise d'une violente envie pour le jeune homme. Oui c'était les deux mots clés, d'un coup. Elle n'avait même pas été capable de se contrôler ce qui expliquait son arrivée dans le bureau. Comment cela se faisait il qu'elle se retrouve dans les bras de Rémus aussi souvent ?

- Ca va aller ?

- En faite je ne me sens pas très bien

- Tu devrais te reposer un peu, je vais te préparer quelque chose, reste allongée

- Rémus non je ferais mieux de rentrer dans mon dortoir

- Moi je préférerais que tu restes ici, et puis je ne crois pas que tu sois en état de marcher

A contre cœur elle dut céder, de toute façon elle n'avait même plus la force de parler. Elle resta éveillée quelques minutes supplémentaires entendant Rémus s'afférait dans la petite cuisine qui était hors de son champ de vision. Et puis après le brouillard. Quand il revint près d'elle avec un bol de soupe elle dormait déjà. Il posa la mixture sur la table basse avant de dégager les mèches qui se trouvaient sur son front. Elle semblait avoir de la fièvre, et un tel état, aussi soudainement, ne pouvait être que la cause d'un empoisonnement. Tout concordait, aussi bien son état actuel, que le comportement qu'elle avait eu peu avant. Elle avait agi sous le coup de quelque chose, il aurait bien pensé à la potion de désir mais sans preuve c'était difficile à déterminer. Il se demandait bien si la laisser seul était bien raisonnable. Après tout à chaque fois qu'il s'y risquait elle revenait encore plus mal en point que la première fois.

Pour qu'elle soit installée plus confortablement il la prit dans ses bras jusqu'à son lit. Il la déchaussa avant de mettre la couverture sur elle. Doucement il se pencha au dessus de son visage l'embrassant sur le front.

- Bonne nuit mon ange

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin elle sentit immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit. Il était bien trop grand et surtout bien trop confortable. Elle entrouvrit les yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce qui lui était totalement inconnue. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau et franchement elle se serait senti bien mieux après une douche, seulement prendre une douche dans un lieu inconnu ne paraissait pas bien prudent. Elle se remémora les évènements antérieurs avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Rémus devait la prendre pour une traînée, elle s'était jetée à son cou et après … Non en faite il devait la prendre pour une vulgaire allumeuse. Son ventre se mit à faire du bruit et elle se souvint que depuis la veille au midi elle n'avait rien avalé.

Elle enleva le drap qui pesait sur elle avant de se redresser. Peu après la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Rémus un plateau déjeuner dans les mains. Ca aurait du être interdit d'être aussi adorable, surtout que ça la mettait encore plus mal à l'aise. Pourquoi il se montrait aussi mignon alors qu'elle se comportait comme une garce avec lui. Elle n'avait pas eu une seule parole gentille depuis des mois, à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait c'était pour le prévenir, le menacer ou même passer sa colère. Elle baissa les yeux alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit. Comment pouvait elle le regarder en face après s'être comporté de la sorte ?

- J'ai cru comprendre quand tu étais chez moi que tu préférais les croissants. J'ai fait du thé aussi j'espère que ça te va

- Pourquoi Est-ce que tu es … aussi … enfin aussi … toi

- Tu ne vas pas me reprocher de m'occuper de toi tout de même

- Je ne mérite pas cette attention crois moi

- Je n'aime pas quand tu te dévalorises

- Je suis exécrable, méchante, froide, insensible avec toi alors qu'Est-ce que tu peux bien me trouver

- Tu n'es pas comme ça mon ange

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, il n'avait même pas pu les contrôler. Au moins ça avait eu un point positif, ça l'avait forcé à lever le regard vers lui. Il posa le plateau par terre avant de poser sa main sur la sienne.

- Je ne suis pas un ange dit elle faiblement

- Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, ce sont les gens qui te pervertisse, qui t'oblige à te forger une épaisse carapace mais je sais, je suis convaincu qu'en dessous tu es et tu resteras la Cassiopée que je connais. Celle qui n'a pas hésité à sacrifier un souvenir de famille pour une parfaite inconnue, celle qui arrive à me donner le sourire. S'il te plait Cassiopée ne te remets pas en question.

- Tu veux que je te dise comment est la vraie Cassiopée

Il fut surpris, encore plus quand elle retira sa main de la sienne avant de se lever pour se mettre juste en face de lui. Bien sûr à ce moment là il aurait pu dire à quel point il la trouvait touchante mais ce n'était pas le moment.

- La vraie Cassiopée est une personne abjecte, autour d'elle tu veux que je te dise ce qu'on trouve ? La souffrance. Toutes les personnes que je connais souffre tôt ou tard à cause de moi. Mes frères par exemple, crois moi sans mon existence ils se porteraient tous deux beaucoup mieux. Je les ai fait fuir tout comme je fais fuir tout ceux qui veulent être proche de moi. D'abord Teddy, ensuite toi, quant à Edward ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Ensuite tu veux que je te dise une vérité sur Cassiopée. C'est une traînée. Tout ça pour dire que tu ferais mieux de définitivement t'éloigner de moi. Je n'apporte que des ennuis.

Chaque mot le révoltait, chaque mot faisait bouillir son sang un peu plus. Elle n'avait pas pu penser de telles choses sur elle sans aide, sans personne pour les lui suggérer. Rien que le fait qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce que croire réellement une de ses affirmations le mettait dans une rage folle. Il se leva à son tour pour se mettre à sa hauteur avant de passer ses mains dans le bas de son dos pour l'empêcher de fuir et l'obliger à l'écouter.

- Tu ne dois pas croire tout ça, tu ne dois pas répéta-t-il

- Laisse moi partir

- Non pas avant de t'avoir convaincu. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ton frère est parti, ce n'est pas non plus de ta faute si je suis parti. Dans l'histoire c'était moi l'idiot, et tu as toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir. Mais s'il te plait ne pense pas que ça ait quoique ce soit à voir avec toi. Ensuite tu n'es pas une traînée. Je ne sais même pas comment une telle idée a pu germé dans ton cerveau.

- Tu ne comprends pas

- Alors explique moi

- Je l'ai laissé faire, je l'ai laissé me toucher …

- De qui tu parles ? Edward ? Demanda-t-il doucement en caressant ses cheveux

- Je veux rentrer dans mon dortoir dit elle en essayant de se dégager

- Non avant dis moi de qui tu parles, tu peux me le dire tu le sais non ?

- Non je ne peux pas, ne me force pas

Il aurait pu continuer, peut être qu'elle aurait céder, mais s'il le faisait il y avait fort à parier qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais lui adresser la parole ni même se retrouver en sa présence. Il la serra dans ses bras, sûrement plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait dû mais il avait peur que ça soit la dernière fois. Savoir qu'une fois sorti de ses appartements elle rejoindrait certainement Edward plus tard l'attristait mais il ne devait rien laisser paraître. Il ne pouvait rien lui offrir à part de l'amitié, de la protection, et c'est donc ce nouveau rôle qu'il endosserait de la meilleure façon qu'il puisse le faire.


	17. Quelqu'un comme toi

**Chose promise, chose dû voici le nouveau chapitre :) Je pense que la plupart d'entre vous seront content, enfin pas de ce qui se passe particulièrement mais de la tournure que prend la relation Cassiopée/Edward **

**Pour la suite comptez Dimanche ou Lundi prochain :D Voila, à bientôt -**

**ps : Est-il encore nécessaire de remercier tout le monde pour vos reviews d'encouragements ? :D**

- Tu n'as rien écouté n'Est-ce pas ?

- Pardon, je réfléchissais, tu disais ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'en ce moment tu es constamment ailleurs

- Je suis préoccupée par les examens

- On sait tous que tu passeras en septième année avec brio alors si tu me donnais la vraie raison

Cassiopée soupira avant de jouer avec les bracelets qu'elle portait à son poignée droit les faisant tinter plusieurs fois avant de se mettre à lisser un pli imaginaire sur sa jupe. Le mois d'Avril avait pointé le bout de son nez, deux mois qu'elle sortait avec Edward, deux mois qu'elle apprenait à l'apprécier de plus en plus et pourtant il manquait quelque chose. Mais ce quelque chose ne s'appellerait il tout simplement pas Rémus ? Etre son amie ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de facile tous les jours mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Elle le voyait souvent en compagnie de Sirius ou en compagnie de ses propres amis, mais rarement seule. C'était toujours embarrassant et au bout du compte elle faisait tout pour se défiler.

Edward lui prit la main avant de l'embrasser sur la commissure des lèvres. Elle lui souria tristement avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Il n'était pas dupe, il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il refusait de croire que c'était un autre garçon alors il avait cherché. Peut être que c'était sa famille qui lui manquait, ou peut être même qu'elle avait besoin de plus qu'une simple relation d'adolescent sans lendemain. Il se sentait bien en sa compagnie, elle était belle, intelligente, pleine d'humour. Mais il ne pouvait nier que le fait qu'elle soit d'ascendance noble jouait un grand rôle dans les sentiments qu'il lui portait. Sa famille savait qu'il la fréquentait mais elle n'avait pas émis d'objections, Cassiopée restait et resterait ce qu'on appelait un très bon parti.

- J'aimerais te rendre heureuse. Dis moi ce qui te ferait envie. Un bijou ? Une nouvelle robe ?

- Je crois que tu m'as fait assez de cadeau pour les dix ans à venir Edward ria-t-elle doucement

- Je voudrais que tu viennes passer les vacances chez moi

- Je ne suis pas convaincu que ce soit une bonne idée

- Mes parents sont au courant et je te promet, non je te jure que je ne tenterais rien. Nous dormirons dans des chambres séparés.

- Sans vouloir te vexer tu as une sacrée réputation, je veux dire je sais très bien qu'avant de sortir avec moi tu avais plusieurs maîtresses. Alors pourquoi tu n'as jamais tenté la moindre petite chose avec moi ?

- Pourquoi tu aimerais ? Demanda-t-il surpris

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, je me pose la question c'est tout

- Je pensais que tu voulais attendre le mariage

- Ais-je l'air si innocente ?

- C'est juste une question de tradition

Tradition. Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête. En rompant avec sa famille elle avait rompu avec tout ça et voilà qu'il lui rabâchait les oreilles de tous ces préceptes qu'elle avait méprisé toute sa vie. Être vierge durant la nuit de noce pouvait paraître romantique, mais ça n'était rien de tout ça. La seule raison pour laquelle la fille se devait d'être encore pure au mariage c'est parce que le mari avait peur de la comparaison. Il tenait à être le seul et l'unique, une sorte de pouvoir de domination. Elle n'avait pas envie de passer les vacances chez lui, tout simplement parce que sa famille à lui, lui rappellerait trop sa famille à elle. Elle le lui dirait, plus tard, juste pour ne pas lui faire de peine.

Quand Cassiopée rentra dans son dortoir plus tôt que prévu elle ne s'attendait pas mais alors pas du tout à trouver Victoria à l'intérieur. N'était elle pas censé aller retrouver son Poufsouffle pour vivre de nouvelles aventures torrides ? Elle enleva sa cape de sorcière avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son amie était allongée dans son lit, tourner contre le mur ne dévoilant que son dos. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait trouvé comme ça c'était lors de sa dernière rupture avec son ex petit copain. Serait il possible qu'il l'ait contacté ? Ou alors c'était peut être quelque chose d'autre. Elle caressa les cheveux de sa meilleure amie avant de passer sa main dans son dos dans des gestes réconfortants.

- Vicky ça va aller ? Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose ?

- Il m'a ridiculisé , il s'est moqué de moi

- Qui ça ? Dit elle doucement

- Il m'a dit que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui, qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec une fille qui avait plus souvent les cuisses écartées que fermées

- Ne l'écoute pas, c'est un abruti. Tu t'en fichais de ce que les autres pensaient non ?

- Lui je commençais à bien l'aimer tu sais, et voilà qu'à cause de cette fichue réputation

- Tsss tu ne vas pas rejeter la faute sur toi quand même. S'il ne peut pas t'aimer comme tu es il ne te mérite pas un point c'est tout

Elle avait écouté Victoria lui racontait toute l'histoire. Plus elle en disait, plus Cassiopée apprenait à détester ce Poufsouffle de septième année. Antoine c'était son prénom, apparemment il s'était bien moqué de sa meilleure amie. Mais il l'apprendrait tôt ou tard on ne se moquait pas impunément de Victoria ou même d'Alexandre. Elle avait proposé de rester avec son amie mais celle-ci l'avait forcé à aller dîner prétextant qu'elle voulait rester un peu seule. A peine entré dans la Grande Salle elle remarqua que la table des Poufsouffle paraissait particulièrement joyeuse. La cause de cette agitation était sans nulle doute le petit groupe de garçons qui était regroupé autour d'un seul. Elle serra les poings, elle était une jeune fille tranquille et sage, la préfète de Gryffondor, elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas aller voir ce garçon et lui mettre un coup de poing, ce serait vraiment du plus mauvais effet.

Usant de tout son self control elle alla jusqu'à la table Gryffondor avant de s'asseoir à côté d'un groupe de fille qu'elle connaissait vaguement. Alexandre était introuvable, comme souvent ces temps ci, et l'idée de rejoindre les Serpentards ne la réjouissait pas. A peine une demie heure plus tard, alors qu'elle essayait de porter intérêt à une conversation traitant de vernis à ongle et autres subtilités féminines elle entendit un raclement de gorge provenir du banc derrière elle. Le même garçon, les mêmes amis stupides ricanant méchamment. Elle se leva rejetant ses cheveux en arrière avant de prendre l'air le plus fier qu'il lui ait jamais été donné d'utiliser. Un masque de froideur et d'insensibilité voilà ce qu'on lui avait enseigné, et pour une fois ça allait lui servir.

- Alors comment va ta copine adorée petite Cassiopée ?

- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir donné l'autorisation de m'appeler ainsi. Quant à Victoria elle se porte bien, beaucoup mieux depuis qu'elle a pris ses distances avec l'abruti qui lui servait de petit ami.

- Mes copains et moi on se posait une question, Est-ce que toi aussi tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec la moitié de Poudlard ou alors te contentes tu de te taper les Serpentards ricana-t-il

Sans pouvoir se contrôler la gifle le frappa de plein fouet. Un claquement si sonore que les trois quart des élèves l'avaient entendu. Et à présent tout le monde fixait la scène d'un air surpris. Depuis quand Gryffondor et Poufsouffle se frittaient ils ?

- Tu n'es qu'une sale petite garce frigide

- Ca me va droit au cœur venant d'un salaud éjaculateur précoce

- Je sais que tu as envie de moi, mais je ne m'intéresse pas aux petites traînées. Mais après tout Vicky et toi-même combat.

Elle était prête à lui mettre une autre baffe mais quelqu'un la devança. Antoine au sol, Edward le surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Si quelqu'un faisait peur à cet instant c'était bien lui. Ses traits étaient figés mais la rage qui émanait de lui était palpable. Elle regarda le Poufsouffle qui saignait du nez et à présent n'osait plus rien dire. Même ses amis s'étaient tues, cela sûrement du au fait que les amis d'Edward étaient eux aussi apparus.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais, je dis bien jamais, d'adresser la parole à ma fiancée. Tu ne fais que la salir avec tes ignominies. Si j'apprends que tu as proféré la moindre insulte à son encontre crois moi il n'y a pas que ton nez qui aura à souffrir. Bien entendu ça vaut pour vous tous.

Il lui prit la main avant de l'entraîner à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. Il la serrait trop fort dans la sienne pour qu'elle puisse répliquer et franchement il lui faisait toujours aussi peur. Son visage n'avait pas changé d'expression et pendant un court instant elle aurait encore préféré rester avec ces pauvres types plutôt qu'avec lui. Il la plaqua contre le mur pour l'empêcher de bouger mettant possessivement une main sur sa hanche.

- Tu devrais mieux choisir tes amis, tu sais ce que ça me fait de voir ma fiancée se faire traiter de traînée ?

- Il a insulté ma meilleure amie, je n'avais d'autres choix que de répliquer

- Tu aurais pu laisser couler, surtout qu'il n'avait pas totalement tord

- Sache que je me fiche bien de ce que tu peux penser, Victoria est ma meilleure amie et dans mon langage ça signifie quelque chose lui répondit elle froidement en essayant de se dégager

Il maintint sa prise essayant de calme l'accès de colère qui menaçait à tout moment d'éclater. Ce qu'il y avait d'énervant avec Cassiopée c'est lorsqu'elle se mettait à lui répondre aussi ouvertement. Avec les autres filles il n'avait jamais eu ce problème, elles savaient toutes où était leur place et la soumission faisait partie intégrante de leur vocabulaire. Mais elle, c'était le feu sous la glace. Certes, ça représentait certains avantages, mais par moments il aurait préféré qu'elle acquiesce tout simplement sans chercher à répondre. Elle ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui, contrairement à la majorité des élèves de Poudlard. D'un coté c'était grisant, elle était tellement différente, tellement attirante. Mais par moment il se surprenait à vouloir exercer une totale domination sur elle. Il attrapa son poignée le serrant dans sa main pour l'empêcher de bouger. En principe elle aurait du avoir une réaction, grimacer ou même lui demander d'arrêter. Là elle se contentait de le regarder avec toute l'insensibilité dont elle était capable.

- Tu as fini ta démonstration de force ? Cracha-t-elle

Sans se contrôler il faillit lui mettre un coup de poing en pleine figure mais au dernier moment il bifurqua vers la droite pour que sa main atterrisse dans le mur. Elle n'avait même pas bouger d'un millimètre, elle n'avait même pas cligner des yeux. Son attitude l'agaçait au plus haut point, il aurait d'ailleurs pu faire quelque chose d'impardonnable si une voix ne s'était pas fait entendre derrière eux.

- Je pense monsieur McNair que vous feriez mieux de lâcher cette jeune fille

- On en reparlera lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de faire volte face et de s'éloigner

Comment cela se faisait il que ce soit toujours Rémus qui la sorte d'un mauvais pas ? Il devait la prendre pour une catastrophe ambulante à toujours se retrouver dans de telles situations. Oui Edward lui avait fait peur mais plutôt mourir que de le lui montrer. Elle n'était pas aussi fragile qu'il le croyait et même si actuellement son poignée lui faisait un mal de chien il ne le saurait jamais. Elle réajusta son chemisier alors que Rémus semblait soucieux. Au moment du dîner quand il avait vu toute cette petite troupe d'idiot il avait failli mettre des heures de colle à la pelle mais elle paraissait savoir se débrouiller toute seule. Si on pouvait lui admettre une qualité, c'était bien la loyauté envers ses amis. Cette même qualité que Sirius avait toujours eu et grâce à laquelle aujourd'hui ils se côtoyaient toujours. Quant à ce garçon, il ne l'avait jamais aimé mais il s'était bien ravisé de dire quoique ce soit. Après tout c'était sa décision de le prendre comme petit ami, il n'avait pas à se mêler de ça. Mais voir qu'il pouvait se montrer aussi dangereux l'inquiétait. Il s'était promis de la protéger, et la laisser avec un type pareil ne correspondait pas du tout à l'idéal qu'il s'était fixé.

- Il t'a fait mal au poignée ? Demanda-t-il en la voyant essayant de tourner celui-ci

- Il a essayé de me montrer à quel point il m'était supérieur, mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien, je ne vais pas mourir

- Tu ne devrais pas fréquenter quelqu'un comme lui

- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, je suis une grande fille tu sais

- Je préférerais te savoir avec quelqu'un qui prenne mieux soin de toi que ça

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Quelqu'un comme toi peut être ? Murmura-t-elle avant de lui sourire à nouveau pour disparaître rapidement au détour d'un couloir

Il soupira, oui tout à fait quelqu'un comme lui serait parfait. A son tour il se remit en marche, il avait promis à Sirius de le rejoindre dans ses appartements et il ne se défilerait pas. Son ami était assis sur un fauteuil face à un feu de cheminée quand il arriva. Il paraissait concentré, aucun doute qu'il était en train de se triturer les méninges, mais sur quoi telle était la question. C'était toujours dur de décrypter les sentiments de son ami, il pouvait se montrer aussi joyeux que mystérieux. Et surtout s'il ne voulait pas parler de ce qui le préoccupait inutile d'essayer ce serait peine perdue.

- Elle a tous les garçons de Poudlard à ses pieds mais non il a fallu qu'elle choisisse précisément le pire de tous. A croire qu'elle fait ça pour me faire enrager

- Je suppose que par elle tu entends Cassiopée

- A chaque fois que je mets un pied dans un des couloirs, je les vois en train de s'embrasser. Et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils font en privée. Tu te rends compte qu'elle couche avec ce connard ? Elle aurait pu attendre je ne sais pas moi que je sois mort avant de passer à l'acte mais non depuis deux mois elle s'envoie en l'air avec ce crétin fini qui ne pense qu'à l'engrosser pour après la prendre en mariage.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?

- Non au contraire, je sais très bien à quoi il pense. Quoi de mieux qu'une petite alliance entre les McNair et les Black ? Mais j'le laisserais pas faire, hors de question qu'elle remette les pieds dans ce monde de magie noire. Si ça se trouve il va chercher à la mettre enceinte comme ça elle sera obligée de l'épouser. Je suis même prêt à lui faire moi-même des potions de contraception s'il le faut ! Et pourtant merlin sait comme ça me coûterait

- Sirius tu n'as même pas de preuve qu'ils couchent ensemble alors calme toi

- Oh ça si je le sais, j'l'ai entendu parler avec ses amis il y a deux mois. Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça foi de Sirius Black !

Le bon sens aurait voulu qu'il continue à résonner son meilleur ami mais c'était plus dur que prévu. Jusqu'ici il ne s'était même pas posé la question de savoir jusqu'où allait leur relation. Pour lui, ou plutôt pour son imagination, ça restait purement platonique, quelques bisous par ci par là et c'était fini. Mais là, l'entendre de la bouche de Sirius changeait complètement la donne. Bien sûr elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, mais il avait secrètement espérer que ce qu'elle veuille ce soit rester chaste le plus longtemps possible. Jusqu'à ce que par exemple il trouve un moyen pour qu'il puisse à nouveau la conquérir. Ses pensées se tournèrent ensuite vers Georgia, qui sait ce qui se serait passé si elle n'était pas intervenu avec sa grossesse. D'ailleurs ça faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles, il devrait peut être lui écrire une lettre, ou peut être que non en faite. Elle n'avait aucune sorte d'importance pour lui, et il ne savait même pas s'il pourrait aimer le bébé à sa naissance. Mais en tout cas il devrait tout du moins essayer. Tout comme il devrait essayer de laisser partir Cassiopée pour de bon.


	18. Je t'aime

**Bonjour chers lecteurs,**

**Comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre, je pense que vous allez particulièrement apprécier la fin mais sait on jamais ... Que dire d'autre ? Merci encore pour les reviews et sachez que chacune me touche particulièrement **

**La suite arrivera jeudi, à bientôt :D**

Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui s'était passé mais une chose était sûre la situation était en train de dégénérer. Plus tôt dans la soirée, Alexandre avait rejoint son amant. Le même avec qui il faisait l'amour depuis plus de deux mois. Le destin avait voulut que malgré toutes les protections et les mesures de prudence qu'ils avaient pris soin de prendre quelqu'un les découvrit. Ce quelqu'un n'était pas n'importe qui, loin de là. Les deux garçons à peine sortit de la salle de classe déserte avait commis une imprudence, la seule et l'unique. Ils s'étaient embrassés dans le hall du troisième étage. Le baiser avait été fiévreux, insolent, presque brutal. Ils s'étaient séparés en entendant un raclement de gorge provenir de derrière eux.

En se retournant Alexandre avait su qu'il venait de faire une énorme erreur. Cassiopée le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds marquant son incompréhension. Mais le pire restait celui qui se trouvait avec elle. Edward les regardait dégoûté, lui et son compagnon. Un silence s'était fait, silence durant lequel son amant avait pris soin de prendre ses distances. Le garçon sortit de sa poche une cigarette qu'il alluma d'un seul geste tirant une bouffée. Il aurait du dire quelque chose mais quoi ? Pardon Cassie de t'avoir caché ça aussi longtemps ? Il n'eut pas à le faire puisque son amant prit la parole.

- Tu me dois 250 gallions Edward dit calmement Vincent en prenant une nouvelle bouffée

- Je ne peux qu'admirer ta dextérité, tu as tenu deux mois et demi. Tu vas peut être virer définitivement gay qui sait ricana le Serpentard

Alexandre mit un petit temps avant de comprendre. Tout ça n'avait donc été qu'une question de pari ? Il n'avait certes jamais été question de sentiments entre eux mais il en éprouvait, tellement que ça lui faisait un mal de chien. Au début il s'était méfié avant de foncer tête baissé n'écoutant que son désir. C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas émis de réticence quand Cassiopée était sorti avec Edward. Parce qu'à ce moment là il pensait sincèrement que tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas vils et cruels.

- Que je comprenne bien, tu as fait un pari avec ton ami sur mon meilleur ami ? Dit elle en insistant sur les trois derniers mots

- Ne te fâche pas Cassie chérie c'était juste pour s'amuser dit il en la serrant contre lui alors qu'elle se dégagea instantanément

- Comment t'as pu faire ça ? D'abord Victoria et après Alexandre mais qu'Est-ce que tu cherches au juste ?

- Ne fais pas une montagne de rien du tout, en plus à ce que je sache il ne t'avait même pas mis au courant. C'est ça que t'appelles de l'amitié ?

Même si ça lui coûtait à avouer il avait raison. Alexandre n'avait rien dit, il n'avait même pas essayé. Depuis tout ce temps il s'envoyait en l'air avec Vincent sans jamais rien avouer. Elle, elle leur disait toujours tout. Et elle se rendait compte que les confessions allaient souvent dans un seul sens. Malgré ce manque de confiance apparent elle n'oubliait pas qu'Edward venait en quelque sorte de la trahir. Elle lui avait répété mainte fois que ses amis comptaient beaucoup pour elle, et de plus en plus elle était en train de remarquer qu'il cherchait à les détruire. Quel était son but au juste ? Qu'elle soit seule ? S'il croyait que c'est grâce à ça qu'elle lui sauterait dans les bras il la connaissait décidément bien mal.

--

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues laissant une trace salée à leur passage. Elle les essuya rageusement se maudissant d'être aussi faible. Ses vêtements étaient trempés et l'idée de monter jusqu'au septième étage dans cet état lui paraissait totalement infaisable. A chaque nouveau pas elle sentait ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans ses chaussures boueuses et à chaque fois c'était un supplice. Si ses amis la voyaient dans cet état il y avait fort à parier qu'ils ne seraient pas capable de garder leur calme et l'idée qu'ils puissent se faire renvoyer par sa faute la révoltait. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en désordre y délogeant une algue qui s'y était attaché. Si Rusard la croisait, elle serait vraiment en mauvaise posture alors que faire ? Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas vagabonder dans les couloirs jusqu'à être sur que dans son dortoir tout le monde soit endormi, surtout que c'était bien l'une des choses pour lesquelles elle ne pouvait jamais être sûre et certaine.

Une décision s'imposa et même si ça ne la réjouissait pas particulièrement c'était la meilleure à prendre. Elle ne pouvait ni compter sur ses amis, ni sur Sirius, il ne restait donc plus qu'une personne. Elle respira un grand coup avant de toquer à sa porte. A peine cela fut il fait qu'elle pensa à s'enfuir en courant. Elle était folle d'avoir fait ça, elle avait du probablement le réveiller, et puis il s'inquiéterait lui aussi. Non elle aurait vraiment mieux fait de se débrouiller seule quitte à passer la nuit dans la forêt interdite. Il n'était pas encore trop tard pour fuir et d'ailleurs elle était en train de tourner les talons quand une clé tourna dans la serrure de l'intérieur. Peut être que si elle se cachait il ne la verrait pas et croirait avoir rêver. Pourtant maintenant il était déjà bien trop tard pour esquisser le moindre geste puisque la porte s'ouvrait doucement, si doucement qu'elle eut le temps de comprendre toute l'ampleur du geste qu'elle venait d'accomplir. C'était une erreur, une terrible erreur et maintenant il était trop tard pour se défiler. Qu'Est-ce que Rémus penserait d'elle en la voyant dans cet état ?

Il ne dormait que d'un œil, comme la plupart du temps d'ailleurs, ce qui expliquait la raison pourquoi il n'avait eu aucun mal à entendre la jeune fille frappait à sa porte. Au début il avait pourtant cru rêver, qui viendrait toquer à une heure pareil ? Même Sirius n'irait pas jusque là. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise en voyant Cassiopée presque morte de froid devant sa porte. Elle grelottait et de surcroît était complètement trempée. Qu'Est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle se retrouve dans cet état ? Elle paraissait sur le point de faire demi tour et sans rien lui demander il la prit par la main avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Le plus important ce n'était pas les explications, c'était de la réchauffer, et pour ça quoi de mieux qu'une bonne douche bien chaude ? Il se ravisa au dernier moment, préférant lui faire couler un bain.

Une fois dans la salle de bain elle se rendit compte des efforts que faisaient Rémus. Il n'avait rien demandé, et rien que sa présence la rassurait. Au moins personne ne viendrait la chercher ici. Il se releva une fois l'eau à niveau et elle se rendit compte qu'il était sur le point de sortir pour lui laisser la place. Sans savoir pourquoi elle le retint, ou plutôt si elle savait pourquoi, elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver toute seule à nouveau.

- Reste avec moi murmura-t-elle

Il se contenta d'acquiescer malgré le rythme cardiaque de son cœur qui devenait infernal. Il se retourna le temps qu'elle se déshabille et qu'elle rentre dans la baignoire mais rien que de la savoir nue à quelques mètres de lui le mettait dans tous ces états. Quand il n'entendit plus rien, signe qu'elle était à présent immergé dans l'eau, il se tourna à nouveau. Apparemment elle était en train de nettoyer ses cheveux s'il en jugeait par la dextérité qu'elle mettait à s'occuper de chacune de ses mèches. L'eau couvrait à peine sa poitrine, il aurait suffit d'un centimètre de moins et là sans aucun doute il l'aurait vu à demi nue. Il cessa le flot de pensées incessants qui le traversait pour s'approcher d'elle. Doucement il lui massa les épaules pour la faire se détendre avant de tendrement lui caresser la joue.

- Si je te demande ce qui s'est passé tu ne me répondras pas n'Est-ce pas

- Je suis tombé à l'eau avoua-t-elle à demi mot

- Toute seule où on t'a aidé ?

- On s'est disputé avec Edward. Il a fait un pari sur Alexandre, j'ai voulu lui expliquer que c'était loin de me plaire et je pense qu'il n'a pas apprécié mon attitude dit elle doucement

- En te poussant dans l'eau à 1H du matin ? Répondit il avec colère

- Il est passé me chercher à 00H, on s'est disputé près du lac et là … il … il m'a giflé. Après pour le reste c'était ma faute. Il a voulu s'excuser, j'ai reculé et je suis tombé à l'eau.

A ce moment là il lui fallut réellement tout son self control pour ne pas se lever et aller trouver ce garçon pour le jeter à son tour dans le lac et veiller à ce que jamais il ne remonte à la surface. Il lui caressa les cheveux doucement avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Il ne voulait même pas savoir comment elle avait fait pour revenir seule jusqu'ici, à partir de maintenant il ne la laisserait plus jamais seule, et par-dessus tout il ne la laisserait plus jamais en compagnie de ce minable.

- Je vais te laisser tranquille, je t'attends dans le salon

- Je suis désolé de t'embêter dit elle tristement

- Crois moi quand je te dis que je suis heureux que tu sois venu ici, allez prends ton temps je t'attendrais

Apparemment elle ne semblait pas décidée à tenir compte de ce qu'il disait puisqu'à peine cinq minutes plus tard il la vit revenir dans le salon. Ses cheveux retombaient le long de son dos mouillant le tee shirt qu'il avait mis à sa disposition. D'ailleurs en parlant de celui-ci il était bien plus court que dans ses souvenirs. Il dévoilait l'intégralité de ses jambes, révélant de temps à autre les bords du boxer qu'il lui avait aussi prêté pour la nuit. Il se faisait l'effet de n'être rien d'autre qu'un profiteur mais comment pouvait il résister à la regarder alors qu'elle était aussi adorable ? Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'installe sur le canapé en face de lui mais à la place elle vint se blottir contre lui posant sa tête dans son cou.

- Tu sais j'étais heureuse quand on était ensemble souffla-t-elle tout contre lui

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, tu ne dois pas t'attacher à moi dit il durement

- Je sais que tu tiens à moi alors ne cherche pas à m'éloigner encore une fois

- Je ne peux rien te donner dit il tristement

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris n'Est-ce pas dit elle en se redressant

Elle se détacha de lui quittant la chaleur réconfortante de ses bras pour le froid mordant de la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle avait essayé, vraiment essayé de l'oublier. Mais à chaque fois une voix dans sa tête lui rappelait que malgré tous les efforts d'Edward il n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de Rémus. Pourtant ce n'était pas raisonnable. Il allait bientôt être père, probablement qu'il voyait même toujours Georgia. Elle releva ses cheveux en un chignon avant de les laisser retomber lourdement. Elle ne supporterait pas de se faire rejeter une nouvelle fois et c'est pourtant bien ce qui risquait fortement d'arriver. Elle fit volte face le regardant dans les yeux. D'habitude elle s'y refusait, c'était quelque chose pour lequel elle avait toujours eu du mal. Mais c'était probablement le seul moyen de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

- Ce dont j'ai besoin Rémus ce ne sont pas des cadeaux, de l'argent, ou que sais je. Non ce dont j'ai besoin c'est toi.

Alors qu'il restait obstinément assis sur le fauteuil elle sut que tant qu'à faire autant y mettre le paquet. Elle passa à califourchon sur lui alors qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle caressa doucement sa joue avant de l'embrasser timidement. Ce n'était qu'un effleurement, un mélange de souffle mais ses mains devinrent moites comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait à lui. Il ne bougea pas, il resta figé, ça aurait du l'arrêter mais à la place elle passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt pour le lui enlever. Il se contenta de lever les bras alors qu'elle le dépossédait de ce vêtement. Comme la dernière fois elle toucha doucement ses cicatrices se mordant la lèvre en constatant qu'apparemment il y en avait une beaucoup plus récente que les autres. Elle partait du bas de son ventre pour remonter jusqu'au dessous de ses pectoraux.

Mais qu'Est-ce que Rémus faisait donc pour se retrouver dans cet état ? Elle l'embrassa dans le cou lui déposant une multitude de baisers papillons sur les épaules avant de chercher à déboutonner son pantalon, ou plutôt à chercher à détacher ce fichu cordon de pyjama. Quand enfin elle y parvint elle faillit soupirait de soulagement mais se retint au dernier moment. Ca n'avait vraiment rien de romantique ou de rassurant mais elle le voulait lui alors elle n'allait pas pinailler pour quelques détails sans importance. Si au moins il pouvait dire quelque chose, mais non il restait silencieux et elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qui lui faisait plaisir ou non. Il se tendit au moment où sa main hésitait sur le bord de son caleçon. Bon ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Victoria lui en avait tellement parlé qu'au fond ça n'avait pas l'air si terrible. A peine eut-elle dépassé la limite stricte qu'était l'élastique de son sous vêtement qu'elle retira instantanément ses doigts.

Stupide, elle était stupide, bien entendu qu'elle ne pourrait pas y arriver. S'il voulait lui montrer à quel point elle était minable c'était réussi. Ca non elle n'essaierait plus rien du tout, elle ne reviendrait même plus le voir. Le message avait au moins eu le mérite d'être clair. Peut être même qu'elle devrait en finir une bonne fois pour toute, mais pas seulement avec Rémus. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux au moment même où Rémus entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Elle le regarda incrédule, qu'Est-ce qu'il faisait ?

- Que se passera-t-il quand tu ne me supporteras plus ? Quand tu ne supporteras plus mes secrets ni ma présence envahissante ? Je suis beaucoup trop dépendant de ton parfum, ton odeur, ton visage.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur changeante Rémus tu devrais le savoir

- J'aurais l'impression de te voler ton innocence, ta jeunesse. Tu mérites mieux

- Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas en décider ? Rémus tu sais je … enfin … je t'aime

Les mots lui écorchèrent la bouche au moment même où elle les prononça. C'était la première fois qu'elle disait ça à quelqu'un et l'idée qu'il puisse lui dire que ce n'était pas son cas la frappa de plein fouet. Vraiment dévoiler ses sentiments n'étaient pas son fort, et apparemment ce n'était pas non plus celui de Rémus. Quel beau couple ils feraient, enfin si couple il y avait un jour. Contre toute attente il esquissa un sourire avant de poser possessivement ses mains autour de sa taille.

- Tu sais ce que je ne supporte absolument pas ? Dit il calmement

- Ma présence ? Demanda-t-elle timidement

- Pourquoi dis tu de telles énormités ? Bien sûr que non. Je ne supporte pas quand il t'embrasse, te tient la main et surtout je ne supporte pas le fait qu'il puisse te faire l'amour, d'imaginer que ses mains puissent parcourir ton corps me met dans une rage folle. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas réagi tout à l'heure ? Je me rendais compte de l'énorme erreur que j'avais fait en te laissant partir. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi tout ça me met en colère ? Parce que miss Black je suis incontestablement fou de vous.

Les doutes, les inquiétudes, le stress tout ça attendrait plus tard. Pour le moment elle avait juste envie de l'embrasser encore et encore. Les baisers se faisaient fiévreux, les mains baladeuses et sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte elle était allongée sur le lit du jeune homme. Son bassin se soulevait au rythme du sien et les baisers mouillés qu'il déposait dans son cou la faisait fondre. Il venait de prendre sa main dans la sienne et juste après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois sur les lèvres il roula la faisant passer au dessus de lui.

- Je ne ferais pas la même erreur que la dernière fois, cette fois ci on prendra notre temps dit il en lui caressant doucement le dos

- Rémus je dois te dire quelque chose … avoua-t-elle en essayant de reprendre une respiration régulière

- Mmm je t'écoute, tu n'aimes pas quand je te caresse le dos ?

- Non c'est pas ça, c'est que … tu sais tout à l'heure quand tu as parlé de ce que tu ne supportais pas …

- Ah oui excuse moi j'ai du aussi oublier le fait que je ne supporterais pas qu'il repose la main sur toi

- Non je … tu sais à propos de ce que tu as dit … enfin je n'ai pas … fait l'amour finit-elle en chuchotant

Sa main s'arrêta de bouger dans son dos encaissant la révélation. Où Est-ce que Sirius avait été pêché cette information de seconde catégorie ? Il aurait du se méfier, lui et sa paranoïa avait du le conduire à croire n'importe quoi. D'un côté qu'elle lui en parle signifiait qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Devait il se sentir content ? Il ne savait pas mais savoir que ce minable n'avait jamais pu jouir d'un tel privilège était loin de le rendre malheureux. A vrai dire oui, il était content.

- Hum et bien je suppose que dans ce cas il faudra un début n'Est-ce pas sourit-il en la faisant repasser sous lui

- Je pense bien oui se contenta-t-elle de répondre heureuse en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois

Aucun des deux ne savait où ça allait les mener mais ils comptaient bien essayer. Pourtant ils ne pouvaient nier tous les problèmes que ça imposaient. Rémus avait toujours Georgia et le bébé, d'un point de vue technique elle sortait toujours avec Edward, et surtout Sirius serait loin d'être heureux s'il l'apprenait. Pourtant au moment de s'endormir quelques instants plus tard tout ça ne lui traversait même pas l'esprit, elle se sentait juste bien dans ses bras et n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête.


	19. Merci Sirius

**Et oui j'avais dit demain, mais finalement ce sera aujourd'hui. Vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre n'est ce pas ? .**

**Je tenais quand même à remercier tous mes revieweurs qui me suivent depuis le début ( et les autres aussi évidemment xD ), ensuite sachez que bien entendu ça me fait plaisir qu'on me mette en favori ou en alerte mais un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir :D**

**Peut être que je mettrais la suite vendredi si vous êtes sages ( et pas de yeux de Sirius battus hein ) ou sinon dimanche soir. Voilà bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

**ps : Petite mention spéciale à Althea, qui me suit dans toutes mes fics et qui écrit des choses merveilleuses, d'ailleurs si vous ne lisez pas ces fics courrez lire " un amour intemporel " !**

--

Il y avait une ambiance assez tendue dans le petit clan d'habitude si soudé. Ils étaient réunis dans la salle commune mais chacun était comme happé dans son propre monde. Depuis ce qui s'était passé avec Alexandre ils ne se parlaient plus beaucoup. Cassiopée leur avait reproché de faire des mystères et à vrai dire ils ne pouvaient même pas niés. C'est ainsi qu'ils furent plus que surpris quand d'un coup la plus jeune des Black se leva les regardant tour à tour.

- Bon ça a assez duré ! On ne va pas rester dans ce silence toute l'année quand même. Ok on s'est tous fait avoir comme des bleus mais je pense qu'une petite vengeance s'impose non ? Dit elle avec un petit sourire en coin

Victoria leva les yeux vers son amie, un regain d'énergie soudain c'était assez étrange. Surtout que ces derniers temps elle se morfondait et ne paraissait pas particulièrement heureuse de se retrouver avec Edward. Quoique la nuit dernière elle l'avait entendu sortir en catimini de la chambre, serait il possible qu'avec ce dernier tout aille maintenant pour le mieux ? Après ce qu'il avait fait à Alexandre ? Non ça m'étonnerait fort de Cassiopée. De son côté, elle repensait souvent à Antoine, certes il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de son ex mais elle avait sérieusement pensé à avoir une relation exclusive avec lui, ce qui de son point de vue était un énorme pas en avant. La vengeance serait terrible et rien que d'y penser un sourire se forma également sur son visage.

Alexandre quant à lui se sentait toujours honteux. Comment avait il pu se laisser berner aussi facilement, et pire parfois il se surprenait à penser que cette relation avait été une bonne chose. Comment allait il faire maintenant ? Pourrait il reprendre le cours de ses aventures aussi facilement qu'avant ? Ses amies pourraient elles comprendre ce qui ressentait ? A peine eut il posé cette question que la réponse lui arriva instantanément. Bien entendu qu'elles pourraient comprendre, chacune avait connu son lot de déception amoureuse et c'est même grâce à elles qu'il arriverait probablement à se remettre. Devant son manque de réaction évidente, Cassiopée s'approcha avant de lui déposer un petit baiser sur la joue.

- Il ne faut pas que tu sois triste, on va te venger Alex'

Le jeune homme en profita pour la prendre par les hanches avant de la faire basculer sur ses genoux alors que Victoria ne tarda pas à les rejoindre s'installant à côté d'eux sur le canapé. Elle était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ses amis mais peut être était il temps de leur faire part de l'endroit où elle passait quasiment toutes ses nuits. En une semaine, elle avait passé cinq nuits avec lui et même s'ils se contentaient de dormir elle adorait tous les moments passés avec lui. Dans le même temps elle faisait tout pour éviter Edward en espérant qu'il comprendrait le message et surtout qu'entre eux c'était définitivement fini. Malheureusement elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle aurait une petite explication à fournir et ça ne l'enchantait guère.

--

Sirius avait prévu un cours passionnant, bourré d'humour et surtout avec lui et son charisme impressionnant dans le rôle de professeur. Pourtant au bout de trente minutes il fut forcé de constater que certains Gryffondor n'en avaient rien à faire. Il était heureux que sa sœur ait retrouvé ses amis, même s'il ignorait toujours la raison de leur précédente querelle, mais depuis le début de cours ils ne faisaient que se faire des messes basses. Et le faite que Victoria soit placée derrière la table de Cassiopée et Alexandre ne les arrêtaient nullement. Ils étaient plutôt discrets mais il était professeur il devait faire régner l'ordre, et surtout le fait de ne rien entendre l'horripilait. Dix minutes plus tard il ordonna à tous ses élèves de prendre leur bouquin pour consulter le chapitre dix. Ils s'exécutèrent, pensant mettre fin aux bavardages incessants il fut fier de lui. Enfin un premier temps parce que maintenant il voyait que les trois adolescents étaient pris d'une frénésie sur papier. Leurs plumes courraient à un rythme hallucinant sur un bout de parchemin et il devina aisément que ce n'était pas des notes de cours qu'ils étaient en train de partager.

Lorsque la fin de cours retentit il se dirigea droit vers la table de sa sœur et sans qu'elle ait son mot à dire il prit le bout de parchemin trônant sur la table. Au lieu de s'insurger contre son attitude elle se contenta de lui sourire calmement en finissant de ranger ses affaires. Attendez une minute comment cela se faisait il que le papier soit vierge de toute inscription ? Il n'était pas un maraudeur pour rien, et ce petit sort de dissimulation ne tarderait pas à être percé. Il eut beau s'acharner dessus toute la journée il ne trouva rien. C'est en train de s'arracher les cheveux que sa sœur le trouva dans son bureau peu après dix-huit heures. Elle décida de venir à sa rescousse, elle ne pouvait quand même pas le laisser dans cet état toute la nuit.

- Franchement Sirius ton attitude est ridicule

- Je déjouerais ce maudit sort tôt ou tard

- Il n'y a pas de sorts pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est un parchemin vierge que tu tiens. Je les ai remplacé juste avant que tu fonces vers mon bureau. Réellement tu crois que je ne t'avais pas repéré ?

- Je m'inquiète pour toi petite sœur, parfois j'ai l'impression que tu changes d'attitude trop rapidement pour que ce soit normal souffla-t-il de désespoir

- Sirius je vais bien, et ce n'est pas en espionnant les conversations que j'ai avec mes amis que ça t'aideras. Je suis heureuse tu sais, vraiment heureuse dit elle en s'asseyant sur son bureau

- Grâce à Edward je suppose dit il sourdement

- Je vais bientôt rompre avec lui,en faite j'attends juste le bon moment

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il a fait ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de cacher son enthousiasme

- Disons juste qu'il est peu trop Serpentard pour moi. Bon je dois y aller

Elle se leva de son bureau prête à prendre la porte. Elle savait que son frère était content de sa décision, en même temps tant qu'elle était célibataire il était heureux. Si seulement il connaissait la vérité.

- En faite Sirius, enchanter les devoirs de Victoria ce n'était pas ta meilleure idée

Il surprit le petit sourire de sa sœur et comprit exactement dans quel traquenard il s'était fait mené. Pourtant il n'était pas totalement idiot, sa sœur paraissait plus heureuse que d'ordinaire et il y avait fort à parier que ça avait à voir avec un garçon. Encore un nouveau ? Décidément il avait du soucis à se faire en ce qui concernait sa vie sentimentale, si elle enchaînait les garçons de cette façon il ne serait jamais tranquille. En tout cas comme pour Edward il irait demander l'aide de Rémus, il avait été de bon conseil il le serait certainement encore.

--

Ils étaient dans les appartements de Rémus. celui-ci révisait le plan de son cours alors qu'elle était censée faire ses devoirs. Mais à vrai dire observait la nuque de Rémus lui paraissait être une occupation beaucoup plus distrayante. Et puis ce soir elle aurait bien le temps de les finir ces satanés devoirs, apparemment Rémus devait sortir avec Sirius, bien entendu elle aurait préféré qu'il passe la nuit avec elle mais elle se devait de ne pas se montrer trop exigeante et surtout trop collante. La pièce autour d'elle était bien rangée, il n'y avait rien d'extravagant mais elle se sentait bien dans l'intimité de ces quatre mur comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle n'en avait pas encore parlé à ses deux meilleurs amis, peut être qu'elle le ferait ce soir, ils ne seraient sans doute pas très content mais elle ne pouvait pas le leur cacher éternellement. Edward restait un autre problème, malgré le courage légendaire des Gryffondor elle se retrouvait totalement démunie en face de lui. Elle préféra penser à autre chose et reporta son attention sur Rémus qui il faut le dire était le modèle type du garçon sexy par excellence.

Parfois elle se surprenait à avoir envie de lui mais à chaque fois des images désagréables lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle devrait lui en parler mais ça lui faisait peur, elle ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet et la possibilité de ne pas réussir à faire sortir le moindre son de sa bouche lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit à de nombreuses reprises. Pourtant tant qu'elle ne lui en parlerait pas elle ne réussirait certainement pas à aller plus loin qu'il ne l'avait déjà été, soit à un point vraiment pas avancé.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de travailler beaucoup dit il en la sortant de sa torpeur

- Oh j'ai trouvé plus intéressant à faire répondit elle en reprenant son observation détaillée de Rémus

- Ce n'est pas très sérieux tout ça mademoiselle poursuivit il en se retournant

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être sérieuse à cet instant précis professeur

Il se leva lui adressant un sourire carnassier avant de la faire s'allonger sur le canapé. Elle pensait qu'il allait s'installer sur elle mais au lieu de ça il s'agenouilla à terre prenant son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais il l'en empêcha en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Elle ne comprenait pas trop où il voulait en venir jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à déboutonner un à un les boutons de son chemisier en la regardant droit dans les yeux. C'était électrisant, elle ne pensait même pas à ce qu'il faisait tant elle était hypnotisée par son regard. Dans ses yeux dansait une flamme qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu et lorsque doucement sa main entama une progression du bas de son ventre jusqu'au dessous de sa poitrine elle sentit une douce chaleur irradiait son bas ventre. Ca ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait déjà connu, ce n'était pas terrifiant ni même gênant c'était même plutôt agréable.

- Tu es belle lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de lui déposer de petits baisers sur l'omoplate gauche

Lorsqu'il la sentit totalement détendue il entreprit de passer sa main au dessus du tissu du soutien gorge. C'était une avancée spectaculaire d'autant plus que contrairement à d'habitude elle ne chercha pas à s'esquiver, elle ne bougea même pas, elle se contenta de continuer à le regarder. Mieux que ça elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour pouvoir l'embrasser plus profondément. Pendant plusieurs minutes il la caressa doucement n'oubliant aucune parcelle de sa peau nue et offerte à ses mains expertes.

- Ca va ma chérie ?

- Rémus il faut que je te dise quelque chose dit elle doucement pas très sûre que ce soit une bonne idée

- Pardon je vais trop vite

- Non c'était bien, très bien même mais … il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir

- Alors dis moi dit il en s'asseyant à ses côtés

Alors qu'elle reboutonnait son chemisier elle cherchait le meilleur moyen de lui faire part de ce qui s'était passé. Sans doute qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de savoir mais lui cacher quelque chose la dérangeait. Ne devait elle pas apprendre à faire confiance ? Peut être avait il même déjà deviné. Elle entreprit lentement de lui raconter ce que lui avait fait son père. Ce n'était pas facile, à plusieurs reprises elle avait même failli s'interrompre, mais elle avait tout dit, sans oublier de lui parler de l'intervention de sa mère. Lui il avait écouté en silence, chaque mot le révoltait et il avait vraiment du se faire violence pour ne pas se lever sur le champ et casser tout ce qui lui serait tombé sous la main. Il se devait de rester calme, pour elle, pour lui, pour eux. Quand elle eut fini il se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras faisant de petits gestes circulaires dans son dos. Il chercha quelle était la meilleure chose à dire après ça mais à chaque fois ça lui paraissait maladroit.

- Est-ce que maintenant tu me détestes ? Chuchota-t-elle

- Cassie comment tu peux penser ça, tu as vécu quelque chose d'horrible et crois moi je ne te détesterais jamais

- Je t'aime

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle le lui disait et encore une fois il ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après tout il ne lui devait rien, et puis s'il n'était pas amoureux ce n'était pas sa faute, ça finirait bien par venir, enfin c'Est-ce qu'elle espérait. De son côté il se maudissait de se montrer aussi cruel envers elle. Elle venait en quelque sorte de lui ouvrir son cœur et lui il ne trouvait même pas le courage de prononcer les deux petits mots qu'elle attendait. Il ne les avait jamais dit à personne, il pensait tout simplement qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer vis-à-vis de sa condition de loup garou et voilà que pour la première fois de sa vie il le pensait, le pensait sincèrement mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le lui dire, pas pour le moment en tout cas. Il repensa une nouvelle fois au faite qu'il était un lycanthrope, même après le discours enflammé qu'elle avait fait il y a quelques mois il doutait fortement qu'elle accueille cette nouvelle avec joie. Sa plus grande peur était qu'elle le rejette mais il y en avait d'autres, comme le fait de la blesser sans le vouloir. Ils étaient ensemble oui mais il sentait que quelque chose allait encore se dresser entre eux et cette peur le fit la serrer un peu plus fort contre lui.

--

Cassiopée rejoignait sa salle de classe un sourire tatoué sur le visage. Peut être que Rémus ne l'aimait pas mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un. Il la comblait et ça personne ne pourrait le lui enlever. Elle vit ses amis adossé contre le mur et alors qu'elle allait les rejoindre quelqu'un s'interposa. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade en reconnaissant le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. A vrai dire ils ne s'étaient plus parlé depuis cette nuit au lac et elle aurait espéré que ça continue ainsi encore longtemps. Il voulut lui prendre la main mais elle la retira rapidement. C'était le cours de son grand frère et s'il y avait un problème il ne tarderait pas à intervenir, c'était déjà ça de pris.

- Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé, je n'aurais pas du te gifler

- Non tu n'aurais pas du

- Et je tiens sincèrement à te dire que je suis désolé

- Edward écoute je crois qu'on devrait arrêter là. Tu vois je me suis rendu compte qu'on était trop différent, tu as tes idées, tes amis, ton monde et moi je n'en ferais jamais parti

- Tu es une Black Cassiopée bien sûr que tu y as ta place

- Vois tu mon aspiration est de ne plus rien devoir à mon nom de famille, il y a d'autres filles, d'autres noms célèbres, tu trouveras ne t'inquiètes pas

- C'est toi que je veux

- Et bien tu devras revoir ton ambition à la baisse, parce que toi et moi c'est officiellement fini

Pendant un instant elle crut qu'il allait la tuer sur place devant tous ses témoins mais il se retint se contentant de lui lancer le regard le plus haineux qu'il ne lui ait jamais été donné de voir.

- Tu ne peux pas décider du jour au lendemain si c'est fini. Je considère qu'on a jamais eu cette conversation et j'espère que tu reviendras à des sentiments plus raisonnables.

- Que ce soit aujourd'hui, demain, dans une semaine ou dans un an ce sera toujours pareil. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi Edward

Il voulut réagir mais c'est à ce moment là que Sirius sortit de la salle en compagnie de Rémus. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent de parler en voyant la position menaçante que venait de prendre le jeune homme par rapport à Cassiopée. celui-ci ravala sa fierté reportant son attention sur la jeune fille qui elle ne voyait pas que les deux hommes de sa vie venaient de sortir.

- Je ne te laisserais pas partir aussi facilement Cassiopée, un jour tu seras à moi. Que tu le veuilles ou non finit il en se faisant plus terrifiant

- Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus peur quand on cherche à m'intimider Edward, maintenant je te prierais de me laisser tranquille à moins que tu veuilles me mettre une autre gifle pour conclure ? Dit elle froidement

Il lui lança un dernier regard avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre son propre cours. Elle ne l'emporterait pas au paradis, elle ne serait pas toujours seule et quand ça arriverait il serait là. Oh ça oui il la voulait, et il l'aurait. Sirius posa une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur qui sursauta à ce contact. Avait il tout entendu ? Probablement au vue des traits tirés de son visage. Les autres étaient entrés et à présent il ne restait plus qu'elle, Sirius et Rémus un peu en retrait dans ce couloir.

- A partir de maintenant je ne veux plus que tu te balades seule

- Ce que tu peux être radicale, ce ne sont que des mots Sirius

- Il est dangereux et je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses agresser, surtout qu'apparemment tu avais omis de me parler d'une certaine baffe non ?

- Comme tu vois je m'en sors très bien, je ne suis plus une petite fille je n'ai pas besoin de mon grand frère pour me protéger

- Sache jeune fille que je n'en ai absolument rien à faire, Rémus et moi nous relaierons pour t'escorter où que tu ailles

Cassiopée se tut instantanément, alors comme ça Sirius voulait faire de Rémus un chaperon, ce serait vraiment intéressant décidément. Et puis pourquoi contrarier son grand frère ?

- Finalement je pense que tu as raison. Je dois arrêter de me montrer immature et accepter l'aide proposée. Je te remercie Sirius, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi

- Ah enfin ! Allez tu peux aller rejoindre les autres, j'arrive dans une seconde

Ce que Sirius ne vit pas ce fut le sourire en coin de sa sœur lorsqu'elle passa à côté de son meilleur ami ni même la manière subtile qu'elle avait eu de lui effleurer la main au passage. Après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Depuis quand sa sœur acceptait elle aussi facilement l'une de ces décisions ? Quelque chose avait du l'intéresser dans cette proposition. Mais qu'Est-ce qui pouvait bien être alléchant dans le fait de se faire surveiller par Rémus et lui-même ? Non vraiment il ne voyait pas.


	20. Une nuit sans toi

**Et oui comme vous vous en doutiez, le nouveau chapitre est pour aujourd'hui :D**

**Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais j'espère quand même que vous l'aimerez, en passant c'est aujourd'hui que Althea met le dernier chapitre de sa fic, donc en principe si vous avez lu ce que je disais la dernière fois vous sauriez que vous auriez déjà du faire un tour par là bas mais sait on jamais ... ( et pour info non elle ne me paye pas pour que je fasse sa pub xD )**

**ps : Shimy merci beaucoup de ta review malheureusement je ne peux pas te répondre par mail. Alors oui sur HPF il n'y a que les 5 premiers chapitres parce que je préfère publier ici, c'est là que je lis les fics, que je les reviewe, et donc naturellement que je finis par poster les miennes ... En tout cas contente de te retrouver ici :D**

**ps 2 : Merci aussi à mes autres revieweurs bien entendu, sans vous cette fic ne serait rien **

**--**

Bien entendu il y avait plein d'autres endroits pour discuter mais la salle de cours de Sirius était l'un de leurs endroits privilégiés. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raisons particulières seulement que les exercices pratiques étaient plutôt faciles à réaliser et leur donner tout le loisir de discuter entre eux. Victoria était à l'infirmerie à cause d'un mal de tête, enfin prétendu mal de tête puisque la soirée de la veille elle l'avait passé à fricoter avec un Gryffondor de septième qui possédait une collection impressionnante de whisky pur feu. Alors que leur professeur était en train de s'occuper d'un groupe de deux filles Alexandre entreprit de parler de sujet Rémus avec Cassiopée. Elle leur avait avoué qu'elle avait repris sa relation avec lui il y a trois jours et ils avaient d'ailleurs accueilli la nouvelle avec réserve. Il n'avait pas oublié la première fois que le jeune homme avait mis le cœur en miette de leur meilleure amie, alors pour le moment il devrait faire ses preuves avant qu'ils ne l'accueillent à bras ouvert.

- Tu vois Rémus ce soir ?

- Non il sort avec mon frère

- Tu devrais lui faire une surprise quand il rentrera, je te vois bien recouverte de chocolat en train de l'attendre allongée sur son lit dit il en pouffant de rire

- De une je te prierais de ne pas m'imaginer recouverte de chocolat et de deux je pense que j'aurais l'air ridicule

- Mais imagine le bonheur qu'il aurait à te lécher consciencieusement

- Alexandre je pense que tu es sérieusement en manque mais évite de m'impliquer dans tes petits fantasmes personnels.

Rien que de s'imaginer dans une telle position la mettait dans tous ses états. Jamais elle ne pourrait réaliser ce genre de surprises et même si Alexandre ne l'avait pas fait exprès il venait de la faire douter sérieusement. Cette petite mise en scène aurait été digne de Georgia aucun doute là-dessus, mais elle c'est à peine si elle arrivait à se laisser toucher quant à poser elle-même les mains sur Rémus c'était encore une autre histoire. A chaque caresse qu'elle arrivait miraculeusement à lui prodiguer elle se sentait ridicule ce qui bien entendu à chaque fois écourtait sérieusement leur moment d'intimité. Elle n'avait jamais toucher autre chose que son torse et l'idée qu'il devait être profondément frustré la traversa. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de Georgia mais son simple prénom suffisait à faire douter Cassiopée de toutes ses capacités. Que se passerait il quand elle accoucherait ? Peut être que finalement Rémus préférerait retourner avec elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en pensant qu'elle avait besoin de voir celui qu'elle aimait si elle voulait avoir une chance de dormir un peu cette nuit.

- Dis moi Alexandre, toi qui m'a l'air d'être un expert, combien de temps un homme peut il rester abstinent ? Demanda-t-elle sérieusement

- Ca dépend, vous faites quoi au juste ensemble ?

- Je … Euh … Hum enfin on … essaya-t-elle de répondre gênée

- Je vais préciser la question, fellation ou non ?

Elle faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, ça pour de la précision ça en était. Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué que Sirius venait de se retourner d'un coup et quand elle le fit, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait probablement entendu la dernière phrase, en même temps ça n'avait rien d'étonnant quand on prenait en compte Alexandre et sa discrétion légendaire qui consistait à crier plutôt qu'à chuchoter.

- Tu as vraiment besoin d'être aussi direct ?

- Excuse moi Cassie chérie mais je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot pendant une heure mais à en constater par ton quasi étranglement je pense que la réponse est non

- Je ne peux pas faire ça

- Tu es une petite princesse mon ange, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. De toute façon le profiterole devrait déjà s'estimer heureux que tu daignes lui accorder une seconde chance

- Je pense que tu n'es pas très objectif Alexandre

- Je rappelle à mes élèves qu'ici c'est un cours et non un salon de thé

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur ce qu'elle était censée faire mais elle fut forcée de constater qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus du sortilège qu'ils étaient en train d'étudier. Alexandre non plus apparemment puisqu'il jetait des coups d'oeils furtifs sur la gauche pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Heureusement pour eux le cours touchait à sa fin ce qui les soulagea d'un énorme poids. En sortant de la salle Cassiopée évita soigneusement le regard de son frère qu'elle devina aisément inquisiteur. Mais il ne saurait rien, rien du tout. Sur le chemin qui les ramenait à leur dortoir Alexandre ne cessa de relancer sa meilleure amie sur le sujet mais elle se refusait obstinément à répondre. Ce soir elle irait retrouver Rémus et ça même si elle devait attendre jusqu'à minuit dans un vieux couloir poussiéreux.

--

C'est en effet ce qui se produisit, elle avait attendu et attendu pendant de nombreuses heures. De 23 heures à 5 heures du matin pour être plus précis. Elle était passée par différents stades, doutes, colère, tristesse, jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir du tout à la fin. Bien entendu elle était fatiguée mais elle se demandait vraiment ce que Rémus avait pu faire toute la nuit. Prendre un verre avec son meilleur ami ne prenait pas tant de temps si ? Elle finit par aller se coucher en se demandant quelle excuse trouverait Rémus, probablement une bonne, enfin ça c'était ce qu'elle espérait. Le réveil fut plus que difficile et quand elle parla de la situation à Victoria elle ne se sentit pas du tout rassurée. Il était midi et même si on était en week-end elle se refusait à se lever à des heures encore plus tardives.

Elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute avant de passer un jean accompagné d'un sweat-shirt dans les tons bleus. En principe elle aurait du aller prendre le temps de déjeuner mais à la place elle préféra aller voir si Rémus était finalement rentré dans ses appartements. Elle toqua à la porte et il fallut quelques minutes avant qu'elle n'entende des bruits de pas distinctifs se produire. Rémus lui ouvrit et vraiment il paraissait fatigué. Des cernes conséquentes étaient présentes sous ses yeux et il paraissait mal en point. Il l'invita à entrer avant de directement retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé mettant le plus de distance entre eux. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas prenant sur elle d'aller préparer du thé. Quand elle revint avec deux tasses brûlantes il ne prit même pas la peine d'y prêter attention trop occupé à essayer de rester éveillé.

- Alors tu t'es bien amusé hier soir ?

- Ce n'est pas le terme exact

- Tu es rentré tard non ?

- Vers 23 heures pourquoi ?

Elle lâcha sa tasse la faisant se fracasser par terre alors que le bruit attira l'attention de Rémus. Ses pieds étaient maculés d'eau brûlante mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. Pourquoi il avait eu besoin de mentir ? Quand on mentait c'est qu'on avait quelque chose à cacher non ?

- Hier je t'ai attendu, je voulais te parler et j'ai fait la chose stupide de t'attendre, je veux dire pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à cinq heures du matin je dirais

- Cassie je …

- Laisse tomber Rémus, n'invente pas de nouveaux mensonges ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas simplement la vérité ?

Un silence pesant s'installa, il ne chercha même pas à se défendre ni même à la retenir quand elle sortit de ses appartements. Il n'avait tout simplement rien dit, rien du tout, pas le moindre petit mot. Elle pouvait se montrer forte mais là ça la dépassait. Pourquoi lui faisait il miroiter tant de choses si c'était pour après tout détruire en une nuit ? Contre toute attente ce ne fut ni Victoria, ni même Alexandre qui la réconfortèrent mais bel et bien son frère. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle l'avait rejoint, juste l'envie de pleurer sur l'épaule de son grand frère comme elle le faisait étant petite. Pourtant tout était différent, le lieu, les circonstances, les raisons. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes et elle se rendit compte à quel point parfois elle pouvait se montrer injuste envers lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait après tout c'était la protéger et elle aurait peut être du l'écouter. Les relations ce n'était pas pour elle, à chaque fois ça se finissait en larme et elle finissait par croire que jamais personne ne pourrait l'aimer réellement.

- Ne pleure plus, personne n'en vaut la peine, personne ne mérite de te faire souffrir

- Je croyais que cette fois ça se passerait bien, je croyais qu'il était différent mais en faite il s'en fiche pas mal. Il n'a même pas cherché à nier ni même à s'excuser …

- Dis moi qui c'est Cassie et je te promet qu'il s'excusera, il rampera à tes pieds si c'est ton désir mais dis moi

- Peu importe, de toute façon c'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant

C'était la deuxième fois que Victoria voyait son amie dans cet état, et c'était la deuxième fois que c'était dû à Rémus Lupin. Elle avait pressenti que quelque chose clochait sérieusement quand Cassiopée lui avait parlé de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. De quel droit se permettait il de piétiner le cœur de sa meilleure amie ? Cette relation était décidément une très mauvaise idée, il était loin d'être assez stable et digne de confiance pour mériter son amour. Actuellement la plus jeune des Black était en train d'engloutir de la crème glacée que Alexandre avait eu la gentillesse de leur ramener. C'était loin d'être sain mais au moins ça lui permettait d'arrêter de pleurer. Le tee shirt qu'elle portait était tâché mais de toute façon elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de sortir. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et pendant un instant l'idée de se cacher sous les draps la traversa. A la place Victoria alla ouvrir et en voyant de qui il s'agissait elle faillit lui claquer la porte au nez. Malheureusement le pied qu'avait mis Rémus dans l'entrebâillement de la porte l'en empêcha.

- Elle n'a pas envie de vous voir

- J'aimerais m'expliquer

- Pour la faire pleurer une nouvelle fois ? Je pense que vous pouvez vous abstenir, elle est bien mieux sans vous

- Si après ça elle ne veut plus me parler je respecterais son choix et je ne chercherais plus à l'importuner

Avec une mauvaise volonté flagrante Victoria daigna ouvrir légèrement la porte permettant le passage de son professeur, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de les laisser seul mais si cette histoire pouvait se conclure là ça ne serait pas le plus mal. Rémus ne savait pas très bien par où commencer, bien entendu elle avait des raisons de lui en vouloir, de son point de vue elle aurait pu pensé qu'il l'avait trompé mais la réalité était tout autre. Néanmoins il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer les vrais raisons de son absence alors il faudrait qu'elle lui fasse confiance même s'il savait que ça lui serait extrêmement difficile. Il s'asseya à côté d'elle sur son lit et entreprit de dégager les mèches de cheveux qui lui recouvraient le visage.

- De toute façon tu t'en fiches pas mal de ce que je peux ressentir alors pourquoi tu es là ?

- Je te dois des excuses, je n'aurais pas du mentir mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois

- Ah oui alors qu'Est-ce que c'est ?

- Ca je ne peux pas te le dire

- Tu me demandes donc de te faire confiance aveuglément, je ne suis pas aussi idiote que tu sembles le croire

- S'il te plait Cassie je tiens à toi mais te parler de ça c'est impossible

- La confiance ça marche dans les deux sens Rémus, tu me demandes de tout te dire, de ne rien te cacher et je l'ai fait. Je veux dire je t'ai absolument tout révéler et toi tu n'es même pas capable de me dire ce que tu faisais hier soir. Tu crois que je suis trop immature pour comprendre peut être ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir, s'il te plait … je ne peux plus me passer de toi

- Alors dis moi et on reprendra notre semblant de relation où nous l'avions laissé

- Je ne peux pas

Dignement il se releva ou plutôt essaya. Il fit demi tour et dut se contenir pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Ca ne lui était encore jamais arrivé mais il savait qu'il venait de la perdre et avait l'impression que son cœur était en train de se briser en mille morceaux. Une unique larme coula le long de sa joue et alors qu'il allait prendre la porte il sentit la jeune fille le prendre dans ses bras, enserrant sa taille de ses deux bras.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me faire confiance

Il la sentait pleurer contre son dos et se rendit compte à quel point il pouvait lui faire du mal. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de hier soir et de la pleine lune, en faite il ne pouvait rien lui dire qui lui permettrait de moins souffrir. Il devait se résoudre à mettre fin à sa relation avec elle, définitivement cette fois ci, c'était beaucoup mieux pour elle mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Ces jours, ces semaines passaient en sa compagnie étaient les seules qui avaient réussi à le combler véritablement. Probablement que s'il n'était pas un loup garou tout aurait été plus facile mais à quoi bon y penser quand il savait que cette éventualité était irréalisable.

- Je sais que je n'ai que 16 ans mais je suis capable de comprendre quoique ça soit. Je ne te jugerais pas, je n'émettrais même pas de commentaire si c'Est-ce que tu veux mais j'ai besoin de savoir que tu n'étais pas avec une femme hier soir. Je t'assure Rémus j'en ai vraiment besoin. On a jamais vraiment parlé de notre relation, ni même que ce serait exclusif mais je croyais que c'était le cas. Enfin je me suis peut être trompé … finit elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure en se rendant compte qu'en effet il n'avait jamais été question de vrai couple avec Rémus

Ca aurait pu être si simple de la quitter à cet instant. Elle lui en aurait tellement voulu que jamais, jamais elle ne lui aurait pardonné. Pour cela il lui aurait suffi de dire qu'en effet il avait bel et bien passé la nuit avec une autre fille. Mais quand il se retourna toute volonté disparut immédiatement. A la place il essuya avec ces pouces les traces de larme qui persistaient encore sur ses joues humides. Elle avait encore des traits juvéniles mais il aurait été vain et totalement inutile de dire que malgré ça elle n'était pas magnifique. Les traits de son visage étaient gracieux, empreint d'aristocratie. A bien des égards elle ressemblait à Sirius mais elle avait cette innocence dans le regard que lui avait perdu trop jeune. Elle aurait probablement du déjà la perdre avec tout ce qui s'était passé mais Cassiopée était bien plus forte qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Il le savait mais la chose qu'il ignorait c'était si elle serait assez forte pour encaisser un nouveau choc. Lâchement il préféra se défiler la serrant fort contre lui. Il n'avait pas d'explications à lui fournir, rien à lui promettre mais il l'aimait, il l'aimait comme un fou.

- Rémus promets moi que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais murmura-t-elle

- Il y a des promesses qu'on est pas sur de pouvoir tenir dit il tristement

- Mais moi je t'aime répondit elle d'une voix assurée en le repoussant légèrement pour qu'il recule de quelques pas

- Cassy …

- Non tu refuses de comprendre. Moi je n'ai aucun mal avec mes sentiments, je ne suis pas comme Sirius ou toi. Je suis amoureuse de toi Rémus et crois moi un jour ou l'autre je saurais ce que tu me caches

- Ce qu'on ignore ne peut pas nous nuire

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi pour que tu me sortes ce genre de phrase bateau, un jour je percerais ton mystère Rémus Lupin

Oh ça oui elle en était tout à fait capable et ça le terrifiait. Imaginez qu'un jour elle pourrait être au courant de sa véritable nature le mettait en proie au plus terrible désarroi. Probablement qu'une fois au courant son amour s'évanouirait comme neige au soleil. Pour le moment elle ne poserait plus de questions mais ça ne tarderait pas et il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt à affronter l'interrogatoire qui se préparait d'un jour à l'autre.


	21. Edward

**Alors alors voici donc le chapitre 21, afin d'éviter toute plainte concernant la fin de ce chapitre sachez que je vous mettrais le prochain mercredi ... donc vous n'aurez pas trop à attendre n'est ce pas ? **

**Un grand merci à Pouchy, felice.felicis, Shimy, Snitchychan, valabo, May Moony, Althea52, Muira et Elayna Black. Pour la plupart vous me suivez depuis le tout début de cette fic alors je ne peux que vous en remercier, mais bien entendu il en est de même pour les autres, les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir et les votres sont toujours un vrai bonheur à lire :)**

**Bisous et à bientôt tout le monde :D**

--

Il attendait tapis dans l'ombre, prêt à bondir sur elle dès qu'elle se manifesterait. Il connaissait le parcours qu'elle empruntait lors de sa ronde de préfète, il connaissait le moindre de ses mouvements, la moindre de ses connaissances et là dans précisément trois minutes elle tournerait à l'angle de ce couloir, seule et sans défense. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser plaquer sans rien faire, il la voulait elle et personne d'autre. Il n'avait jamais envisagé de se marier avant ses 20 ans, à dire vrai il pensait même pouvoir échappé à cette éventualité avant ces 25 ans, histoire de profiter de tous les avantages de la jeunesse mais il serait trop tard s'il attendait tout ce temps, s'il attendait qu'elle se décide. Il n'avait pas compris tout de suite que pour elle le mot famille ne signifiait désormais plus rien, au début il avait cru qu'elle faisait semblant de ne rien ressentir, que la vérité était qu'elle voulait renouer tout en gardant sa fierté.

Comme il se trompait. Vincent lui avait parlé, lui avait expliqué ce qu'il avait vu il y a déjà plusieurs mois de cela. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à Cassiopée, ça ne servait à rien, ça ne l'aurait fait que fuir davantage. C'était peut être pour ça qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec sa famille, pourtant il le savait ça arrivait souvent dans certaines familles quand les filles refusaient d'obéir. Certes il n'envisageait jamais d'agir de la sorte avec ses propres enfants mais il pouvait comprendre l'agacement de son père face à son insolence constante. Insolence qui ne la rendait que plus désirable. Il entendit des bruits de pas et alors qu'il se préparait à l'attraper pour l'emmener dans un lieu plus tranquille il constata qu'elle n'était pas seule. Le professeur Lupin n'avait jamais fait partie de sa liste d'intime alors que faisait il ? C'était sans doute son frère qui l'avait forcé à accompagner Cassiopée pendant sa ronde, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il devrait revoir tous ces plans mais la prochaine fois il serait mieux préparer et cette fois ci elle ne lui échapperait pas.

--

Elle devait se contrôler, s'empêcher de lui tenir la main, de l'embrasser. Ca paraissait être plus facile pour lui, quelle idée stupide d'inspecter les couloirs de Poudlard en sa compagnie. Étant donné qu'à tout moment quelqu'un pouvait surgir il était hors de question qu'ils ne montrent ne serait ce qu'un seul petit signe de leur attachement mais c'était plus que difficile. Sirius leur avait donné le prétexte de se retrouver sans même le savoir. La dispute avec Edward datait déjà d'un mois mais Sirius continuait de se méfier. Peut être avait il raison, peut être avait il tort, mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas sa préoccupation première. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon qui regardait devant lui, son pull en V, sa chemise à carreau soigneusement boutonné, ses vêtements étaient horriblement sérieux mais sur lui ça donnait quelque chose de particulièrement séduisant.

Il regardait devant lui pour empêcher ses yeux de vagabonder sur la jeune fille à ses côtés. Au moins il la savait en sécurité mais le fait de ne pas pouvoir la toucher le rendait fou. Elle avait troqué son uniforme contre une petite robe noire en tissu fin et il devait avouer qu'il savait déjà comment enlever ce ridicule petit vêtement si l'occasion se présentait. Il aurait juste fallu qu'il desserre le lien qui retenait le haut de la robe, là derrière son cou, il aurait simplement suffit qu'il relève ses cheveux quelques instants, passent ses mains à cet endroit si précis et en un rien de temps la robe serait tombée à terre comme un vulgaire chiffon. Il ne pouvait empêcher ce genre de pensée de l'envahir tout en sachant pertinemment que rien de tout ça ne se produirait. Depuis la dernière pleine lune, soit depuis trois semaines elle restait méfiante à son égard. Elle passait de temps en temps dans ses appartements mais elle ne venait plus dormir avec lui et lui demander une telle chose lui paraissait déplacer. Oui il était en manque, sérieusement même, mais risquait de tout gâcher pour une histoire de sexe lui paraissait tout à fait inconcevable.

Elle se risqua à lui lancer un autre coup d'œil et ce qu'elle vit l'électrisa instantanément. Il la regardait lui aussi mais son regard n'exprimait en rien la curiosité mais bel et bien le désir. Une flamme dansait au fond de ses prunelles d'un noir jais et elle ne savait pas très bien comment réagir. Elle avait envie de lui c'était indéniable mais si jusqu'ici elle n'avait jamais laissé d'occasions se produire c'est parce qu'elle avait trop peur de la comparaison. Et puis si ça faisait trop mal Est-ce qu'il voudrait bien s'arrêter ? Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se sentait stupide. En parler à Rémus était totalement exclu, quant à Victoria et Alexandre elle était trop gênée pour leur demander texto des explications. Avec eux ça paraissait si simple, à les écouter tout venait naturellement. Alors pourquoi Est-ce que son corps à elle refusait d'agir à l'instinct ? Peut être qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas normale.

- Je serais curieux de savoir ce qui peut bien te faire rougir autant en si peu de temps dit il d'une voix étonnamment suave la sortant de sa rêverie

- Euh je … répondit elle totalement prise au dépourvue

Il passa sa main sur son épaule, ce geste aurait pu paraître protecteur voir fraternel mais elle sentait ses doigts courir sur sa peau et déjà son rythme cardiaque s'affolait. Il redoubla encore d'intensité quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans un couloir froid et humide mais dans une pièce à l'apparence chaleureuse et convivial. Un canapé et une table étaient dressés devant une cheminée alors qu'un grand lit aux draps rouges et or se trouvaient dans le fond de la pièce. Sa main descendit doucement le long de son bras avant de la prendre par la taille. Elle ne chercha pas à fuir ni même à le repousser au contraire elle parut apprécier quand il déposa de petits baisers dans son cou. Il aurait été stupide de dire qu'elle ne savait pas où Rémus voulait en venir, ça crevait les yeux qu'il voulait passer la nuit avec elle et pas de la manière la plus innocente qui soit.

Ses mains parcoururent son dos, son cou, ses hanches pour la mettre en confiance. Un geste un peu trop déplacé et il savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à fuir alors il devait agir prudemment. Il descendit un peu plus bas que la limite stricte de ses hanches et comme elle ne semblait pas réticente il la souleva de terre avant de la reposer sur le lit. Sa bouche embrassa chacune des parcelles de sa peau offerte s'attardant sur son décolleté avant de prendre l'initiative de détacher le nœud de sa robe. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge et ce simple fait suffit à le mettre dans un état d'excitation inimaginable. De nouveaux territoires étaient à portée de main et quand il effleura doucement sa poitrine elle crut que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine.

Rémus était doué, très doué même. Il s'occupait méticuleusement de chacun de ses seins et même si ça la gênait qu'il puisse la voir d'aussi près elle ne pouvait empêcher les petites ondes de plaisir de s'insinuer doucement dans son bas ventre. C'était le moment où jamais de faire quelque chose, elle lui enleva son pull avant de s'attaquer à sa chemise. Dans la précipitation et à cause d'une maladresse certaine trois des boutons de la chemise sautèrent, la jeune fille s'en trouva mortifiée alors que cela fit sourire Rémus. Ca ne lui était jamais encore arrivé mais cela était peut être du au fait que jusqu'ici il n'était sorti qu'avec des filles expérimentée. Ca ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça qu'elle soit hésitante, après tout il fallait un début à tout, et puis l'idée d'être le premier était particulièrement tentante il devait se l'avouer.

- Je m'excuse, je n'arrive à rien …

- On a tout notre temps, toute la nuit et toutes les autres aussi dit il rassurant

- Je crois que je ne suis pas normale dit elle hésitante

- Comment ça pas normale ? Demanda-t-il surpris mais intéressé

- Enfin c'est censé venir naturellement … Toi tu fais ça comme ça et très bien … et moi je … enfin rien ne me vient, j'ai l'impression d'être … complètement nulle

- Je suppose que ça ne te tracasse pas que depuis quelques minutes ? Dit il en lui caressant les cheveux

- J'ai peur de ne pas être assez bien par rapport à Georgia

Georgia, Georgia, Georgia, ce nom résonnait dans sa tête comme une mauvaise chanson. Même en étant absente elle s'immiscait entre eux. Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis des mois, elle envoyait des nouvelles sporadiquement et il aurait préféré qu'elle disparaisse à tout jamais de sa vie. Mais elle lui rappelait à chaque fois qu'elle portait son enfant, et que par conséquent il avait certaines responsabilités. Quelle connerie n'avait il pas fait en sortant avec cette sang sue. Pourquoi se comparait elle avec cette blonde sans intérêt ? Encore une preuve de son manque de confiance flagrant en elle que visiblement elle masquait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Pourtant elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, elle était mille fois, dix milles fois mieux que cette pimbêche sans relief.

- Tu n'as rien avoir avec elle, il n'y a même pas de comparaisons possibles alors ne t'en fais pas avec ça.

- Mais tu …

- Chuut tu t'inquiètes trop mon ange

Elle allait visiblement répondre quelque chose mais elle se retint préférant remettre sa robe. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, en faite elle-même n'arrivait pas à se comprendre. La moitié des filles de Poudlard se serait damnée pour passer ne serait ce qu'une nuit avec lui et elle elle trouvait le moyen de s'angoisser pour des stupidités. Il lui prit la main pour la raccompagner jusqu'à son dortoir, après tout à cette heure ci il ne devait pas rester grand monde dans les couloirs du château. Ce qu'ils ne virent pas à la sortie de la salle c'était Edward toujours plongé dans l'obscurité. Au départ il s'était demandé pourquoi son professeur de sortilège et sa bientôt fiancée s'aventurait dans les parages. Ensuite il avait repéré la salle sur demande. Mais qu'Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien fabriquer à des heures si tardives ? Peut être des cours de rattrapage mais ça paraissait étrange puisque Cassiopée était l'une des meilleures dans cette matière. Il avait ensuite serré les poings en voyant sa main dans la sienne, de quel droit ce petit professeur minable se permettait il de toucher sa future femme ? Il la questionnerait à ce sujet la prochaine fois et elle aurait intérêt à fournir une réponse cohérente.

--

- Alors Cassie chérie Est-ce que le profiterole est aussi appétissant qu'il en a l'air ?

Elle essaya d'esquiver la question en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de gâteau au chocolat mais devant le regard inquisiteur de ses amis elle sut qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de ne pas répondre. On était déjà en mai et pourtant elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être plus avancé qu'en janvier. Sa relation avec Rémus stagnait, les examens de fin d'année approchaient à toute vitesse sans compter que parfois elle surprenait des regards peu cordiaux sur elle. Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle ne s'était pas fait que des amis cette année. Pourtant il n'y avait pas eu que du mal, la preuve elle sortait avec un homme merveilleux dont elle n'aurait jamais osé rêver. Elle était débarrassée de ses parents, elle avait retrouvé son frère mais surtout elle avait l'impression d'avoir considérablement mûri.

- J'en sais rien, j'ai pas encore consommé répondit elle innocemment devant l'air hébété de ses amis

- Dis tu crois que ton frère est libre ? Je le trouve particulièrement séduisant aujourd'hui demanda Victoria pour changer de sujet en voyant Sirius arrivait dans la salle dans un costume impeccable

- Mon frère est toujours libre tu devrais le savoir Vicky

C'était d'ailleurs la triste vérité, elle ne se souvenait pas que son frère s'était attaché à qui que ce soit durant l'année scolaire, peut être même durant toute sa vie. Pourtant il mériterait vraiment de trouver une fille gentille, belle, intelligente qui l'empêcherait d'aller papillonner de droite à gauche. Cette réputation de don juan lui collait à la peau et elle espérait que durant les vacances d'été il ne prendrait pas l'habitude de ramener ses différentes conquêtes à la maison, ce serait vraiment un manque de savoir vivre flagrant.

- Sirius !

L'intéressé se retourna en voyant sa petite sœur arrivait tranquillement vers lui. Depuis quand prenait elle une démarche aussi féline pour se déplacer ? A peine si elle ne dansait pas en marchant, c'était certes très beau à voir, mais justement trop beau. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à demander à Rémus de surveiller ses fréquentations discrètement. Il était d'une d'aide précieuse et au moins avec lui il la savait à l'abri de n'importe quel danger et surtout de garçons non désirables.

- Tu sais qu'on pourrait m'accuser de favoritisme dit il moqueur

- Dans ce cas là ça concernerait toutes les jolies filles que tu as en cours donc je n'ai pas trop à m'inquiéter.

- Il y a une raison particulière pour laquelle tu viens ébranler ma précieuse répartie ?

- Comme tu le sais tu es un professeur …

- Jusqu'ici je suis d'accord

- Et les professeurs sont autorisés à donner certaines permissions …

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas une autorisation pour un bouquin que tu désires ?

- C'est bientôt la fin de l'année, Gryffondor est quasiment sûr de remporter la coupe de quiddich alors je me demandais si tu autoriserais une petite fête, rien de bien méchant, pas d'alcool, pas de drogue, juste quelques petites danses innocentes

- Me prendrais tu pour un abruti ? Je sais parfaitement comment finisse ce genre de soirée pour les avoir fréquenté

- Tu vois vraiment le mal partout, les Maraudeurs et toutes leurs idées ingénieuses c'est du passé, ce n'est qu'une petite fête mais il faut l'autorisation d'un professeur

- Je préfère ne pas associer mon nom à une future partie de débauche

- Tant pis pour toi, j'irais demander à Rémus et je suis sûre que lui sera plus conciliant qu'un certain presque trentenaire aigri

- Depuis quand tu lui donnes du Rémus ? Demanda-t-il méfiant

- Oh je ne t'avais pas dit ? Comme le professeur Lupin et moi on a pris l'habitude de s'envoyer en l'air durant nos petites rondes nocturnes j'ai trouvé ça plus correcte de l'appeler Rémus. De toute façon ça ne change pas grand-chose à part le nom que je crie évidemment

- Tu … Tu … plaisantes .. Demanda-t-il livide

- Tu vois le mal partout Sirius

- Bon très bien j'accepte de la signer ta fichue autorisation mais ne me fais plus jamais de peur pareil

Si seulement il savait …

--

Qu'Est-ce qui avait bien pu prendre à Danny de lui donner rendez vous dans le parc ? Surtout à 22 heures passé. Il faisait particulièrement chaud pour une nuit de mai ce qui expliquait qu'elle ne portait qu'un fin tee shirt en coton blanc accompagné d'un pantacourt en jean. Pour la énième fois elle se surprit à refaire sa coiffure, troquant le chignon contre une queue haute. La lune était pleine dans le ciel jouant avec les reflets du lac et pendant quelques secondes elle admira le spectacle. Quand elle se retourna ce ne fut pas la silhouette de Danny qu'elle aperçut mais trop tard pour s'en aller. Elle était furieuse, comment avait il osé lui envoyer ce courrier bidon, et surtout comment avait elle pu être assez idiote pour se faire prendre aussi facilement. Elle lui envoya un regard assassin alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus près un sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans le fait que c'était fini ?

- J'aimerais te récupérer et pour ça je suis prêt à faire beaucoup

- Peu importe tu ne pourras jamais me donner ce dont j'ai besoin

- Je suis riche Cassiopée, je pourrais t'offrir tout ce dont tu rêves.

- Tu m'excuseras si je ne tiens pas particulièrement à passer ma vie avec un homme violent dit elle sarcastique

- On fait tous des erreurs non ? Ce genre de choses ne se reproduira plus tu as ma parole

- Je ne t'aime plus Edward

- Ah non ? Peut être que désormais c'est le professeur Lupin qui occupe tes pensées

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles dit elle tranchante

- Je vous ai vu entrer dans la salle sur demande, je me demande d'ailleurs ce que vous avez pu y faire, dis moi c'était comment de se faire dépuceler par un minable dans son genre ?

Sans pouvoir se contrôler elle le gifla ce qui entraîna une réaction en chaîne fort peu souhaitable. Il lui attrapa le poignée la contraignant à rester immobilisée. Néanmoins quand elle lui mit un coup de pied fort bien placé pour se défaire de son emprise il ne sembla pas apprécier particulièrement étant donné la façon dont il la jeta dans l'herbe peu après. Sa tête heurta le sol la contraignant à l'immobilité quelques instants. Elle ne comprenait plus très bien ce qui se passait autour d'elle, d'ailleurs sa vue était brouillée mais elle entendait ce traître lui murmurait des mots à l'oreille.

- Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un véritable homme, je te promets que tu vas aimer ça

Elle le sentit déboutonner son pantalon, elle entendit le bruit de la braguette qui se baissait mais elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Ses jambes refusaient de bouger, ses bras restaient immobiles et encore une fois elle sentait cette peur s'insinuait dans tous les pores de sa peau. Mais cette fois ce serait différent, cette fois elle ne resterait pas figée, elle se mit à crier ce qui attisa un peu plus le feu qui s'était emparé de lui. Ses membres la faisaient trop souffrir pour qu'elle puisse se débattre et elle dut supporter une nouvelle fois de sentir son haleine perfide contre son visage.

- Tu peux crier autant que tu voudras, personne ne t'entendras

Pas si sûr. A ce moment là un énorme chien noir déboula nulle part sautant directement gueule ouverte et griffes dehors sur le jeune homme. Cassiopée sentit le poids qui pesait sur elle immédiatement disparaître, elle tourna la tête pour voir Edward en train de lutter contre ce chien qui paraissait enragé. Il ne lui épargnait rien, il mordait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage et il fallut plusieurs minutes à Edward pour réussir à s'échapper, le chien sur ses talons. Elle se sentait soulagée mais en même temps sa tête continuait à la faire souffrir atrocement. Ce fut seulement quand elle voulut se relever qu'elle remarqua la forme menaçante qui se profilait à l'horizon. Un hurlement déchira le silence de la nuit et elle sut que ce qui se préparait allait être bien pire que tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer.


	22. Boire pour oublier

**Et voilà c'est aujourd'hui que je vous mets la suite :D ... Cassie va-t-elle savoir pour le secret de Rémus ? Va-te-elle mourir ? ( quoique là sérieusement je ne pense pas que le doute soit possible xD ) ... Réponse dans ce chapitre ... le prochain arrivera dimanche soir donc patience -**

**Un grand merci à Pouchy, Angie, Elayna Black, May-Moony, Althea54, Shimy, Kalahane et felice.felicis **

--

La lune était haute dans le ciel semblant narguer les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le parc. Cassiopée se redressa doucement, autour d'elle tout semblait tourner mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'éterniser. Malgré toute la bonne volonté dont elle faisait preuve elle ne semblait pas aller assez vite puisque très rapidement elle entendit des craquements de branches à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle se retourna avant de rester figée. Devant elle se tenait une créature mi bête mi humaine gigantesque. Ses crocs blancs ressortaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit et aucun doute que cet animal ne paraissait pas très amical. Au début il resta lui aussi immobilisé avant de s'approcher de la jeune fille qui se demandait si oui ou non elle réussirait à retourner au château. Quelle était la manière à adopter ? Se mettre à courir ? Mais de toute façon ça ne servirait à rien il ne tarderait pas à la rattraper. En même temps rester sans bouger n'était peut être pas non plus la meilleure attitude à adopter.

Son souffle se coupa au moment où la bête se mit à la renifler. Son museau se porta sur son bras, son ventre avant qu'elle ne sente le loup garou posait ses pattes sur ses épaules. Sous le poids elle chancela avant de tomber à nouveau à terre. Les griffes s'enfonçaient dans ses bras mais elle se retint de faire le moindre bruit. La langue râpeuse de la créature vint s'échouer sur son visage laissant derrière elle un filet de bave. Mieux valait ça que se faire dévorer non ? Ses crocs étaient posés contre son cou et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à sentir une douleur fulgurante le chien noir intervint une nouvelle fois. Les deux animaux étaient en train de se battre ce qui donna l'occasion à Cassiopée de s'enfuir en courant. Elle ne réfléchissait plus, ne pensait plus, il pouvait la rattraper à n'importe quel moment et rien qu'à cette idée son sang se glaça. Ce fut seulement au moment où ses pieds touchèrent le pavé réconfortant et froid de Poudlard qu'elle s'évanouit.

--

- Comme je te disais Stan a couché avec Lise, attention pas la cinquième année de Poufsouffle mais la petite brune de sixième à Serdaigle, tu vois de qui je parle ? En plus comme tu sais Lise a déjà un petit copain depuis deux mois, je me demande comment il réagirait si par le plus grand des hasard un courrier lui arrivait avec quelques photos à l'appui. Ca lui apprendra à cette petite pimbêche à jouer les saintes nitouche en me traitant de traînée alors qu'elle-même n'est pas un modèle de vertu.

- Victoria dois je te rappeler que Cassie n'entends absolument rien de ce que tu lui racontes ? Lança Alexandre d'un ton las

- Et qu'Est-ce que tu en sais ? Peut être que dans son coma elle entend justement tout ce qu'on dit et elle me remerciera à son réveil de l'avoir informé des derniers potins de Poudlard

- Je crois plutôt qu'elle t'étranglera de ne pas lui avoir laissé une minute de répit

- Au moins ça compense avec l'absence flagrante de son soi disant petit ami, il n'est même pas venu la voir une seule fois, ah celui là je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'aller dans sa chambre en pleine nuit et de …

- Le violer ? Plaisanta le jeune homme

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à ça, je pensais plutôt à l'étrangler avec l'un de ses coussins

- Charmant

En même temps Victoria et Alexandre se retournèrent sur le propriétaire de la voix qui n'était autre que Sirius. Ils parurent gênés quelques instants en se rendant compte que leur professeur avait probablement entendu toute leur conversation. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas nommé explicitement le nom de Rémus sinon à son réveil Cassiopée les auraient réellement étranglé avant de les tuer dans d'atroces souffrances. Ce n'était plus un secret pour lui de toute façon, il savait qu'elle avait un petit ami et il savait aussi que ça durait depuis un petit moment. Maintenant restait à éluder la question de savoir pourquoi il n'était pas venu lui rendre visite, et surtout s'il s'agissait du même type qui l'avait fait pleuré il y a déjà un mois de ça. En sa présence ses deux meilleurs amis se turent mais quoi de plus normal ? Apparemment il y avait une sorte de solidarité qui n'était pas prête de se briser et cela même si l'un des membres du trio était actuellement allongé sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu empêcher ce qui s'était passé. Il l'avait entendu crier trop tard, quand il était arrivé sa sœur était déjà allongée par terre ce Serpentard vicieux au dessus d'elle. C'était probablement lors de sa chute qu'elle s'était cognée la tête. Et le faite qu'un loup garou lui est sauté dessus par la suite n'avait probablement rien arrangé. Il avait eu beau répété à Rémus que ce n'était pas sa faute si elle était dans le coma il avait l'air de s'en vouloir terriblement. C'est vrai il aurait pu la tuer, il aurait suffi qu'il arrive quelques secondes plus tard et probablement qu'il l'aurait mordu mais ce n'était pas arrivé. Et ce ne serait pas arrivé du tout s'il ne s'était pas acharné après Edward laissant par conséquent le lycanthrope sans surveillance. Traumatisme crânien voilà ce que le médicomage avait dit, les ecchymoses et les griffures n'étaient que des blessures superficielles qui guériraient avec le temps, le plus grave était le coup porté à la tête.

A chaque fois qu'il voyait le Serpentard il devait se retenir de lui sauter à la gorge, il ne pouvait pas parce qu'il n'était pas censé savoir qu'il avait agressé sa petite sœur. Être un animagus non déclaré ce n'était pas très bon pour lui mais être un violeur de pacotille c'était encore moins bon pour ce Serpentard. Un jour ou l'autre il le paierait, quelques morsures par ci par là c'était vraiment loin d'être suffisants. En principe sa sœur était tiré d'affaire mais le fait qu'elle ne se soit toujours pas réveillé commençait à être sérieusement préoccupant. Le médecin avait dit trois à quatre jours, là ça en faisait déjà huit et il craignait qu'en se réveillant, parce qu'elle se réveillerait, elle en garde des séquelles. Elle avait l'air si fragile allongée dans ce lit, ses cheveux formaient une auréole autour de son visage et on aurait pu la confondre avec un ange. Certes il n'était pas très objectif puisque c'était sa sœur mais elle avait l'air tranquille, comme apaisée. Seulement voilà il était hors de question qu'elle devienne réellement un ange ! Elle avait intérêt à se réveiller et plus vite que ça !

--

Il s'en voulait, il se détestait, penser à l'être abjecte qu'il était ne faisait que le dégoûter davantage de lui-même. Le loup garou l'avait désiré, là dans la forêt il avait souhaité au plus profond de lui-même qu'elle devienne comme lui. L'animal voulait une compagne et cette envie avait balayé toutes les autres. Il n'avait pas voulu la tuer non il avait voulu lui faire endurer quelque chose de bien pire. Si Sirius n'était pas arrivé elle se serait fait mordre et là le loup aurait eu ce qu'il désirait instamment. Une partenaire. Il n'était pas en mesure de la voir, il était loin d'être assez courageux pour ça. La culpabilité le rongeait jour après jour et ce n'était ni le whisky pur feu qu'il ingurgitait chaque jour, ni les discours rassurants de Sirius qui y pouvait quelque chose. Comment avait il pu croire que lui, une erreur de la nature, pourrait avoir une relation suivie sans que ça n'ait de conséquence.

--

Elle mit du temps à ouvrir les yeux. Pendant plusieurs minutes elle avait été consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle sans pouvoir interagir avec son environnement. La lumière l'aveugla dans un premier temps avant que ses pupilles commencent à s'habituer à la clarté ambiante. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser mais en voyant Sirius qui dormait sur la chaise à côté d'elle la jeune fille s'apaisa. Il lui fallut plusieurs autres minutes pour réunir ses pensées. Au début tout était flou, à vrai dire c'était même plutôt le trou noir. Puis peu à peu les souvenirs rejaillirent, Edward, ses mains sur elle, l'intervention du chien, l'énorme loup et puis … maintenant la voici ici visiblement dans l'infirmerie. Impossible de dire combien de temps elle avait dormi mais à son réveil elle aurait bien aimé trouver Rémus, bien que la présence de son frère lui fasse tout autant plaisir.

Elle bougea la main vers celle de son frère qui grogna dans son sommeil. Elle esquissa un sourire, il avait passé la nuit ici et rien que ce fait prouvait à quel point il tenait à elle. A son tour il s'éveilla et en voyant sa sœur lui sourire l'air parfaitement éveillée son cœur se déchargea d'un poids. Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front avant de s'agenouiller à terre sa main dans la sienne.

- Tu n'as plus intérêt à me faire une peur pareille petite sœur

- Ca fait combien de temps que je …dit elle en réussissant tant bien que mal à articuler

- Ne cherche pas à parler, ça fait huit jours et on peut dire que tu nous as tous fait une belle peur. Victoria et Alexandre sont venus tous les jours et je les soupçonne même d'avoir séché quelques cours pour venir te voir. Tu n'aurais pas du sortir ce soir là, qu'Est-ce qui t'as pris d'aller rejoindre cet abruti, à partir de maintenant surveillance plus que rapprochée

- Ah parce que ce n'était pas déjà le cas avant ? Répondit elle en prenant le verre d'eau qui était sur sa table de chevet

Elle but doucement quelques gorgées avant de préparer les questions qu'elle allait poser à Sirius. Ce n'était peut être pas le moment de parler du stratagème qu'avait employé Edward pour l'attirait dehors, et puis d'ailleurs comment savait il qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie du jeune homme cette nuit là ? Il avait peut être fait des aveux, quoique ça l'aurait fort étonné.

- Est-ce que d'autres personnes sont venus ? Demanda-t-elle le cœur battant

- Il me semble que Daniel est passé de temps en temps, Teddy aussi d'ailleurs. Tes camarades de chambre ont du passé une fois aussi. Oh et Regulus est venu te voir, il va sûrement repasser quand je lui dirais que tu es réveillée.

- Et personne d'autre ? Continua-t-elle déçue

- Apparemment il semblerait que ton petit ami, soit dit en passant dont je ne connais toujours pas l'identité, ne se soit pas manifesté. Alors soit il a trop peur d'être découvert, soit il se moque de toi.

Au moment où il prononça ses derniers mots il vit ses yeux perlaient de larmes. Peut être avait il été trop loin, après tout il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, ni même si c'était sérieux entre eux. Mais au vue de l'air défait de sa sœur il pouvait deviner aisément que ça l'était pour elle.

- Peut être aussi qu'il pense beaucoup à toi mais que te voir dans cet état lui est insupportable

- Je peux deviner aisément comme ces mots ont pu te coûter Sirius dit elle tristement

- J'ai l'impression que depuis que je suis revenu dans ta vie tout empire autour de toi. C'est au moins la troisième fois que tu te retrouves en danger cette année sans compter les affaires dont je ne suis pas au courant. J'aimerais pouvoir te protéger mais j'ai l'impression de faire pire que mieux.

- J'ai le don de me mettre en danger toute seule Sirius, et ça bien avant que tu n'arrives. Je dirais qu'au - contraire tu m'aides beaucoup. Tu sais quand j'étais petite j'ai beaucoup pleuré quand tu es parti. Je croyais même que c'était ma faute, Regulus essayait de me consoler mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu t'étais enfui. Bien sûr au fil du temps j'ai compris, et puis je suis arrivé à Poudlard. Quand le choipeau a annoncé Gryffondor j'étais terrifiée et je me demandais ce que tu avais pu ressentir, je me disais que toi tu n'avais pas du avoir peur. Tu sais tout le monde a applaudi, toute la tablée des rouges et or et en quelque sorte pendant toutes ces années tu m'as protégé. Personne n'osait s'en prendre à moi parce que tout le monde gardait en souvenir le beau et célèbre Sirius Black, bon je soupçonne certaines personnes d'en avoir rajouté, mais crois moi Sirius quand je te dis que rien n'est de ta faute.

- Je t'aime petite sœur

Ces mots lui réchauffèrent le cœur même si elle ne pouvait nier le fait qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il vienne d'une autre personne. Malgré ça elle aimait sentir la présence réconfortante de son frère auprès d'elle. Est-ce qu'il serait toujours là ? C'était incertain alors elle devait profiter de chaque moment.

--

La nuit dernière il avait bu plus que de raisons ce qui expliquait le fait qu'il n'avait presque pas dormi. De larges cernes entouraient ses yeux alors que ses traits étaient tirés. Le peu de temps où il avait sombré dans le sommeil avait été pire que tout. Il revivait la scène, se revoyait en train de sauter sur la jeune fille, entendait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, et surtout ressentait le désir d'appartenance auquel il avait brusquement succombé. Il était assis à son bureau l'air dans le vague quand les élèves entèrent en classe. Ils bavardaient joyeusement alors que lui n'avait qu'une envie disparaître. Il fut tiré de ses idées morbides par l'entrée fracassante de Victoria et Alexandre. La jeune fille riait de bon cœur alors qu'Alexandre tenait quelqu'un par la main. Il embrassa ce quelqu'un sur la joue avant de la serrer fort contre lui pour finalement la reprendre par la main. Elle était belle, quoique le mot fut encore trop faible. La jupe de son uniforme paraissait avoir raccourci ce qui n'échappa pas non plus aux représentants masculins de sa classe. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et un bandeau de couleur rouge empêchait les mèches rebelles de venir retomber sur son visage.

Il savait qu'elle s'était réveillée la veille et encore une fois il n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller la retrouver. Pendant un bref instant ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et un flot de sentiments l'envahit. Culpabilité, colère, tristesse mais surtout il sentit son cœur se resserrait dans sa poitrine. Il l'aimait à un point tel que ça balayait tout le reste. Le cours parut durer une éternité. A un moment il leur fit passer un petit test de connaissance, pendant ce temps il était censé corriger quelques copies mais il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer concentrée dans son devoir. De quel droit méritait il une telle fille ? Elle aurait été tellement plus heureuse avec n'importe lequel des garçons de cette assemblée et pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser partir. Sirius lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé avec Edward, pas étonnant qu'elle ait du mal à faire confiance aux gens et surtout pas étonnant qu'elle ait peur d'aller plus loin avec lui. Il n'avait plus le droit de lui demander une telle chose, sinon c'était sûr il ne pourrait plus jamais la laisser partir.

Sa montre annonça la fin du cours, les élèves sortirent tous rapidement alors que le trio ou plutôt Victoria et Alexandre semblaient en admiration devant Cassiopée. La jeune blonde remit les cheveux de sa meilleure amie en place alors que Alexandre semblait intrigué par les centimètres en moins de la jupe d'écolière. Il crut qu'à leur tour ils allaient sortir mais à la place la plus jeune des Black s'approcha de lui la tête baissée apparemment en pleine réflexion. Ses deux amis les observaient mais il ne voyait qu'elle qui semblait hésiter sur la marche à suivre. Il fit les quelques pas qui les séparait avant de la serrer contre lui. Son parfum lui chatouillait les narines et lorsqu'elle leva le visage visiblement pour quémander un baiser il le lui accorda.

- Pardon lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en la gardant contre lui encore quelques secondes

Elle le regarda incrédule, pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Parce qu'il n'était pas venu lui rendre visite ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander qu'Alexandre venait de lui prendre la main, visiblement ils ne voulaient pas arriver en cours et elle se souvint pour quelle raison, elle avait métamorphose et McGonagall appréciait fort peu les retardataires. Alors que les trois élèves sortaient en hâte, Sirius faillit trébucher en arrière. Il grogna avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe de Rémus qui était assis se tenant la tête entre les mains. Son ami était encore plus étrange que d'habitude ces derniers temps. Il soutenait difficilement son regard, Sirius avait mis ça sur le compte de la culpabilité mais peut être y avait-il autre chose.

- C'est à cause de Cassiopée que tu es dans cet état ? Tu devrais essayer d'oublier

- J'ai failli faire de ta sœur un loup garou et tu me demandes d'oublier ? Dit il ulcéré

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait Rémus, ce n'était pas toi tu comprends ? Parce que le Rémus que je connais n'aurait jamais été capable de faire autant de mal à quelqu'un

- Qu'Est-ce que tu en sais ? Je suis mauvais Sirius. A chaque moment je dois réfréner mes pulsions, parfois j'ai envie … envie de tuer certaines personnes

- Je pense que c'est le lot de chaque individu. Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti en voyant ce vil Serpentard au dessus de ma petite sœur ? Une haine sauvage et incontrôlée, j'avais envie de lui sauter à la gorge, de le voir souffrir et crois moi je ne me suis pas contenté de le faire détaler. Crois moi quand je te dis que tu es l'une des personnes les plus aimantes que je connaisse Rémus.

- Je fais souffrir tous les gens que j'aime. D'abord ma mère, ensuite vous mes amis et maintenant …

Sa phrase resta en suspens alors que Sirius le regardait incrédule. Il avait l'impression d'être extérieur à la conversation, il essaya de savoir ce que Rémus avait voulu dire à la fin de sa phrase mais ses efforts furent vains. Peut être que la raison de la peine de son amie n'était pas seulement Cassiopée, peut être y avait il quelque chose d'autre ou quelqu'un d'autre.

- Est-ce que tu es amoureux Rémus ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'éprouver des sentiments aussi fort pour quelqu'un dit il piteusement

- Si James et Peter étaient là ils m'aideraient certainement à te sortir ces inepties de la tête. Tu as tout autant le droit au bonheur que n'importe qui Moony. Alors si j'étais toi j'irais trouver l'heureuse élu et je lui dirais clairement ce que je ressens.

- Mais …

- Pas de mais Rémus, il est temps que tu enlèves ces barrières qui te pourrissent la vie. Et au passage quand ça sera fait invite là à passer quelques jours à la maison en été histoire de voir à quoi ressemble celle qui aura finalement fait succomber notre meilleur copain.

Si seulement il savait …


	23. First Night

**Et oui me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. J'ai bien conscience que les précédents étaient comment dire un peu ... sombre, alors celui ci est censé alléger l'ensemble. Maintenant libre à vous de penser le contraire :) ... Sinon Etant donné que je reprends les cours demain ( bien que je m'en serais bien passé -- ) il va de soit que j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire. Bon bonne nouvelle quand même j'ai beaucoup d'avance sur cette fic donc je posterais deux fois par semaine ( comme avant en faite ... mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps donc je préfère prévenir ) ... Ce sera soit le dimanche ou le lundi ... et donc on dira le mercredi ou le jeudi pour la deuxième publication ...**

**Comme d'habitude merci à mes fidèles revieweurs, Althea54, Kasey Black, felice.Felicis, Pouchy, Strawberries.X, Elayna Black, May-Moony, Shimy et Muira :)**

**Ps : Ce chapitre justifie le rating, vous êtes prévenues :D**

--

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire mais elle en avait affreusement envie. Les petits baisers volés avec Rémus au détour d'un couloir ne lui suffisaient plus, elle en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Depuis ce qui s'était passé dans le parc elle avait réalisé qu'à n'importe quel moment sa relation avec Rémus pouvait cesser et elle comptait bien en profiter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle toqua à sa porte et lorsqu'il ouvrit il parut réellement surpris de la trouver là. Il ne portait que son bas de pyjama alors que ses cheveux étaient encore humide. Aucun doute qu'il venait de sortir de la douche. Malgré toutes ses cicatrices elle le trouvait horriblement beau, c'est ainsi que dès qu'il referma la porte en bois elle se tourna vers lui avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser. Il s'attendait probablement à un petit baiser au vue de la façon rapide qu'il avait eu de rompre l'échange buccal. Mais elle n'était pas décidé à le laisser tranquille aussi facilement. Elle prit l'initiative de reprendre le baiser où ils l'avaient laissé et les résistances de Rémus volèrent bien vite.

Leurs langues dansaient un ballet effréné et quand elle fit courir ses mains sur son torse il la serra plus fort contre lui. C'était la première fois qu'elle le touchait aussi franchement, cette fois ci il ne s'agissait plus seulement d'effleurements mais bel et bien de vrais caresses et ça lui procurait un bien être certain. Il fit glisser ses propres mains sous le tee-shirt qu'elle portait ce qu'elle sembla fortement apprécié au vue du baiser qu'elle initia et ne tarda pas à approfondir une nouvelle fois. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser il la sentit bouger sous ses mains et sous ses yeux éberlués il la vit enlever son propre tee-shirt qu'elle jeta un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Son soutien gorge était en dentelle noire et il réalisa que ça ne devait certainement pas être dû au hasard qu'elle porte ce genre de dessous à ce moment précis.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée ? Elle l'embrassa dans le cou déposant une myriade de baisers mouillés sur sa peau meurtri et à ce moment là il n'envisageait même plus de la faire arrêter. De toute façon ça n'allait certainement pas aller bien loin alors pourquoi se priver de l'humeur câline de sa partenaire ? Il lui caressa le dos avant de s'attaquer à ses fesses. Sa jupe n'était pas bien longue mais il aurait bien voulu la lui retirer. Comme si elle avait compris de quoi il en retournait elle fit glisser doucement le bout de tissu jusqu'à ses pieds dévoilant un boxer coordonné à son soutien gorge. Son corps était parfait malgré les quelques cicatrices qui s'y trouvaient. Il caressa doucement ses bras y trouvant les griffures qu'il lui avait fait précédemment. Sa culpabilité revint quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'elle joue avec l'élastique de son pyjama menaçant de le faire descendre à chaque instant. Elle le regardait innocemment avec un petit sourire en coin alors qu'il devait se faire violence pour ne pas aller plus loin.

- On va dans ta chambre ? Demanda-t-elle à demi mot

- Tu es bien consciente de ce que ça signifie ? Murmura-t-il

- J'ai envie …

Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait lui prendre la main pour la faire rejoindre la chambre, il la souleva de terre pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la posa tendrement sur le lit avant de se placer confortablement entre ses jambes. Tout en décrochetant son soutien gorge il embrassa sa poitrine suçotant doucement l'un de ses tétons avant de faire subir le même sort à l'autre. Il l'entendit gémir sous ses caresses et entreprit d'aller plus loin. Sa main allait et venait sur ses cuisses, d'abord l'extérieur avant de passer à l'intérieur. L'important c'était de ne pas lui faire peur. Elle s'en remettait à lui, c'est ainsi que quand elle sentit un des doigt de Rémus venir s'insinuer en elle, elle ne bougea pas se contentant de découvrir cette nouvelle sensation. Son bas ventre s'embrasa quand le jeune homme entreprit de faire de lent mouvements de va et vient et sans pouvoir se contrôler son bassin se mit à onduler sous son partenaire.

Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille appréciant la douce musique qui s'échappait de ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement. Ca commençait à aller plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait pensé au départ et plus ça continuait plus il savait qu'arrêter serait difficile. La jeune fille paraissait à bout de souffle et quand il arrêta son geste il fut surpris de la voir grimper à califourchon sur lui. Les caresses s'enchaînèrent suite à quoi Cassiopée passa sa main sous le pyjama de Rémus. Malgré lui il produisit un gémissement rauque en sentant les doigts de sa petite amie venir le toucher à travers le tissu de son caleçon. Elle se mit à rougir en entrant en contact avec son membre en érection, elle était intimidée mais elle en avait envie, aussi fou que cela puisse être. Ses mouvements étaient maladroit au début et elle avait vraiment l'impression de passer pour une sombre idiote mais au fur et à mesure elle prenait de l'assurance en entendant les cris étouffés de Rémus qui visiblement se contenait tant bien que mal. Au moment où il lui prit la main pour la faire arrêter elle le regarda stupéfaite, faisait elle ça mal ? Peut être qu'il n'aimait pas en faite.

- Si tu continues comme ça, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir longtemps dit il haletant

Il repassa au dessus d'elle lui déposant de petits baisers sur tout le visage. Il avait l'impression de profiter d'elle mais elle était si belle et surtout il l'aimait tellement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait osé faire quelque chose d'aussi intime mais il ne pouvait qu'en être satisfait. Elle lui faisait confiance et ce simple fait le transportait de joie. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres une nouvelle fois reprenant ses caresses où il les avait laissé. Il avait envie de plus, terriblement plus. Il avait envie de ne faire qu'un avec elle, de la sentir autour de lui mais il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait, ni même si elle se sentait prête à aller jusqu'au bout.

- Je ne voudrais pas te forcer …

- Si je ne voulais pas je te l'aurais déjà dit Rémus

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il enlève son bas de pyjama il l'embrassa de façon progressive. D'abord les joues, le cou, puis la poitrine avant de descendre sur son ventre et encore plus bas. En sentant le souffle chaud de Rémus sur son intimité quelques minutes plus tard elle ne put s'empêcher d'être monstrueusement gênée. Mais peu à peu la gêne fit place à quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà ressenti peu avant mais en beaucoup plus fort. Elle se laissa emportée par le flot de sensations qui s'emparait d'elle attendant la suite non pas avec anxiété mais avec impatience. Elle entendit le frôlement de tissu puis le bruit d'un emballage qu'on déchirait. A ce moment là la jeune fille fut reconnaissante envers son compagnon de ne pas lui avoir demandé de mettre le préservatif parce qu'à vrai dire elle n'avait aucune idée de comment fonctionner ce genre de protection moldue.

Il entra doucement en elle examinant avec attention chacune des émotions qui pouvaient se peindre sur son visage. A ce moment là elle sentit une petite douleur la traversait mais vraiment rien d'insurmontable. Alors c'était donc ça dont parlait toutes les filles. C'était vraiment loin d'être aussi douloureux qu'on le disait, c'était plus une friction désagréable qu'autre chose. Malgré ce fait elle grimaça sous le coup faisait s'inquiéter Rémus. Il se retira mais elle l'invita à revenir lui caressant les cheveux amoureusement alors qu'il s'immiscer pour la deuxième fois en elle. Il attendit quelques instants qu'elle lui donne l'autorisation pour continuer entreprenant de bouger lentement en elle. Au fur et à mesure la douleur se mua en quelque chose de plus agréable. Ce n'était pas le plaisir qu'elle avait connu auparavant c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus discret mais la sensation de ne faire qu'un avec l'homme qu'elle aimait comblait tout le reste.

- Je t'aime ma chérie lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'il approchait dangereusement du point de non retour.

Il resta encore quelques instants en elle après l'orgasme foudroyant qu'il venait de vivre. C'était peut être les mois d'abstinence ou tout simplement le fait que ce soit elle mais ça avait vraiment été l'une des meilleures, si ce n'est la meilleure fois de sa vie. Il pratiqua un petit sort de nettoyage avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de Cassiopée et de rouler sur le côté. De son côté elle se demandait comment se comporter, c'est vrai que devait on dire après s'être envoyé en l'air avec son petit ami sexy au diable ? D'après Victoria les garçons détestaient qu'on vienne se coller à eux après l'acte mais là tout de suite la seule chose dont elle avait envie c'était de sentir les bras de Rémus autour d'elle.

- Je sais que ça ne se fait pas mais j'aimerais beaucoup un câlin

Perdu dans ses réflexions il n'avait même pas pensé à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir allongée à côté de lui dans le silence. Il était vraiment un piètre petit ami, elle venait de s'offrir à lui et il n'avait même pas pensé à la prendre dans ses bras immédiatement. C'est vrai que d'habitude les filles détestaient ça, ou du moins celles qu'il avait fréquenté. Tendrement il caressa la peau offerte sous ses mains alors qu'elle venait de se blottir contre lui faisant jouer ses doigts sur les marques de ses cicatrices.

- Dis tu le pensais ?

- Quoi ça ?

- Que tu m'aimais …

Il émit un sourire avant de caresser ses longs cheveux noirs, ça paraissait évident non ? Bien entendu qu'il l'aimait sinon jamais il n'aurait permis qu'ils fassent l'amour de cette façon.

- Puisque apparemment ça n'était pas assez clair je vais répéter. Je t'aime Cassiopée Black et ça pour encore très longtemps

- Tu sais je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça

- Hum je me demande ce que je dois comprendre par là

- Je croyais que la première fois ça allait être quelque chose d'horrible, limite sanglant tu vois …

- Qui a bien pu te mettre de telles idées en tête ? Demanda-t-il amusée

- Les autres filles, Victoria, Alexandre mais je les soupçonne d'avoir dit ça pour me faire peur. J'étais censé te laisser tranquille après qu'on l'ait fait, je veux dire te laisser dormir, manger ou je ne sais quoi mais j'avais besoin de te sentir près de moi. Enfin je te promets que la prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi collante.

- La prochaine fois hein répondit il heureux

- Je … Enfin si tu veux dit elle timidement

- Ce n'est même pas une question à poser et en ce qui concerne le fait que tu te prennes pour un pot de colle je dirais que je n'ai rien contre, tout comme je n'ai rien contre les câlins

Elle souria contre sa peau et il la sentit tomber doucement dans un sommeil bien mérité. Sirius avait raison quand il disait qu'il devait apprendre à baisser sa garde, certes il n'envisageait certainement pas qu'il s'agissait de sa petite sœur , mais il avait tout de même raison. Son cœur battait étonnamment fort dans sa poitrine et un nouveau sourire lui fendit le visage.

- Bonne nuit mon petit pot de colle

--

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin elle fut rassurée de voir Rémus encore endormie à côté d'elle. Sait on jamais qu'il se serait enfui pendant la nuit , oui même s'il s'agissait de sa chambre à lui et si actuellement elle était allongée dans son lit, soit dit en passant très confortable. Elle avait envie d'aller prendre une douche mais comment se lever sans réveiller celui qui était à ses côtés. Surtout qu'elle n'allait quand même pas se balader toute nue dans la chambre naturellement, parce que ce serait absolument tout sauf naturel. Elle évalua la distance qui la séparait de ses vêtements, bien trop élevée pour qu'elle se lève et se permette d'aller les rejoindre sans rien sur elle. A vrai dire rien ne se trouvait de son côté du lit alors elle fit la chose qui lui parut la plus probable à ce moment là. Elle emmena le drap avec elle s'entortillant à l'intérieur veillant à ne pas laisser de zones découvertes.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'était qu'en emportant le drap Rémus se retrouverait nu comme un vers dans le lit. Bon de toute façon il devait avoir l'habitude non ? Apparemment même si c'était le cas il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la laisser faire puisque d'un geste rapide il l'attrapa par la taille la faisant se rallonger la couverture toujours sur elle. Il l'embrassa dans le cou la chatouillant ce qui déclencha un grand éclat de rire chez elle. Alors qu'elle le suppliait de la lâcher il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à au contraire resserrer sa prise.

- Puis je savoir miss Black ce que vous comptiez faire en vous enfuyant de la sorte avec ma couverture ? Dit il d'un ton sérieux

- Et bien je comptais aller prendre ma douche monsieur Lupin, Est-ce interdit ?

- Je ne vous avais pas dit ? Il y a une nouvelle réglementation à ce sujet. A partir d'aujourd'hui il est strictement interdit d'aller prendre sa douche seule, seules les douches à deux seront à présent autorisées sans compter le fait que prendre le drap de manière aussi odieuse est maintenant strictement prohibé.

- Tu es bien placé pour savoir que je n'aime pas les règlements n'Est-ce pas ? Dit elle en riant avant de se lever une nouvelle fois emportant le drap avec elle

--

Quand elle repensait à cette nuit, ce matin et même cette après midi elle se sentait extraordinairement heureuse. Rémus l'avait laissé partir à contre cœur mais il fallait bien qu'elle aille chercher d'autres affaires que celles qu'elles portaient avant ça. Ils avaient refait l'amour une seule fois mais ça avait été déjà bien mieux que la première fois. Son ventre la faisait un peu souffrir mais c'était probablement normal après ce qu'elle avait fait cette nuit. Quand elle y repensait elle avait toujours du mal à y croire. Ca y est elle avait franchi le cap et tout le monde pourrait penser ce qu'il en voudrait ça n'aurait pas pu être mieux. Une fois dans sa chambre elle se changea avant de redescendre. Ses amis devaient probablement être dans la Grande Salle en train de dîner et d'ailleurs ça ne manqua pas. A son arrivée elle sentit leur regard sur elle, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir n'Est-ce pas ? Ca n'était quand même pas tatoué sur son front que sa virginité n'appartenait plus qu'au passé. Elle s'asseya entre eux et essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas continuer à penser à Rémus et à ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

- Tu comptes nous expliquer comment c'était ou on doit te tirer les vers du nez ?

- Qu'Est-ce qui vous dit que …

- Je t'en prie Cassie s'il y a un domaine où on s'y connaît c'est bien celui-ci. Il n'y a qu'à te regarder, tu es radieuse. Bon on est pas convaincu qu'il mérite vraiment l'honneur que tu lui as fait mais c'est ta vie, tu fais tes choix après tout.

- Alors maintenant on veut des détails et croustillants si possible

- Vous savez je n'ai pas de points de comparaisons je ne peux pas …

- Ah non non cette fois ci tu ne te défileras pas on veut absolument tout savoir

Rémus esquissa un sourire en regardant sa petite amie en prise avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Il n'était pas bien difficile de deviner de quoi ils parlaient et apparemment elle semblait assez gênée de devoir leur raconter ce qu'ils avaient traficotés durant la nuit et la journée. Rien qu'à ce souvenir un nouveau sourire plus large cette fois ci se forma sur son visage. S'il avait encore des doutes c'était fini maintenant, elle était merveilleuse et il ne laisserait personne d'autre que lui-même la toucher ou même l'embrasser. Ce fut le coup de coude que Sirius lui asséna qui le ramena à la réalité.

- Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir t'enlever cet air béat du visage mais si tu me disais ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que tu sois dans cet état de transe j'essaierais de m'y mettre moi aussi

- J'ai suivi tes conseils

- Vous avez couché ensemble ? Remarque que ça expliquerait le sourire tatoué sur ton visage depuis que tu es arrivé

- Même si ça ne te regarde pas, oui nous avons fait l'amour

- Et ben tu vois Moony quand tu veux ! J'espère que tu vas nous la présenter pendant les vacances, n'oublie pas tes vieux potes. En faite tu saurais pas si elle a une copine plutôt mignonne ?

- Voilà que tu recommences soupira-t-il

- Mais quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais te voler ta copine, je me renseigne juste sur son entourage, tu sais pour pouvoir faire des sorties à quatre et tous ce que les filles adorent en général

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te trouver des copines Patmol alors je ne te dirais absolument rien

- Même pas le prénom de la demoiselle ? Allez quoi un prénom ce ne serait pas trahir le sacro saint secret de votre relation

- Tu le sauras en temps voulu

- Dois je comprendre par là que je la connais ?

- Il se pourrait que oui dit il hésitant

- Je suis vraiment impatient de la rencontrer

Si seulement il savait …


	24. Georgia

**Bonjour tout le monde, alors voici le nouveau chapitre ( oui avec un jour de retard je sais xD ) ... Bon déjà je tiens à m'excuser parce que je n'ai pa eu le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews mais je le ferais dès que j'aurais un petit moment de libre promis ( dimanche ça vous va ? ) ...**

**Sinon dans ce chapitre ... Le retour de Georgia ... Mouahaha vous ne l'aviez pas oublié quand même ? :)**

**Donc un très très très grand merci à Shimy, Lia Sail ( pour te récompense de toutes ces reviews je t'envoie Rémus de ce pas mdr ), Kasey Black, Niana, Malefoy Dream, Elayna black, angie, Althea54, Strawberries.X, felice.felicis et May-Moony. Merciiiii tout le monde :D**

**--**

C'était vraiment une très mauvaise idée et ça elle l'avait pressenti depuis son départ de Poudlard pour pré au lard. Sirius l'avait gentiment invité à dîner, ou disons plutôt qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure de se dégoter une cavalière et qu'il avait donc fait appel à sa petite sœur chérie. Il lui avait promis qu'elle s'amuserait bien, mais comment s'amuser avec elle dans les parages. Apparemment c'était censé être un dîner entre amis, d'ailleurs elle se demandait donc ce qu'elle allait y faire, puisqu'il y aurait James et Lily, Peter et peut être sa fiancée et puis surtout il y aurait Rémus et Georgia. A l'évocation de cette dernière Cassiopée grimaça, franchement elle se serait bien passée de voir la future mère de l'enfant de Rémus, surtout qu'elle gardait précieusement en mémoire ce moment où sa tête avait heurté le miroir après que Georgia l'ait accidentellement poussée.

La nouvelle lubie de son frère était une moto, et volante s'il vous plait. Par conséquent malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas très à l'aise dans les airs elle devait se tenir férocement à la taille de Sirius si elle ne voulait pas tomber. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça il aurait pu lui éviter ça étant donné qu'une robe sur une moto ce n'était pas des plus pratique. C'était peut être sa façon de se venger après qu'elle eut refuser de se changer. Et oui son grand frère ne paraissait pas vraiment disposé à ce que sa petite sœur innocente et pure d'à peine 16 ans mette une robe dans les tons rouges évasé à partir de mi cuisse jusqu'au genou, dont la seule attache pour le haut résidait derrière son cou. De toute façon elle ne voyait pas de quoi il se plaignait puisqu'elle avait laissé ses cheveux lissés impeccablement retombés dans son dos. Si elle devait supporter la compagnie de cette garce manipulatrice autant qu'elle soit à son avantage non ?

Quand ils arrivèrent, enfin, au restaurant tous les autres étaient déjà là assis autour d'une table élégamment décorée. Elle ne savait pas qui avait choisi le restaurant mais c'était assez luxueux. Dans ses souvenirs elle était déjà venue une ou deux fois et même si elle ignorait les prix elle devinait aisément que ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Sirius passa sa main sur le bas de son dos pour la faire avancer alors qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour marcher le plus lentement possible. Première constatation, les Maraudeurs paraissaient heureux de se retrouver. Deuxième constatation, Peter Pettigrow était loin d'avoir le charme de Rémus, en même temps personne ne pouvait lui arriver à la cheville. Troisième constatation la distance laissée entre Rémus et Georgia était digne d'un gouffre immensément profond, la soirée n'allait peut être pas être si mauvaise finalement. Elle remarqua également que malgré l'avancement de la grossesse de Georgia elle n'était pas la seule à l'honneur ce soir. Lily était visiblement enceinte elle aussi, ça ne se voyait pas encore beaucoup mais des signes ne trompaient pas.

- Jamais à l'heure Patmol lança un James tout ce qu'il y a de joyeux

- J'aurais peut être était à l'heure si mademoiselle avait accepté de monter sur ma moto sans faire d'histoires

- Rectification nous aurions peut être été à l'heure si nous n'étions pas monté sur ton engin de malheur

- En tout cas Sirius comme d'habitude tu as très bien choisi ta cavalière, vous êtes très belle mademoiselle poursuivit Peter qui apparemment ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait après ces quelques mots innocents

- Cette demoiselle est surtout ma petite sœur de 16 ans, ce qui signifie pas touche dit il hargneux

- Oh je t'en prie Sirius cesse de jouer les rabats joies, merci Peter c'est très gentil, je peux vous appeler Peter n'Est-ce pas ?

- Je pense plutôt que tu devrais t'en tenir à monsieur Pettigrow apostropha Sirius de mauvaise humeur

- Tu n'es pas mon père dois je te le rappeler ?

Elle fit voleter ses cheveux autour de son visage avant de s'installer sourire au lèvre à côté du dit Peter. Sirius paraissait mécontent mais à contre cœur il dut aller s'asseoir à côté de James. La disposition de la table était simple puisque celle-ci était de forme circulaire. Par conséquent Cassiopée était assise entre Peter et Lily alors qu'elle sentait le regard perçant de Rémus sur elle. Elle n'était pas disposée à lui parler pour la simple et bonne raison qu'à côté de lui se trouvait un parasite non négligeable.

- Alors Lily vous en êtes à combien ? Demanda-t-elle poliment à sa voisine de table

- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. J'en suis à trois mois répondit la rousse souriante

- Oh et bien félicitation j'espère que vous … que tu accepteras que je fasse un petit cadeau au bébé quand il sera là

- Euh temps mort ! Lança un Sirius paniqué

- Nous avons cru entendre le mot bébé ? Poursuivit Rémus intrigué

- C'est pour cette raison que nous avons eu l'idée de ce petit dîner. Lily, ma femme adorée, va faire de moi un père comblé d'ici 6 mois

- Toi ? Un père ? Ca risque d'être folklorique se moqua gentiment Sirius

- Mais c'est for-mi-dable, comme ça nos enfants pourront jouer ensemble, je suis convaincu qu'ils deviendront les meilleurs amis du monde. Tu aurais du m'en parler Lily chérie, nous aurions été faire nos emplettes ensemble piailla joyeusement Georgia

L'idée de lui planter sa fourchette dans la main, ou encore de lui balancer son verre d'eau en pleine figure la traversa mais elle se retint du mieux qu'elle put. Cette fille était exécrable, tellement vulgaire et extraverti que s'en était pitoyable. Apparemment les autres ne semblaient pas l'aimer davantage à en juger par le sourire poli mais dénué de joie que Lily lui envoya pour seule réponse. Au début du dîner tout se passa plutôt bien, elle discutait principalement avec Peter qui se révélait être un voisin de table intéressant. Il n'avait peut être pas le charisme des autres mais au moins avec lui elle avait été à l'aise tout de suite. De temps à temps elle répondait à Lily qui semblait s'intéresser à sa scolarité et à ce qu'elle avait compris la jeune femme avait été une élève exemplaire durant ses années d'études.

- Et ta fiancée elle n'a pas pu venir ? Demanda gentiment Cassiopée à l'adresse de Peter

- On a décidé de se séparer, on avait pas les mêmes objectifs à long terme. Et toi je suppose que tous les étudiants de Poudlard se damneraient pour passer un moment avec toi, c'était pareil avec Sirius, toutes les filles se jetaient à ses pieds

- Oh mais figure toi Queudver que la jeune fille à tes côtés a un petit ami sérieux mais qu'elle refuse catégoriquement de le présenter à son frère aussi charmant soit il

- Et tu crois que c'est en te jetant des fleurs qu'elle acceptera ? Ironisa Lily

- Il en a de la chance le veinard, si j'avais dix ans de moins et … oh oh Sirius arrête de me regarder de cette façon, je plaisantais. Tu sais bien que seul les rousses m'intéressent

- Surtout que les filles à cheveux foncés c'était la préférence de Rémus, enfin sans vouloir te vexer Georgia, les blondes c'est aussi très bien

A ce moment là elle sentit le regard furieux de la blonde se posait sur elle et pour toute réponse elle lui renvoya le sourire le plus hypocrite qui existait. Georgia était loin d'imaginer ce qu'il y avait entre elle et Rémus et quand elle repensait à ce qu'ils avaient fait il y a moins d'une semaine elle était euphorique. La jeune fille fit courir ses doigts sur la table, produisait un bruit plus que détectable grâce à ses ongles parfaitement manucurés. Georgia la scrutait, la jaugeait et à la place de répondre à son regard menaçant elle porta son attention sur Rémus qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué ce qui était en train de se tramer. Il la regarda à son tour alors qu'elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas si elle le faisait exprès mais elle envoyait des signaux tout ce qu'il y avait d'excitant. Pourquoi devait il se coltiner Georgia alors que Peter pouvait profiter de la compagnie de sa petite amie ? Vivement que cette soirée se termine parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter encore longtemps le fait qu'elle flirte discrètement avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

- Au faite Cassiopée j'espère qu'avec tes parents ça c'est arrangé demanda Georgia d'une voix mielleuse

- Figure toi que maintenant je vais vivre avec Sirius et Rémus. D'ailleurs il me semble que ma chambre est mitoyenne à celle de Rémus, sait on jamais que j'aurais peur la nuit … bonne nouvelle non ? Répondit elle doucement

- De toute façon Rémus n'habitera pas là bien longtemps lança-t-elle en colère

- Ah non ? On verra bien

- Qui Est-ce que tu espères tromper ? Tu n'es qu'une sale petite gamine insolente et prétentieuse, Rémus n'en a absolument rien à faire de toi

- Tout comme il n'en a absolument rien à faire de toi. La seule différence c'est que moi je ne m'accroche pas désespérément à une cause perdue d'avance

- Moi au moins je ne suis pas une traînée qui va jusqu'à séduire son propre père

- Mais dis moi comment tu peux savoir tout ça ? Je ne te savais pas si proche de la famille Black, à moins bien entendu que tu sois la nouvelle lubie de mon paternel cracha-t-elle

Les autres personnes présentes à cette table ne savaient pas très bien comment réagir. Quelque chose d'essentiel semblait leur échapper sinon comment expliquer la dispute entre Cassiopée et Georgia. Sirius devait lutter pour ne pas faire taire cette fille, comment osait elle parler de cette façon à sa sœur ? Si elle avait été un homme il y a bien longtemps qu'il aurait réagi et pas de la manière la plus douce qui soit. Quant à Rémus il était vraiment mal à l'aise, aucun doute que la raison de la dispute c'était lui. Georgia avait du remarquer qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre eux et maintenant les choses empiraient à l'excès. La blonde se tut d'un coup et Cassiopée comprit immédiatement. Ce n'était pas un hasard si elle connaissait tant de choses sur les Black, et surtout sur elle. Sous les yeux interrogatifs des autres elle se mit à rire avant de balayer ses cheveux d'un revers de main.

- Alors c'est ça n'Est-ce pas. Tu es sa nouvelle maîtresse, laisse moi deviner il t'a promis de quitter ma mère et de te donner une belle rente. Tu n'es pas la première à qui il fait de futiles promesses et tu ne seras certainement pas la dernière. Quand il se lassera de toi il ne t'accordera même plus un regard et tu peux faire une croix sur la fortune familiale des Black. Il y a quand même une question que je me pose, en général ces maîtresses ne durent que quelques semaines alors comment tu as fait ? Ce bébé c'est le sien n'Est-ce pas ? Si tu crois qu'il va s'en occuper tu rêves ma pauvre, s'il n'y a jamais eu de bâtard dans ma famille ce n'est pas un hasard

- Tu te crois maligne n'Est-ce pas ? Mais je ne dirais qu'une chose, moi je n'ai pas couché avec mon père

- Espèce de sale garce siffla-t-elle entre ses dents

Il fallut que Peter la retienne pour ne pas qu'elle saute sur la jeune femme et ça même si elle était enceinte. L'animosité entre les deux femmes allait en accroissant et c'Est-ce moment que choisit Rémus pour intervenir. Il prit Georgia par le poignée avant de l'entraîner dehors. A l'intérieur du restaurant les autres n'entendaient rien de ce qu'ils se disaient mais ça n'allaient certainement pas être la promesse d'un avenir commun. Sirius observa sa sœur, il avait écouté chaque mot, chaque phrase et d'après ce qu'il avait compris jusqu'ici elle lui avait caché quelque chose d'assez important. Les paroles qu'il avait entendu lorsqu'il était sous sa forme animagus lui revinrent en mémoire, étais ce ce dont parlait Regulus en mentionnant le mot viol ? Ca ne pouvait quand même pas être ça. A côté de lui les trois autres personnes ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à une telle scène. Et pourtant Lily porta le regard sur la jeune fille à côté d'elle. Déjà la dernière fois elle avait senti que quelque chose d'étrange passait entre Rémus et Cassiopée mais là c'était encore bien pire. Serait ce possible que son meilleur ami ait une relation avec la sœur de Sirius ? En tout cas ce qu'elle avait dit le laissait présager mais elle se garderait bien de poser des questions en la présence de son grand frère hyper protecteur.

Au bout d'un moment Rémus revint, Georgia sur les talons. Sans attendre Cassiopée se leva de table furieuse avant de rejoindre les toilettes. Elle lui avait donné le prétexte idéal pour se débarrasser de cette pimbêche mais il ne semblait pas en avoir décidé ainsi. Bien puisqu'il voulait absolument la garder près de lui il ne l'emporterait pas au paradis. Elle n'allait pas se laisser insulter de cette façon par une petite intrigante qui apparemment ne s'intéressait qu'à l'argent. La question était donc de savoir pourquoi elle s'accrochait à ce point à Rémus, il n'était pas riche alors qu'Est-ce qu'elle attendait de lui ? En passant de l'eau sur son visage elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et quelques secondes plus tard Lily était en train de se laver les mains à ses côtés.

- Pour une jeune fille de 16 ans tu as du répondant

- Je préférerais ne pas devoir me faire remarquer en faite

- Tu l'aimes n'Est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle posément

- Qui donc ? Répondit elle calmement

- Rémus bien sûr, j'ai vu comment vous vous regardiez et je dois dire que cette petite dispute a mon avis avait fort à voir avec de la jalousie

- Non ce n'est pas ça, Rémus et moi on est juste amis

- Je n'irais rien répéter à Sirius si c'Est-ce qui t'inquiètes j'aimerais juste savoir si tu es la jeune fille dont il me parle longuement dans ses lettres

- Je déteste Georgia et je le déteste de l'avoir ramené une nouvelle fois

- Il ne l'aime pas mais l'enfant est peut être de lui il prend ses responsabilités

- Au fond elle a raison je crois, je suis égoïste et superficielle. Je ne peux pas supporter de le voir avec elle, ça me rappelle que nous on ne peut pas être vraiment ensemble, parfois je me dis que peut être on aurait jamais du commencer cette relation, Rémus n'a rien à y gagner et vraiment tout à perdre

- Il te gagne toi et surtout le droit d'être heureux. Je pense vraiment que ça compense tout le reste tu ne crois pas ? Dit elle amusée

Quand les deux filles revinrent à table, Cassiopée dut user de tout son self control pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de Georgia qui était toujours tranquillement assise à côté de Rémus. Les yeux de James pétillèrent au retour de sa femme et elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder avec plus d'intensité Rémus. Il semblait perdu dans le choix du menu et elle le trouvait tellement beau à cet instant précis que ça en devenait douloureux. Ca lui faisait mal de le voir avec elle mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Temps qu'elle serait à Poudlard, temps que son frère ne saurait rien elle ne pourrait jamais se permettre d'être aussi proche de lui. Elle croisa le regard de Sirius au moment où elle lâchait Rémus du sien. Sans savoir pourquoi elle se mit à rougir, avait il remarqué combien elle venait d'observer son meilleur ami ? Probablement puisque ses yeux à lui aller de l'un à l'autre avec un regard suspicieux. Heureusement pour eux, Rémus ne laissait jamais rien paraître, contrairement à elle.

Elle avait besoin qu'il la rassure, qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il lui murmure des paroles réconfortantes, qu'il lui promette que demain tout irait mieux mais elle savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de tout ça, en tout cas pas maintenant. Ce fut la voix de Peter qui la tira de ses pensées, elle avait presque oublier sa présence, il était tellement différent des trois autres. Il était beaucoup plus effacé, beaucoup plus discret mais quelque chose en lui la troublait. Les trois Maraudeurs plaisantaient entre eux et il fut le seul à continuer à lui faire la conversation. Lily se joignit à la conversation des trois hommes, et encore une fois il fut le seul à continuer à bavarder avec elle. Il lui parlait du temps où il était élève à Poudlard, du temps où les Maraudeurs faisaient des farces, et surtout il lui parlait des autres. James fou amoureux de sa Lily chérie qui ne cessait de le repousser. Sirius adulé par toutes les filles et puis Rémus. Il lui parla longuement de ses anciennes petites amies jusqu'à bifurquer à nouveau vers des anecdotes concernant Sirius. Mais déjà elle n'écoutait plus, à en croire Peter, Rémus n'avait quasiment eu que des relations sérieuses, avait il été amoureux de ces filles ? Leur avait il dit qu'il les aimait au moment de leur faire l'amour ?

Son regard se porta sur le jeune homme et à nouveau son cœur se resserra dans sa poitrine. Elle se sentait oppressée, emprisonnée par ses propres sentiments, enchaînée par ses propres peurs. Elle avait besoin de lui plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais le comprendre. Il était la seule personne qui pour une raison inconnue pouvait la comprendre et lui faire oublier tous ses doutes. Mais par opposition il était aussi la seule personne qui pouvait la faire pleurer en une seconde. Si jamais il voulait la quitter de nouveau Est-ce qu'elle le supporterait de nouveau ? Probablement que non. Son cœur se briserait et jamais les morceaux ne pourraient être recollés ça elle le savait. Ca faisait mal, ça devenait insupportable et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lutter. Georgia posa sa main sur son épaule et elle repensa à tous les moments où elle-même avait fait ce geste banal. La nuit lorsqu'ils étaient entrelacés dans les draps, seuls témoins de leurs ébats, elle posait aussi sa main sur son épaule de cette façon. Elle aussi elle riait à ses plaisanteries, et surtout elle aussi elle en était terriblement amoureuse.

Que lui était il arrivé et surtout que lui arrivait il ? Malgré tout ce qu'on avait pu lui faire subir, malgré ses parents tyranniques, malgré ses ex psychotiques jamais elle ne s'était senti aussi mal. Le sentiment d'étouffer la submergea, et ça simplement parce qu'elle, elle avait le droit de le toucher. Le serveur arriva avec les plats mais déjà son appétit avait disparu, happé par le sentiment de désespoir qui l'engourdissait. Elle sombrait petit à petit en se rendant compte que peut être pour Rémus tout ça n'était qu'un jeu. Elle était déraisonnable de se sentir aussi désespérée simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec elle à ce moment précis. Elle se sentait tellement insignifiante, tellement misérable. Avec cette robe, ce maquillage, elle se sentait ridicule. Ce n'était pas elle et ça ne le serait jamais. Elle se cachait derrière des apparences pour ne pas avoir à affronter la douloureuse réalité. Il n'y avait que Rémus qui l'avait vu tel qu'elle était, sans son nom de famille, son argent ou encore son physique. Et à tout moment elle risquait de le perdre.

Au cours du dîner il l'avait vu sombrer doucement. En arrivant elle semblait heureuse, particulièrement et délicieusement effrontée. Et puis au fil du temps il voyait son visage se refermer sur lui-même, il surprenait même les quelques traces d'humidité qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il ne savait pas à quoi elle pouvait bien penser mais l'idée qu'il puisse en être la cause l'attrista. Voilà tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir, de la souffrance. Et puis il y avait Georgia, cette ridicule sang sue qui lui pompait toute son énergie, son morale, sa joie de vivre. Il y avait une possibilité que l'enfant ne soit pas de lui certes mais rien n'était sûr. Il faudra patienter plusieurs jours avant la réponse du test de paternité et rien ne l'effrayait davantage. Il l'avait compris en l'observant ce soir, Cassiopée ne le supporterait pas s'il devait être le père de cet enfant. De quel droit avait il permis que leur relation prenne de telles proportions en sachant à quoi il l'exposait ? Il avait même été jusqu'à lui faire l'amour, mais quel genre de monstre était il.

Il la vit sortir de table, les larmes menaçant dangereusement de tomber. Au diable ce que les autres pourraient penser, peu importe ce que Sirius lui ferait pour ça, il devait lui aussi se lever et aller la consoler. C'était sa faute, entièrement sa faute. C'est ainsi qu'en plein milieu du restaurant il la rattrapa lui prenant la main doucement avant de la serrer contre lui. Il entendit le cri de stupeur suraiguë de Georgia, il sentait le regard empli de colère de Sirius sur son dos mais peu importait. Il lui avait promis qu'il serait là pour elle alors c'était l'occasion ou jamais de le lui prouver. Elle leva le regard vers lui et le vert de ses yeux le fit chavirer un peu plus dans la déraison.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda-t-il tendrement

- Parce que je t'aime répondit elle doucement

Ces quelques mots avaient tout résumé et le faisait se sentir un peu plus coupable. Il entremêla ses doigts aux siens avant de regagner la table. Les yeux de Sirius avait viré aux noirs mais peu importait il devait tout leur avouer. Il le faisait pour elle, parce que la voir pleurer une nouvelle fois à cause de lui, lui était totalement inconcevable. En faisant ça il s'exposait à subir leurs foudres mais c'était peu cher payer pour la voir sourire à nouveau. Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole elle l'interrompit. Elle serra un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne avant de la relâcher à peine deux secondes plus tard. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait plus.

- Je sais que mon comportement parait étrange mais Rémus a été assez gentil pour garder le secret tout ce temps.

- Le secret de quoi au juste ? Siffla Sirius mécontent

- Je … je suis amoureuse de lui. Je le lui ai avoué il y a peu et ce soir si j'avais cette attitude c'est parce que j'étais jalouse. Parce que … Rémus ne me touchera jamais comme il la touche elle.

- Je te l'avais bien dit que tu n'étais qu'une petite gamine inintéressante lança Georgia victorieuse

- Profère encore ne serait ce qu'une insulte sur ma sœur et je te jure que tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour profiter de ton triomphe lança Sirius d'une voix sourde mettant un terme définitif aux paroles de la blonde

Elle avait tout pris sur elle, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle venait de s'aplatir devant Georgia, de lui faire croire qu'elle avait gagné mais pourquoi ? Elle venait de mentir pour lui et encore une fois il ne comprenait plus pourquoi. Que leur relation apparaisse au grand jour c'était ce qu'elle voulait non ? N'étais ce pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui ? A moins qu'elle est fait ça pour le protéger. Mais dans l'histoire n'étais ce pas à lui que revenait ce rôle ? En surprenant le regard de Lily il sut qu'elle savait tout. Elle semblait désapprouver silencieusement mais il n'arrivait pas à dire quoique ce soit et encore moins quand Sirius prit la main de sa sœur pour l'entraîner dehors.

Elle avait fait ça pour lui, parce qu'il n'était pas prêt, et les autres non plus d'ailleurs. Son frère n'aurait pas pu digérer la nouvelle alors il fallait attendre. Le fait qu'il ait été prêt à tout déballer lui suffisait amplement. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait vraiment et cette constatation l'envoya sur un petit nuage là où plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle s'apprêtait à mentir une nouvelle fois à son frère mais il le fallait, c'était plus important que tout le reste, plus important même que ses propres désirs. Le vent frais vint caresser son visage lui remettant un peu les idées en place alors que Sirius la faisait asseoir sur une petite balustrade un peu plus loin. Il semblait chercher ses mots et pendant un instant elle s'en voulut de lui cacher la vérité.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Que j'étais amoureuse de ton meilleur ami ? Je t'en prie ce n'est pas des choses qu'on avoue à son grand frère

- Et lui qu'Est-ce qu'il a dit en le sachant ?

- Il a été … gentil. Mais de toute façon on le sait tous je suis trop jeune pour lui, trop inexpérimentée, trop tout en faite

- Ce n'est qu'une petite amourette d'adolescente alors ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux

- Rémus est quelqu'un de merveilleux et tu dois le savoir non ? Tu es son meilleur ami que je sache

- Tu es trop jeune pour fréquenter un homme mâture, et puis surtout tu es bien trop bien pour te compromettre avec une telle histoire

- Franchement Sirius, Est-ce que selon toi je ne suis pas trop bien pour quelqu'un ?

- Tu es trop bien pour n'importe qui petite sœur

Il la regarda quelques instants, pas étonnant qu'elle fasse chavirer autant de cœur. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle sorte avec quelqu'un de dix ans son aîné. Sait on jamais les trucs tordus qu'il pourrait lui faire faire. D'ailleurs selon lui elle ferait mieux de rentrer dans un couvent et de n'en sortir que dans une vingtaine d'année au moins ça lui épargnerait bien des soucis. Néanmoins il persistait encore des zones d'ombre dans cette histoire. Comme par exemple le fait que Rémus se soit levé aussi précipitamment. Ok il était compatissant, mais il ne lui avait jamais connu ce gêne affectif qui lui faisait prendre les gens dans ses bras. Sa sœur était encore trop fragile pour supporter de vivre une relation aussi complexe et il veillerait personnellement à ce que ces deux là ne passent plus trop de temps ensemble. Juste pour être sûr que rien ne se traficotait derrière son dos. Il la rentraina à l'intérieur du restaurant et c'est à ce moment là qu'il surprit le regard de son meilleur ami sur la demoiselle qui l'accompagnait. Un regard empli … d'amour ?


	25. La guerre commence

**Alors déjà un ENORME merci à tous mes revieweurs : Catherine Broke ( merci d'avoir pris le temps de tout lire :D ), georgette2006 ( de même ), felice.felicis, Pouchy, valabo, Althea54, May-Moony, Shimy, Snitchy Chan, Elayna Black ... Sans vous il n'y aurait même pas de fics **

**C'est donc pour ça que j'ai décidé de leur faire un peu de pub, et vous avez l'obligation que dis je le devoir de lire ! Sinon je tue Rémus et Cassiopée dans d'atroces souffrances Mouahaha !!**

**- Grâce aux Serpentards de Catherine Broke, un petit James/Lily tout à fait mignon **

**- Maladresse du 4 octobre de Felice.Felicis. Alors si vous aimez les Rémus/OC allez lire celui là, moi en tout cas il me fait toujours rire, et l'auteur est très gentille :)**

**- Les époques se suivent et se ressemblent toutes de Pouchy. C'est une réécriture mais moi en tout cas j'ai beaucoup apprécié le début. ca parle des enfants de nos héros, mais ça vaut le coup !**

**- A travers le temps où comment changer l'histoire de Althea54. Bon bon bon alors là vous avez obligation d'aller lire et sur le champ ! De toute façon toutes les histoires d'Althea sont de petits bijoux alors n'hésitez pas. En plus j'ai appris que mercredi c'était son anniversaire, quoi de plus gentil qu'une petite review ? :D**

**- Courage et ruse font bon ménage ou mauvais de May-Moony. Bon j'avoue May-Moony je n'ai fait que lire le dernier chapitre pour me faire une idée, mais bientôt tu peux être sûre que je viendrais y déposer une petite review **

**Ensuite bien entendu, il y a toutes les fics de Lia-Sail, mais qui ne les connait pas :p**

**Parce que oui chers lecteurs, généralement quand on me laisse une review je vais sur le profil du revieweur et je regarde ce qu'il écrit ... Je laisse pas mal de reviews en général même s'il m'arrive parfois d'être un peu paresseuse et de ne pas la laisser immédiatement après ma lecture ... En tout cas ... comme je l'ai dit, on est gentil et on va lire les fics que j'ai conseillé :D**

**--**

**Sur ce je vous laisse enfin lire ce nouveau chapitre. Introduction d'un nouveau personnage, la guerre qui arrive ... j'espère que vous aimerez :D**

--

Cette sortie à pré au lard était prévu depuis longtemps mais en se levant ce matin là elle avait été prise d'une envie de rien faire foudroyante. Elle avait tenté d'amadouer Victoria mais celle-ci semblait bien décidée à aller visiter les magasins de vêtements qui se trouveraient sur son chemin. Résignée elle se prépara coiffant ses cheveux en une tresse lâche avant de passer une jupe en jean lui arrivant à mi cuisse ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc. Elle regarda son amie qui elle avait décidé de mettre une mini robe en tissu bleu s'accordant avec ses yeux. Le contraste était frappant, Victoria était plus que séduisante, d'ailleurs n'importe quel homme normalement constitué l'aurait remarqué. Mais pour une fois elle aussi elle se trouvait mignonne. C'était peut être la chaleur, où bien alors le fait que depuis qu'elle sortait avec Rémus elle se trouvait plus désirable qu'avant.

Alexandre les avait accompagné, parce que même s'il s'agissait de boutiques de vêtements il s'y connaissait pas mal. A l'heure actuelle ses deux amis n'avaient pas de relations sérieuses mais étant donné que ça pouvait arriver d'un jour à l'autre elle préférait se taire et fermer les yeux sur la vie de célibataire effréné qu'ils avaient. Personnellement elle ne se serait pas senti capable de passer d'un homme à l'autre sans sentiments mais c'était probablement juste une habitude à prendre. Quand ils entrèrent dans une boutique de maillot de bain elle les attendit dehors. L'air était lourd mais déjà moins pesant qu'à l'intérieur du magasin. Alors qu'elle ne regardait rien de spécial un garçon vint naturellement la trouver. Elle ne le reconnut pas tout de suite mais quand ce fut fait elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du magasin pour s'assurer que Victoria était toujours occupée et qu'elle ne risquait pas d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

- Alors ma petite chérie on ne dit plus bonjour ?

- Tu dois probablement te souvenir que je détestais que tu m'appelles comme ça

- Je dois dire que je suis agréablement surpris du changement, où est donc passé ton uniforme si sévère mon ange ?- Si tu continues comme ça tu vas le manger mon uniforme

Il émit un rire sonore alors qu'elle soupirait d'énervement. Justin McGregor, le grand amour de Victoria était devant elle. Personnellement elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, il était bien trop imbus de lui-même pour qu'elle puisse l'apprécier et surtout il avait des manies agaçantes. Comme par exemple lui donnait des petits noms stupides à chaque moment. Ca se voulait charmeur mais c'était tout bonnement ridicule. A l'époque elle le trouvait beau, mais maintenant il lui paraissait tellement banal. Ses cheveux noirs lui retombant dans les yeux, ses yeux marrons pétillant de vulgarité, elle ne lui trouvait vraiment plus rien de séduisant. Il la dépassait de deux bonnes têtes mais elle n'avait même pas peur, il était devenu personne indésirable et elle comptait bien à ce qu'il le reste.

- Vicky est à l'intérieur je présume

- Elle ne veut plus te voir alors tu peux t'en aller. Retourne en Amérique Justin dit elle froidement

- Je ne pense pas que tu ais à me donner d'ordres, j'ai à lui parler

- Et moi je te le défends. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle souffre encore parce que tu as des besoins à assouvir

- Mais c'est que tu m'as l'air de t'y connaître. Les choses ont changé apparemment dit il amusé

- J'éviterais les petites allusions à l'avenir si j'étais toi. Maintenant va-t-en !

- Féroce j'adore. Peut être que toi et moi on …

- On rien du tout. Tu ne t'approches pas de Victoria et tu ne t'approches pas de moi non plus, tu dois probablement être la personne la plus …

Alors qu'elle allait finir sa phrase des cris retentirent dans la longue allée de pré au lard. Des gens affolaient courraient dans tous les sens alors que des hommes cagoulés avançaient calmement sur le chemin de terre. Des lumières argentées fusaient dans tous les sens et il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Les attaques qui s'étaient maintenues dans le nord de l'Angleterre jusqu'ici était en train de s'étendre. Mangemort. Ce mot résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête. Ces parents n'avaient pas arrêté d'en parler quand elle habitait encore chez elle, ça ne leur faisait pas peur à eux, ça les excitait. Justin attrapa la main de la jeune fille avant de se mettre à courir ne lui laissant d'autres choix que de le suivre. Elle voulut protester, lui ordonner de revenir en arrière pour récupérer Victoria et Alexandre mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Les mange morts progressaient, ils avaient déjà atteint la boutique où se trouvait ses deux meilleurs amis et avant de lui laisser le temps de voir s'ils avaient réussi à s'enfuir, Justin s'enfonça dans une petite ruelle sur la gauche. Il l'obligea à passer par-dessus une barrière en bois avant de lui ordonner de courir jusqu'à la forêt. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'obéir et quand ils arrivèrent à l'orée du bois elle le força à lui lâcher la main.

- On aurait eu le temps de les récupérer !

- Pour se faire tuer après ? Je crois que tu ne réalises pas très bien la situation petite fille

- Ce que je réalise surtout c'est qu'on a agi lâchement

- Ce que tu peux être agaçante. Je t'ai probablement sauvé la vie ça t'écorcherait de me dire merci

- En effet. Je suppose que tu ne peux pas transplaner

- Si je pouvais ça fait longtemps que je l'aurais fait tu ne crois pas ?

- On doit rejoindre la cabane hurlante, de là on ira jusqu'à Poudlard

- Et comment tu veux faire ça alors que ça fourmille de mange morts dans le coin ?

- Oh alors tu préfères peut être qu'on attende ici qu'ils nous débusquent comme du gibier ? Ironisa-t-elle

- Peut être que si tu leur dit de quelle famille tu viens ils nous laisseront en paix

- J'ai rompu les liens avec mes parents alors tu vois je ne suis pas convaincu que me ramener la bouche en chœur en disant que je suis la fille Black soit très intelligent

- T'aurais pu choisir un autre moment pour déclarer ton indépendance

Elle préféra ne rien répondre sentant le sang lui montait aux joues. Il était détestable, mais comment Victoria avait fait pour le supporter autant de temps ? En tout cas il fallait prendre une décision et vite parce qu'elle ne se voyait pas attendre là qu'ils viennent les capturer. La cabane hurlante restait leur meilleure solution, alors même si elle allait devoir avoir du courage pour deux elle représentait l'échappatoire qu'ils choisiraient. Au lieu de revenir sur leur pas ils choisirent de se déplacer à travers la forêt, de cette façon ils avaient moins de chance de se faire remarquer. Elle vit les contours familiers des barrières qui entouraient la cabane hurlante mais au lieu de la rassurer cela l'effraya davantage en voyant que le nombre des mange morts semblaient avoir doublés. Mais où était donc les aurores ? Peut être leur absence avait elle à voir avec le faite que transplaner semblait impossible.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de ne pas se faire remarquer elle entendit un petit cri étouffé derrière elle. Un Mangemort de taille imposante était placée entre Justin et elle et apparemment il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Bien entendu elle aurait pu partir sans demander son reste, après tout c'était tout ce qu'il méritait mais probablement que quelques remords finiraient pas l'envahir. Justin lança un sort très vite contré avant que l'homme émette un rire sonore. Ce même rire finit par s'étouffer dans sa gorge au moment où une branche d'arbre particulièrement volumineuse lui atterrit sur la tête. Le jeune homme la regarda atterré alors qu'elle se contentait d'hausser les épaules, elle avait toujours fait bonne usage du sort de lévitation. Elle pensait à Victoria et Alexandre, Est-ce qu'ils avaient eu le temps de s'échapper ? Et si c'était le cas Est-ce que maintenant ils étaient en sécurité au château ?

Sans savoir comment ils réussirent à regagner pré au lard sans se faire prendre. Les barrières étaient proches mais pour le moment ils étaient tapis dans l'ombre d'un petit magasin dans une ruelle apparemment déserte. De temps en temps des hommes cagoulés passaient devant eux sans les voir mais cette chance ne durerait pas indéfiniment elle le savait. Le jeune homme derrière elle ne semblait pas vraiment maître de ses émotions à en juger par les bruits de détresse qu'il produisait en respirant. Elle aussi elle avait peur mais avait il besoin de faire autant de bruits ? A quelques mètres de là elle vit un groupe de Mangemort encerclait des élèves de septième année de Gryffondor. ceux-ci se battaient avec détermination mais on pouvait deviner sans mal quelle serait l'issu du combat. Au milieu de ce tumulte elle reconnut Teddy qui était en train de protéger un de ses amis qui visiblement venait de recevoir le sortilège doloris. Aucune échappatoire n'était possible et elle finissait par s'en rendre compte, il fallait se battre et ça peu importe le prix à payer. Justin tenta de l'en empêchait mais elle se défia sans mal de sa faible emprise. S'il voulait resté terrer là c'était son problème pas le sien. Elle entendit le sortilège de la mort prononcé par l'un des Mangemort et sans réfléchir elle lança un contre sort faisant se transformer l'épaisse fumée noire en une nuée de petites étoiles dorées.

Teddy la gratifia d'un signe de tête reconnaissant avant de reprendre son combat. Ils étaient en nombre inférieur, ils étaient moins expérimentés, mais les mange morts n'avaient ni leur ténacité, ni cette volonté de vivre et le courage qui les caractérisaient. Elle lançait des sorts au hasard, des contre sort pour la plupart sans y réfléchir. De toute façon elle n'avait pas le temps. Dans la tumulte elle se retrouva au milieu du groupe de ses amis, des gens que pour la plupart elle n'avait jamais côtoyé mais qui à l'heure actuelle devenait ses compagnons de combat, les personnes à qui elle devait son salut.

- Il faut faire exploser la barrière ! Hurla l'un des garçons

La barrière, cette maudite barrière qui était bien trop éloignée pour atteindre les mange morts et ça même si elle explosait. Leur seule chance résidait dans le fait que quelqu'un fasse léviter les bouts de bois ensuite, mais pour ça il aurait fallu que les mange morts cessent leurs attaques constantes et que quelqu'un de leur groupe puisse se concentrer, ce qui paraissait assez compromis.

- Protego ! Lancez tous le sort Protego !

Ils hésitèrent un instant, rien qu'un quart de seconde avant de se décider. De toute façon ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Les mange morts attaquaient à présent une sphère bleuâtre alors que Teddy venait de lui prendre la main. Il avait compris, elle savait qu'il avait compris, en un sort habile qu'elle ne connaissait même pas il fit exploser la barrière alors qu'elle se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour faire revenir tous les bouts de bois sur leurs assaillants. Certains les percutèrent de plein fouet mais le nombre de Mangemort encore debout ne laissait rien présager de bon. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle les vit arriver dans le ciel, des hommes et des femmes sur des balais. Des aurors. Les hommes en noirs ne semblaient plus aussi sûrs d'eux même et elle eut tout le loisir de ressentir leurs hésitations, hésitations qui leur étaient bénéfiques. Le groupe se dispersa alors que Teddy gardait toujours sa main dans la sienne. Tout se passa tellement vite, en une fraction de seconde elle sentit que le jeune homme relâchait la pression et elle le vit tombé au sol inconscient alors que du sang lui sortait du nez, des oreilles.

Elle avait l'occasion de s'échapper, elle pouvait suivre les autres qui s'engouffraient dans la cabane hurlante mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser là. Il était encore vivant elle le savait, mais peut être plus pour longtemps. Il n'était pas celui qu'elle aimait mais elle l'appréciait, elle le comprenait et il restait malgré tout son ami. Pouvait on vraiment abandonner un ami et après se regarder dans le miroir ? A nouveau un sort fusa de la part d'un des mange morts et une nouvelle fois elle le transforma en pluie de petites étoiles. Elle était fatiguée, elle avait mal partout mais elle devait continuer. Elle ne cherchait même plus à attaquer, elle réservait ses sorts pour protéger le corps de Teddy et parfois, à de rares exceptions, elle empêchait l'un des sorts d'atteindre l'auror le plus proche d'elle. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle les reconnut, les amis de son père. Ils étaient tous là, Malefoy, Rosier, Lestrange et bien d'autres. Leurs capes ne les protégeaient plus autant qu'avant et elle eut envie d'hurler pour tant d'injustice. Qu'Est-ce qui justifiait un tel massacre ? Tout ça pour une histoire de pureté de sang ? Elle ne comprenait vraiment plus. Pendant un instant l'idée de lancer un sortilège impardonnable la traversa mais de toute façon elle n'était plus assez forte. Mais un jour, oui, elle les tuerait tous.

Les larmes lui coulaient abondamment sur le visage, ses jambes ne la tenaient presque plus mais elle trouva quand même le courage de continuer. Elle le devait et pas seulement pour elle. Mais pour tous les gens qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle décevrait en se montrant lâche. Dans sa frénésie elle sentit qu'on la soulevait de terre mais elle n'eut même pas la force de lutter. Elle regarda le corps de Teddy une dernière fois qui était à son tour emporté par les aurors et c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans les bras de James Potter, ce même James qui était le meilleur ami de son frère, ce James qui lui avait probablement sauvé la vie. Il l'installa devant lui sur son balai prenant garde à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas sur le côté en posant ses mains sur les siennes sur le manche.

- C'est bientôt fini maintenant, tu vas arriver en vie à Poudlard et de cette façon je ne me ferais pas tuer à mon tour par Sirius plaisanta-t-il doucement apparemment pour essayer de la faire sourire

- Sirius … répéta-t-elle faiblement

- Oui il t'attend au château, et crois moi après ça tu pourras faire tous les caprices que tu voudras sans qu'il dise quoique ce soit dit il en prenant de l'altitude

- Je les ai vu prononça-t-elle calmement

- Qui donc ?

- Les mange morts, je les ai reconnu

- Tu sais qui ils sont ? Demanda-t-il préoccupé

- Oui

Un silence se fit et il veilla à ce qu'elle reste bien cramponnée sur le balai. Cette nouvelle aurait du le réjouir mais elle le rendit au contraire bien soucieux. Si c'était vraiment le cas elle aurait à témoigner et il n'était vraiment pas sûr qu'elle supporte de dénoncer les anciens amis de sa famille. Sans compter que sa vie serait en danger et ça il n'était pas sûr que ce soit Sirius qui le supporte.

- James … dit elle dans un souffle

- Au moins on peut être sûr maintenant que ta mémoire n'est pas touché plaisanta-t-il

- Est-ce que Rémus va bien ? Demanda-t-elle sérieusement

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui il va très bien, tu ferais mieux de penser à toi et de te reposer un peu

- Tu crois qu'il va encore m'aimer après avoir su la manière idiote dont je me suis comportée ? Dit elle à moitié inconsciente

Les mots mirent quelques minutes à le percuter. Elle avait failli mourir en protégeant quelqu'un d'autre et la seule chose dont elle s'inquiétait c'était l'amour de Rémus ? Son ami avait bien de la chance d'avoir cette fille à ses côtés. Il n'était pas un idiot, il avait parfaitement compris au restaurant, d'ailleurs Sirius devait probablement être le seul à avoir cru à ce mensonge. Ca crevait les yeux que Rémus était amoureux d'elle, il suffisait de voir comment il la regardait. De la même façon qu'il regardait Lily à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans son champ de vision.

- Tu veux que je te dise, je crois qu'il va être fier de la manière courageuse dont tu t'es comportée

- James …

- Oui ?

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie

Sirius était inquiet faisant des allées et venus à travers le hall, examinant chacun des élèves qui arrivaient par la lourde porte en bois. La plupart était blessé ce qui expliquait que l'infirmerie soit bondée. Dumbledore avait d'ailleurs fait ouvrir d'autres salles pour les transformer en endroits de repos improvisés alors que quelques médicomage étaient venus donner main forte à Pomfresh qui semblait débordée. Victoria et Alexandre étaient arrivés dans les premiers, en les voyant il avait tout d'abord été soulagé avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de Cassiopée. Ils étaient à l'intérieur du magasin et le gérant en entendant les cris les avait immédiatement fait emprunter le passage secret qui menait à la cabane hurlante avant qu'ils puissent se rendre au château. Apparemment sa sœur était restée dehors et probablement que dans la précipitation elle s'était fait emportée par la foule.

Plus il voyait les groupes revenir plus il s'inquiétait. Sans compter qu'au fur et à mesure il y avait de plus en plus de blessés et leur état était de plus en plus critique. Il avait peur, et si jamais elle avait voulu faire quelque chose d'aussi courageux que stupide. Les aurors commençaient à revenir transportant des élèves inconscients et son angoisse allait en grandissant. Dans un coin du hall il voyait Victoria et Alexandre qui apparemment étaient dans le même état que lui. Peut être se sentaient ils en plus de tout ça coupable, mais il ne pouvait pas aller les réconforter, il était trop préoccupé pour ça. Il n'avait pas pu quitter le château, soit disant qu'il fallait que quelqu'un reste là pour veiller à ce que les mange morts n'atteignent pas Poudlard. Il vit Rémus arrivait à son tour l'air défait.

Il n'osait même pas soutenir le regard de son meilleur ami. Au début il avait tenté de la rechercher mais très vite il avait du combattre les mange morts sur son chemin et au final il n'avait même pas pu tenter de la retrouver. Il était un bon à rien, elle était peut être toute seule, terrifiée et il l'avait abandonné. Si jamais il la perdait il ne s'en remettrait pas c'était certain. C'est précisément à ce moment là que James franchit les portes de l'école la jeune fille dans les bras. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Sirius s'était précipité vers son ami.

- Je suis ravi de voir l'enthousiasme que vous manifestez de me voir toujours en vie les amis, ça fait chaud au cœur dit il souriant

- Comment elle va ? Demanda Sirius en dégageant les mèches de cheveu qui s'étalaient sur son front

- Elle est juste fatiguée, elle a du utilisé beaucoup de magie pour protéger l'un de ses amis

- Elle aurait mieux fait de se protéger elle-même dit il inquiet en la voyant toujours inconsciente

- Elle lui a probablement sauvé la vie alors je pense qu'on devrait plutôt saluer son courage

- Je ne remets pas en cause sa détermination James, seulement parfois elle oublie qu'elle n'a que 16 ans et que ce n'est pas à elle de sauver les autres

Rémus écoutait distraitement la conversation de ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle était en vie et c'était le principal. Quand doucement elle ouvrit les yeux il se sentit rassuré, il avait envie de la serrer fort contre lui mais ça devrait attendre. Pour le moment il la regardait se dégager des bras de James et luttait pour ne pas finir dans ceux de Sirius. Plus jamais il ne la laisserait aller au cœur du danger, c'était fini maintenant les péripéties pour elle. A en juger par le récit que faisait James elle semblait maîtriser les contre sorts à la perfection, par contre depuis quand avait il appris à ses élèves à transformer un sort dangereux en nuée d'étoiles ? Il était fier d'elle mais il aurait vraiment préféré la savoir en sécurité à l'abri de Poudlard. Elle faillit tomber en chancelant une fois que James et Sirius l'eurent lâché mais au dernier moment elle se rattrapa en s'accrochant à Rémus.

Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'ait fait exprès mais il était content de l'avoir dans ses bras. Elle paraissait si fragile, et il trouvait miraculeux qu'elle tienne encore debout au vue de ce que James venait de leur dire. Doucement elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux sentant une douce chaleur réconfortante s'installait en lui oubliant ce qui l'entourait. Sirius écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Qu'Est-ce qui prenait au juste à Rémus et sa sœur ? Il les regarda quelques instants, étrangement il ne se sentait même pas furieux, juste blessé. Mais cela était sans doute du au faite qu'il était trop heureux de la revoir en vie pour éprouver le moindre sentiment de colère. Si la situation avait été autre il les aurait même trouvé mignon mais il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer qu'ils entretenaient une relation amoureuse. Il devrait avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Rémus mais après, quand tout serait fini. En attendant il regardait sa sœur qui était en train de se faire happé par ses deux meilleurs amis qui paraissaient vraiment heureux de la revoir. Néanmoins un sentiment d'angoisse persistait encore en lui, la guerre ne faisait que commencer, et au vue des récents évènements le pire était encore à craindre. Que leur arriveraient ils ? Seraient ils séparés ? Tués ? Non il ferait tout pour que ça n'arrive pas même si pour cela il devrait certainement faire des sacrifices.


	26. Révélation

**Que dire ? Désolé ? xD ... je comptais poster ce chapitre jeudi soir mais malheureusement je n'ai pas pu et comme je n'étais pas chez moi de tout le week end ...**

**A vrai dire je pense que à partir de maintenant je vais m'en tenir à un chapitre par semaine, je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire avec la fac qui vient de reprendre, alors si je continue avec une publication de deux chapitres par semaine je ne m'en sortirais pas **

**Mais trêve de bavardage, merci à Felice.Felicis, Althea54, Lia Sail, Catherine Broke, Elayna Black, valabo, Pouchy, May-Moony, georgette2006, Shimy. Grâce à vous j'en suis à deux reviews des 200, qui sera donc la petite chanceuse à me les mettre ? :D ...Je promettrais bien à ma 200 eme revieweuse un petit OS sur le couple de son choix mais avec le peu de temps que j'ai je pense que j'aurais malheureusement peu de chance de respecter ma parole, mais je verrais :) Si vous avez une idée particulière d'OS n'hésitez pas à me la communiquer je verrais ce que je peux faire :)**

**Bisous !**

Les examens de fin d'année venaient de se terminer pour le plus grand soulagement de la plupart des élèves. De temps en temps on pouvait toujours voir un ou deux anxieux à la croisée d'un couloir qui se maudissait de ne pas avoir travaillé plus sérieusement, mais dans l'ensemble les élèves montraient des visages soulagées. Depuis l'attaque à pré au lard, les mange morts s'étaient calmés mais le ministère craignait un retour en force massif. Certains parents parlaient même de retirer leurs élèves de Poudlard pour les garder près d'eux mais Dumbledore faisait son maximum pour que personne n'en vienne à de telles extrémités. Mais pour le moment ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait le plus Cassiopée. Bientôt elle serait officiellement en vacances et elle vivrait sous le même toit que Sirius et Rémus. Ce qui bien entendu annonçait la création de plans ingénieux destinés à la faire se retrouver seule avec ce dernier. Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment pour en parler à Sirius, et à vrai dire elle doutait de plus en plus qu'un jour il y ait un bon moment. Ce qui par contre l'étonnait c'était le fait que son frère n'est rien dit lorsqu'elle avait embrassé Rémus, peut être avait il pensé que c'était un geste désespéré après ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Actuellement elle attendait Rémus dans ses appartements et elle espérait fortement qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard. Elle s'observa dans le miroir au moment où elle se passait une nouvelle couche de rouge à lèvre. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes mais peut être qu'il apprécierait. La porte claqua la faisant tourner la tête sur la gauche. Son professeur paraissait contrarié mais qu'à cela ne tienne, elle allait l'aider à se détendre. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite sa présence, trop de soucis en tête, et puis surtout il devait lui parler. Ca n'allait certainement pas lui plaire et à vrai dire il craignait même qu'elle ne lui fasse une scène mais mieux valait qu'il le fasse avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne d'elle-même. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'elle l'attrapa par le col de la chemise le forçant à l'embrasser. Hum la discussion allait attendre.

Il ne lui connaissait pas une telle fougue mais c'était loin de lui déplaire. Elle semblait parfaitement savoir ce qu'elle voulait, et actuellement la seule chose qu'elle désirait, il la désirait lui aussi ardemment. Elle déboutonna méticuleusement un à un les boutons de sa chemise résistant à l'envie pressante de la lui déchirer pour aller plus vite. De son côté il ne paraissait pas aussi consciencieux puisqu'il l'attira à lui passant ses mains sur ses fesses avant de la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Elle lui renvoya un sourire carnassier avant de se charger elle-même de déboutonner son chemisier. Elle le rendait fou et elle n'allait pas tarder à le constater par elle-même. Son pantalon retomba à ses pieds alors que la jeune fille était en train de reprendre ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser passionné. Il la souleva de terre la pressant contre lui avec l'envie inconditionnelle de la faire sienne. Mais il se retint faisant patienter l'échange en la caressant doucement, elle souffla de mécontentement à ce geste mais ne tarda pas rapidement à avoir un souffle beaucoup plus saccadé que précédemment.

- Rémus ça suffit maintenant implora-t-elle

- Impatiente ? Souffla-t-il doucement à son oreille

--

Dire combien ça avait été fantastique aurait été en dessous de la réalité. Elle l'adorait lui, son corps, ses caresses, ses baisers. Actuellement il était en train de l'embrasser doucement dans le cou et elle devait se faire violence pour continuer à se rhabiller sans flancher.

- Reste encore murmura-t-il en passant ses mains sur son ventre

- Je dois aller rejoindre Victoria et Alexandre

- Tu les verras après, s'il te plait on passe trop peu de temps ensemble

- Je reviendrais ce soir, je dormirais même ici si tu veux mais je dois vraiment y aller

- Et si je ne veux pas te laisser partir ?

Sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire il la fit basculer sur le lit une nouvelle fois l'embrassant sur les lèvres alors qu'elle faisait preuve de toute sa bonne volonté pour s'empêcher de trouver des excuses qui la feraient rester ici encore pendant longtemps.

- Mmm ça va me manquer ces petits rendez vous clandestins, enfin jusqu'à l'année prochaine

- Cassie, il faut que je te dise quelque chose dit il mal à l'aise

- Je n'aime pas quand tu prends ce ton sérieux

- L'année prochaine je ne serais plus ici Cassiopée

- Ah ? Et où seras-tu dans ce cas ? Demanda-t-elle sans comprendre

- Les aurors ont besoin de plus d'effectifs

- J'ai peur de comprendre dit elle tremblante en se redressant

Non il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit. La gazette du sorcier relatait sans cesse des enlèvements, des tortures de la part des mange morts sur ceux qui osaient s'opposer à eux et plus particulièrement sur les aurors. Rémus n'avait pas le droit de partir, s'il le faisait plus jamais elle ne le reverrait et ça elle ne pourrait pas le supporter.

- Cassiopée il faut que je le fasse

- Non il ne le faut pas ! Tu le fais parce que tu le veux bien dit elle en se relevant en colère

- Essaie de comprendre …

- Ce que je comprends surtout c'est que tu vas partir et que je ne te reverrais probablement plus jamais

- Ne dis pas ça, je viendrais te voir souvent je te le promets

- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs ! Tu comprends ça ?!

A son tour il se leva mais quand il voulut la prendre dans ses bras elle se dégagea. Il devait le faire, pas seulement pour lui mais pour eux. Dehors la guerre faisait rage et s'il ne faisait rien qui sait comment ça empirerait. Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'il désirait c'était la savoir en sécurité quand elle aurait fini Poudlard. Peut être qu'à ce moment là il pourrait se permettre de la demander en mariage et de l'aimer comme il convenait. Mais avant tout ça il fallait qu'il aide à combattre cette guerre et ça même si elle ne le comprenait pas tout de suite.

- Il faut que je le fasse ma chérie …

- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à me laisser toute seule dit elle d'une voix brisée

- Tu auras tes amis, ils vont bien s'occuper de toi j'en suis convaincu. Avec Sirius on repassera te voir très souvent je t'en fais la promesse

- Sirius …

Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de faire avant que le vert de ses yeux virent au noir. En plus de lui annoncer qu'il allait partir il venait aussi de lui annoncer que Sirius allait en faire de même. Dire qu'elle n'accueillait pas cette nouvelle avec joie aurait vraiment été un gigantesque euphémisme. Elle vit volte face se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre et de l'appartement furieuse. Quand Sirius la vit arriver il sut immédiatement qu'elle savait. Ses cheveux bouclaient légèrement retombant de part et d'autre de ses épaules alors que son uniforme était tout sauf bien ajusté. Trois des boutons de son chemisier n'étaient pas refermés alors que son rouge à lèvre lui donnait un air infiniment insolent. Elle semblait différente, tellement plus mâture qu'il eut peur pendant un instant.

- Comment tu peux oser faire ça !

- Cassie calme toi

- Que je me calme ?! Excuse moi mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais partir pour me faire tuer

- Et d'ailleurs comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Peu importe comment je le sais, le principal c'est que Rémus et toi vous allez partir et que …

- Que quoi Cassie ? Je ne vais pas t'abandonner, personne ne va t'abandonner. Et si ça peut te rassurer mourir n'est pas du tout dans nos projets

Cassiopée semblait avoir digéré le choc mais il lui faudrait du temps pour s'habituer à l'idée. Pourtant du temps ils n'en avaient pas. Une fois leur travail à Poudlard fini, ils seraient mis au courant des différentes missions à réaliser pour l'ordre du phénix. A ce qu'ils avaient compris pendant l'été ils n'auraient à assurer que des missions de reconnaissances pour leur laisser le temps de prendre pleinement en charge leurs nouvelles fonctions. Ce petit répit laisserait peut être le temps à la jeune fille de s'habituer, ou du moins c'était ce qu'ils espéraient. Mais avant que toute cette histoire ne commence, Sirius devait s'assurer de connaître pleinement le scénario d'un tout autre récit. Quand il arriva dans les appartements de Rémus plusieurs choses le frappèrent. La première était le rouge à lèvre posé sur l'une des étagères, la deuxième la cape de sorcière posée négligemment dans l'un des coins de la pièce et la troisième était l'air anxieux de Rémus en se rendant compte que Sirius venait de remarquer les deux autres détails.

- Tu as eu de la compagnie ? Demanda-t-il posément en s'installant sur le fauteuil face à celui de son ami

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux Sirius ?

- Est-ce que oui ou non tu entretiendrais je ne sais quelle espèce de relation avec ma sœur ? Dit il très sérieusement

- Oui répondit il posément en reposant son livre sur la table basse

Il devait rester calme, il s'était promis de rester calme, son poing se referma alors qu'il serrait les dents pour empêcher un juron de les traverser.

- De quelle nature ?

- Je suis amoureux d'elle

- C'était elle la fille n'Est-ce pas ? A ce que je me souvienne ça dure donc depuis un sacré bon bout de temps, dire que je t'ai encouragé à dépuceler ma petite sœur, parce que c'Est-ce dont il est question non ? Hurla-t-il furieux

- Ce n'est pas une question de sexe, crois moi si je ne l'aimais pas jamais je …

- Jamais tu quoi ? Jamais tu n'aurais couché avec elle ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu trop tard pour ça. Parmi toutes les filles qui existent sur cette Terre il a fallu précisément que tu la choisisses elle, la seule que je ne voulais pas voir souffrir

- Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir, j'essaye de la rendre heureuse

- Tu essayes ? Excuse moi mais je ne vois pas très bien comment tu pourrais réussir. Entre Georgia, le bébé, la lycanthropie, le fait que tu vas partir, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop pour une fille de seize ans ? Cracha-t-il hargneux

Trop emporté dans son élan et son désir de cracher son venin il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le regard triste que venait de lui lancer Rémus. Triste parce qu'il avait tout à fait raison. De toute façon ça n'aurait servi à rien de continuer à lui mentir, il l'aurait appris tôt ou tard alors pourquoi se défiler une nouvelle fois ? Il sentait que son ami se retenait de ne pas le frapper mais en même temps comment aurait il pu lui en vouloir ? Il méritait ce flot de parole méprisant et mieux valait qu'il ait à le supporter plutôt que Cassiopée. C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne broncha pas quand après avoir conclu une nouvelle phrase, Sirius lui envoya son poing en pleine figure. Bien sûr il aurait pu répliquer mais à quoi bon ? En sortant Sirius claqua la porte et pendant un instant Rémus se demanda s'ils seraient un jour de nouveau amis.

Comment Est-ce que son frère avait pu faire ça ? Oser frapper Rémus ! Ok il avait peut être été blessé qu'ils lui mentent pendant tout ce temps, peut être même furieux de l'entendre, mais il n'avait en aucun cas de frapper son meilleur ami qui était d'ailleurs son petit ami. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en voyant Rémus le nez en sang en train de se nettoyer dans la salle de bain. D'ailleurs il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'aurait même pas mentionné l'incident si elle n'était pas arrivé. En tout cas il fallait qu'elle parle à son frère même si la conversation ne serait peut être pas des plus plaisantes. Elle n'était plus une petite fille, elle pouvait prendre ses propres décisions et il était temps qu'il le comprenne. Quand elle arriva dans ses appartements elle ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et entra voyant Sirius en train de faire sa valise. Il devait vraiment être pas mal déboussolé s'il prenait le temps de faire cette corvée deux jours avant le départ. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de fermer la porte derrière elle et de signaler sa présence.

- C'est lui qui t'envoie ? Siffla-t-il méchamment

- Figure toi qu'il a voulu me dissuader de venir. Il ne voulait pas que tu sois énervé contre moi, à croire qu'il était le seul fautif.

- Vous vous êtes bien fichu de moi tout ce temps. Quand je m'inquiétais pour toi en faite tu étais tranquillement en train de t'envoyer en l'air avec lui, j'espère que c'était bien parce que c'est tout ce qu'il a à t'offrir

- Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire on est pas ensemble pour ça. C'est venu bien après.

- Ah oui ? Et combien de temps après au juste ? Deux, trois jours peut être ? J'ai l'impression que tu n'es plus ma petite sœur mais une étrangère cracha-t-il méchamment

- Parce que je couche avec lui ?

- Il n'y a que les traînées qui s'offrent aussi facilement s'emporta-t-il

La phrase la frappa de plein fouet, plus durement que s'il lui avait collé une gifle, peut être même aurait il mieux valu. Elle se remémora les paroles de sa mère, et penser que Sirius pouvait penser exactement la même chose lui brisa le cœur. Elle ne savait même plus quoi dire tellement elle était abasourdie, ses yeux lui piquaient affreusement mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de pleurer devant lui. Pourtant ses mots la touchaient, pénétraient dans sa tête dans un flot interrompu de pensées. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé que ce qu'elle faisait avec Rémus était mal. Au contraire ça lui avait permis d'oublier ce qui s'était passé chez ses parents. Mais peut être qu'au fond c'était pareil. D'un coup elle se dégoûta elle-même, les souvenirs revinrent en bloc. Les gestes de son père se mélangèrent à ceux de Rémus et sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

- Tu sais il m'a fallu du temps pour … y arriver. Au début j'étais pétrifiée, incapable de faire quoique ce soit mais Rémus était gentil, il ne m'a pas forcé, encore moins mis la pression. Grâce à lui j'arrivais à oublier ce qui s'était passé … je ne me dégoûtais plus et maintenant je … je …

- Cassiopée pardonne moi je ne voulais pas dit il tremblant en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Tu as raison après tout, je suis une traînée

Elle tourna les talons avant de s'enfuir en courant ne laissant pas l'occasion à son frère de répliquer. Il s'en voulait, s'en voulait terriblement. Il s'était laissé emporté par sa colère et les mots avaient largement dépassé sa pensée. Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'elle avait voulu dire à la fin, mais il était sûr que ça avait à voir avec ses parents, les brides de phrases qu'il avait cru entendre lui laissé supposer que quelque chose de monstrueux s'était passé et lui comme un idiot venait d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. C'est dans cette situation de trouble que Rémus le trouva plusieurs heures plus tard. A ce moment là la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et seule la lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre éclairait le fauteuil de Sirius qui était perdu dans ses pensées. La scène n'avait rien à voir avec celle qui s'était déroulé dans son salon, cette fois ci c'était bien différent. Il n'avait rien dit précédemment parce qu'il le méritait, mais Cassiopée, elle, ne méritait pas ce qu'il avait osé lui dire.

Il repensa à la manière timide dont elle était entrée dans sa chambre en lui demandant si elle le dégoûtait. Il se remémora le moment où en pleurant elle lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé avec Sirius et il se souvint aussi du moment où elle s'était mise à douter d'elle-même. Il avait fallu du temps pour qu'elle ait à nouveau confiance en elle et frère ou pas, Sirius ne gâcherait pas tout. S'il voulait absolument s'en prendre à quelqu'un ce serait à lui et à personne d'autre.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de lui dire ça. Si tu es furieux prends en toi à moi, pas à elle. Tu as le droit de me frapper autant que tu veux mais plus jamais, je dis bien jamais n'ose lui répéter une monstruosité de ce genre ! Tu peux être en colère mais ce n'est pas une raison valable pour la traiter comme ça.

- Je sais dit il posément

Rémus soupira avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil placé à la gauche de celui de Sirius. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il en passerait par là mais cela paraissait tellement étrange. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre et était prêt pour ça à tout supporter mais pour ça il fallait d'abord que Sirius soit d'accord.

- Tu es vraiment amoureux d'elle n'Est-ce pas ? Dit il en brisant le silence

- Tu crois que si je ne l'avais pas été j'aurais tenté quoique ce soit ?

- J'te tuerais si tu lui fais du mal

- J'me tuerais avant moi-même

- J'ai besoin de savoir Rémus, qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je sais que tu es au courant, dis le moi

- Elle m'a fait promettre …

- Il a essayé de la violer n'Est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça qu'elle avait peur d'y retourner et moi comme un crétin je n'ai rien vu, je n'avais même rien pressenti c'est pour dire. Et puis pour en rajouter voilà que je la traite de traînée pour la simple et unique raison que j'étais blessé dans mon orgueil

- On ne voulait pas te mentir tu dois me croire, seulement tout s'est enchaîné et …

- Malgré ce que ça peut m'en coûter, j'accepte cette relation à plusieurs conditions. Numéro un je veux que tu rompes définitivement avec la nympho peu importe qu'elle soit enceinte ou non, numéro deux je veux que tu t'assures que l'enfant est bien de toi, numéro trois hors de question que vous partagiez la même chambre dans la maison et enfin je veux être sûr que dans un futur plus ou moins proche tu l'épouseras, et là seulement quand ça arrivera je veux que vous me proposiez d'être le parrain de votre enfant

- Crois moi que si un jour elle accepte de m'épouser je serais réellement l'homme le plus heureux du monde

- Rémus

- Oui ?

- Ca va ta mâchoire ?


	27. Grandes vacances

**Bonjour tout le monde, alors déjà je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, promis ça ne se reproduira plus mais disons que cette semaine j'ai réellement été surbooké, en plus je vais changer d'orientation à la fac ... conclusion on ne peut pas dire que je puisse beaucoup m'occuper de ma fic pour le moment **

**Mais voici tout de même le prochain chapitre, et promis cette fois ci je répondrais à toutes vos gentilles reviews :D**

**ps : Youhou !! j'ai atteind les 200 reviews !! MERCI !!**

**ps 2 : Pour répondre à une question qui m'a été posé, oui la fic durera également pendant la septième année de Cassiopée mais sera beaucoup moins détaillé **

Rémus regardait Cassiopée en train de dormir. Il avait une folle envie de l'embrasser mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait réveillé. Il y a une semaine ils s'étaient installés dans la maison et à vrai dire c'était leur première nuit ensemble. Il avait respecté le souhait de Sirius, pas de chambre commune, mais cette nuit là en se rendant compte que l'aîné des Black allait découcher ils avaient décidé de transgresser légèrement le règlement imposé. Les cours étaient finis, il n'était plus professeur, Sirius était au courant, alors vraiment plus rien ne les empêchait de se montrer ensemble. Seulement pour le moment il y avait toujours une sorte de gêne palpable dès qu'il s'agissait de sortir en couple en public. C'était probablement le manque d'habitude mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça temps qu'il pouvait profiter au maximum de ces petits moments d'intimité trop rare à son goût. Elle bougea légèrement faisant retomber la bretelle de son débardeur sur le haut de son bras. Autre manie, elle refusait de dormir sans pyjama. Il ne savait plus si à l'heure actuelle c'était la gêne de sa nudité ou juste une habitude qu'elle avait prise. Pas que ça le dérange tant que ça, après tout, les vêtements sont fait pour être enlevés mais il s'imaginait sans mal ce qu'il pourrait faire si elle daignait rompre cette tradition.

- Arrête de me regarder dormir dit elle faiblement en gardant les yeux fermés

- Tu n'as qu'à arrêter d'être aussi mignonne le matin

- Ce qui signifie que je ne le suis plus le reste de la journée répondit elle dans un sourire tout en se blottissant contre lui

- Cette après midi je dois aller travailler mais peut être que ce soir on pourrait aller au restaurant

- Comment refuser quelque chose qui m'épargnerait de subir la nourriture atroce que nous prépare Sirius

- Tu dois lui reconnaître qu'il ne manque pas d'imagination

La jeune fille finit par s'étirer doucement déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Rémus avant d'entreprendre de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Quelques secondes plus tard il entendit l'eau de la douche coulait et sans pouvoir résister il prit le même chemin qu'elle se débarrassant à la hâte de ce qui lui restait sur le dos avant de la rejoindre. Lorsque une heure plus tard elle était en train de préparer des crêpes, la chemise de Rémus sur le dos, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur un Sirius à l'apparence assez négligé si on prenait en compte le fait que sa chemise soit à moitié boutonnée et sa cravate pas le moins du monde attachée. Le plus naturellement du monde il alla s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises entourant la cuisine ouverte se servant gracieusement en nourriture et réquisitionnant le pot de chocolat.

- Hé ! C'était pas pour toi dit elle en essayant de reprendre le pot

- Déjà que j'accepte de fermer les yeux sur tes activités nocturnes il me semble que j'ai le droit à ce petit déjeuner

- Alors là pas du tout, moi aussi je ferme les yeux sur tes activités et je te rappelle que j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner pour Rémus et moi, pas pour toi gros gourmand

Dans un sourire victorieux Sirius se leva maintenant le pot en l'air alors que Cassiopée s'évertuait à sauter pour l'attraper. Il semblait amusé par la situation surtout qu'il savait que jamais elle n'arriverait à sauter assez haut pour le lui prendre des mains.

- On est trop petite soeurette ?

Au même moment Sirius arriva par derrière lui prenant le pot des mains avant de le donner tranquillement à la jeune fille dans un sourire. Elle tira la langue à son grand frère avant de se remettre aux fourneaux.

- Ah non Rémus ! D'abord les amis ensuite les filles. Et puis tu me prives de la joie de faire enrager ma petite sœur

- Ce n'était pas un match très loyal se contenta-t-il de répondre en ouvrant le journal du jour

- Ca se voit que tu ne connais pas entièrement cette furie. Une minute de plus et elle m'aurait probablement attaqué griffes dehors pour récupérer ce précieux pot

- Je te signale que rien ne se serait produit si tu avais fait les courses

- Et pourquoi tu ne les fait pas toi ? Après tout tu es en vacances, tu as tout ton temps

- Oh mais je les ferais avec plaisir si j'avais l'autorisation d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette, de prendre le magico bus ou à plus large raisonnement de sortir toute seule

- Avec les attaques de Mangemorts dans le coin autant dire que c'est totalement inconcevable répliqua

Rémus en tournant la page

- En parlant de ça, ce week end Rémus et moi on est de garde à l'ordre. Ce serait bien si tu allais chez un de tes amis ou même si tu les invitais ici. Bien entendu autant dire que les fêtes sont totalement interdites

- Avoir une grande maison et ne rien pouvoir faire, ça ressemble vraiment à une prison dorée ici dit elle maussade

--

Bon elle n'avait pas le droit de faire de fêtes chez elle mais il ne lui semblait pas avoir reçu l'interdiction de participer à une fête chez Victoria ou même Alexandre. C'est d'ailleurs actuellement ce qui était en train de se passer dans la nouvelle habitation de la famille Mills. Immense piscine, jacuzzi juste à côté, salon converti en piste de danse et surtout alcool coulant à flot. Les parents de Victoria étaient partis en vacance et apparemment ils faisaient pleinement confiance en leur fille, pas comme certaine personne de sa connaissance qui la surprotégeait. Les invitations avaient été envoyés à cinquante personne mais en voyant à quel point la salle était bondée on devinait aisément qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de monde. Victoria dansait sur la piste de manière provocatrice alors que Alexandre était occupé à draguer un garçon peu farouche du nom de Jonas, même pas sûr qu'il soit sorcier mais après tout ce n'était pas ses compétences magiques qui intéressaient le jeune homme.

De son côté Cassiopée se mouvait difficilement parmi tout ce beau monde, sa robe noire lui collait à la peau, la sueur ruisselait le long de son cou et elle avait le plus grand mal à repousser les mains baladeuses d'individus peu scrupuleux. Elle sentit que quelqu'un lui prenait la main et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte l'air frais vint lui chatouiller le visage pour son plus grand soulagement. Elle reconnut immédiatement la personne qui lui faisait face et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de le suivre sur l'un des bancs qui entouraient la demeure. Son visage présentait encore quelques traces de griffure alors qu'une atèle était présente sur son bras droit. Pendant leur dernière semaine de cours elle avait souvent été lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie, il n'avait d'ailleurs cessé de la remercier, et on pouvait dire que quelque part ils étaient maintenant devenus réellement amis.

- J'ai eu peur pendant un instant que tu te fasses étouffer dit il souriant

- Victoria a la folie des grandeurs que veux tu

- Je me rends compte que je ne me suis jamais excusé pour mon comportement odieux peu après notre rupture

- Tu es déjà pardonné tu le sais non ?

- Je tenais quand même à m'excuser, j'ai agi ainsi par fierté, tu avais blessé mon ego

- C'est oublié maintenant, et puis j'ai appris que tu voyais une fille en ce moment, Katie c'est bien ça ?

- Elle suit un stage avec moi au ministère, et toi alors ? Dis moi que tu ne sors plus avec cet imbécile d'Edward MacNair

- Oh ça non c'est fini depuis longtemps

- Mais tu as bien quelqu'un n'Est-ce pas ? Poursuivit il en voyant qu'elle hésitait

- Je ne sais pas si … c'est assez compliqué et puis … je ne suis pas sûre que tout le monde apprécierait

- J'ai l'impression parfois que dans ta vie tout est compliqué, ce n'est pas un reproche loin de là c'est juste une constatation. Alors si tu me disais qui est l'heureux élu ? Continua il engageant

- Rémus … souffla-t-elle

- Rémus comme dans Rémus Lupin notre ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ?

- Hum oui

- En effet tu n'as pas choisi la voie de la facilité mais j'en connais pas mal qui doivent être sacrément jalouses ria-t-il

- Je préférerais que ça ne s'ébruite pas trop, tu comprends être la sœur de Sirius ce n'est déjà pas facile à vivre, alors là …

Il s'était comporté comme un enfant capricieux lorsqu'ils avaient rompus et il comptait bien rattraper cette erreur. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas fait pour être ensemble mais rien ne les empêchait d'être amis. Bien entendu ce serait assez dur de garder le contact surtout qu'il avait désormais terminer Poudlard mais les hiboux sont là pour ça non ? D'autant plus qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie et ça il lui en serait éternellement redevable. Il la voyait évoluer au fil du temps et enviait tous ceux qui auraient le privilège de la côtoyer. Elle était véritablement une fille adorable et ne méritait pas la moitié des choses qui lui arrivaient. Mais apparemment elle arrivait à tout gérer avec une facilité déconcertante, la preuve en était de sa relation avec Rémus. Fantasmer sur un professeur c'était bien beau mais combien aurait oser franchir le pas ?

Elle était contente d'avoir revu Teddy, surtout qu'à cette fête elle ne connaissait pas grand monde. Elle chercha des yeux Victoria et elle la trouva en grande conversation avec un garçon. En le reconnaissant la colère prit le dessus sur la raison. Comment Est-ce qu'il osait venir ici après ce qui s'était passé à pré au lard ? Elle avait espéré qu'il soit rentré en Amérique, en France, ou même en Sibérie si tel était son souhait, mais en tout cas elle avait prié pour qu'il se retrouve très loin de là. Elle traversa la foule en de larges mouvements fluides pour se retrouver devant le petit couple. Victoria lui lança un regard pitoyable, signe qu'elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait était mal, alors que Justin la détaillait du regard. Vraiment il n'y avait pas plus pervers que lui.

- Moi qui pensait que tu étais mort dans ton trou à pré au lard

- Tout le monde ne peut pas se lancer à corps perdu dans la bataille

- Tout le monde ne peut pas être lâche

- Justin était passé me voir pour qu'on puisse discuter

- Discuter ? Tu vois j'en doute venant d'un type comme lui

- Tout le monde ne peut pas être un modèle de vertu et de chasteté

La situation était en train de dégénérer Victoria le savait. Cassiopée lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé, certes elle n'était pas fier du comportement de Justin mais étais ce une raison pour le blâmer de tous les torts du monde ? En le voyant bien sûr qu'elle avait été contente. Une petite part d'elle-même continuait à aimer le jeune homme et cela même malgré tous ses défauts. Pourtant sa meilleure amie, elle, le détestait. Alors peut être que pour une fois elle ferait mieux de l'écouter au lieu d'écouter cette envie stupide qui lui commandait de trouver un endroit tranquille pour qu'ils passent la nuit. Oh ça oui elle s'en voulait d'être aussi faible, de se laisser commander par son désir au lieu d'écouter sa raison, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Ou plutôt elle n'avait jamais voulu y remédier. Seulement cette fois c'était différent. Elle pouvait faire face et ainsi son cœur ne se retrouverait pas en miette une nouvelle fois.

- Je pense que tu devrais t'en aller Justin

- A cause de cette petite peste ?

- A cause de toi. Tu n'es pas revenu pour parler et tu le sais très bien

- Tu n'étais pas aussi difficile avant Vicky

- Justement j'ai changé et tu devrais peut être en faire de même

Cassiopée était vraiment fière de son amie. Elle avait eu peur, tellement peur qu'elle souffre encore une fois. Et voilà qu'elle se défendait toute seule. Victoria méritait de rencontrer quelqu'un de gentil, de tendre, quelqu'un à qui elle pouvait faire confiance. A propos son frère était toujours célibataire non ? Bon on avait fait mieux en matière de gentillesse mais il n'oserait certainement pas se comporter comme un salaud avec sa meilleure amie. Ca semblait vraiment une excellente idée, maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à peaufiner les détails. Alexandre l'aiderait certainement, enfin demain, quand il aurait fini de draguer évidemment.

--

Rémus lui avait envoyé une lettre. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer avant deux semaines. Leur mission devait se prolonger et il en était vraiment désolé. Pas autant qu'elle en tout cas. Au départ c'était un week end et maintenant deux semaines. Elle n'était pas égoïste, elle savait bien qu'ils ne le faisaient pas par gaieté de cœur, que c'était pour sauver des gens, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur à la pensée qu'elle ne les reverrait pas avant un bout de temps. Bien sûr elle n'était pas toute seule, elle pourrait aller chez Victoria et Alexandre à volonté. Sans compter l'invitation étrange de James qui lui demandait de passer la semaine prochaine chez lui. Il y avait du Sirius là-dessous où elle ne s'y connaissait pas. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment en faite, Lily était gentille et puis elle pourrait toujours l'aider étant donné sa grossesse qui commençait à se faire ressentir.

En réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire durant cette journée, une idée s'imposa tout naturellement à elle. Vêtu d'une robe légère d'été bleue et coiffée d'un chignon lâche elle se rendit chez la mère de Rémus. Elle dut utiliser les transports moldus mais son petit ami lui avait montré comment faire et puis elle ne serait pas la première à le faire. Après avoir changé deux fois de bus, s'être énervé contre elle-même à cause de cette stupide monnaie anglaise, elle finit par arriver devant la petite maison. Le portail était ouvert et Marissa travaillait au jardin. En voyant la jeune fille dans l'allée elle sourit. Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis Noël et ce qui s'était passé avec Georgia. Heureusement son fils n'était pas un abruti fini et avait pris la bonne décision. Bien entendu il ne lui avait pas raconté grand-chose juste que la situation avec Cassiopée s'était largement améliorée. Son fils méritait le bonheur et il y avait fort à parier que c'était cette petite jeune fille qui pouvait le lui apporter.

Elle alla chercher de la citronnade à l'intérieur avant de la disposer sur la table du jardin avec deux verres. Elle ne ressemblait plus vraiment à la petite fille frêle et blessée qu'elle avait recueilli en Décembre, elle paraissait plus sûre d'elle, mais aussi plus belle. Un groupe de garçons du quartier passa et elle sourit en voyant que même à cette époque rien n'avait changé. Les regards étaient intéressés mais la jeune fille paraissait à mille lieux de tout ça.

- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas

- Oh non, je suis toujours contente d'avoir de la compagnie

- Vous savez Rémus et moi on … Enfin …

- Je sais il me l'a dit. Enfin sans précisions évidemment, ça n'a jamais été un grand bavard. Et cette Georgia alors qu'est il advenu d'elle ? Demanda-t-elle intéressée

- Je ne sais pas trop. On attend qu'elle fasse un test de paternité. Mais comme elle ne semble pas pressée j'en déduis que Rémus ne sera pas père avant un bout de temps

- C'est vrai que vous êtes jeunes encore répondit elle avec un sourire

- Oh euh … Rémus et moi on a jamais parlé de faire des enfants enfin … pas dans un futur proche en tout cas

Marissa souriait devant l'innocence de la jeune fille. Elle était un peu près sûr que s'il ne s'agissait que de son fils ils seraient déjà fiancés. En tout cas elle était bien décidée à avoir des tas de petits enfants qu'elle verrait grandir alors cette fois ci hors de question que son fils gâche tout. Elle veillait au grain. Plus tard dans la journée alors que Cassiopée aidait Marissa à ranger un peu la maison une crampe au ventre la prit. Ce n'était pas inhabituel, depuis Noël ça lui arrivait de temps à autre mais Marissa ne semblait pas vraiment trouvé ça tout à fait naturel. Malgré tous les sourires qu'elle put faire après cette légère grimace la vieille femme était loin d'être rassuré.

- Je serais plus tranquille si tu allais consulter un médecin

- Mais non ce n'est rien, de toute façon c'est déjà passé

- Rémus est au courant de ces douleurs passagères ?- Rémus s'inquiète toujours pour un rien. Si ça peut vous rassurer j'irais voir un médicomage le mois prochain.

- Je préférerais dans la semaine mais je suppose que je ne dois pas trop en demander

En faite elle avait surtout dit ça pour la rassurer. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'aller consulter, pour dire quoi de toute façon ? Après que je me sois pris un coup de pied par mon père ça fait mal de temps en temps ? Non c'était stupide et puis elle avait d'autres choses à penser et à faire. Quand elle rentra ce soir là dans la villa elle se sentit soudainement très fatiguée. Après avoir vérifié que tout était bien fermé, comme lui avait rappelé son frère au moins une dizaine de fois, elle se rendit dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine de dîner. Elle enleva sa robe pour passer une chemise de nuit en coton blanc. Ca n'avait rien de très saillant mais Rémus n'était pas là pour la voir de toute façon. En plein milieu de la nuit une nouvelle crampe se fit ressentir mais bien plus forte que celles dont elle avait l'habitude. Au même moment elle entendit du bruit dans le salon. Ce n'était pas le moment de devenir paranoïaque n'Est-ce pas ? Pourtant quand le bruit se répéta elle commença à s'inquiéter.

Sans attendre elle attrapa la baguette qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet avant d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la villa alors de toute façon elle était bien forcée de se montrer courageuse. Son cœur faillit lâcher en constatant qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un, un homme vêtu de noir était en train de fouiller les tiroirs de la commode, sorcier ou moldu ? En voyant la jeune fille l'homme se redressa sortant sa baguette de sa poche. Geste qui sans le savoir le condamna.

- Stupéfix !

Elle avait hésité, longuement hésité, s'il s'agissait d'un voleur elle l'aurait assommé en faisant tomber la lampe du plafond, mais s'il s'agissait d'un sorcier un sort d'attaque serait bien plus efficace. En voyant la longue tige de bois elle avait tout de suite su à qui elle avait à faire. A présent l'individu était sonné contre l'un des murs mais qu'Est-ce qu'elle devait en faire au juste ? Elle utilisa un sort pour lui bloquer les jambes et les bras avant de prendre le téléphone. Il était trois heures du matin mais elle ne voyait pas vraiment qui appeler d'autre. Ce fut une voix ensommeillé qui lui répondit et elle s'en voulut de ne pas savoir se débrouiller toute seule.

- James Est-ce que tu peux venir ? Demanda-t-elle paniquée

- Cassiopée ? Mais qu'Est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Il y a un homme, il est au sol mais …

- J'arrive

Elle entendit le bip strident du téléphone qui signifiait que la conversation était terminée. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment elle aurait fait si Lily n'avait pas eu des parents moldus. En ce qui concernait les moyens de communication il n'y avait rien à dire, c'était beaucoup plus pratique de ne pas avoir de pouvoirs magiques. A peine trois secondes plus tard elle vit James apparaître juste en face d'elle ce qui d'ailleurs la fit reculer de trois pas. On avait pas idée de faire une peur pareille aux gens. Il avisa la situation. Cassiopée baguette en main, un homme qui aurait pu paraître menaçant s'il n'avait pas été menaçant de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sirius et Rémus allaient le tuer. Il était censé la protéger en leur absence et voilà qu'elle avait failli se faire attaquer en plein milieu de la nuit. Il envoya un hibou au ministère pour que quelqu'un vienne interroger l'individu à présent amorphe vérifiant d'abord qu'il ne risquait pas de s'échapper.

- Ca va Cassiopée ? Tu n'as rien ?

- Encore une fois on dirait bien que tu viens me sauver. Je vais finir par croire que tu es mon preux chevalier dit elle en plaisantant

- Je vais me faire tuer quand Sirius et Rémus vont revenir

- Tu n'as qu'à pas les mettre au courant

- Tu veux vraiment qu'ils m'infligent une mort lente et douloureuse n'Est-ce pas ? Bon allez viens je t'emmène, tu ne restes plus ici toute seule maintenant

- Je préférerais encore aller chez Victoria

- Ses parents sont là évidemment ?

- D'un point de vue théorique oui

- Allez va chercher tes affaires, je t'attends


	28. Septième année

**Coucou tout le monde, **

**Vous l'attendiez et bien le voilà Merci à tous mes revieweurs, j'ai essayé de vous répondre le plus possible, et j'essaierais de maintenir le rythme de publication pour le moment :)**

**Bisous et bonne lecture !**

**--**

Dans la maison tout était calme. Lily et Cassiopée jouait tranquillement aux cartes en bavardant alors que le dîner était en train de cuire dans le four. James ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer maintenant. Il était 18H30 et en général il ne rentrait pas après 19H. Pourtant ce n'était pas vraiment la venue de James qui était dans les pensées de Cassiopée à ce moment là. Sirius lui avait envoyé une lettre il y a trois jours lui promettant de rentrer vendredi. Or aujourd'hui c'était jeudi. A l'idée que demain elle allait revoir son frère et Rémus elle se sentait parfaitement heureuse. Bien entendu sauter dans les bras de son petit ami serait du plus mauvais effet surtout si elle délaissait Sirius mais Est-ce qu'elle pourrait vraiment s'en empêcher ? Trois semaines qu'ils étaient partis, trois longues semaines. Le délai semblait toujours se rallonger et parfois elle se demandait s'ils rentreraient vraiment. Cette semaine Rémus ne lui avait pas envoyé de lettre mais elle ne devait pas s'en formaliser, il n'avait probablement pas le temps ou alors il ne pouvait pas. C'était déjà bien que Sirius ait pu lui envoyer ce petit mot, elle ne devait pas trop en demander.

James était assis sur le trottoir depuis vingt bonnes minutes déjà. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui, comment Est-ce qu'il ferait pour annoncer cette nouvelle qui à lui-même lui paraissait inconcevable ? Pourtant il fallait qu'il le fasse, sinon un membre du ministère s'en chargerait et ce serait bien pire. Sirius et Rémus avaient disparus. Ils étaient en mission d'infiltration, de surveillance et apparemment ils s'étaient fait prendre dans une embuscade de Mangemort. Selon les dires du ministère ils étaient morts, mais sans corps ils ne pouvaient pas en être sûr n'Est-ce pas ? Il avait appris cette nouvelle sous le coup des seize heures. Une fois qu'il s'était retrouvé seul il avait crié, pleuré, mais ça ne changeait rien au faite que ses deux meilleurs amis ne reviendraient pas le lendemain comme prévu, et pire qu'il aurait à annoncer cette nouvelle à Lily mais surtout à Cassiopée. Il respira un grand coup prenant son courage à deux mains avant de passer la porte qui le séparait de sa femme. Cassiopée était en train de mettre la table et il en profita pour prendre sa femme à part dans la cuisine. Il ne pouvait pas le dire, il ne pouvait pas l'annoncer à Cassiopée. Ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa bouche et Lily étouffa une exclamation de stupeur et d'horreur en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

Cassiopée ne savait pas trop ce qui était en train de se passer dans la cuisine mais en voyant le regard profondément bouleversé des deux adultes elle sut immédiatement que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Quand Lily lui prit la main la forçant à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises elle sut que c'était encore plus grave que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. James essayait de lui dire ça calmement, de la meilleure manière qui soit mais au moment même où il prononça le mot disparition elle n'entendait déjà plus rien. Ni la manière rassurante qu'il avait de lui dire que peut être il réapparaîtrait, ni même le ton assuré qu'il prenait en lui expliquant qu'ils trouveraient certainement un moyen de revenir. Dans le mutisme le plus complet elle se leva avant de rejoindre sa chambre. La douleur lui broyait la poitrine, les larmes se coinçaient dans sa gorge et pourtant ses yeux restaient extraordinairement secs. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Elle avait besoin d'eux et s'ils ne revenaient pas jamais elle ne s'en remettrait.

--

Plusieurs jours passèrent, jours durant lesquelles son état commençait sérieusement à inquiéter tout le monde. Elle ne voulait voir personne, ne voulait rien manger, ne voulait pas sortir. Elle restait dans sa chambre toute la journée et la nuit le couple pouvait entendre des sanglots étouffés provenir de la pièce où elle se trouvait. Un membre du ministère avait demandé à la voir, c'était certes une mauvaise idée mais ils ne pouvaient absolument rien faire pour empêcher que ça se produise. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine elle était sortie de sa chambre encore plus blanche que d'ordinaire. Elle portait un pyjama en coton noir contrastant de manière surprenante avec sa peau. Ses yeux verts n'exprimaient aucune émotion et quand elle s'asseya sur la chaise mise à sa disposition elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder l'homme qui venait de disposer de multiples documents devant lui. James et Lily étaient là, c'était d'ailleurs le notaire qui avait demandé expressément leur présence.

- Bien puisque nous sommes tous là nous allons pouvoir commencer. Je suis ici pour faire respecter les dernières volontés de Monsieur Sirius Black. Il y a un an il a fait changer son testament faisant ainsi de vous miss Black l'unique bénéficiaire. Etant donné que vous n'avez pas encore 17 ans, la loi sorcière prévoit un tuteur, dans ce rôle monsieur Black a désigné monsieur Potter ici présent. Le montant de la fortune s'élève à huit cent mille cinquante sept mille trois quatre vingt deux gallions à disposition à Gringotts. Il vous lègue également la villa qu'il vient d'acquérir ainsi que tous ses objets personnels.

- Pensez vous vraiment que ça m'intéresse ?

- Pardon mademoiselle ?

- Pensez vous vraiment que dans un moment pareil ce qui m'intéresse c'est un quelconque héritage ? Vous savez ce que vous allez faire ? Vous allez tout laisser sur le compte de Sirius, vous allez également laisser la villa à son nom et tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé je ne veux pas entendre parler d'une quelconque somme d'argent

- Mais miss cet argent vous appartient, il faudrait que vous signez ces papiers et …

- Vous n'avez qu'à tout laisser à James, c'est mon tuteur non ?

C'était vraiment une très mauvaise idée. Elle était repartie dans sa chambre claquant la porte alors que le notaire paraissait sincèrement désolé. Comment osait il venir ici et lui parlait de la fortune de son frère ? Il était disparu et non mort n'Est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi Est-ce que les gens étaient si pressés de s'en débarrasser ? Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas de preuves qu'ils étaient bel et bien morts elle n'y croirait pas et ça même si ça durait pendant des années. Au bout de trois heures passaient dans le silence le plus total elle prit la poudre à cheminette plaçait sur sa commode avant d'entrer dans la cheminée. Ce fut rapide, elle toussa à peine quand elle arriva à destination et ça même si de la suie s'était insinuée dans sa gorge. Victoria était allongée dans son lit et elle n'eut même pas à s'expliquer de sa présence que déjà son amie la prenait dans ses bras lui caressant les cheveux doucement alors qu'elle sanglotait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Elle allait mal, très mal, mais le fait qu'elle soit venu était déjà bon signe. Quand ils avaient appris la nouvelle Victoria et Alexandre avaient voulu aller la rejoindre mais elle avait refusé de les voir. Comment auraient ils pu l'en blâmer ? Elle semblait si fragile. Pourquoi fallait il qu'à chaque fois qu'elle soit heureuse un évènement vienne tout bouleverser. Victoria pouvait difficilement comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir mais ça devait être vraiment horrible. La jeune fille prit la peine d'envoyer une lettre à James et Lily pour l'informer de la présence de Cassiopée à ses côtés avant de retourner sur le lit en compagnie de sa meilleure amie. D'habitude elle arrivait toujours à dire quelque chose qui dédramatiserait la situation mais actuellement il n'y avait vraiment rien à dire pour soulager sa peine. Lui dire que demain ça irait mieux serait vraiment futile. Ca n'allait pas aller mieux et elle le savait même sans le vivre.

--

C'était l'effervescence dans la gare. Les élèves, et particulièrement les premières années, couraient dans tous les sens alors que les parents faisaient leurs adieux à leurs enfants. Avec un calme apparent une jeune fille marchait valise en main alors que quelques regards convergeaient vers elle. A ses côtés, une jeune femme à l'allure élancée et aux magnifiques cheveux blonds avançait d'un pas décidé alors qu'il en était de même pour le garçon qui les accompagnait. Ils étaient réellement le trio le plus en vue de Poudlard mais cette année là Cassiopée s'en serait bien passé. Sur le chemin menant au compartiment qu'ils occupaient plusieurs personnes vinrent la trouver pour dire à quel point ils étaient désolé pour elle. Et encore ils ne connaissaient pas la moitié de la vérité. Elle n'avait pas perdu seulement son frère, elle avait aussi perdu celui qu'elle aimait et ça personne ne le savait à l'exception de Victoria et Alexandre.

Une fois que le train fut parti elle prétexta une envie urgente pour sortir et rejoindre les toilettes. La vérité c'est qu'elle avait encore du mal à supporter la présence des autres près d'elle. Elle serait volontiers resté cloîtré chez elle pour le reste de l'année mais James ne l'aurait pas permis. C'est sur le chemin que Edward la croisa. Elle était toujours aussi belle qu'avant et malgré les rumeurs qui prétendaient que plus jamais elle ne sortirait de chez elle, elle était bel et bien là. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une queue de cheval haute alors que la robe noire qu'elle portait ne faisant qu'accentuer la pâleur de sa peau. Elle était en deuil il n'y avait pas de doutes à avoir là-dessus, mais elle le portait réellement de manière très élégante. Il s'arrêta juste devant elle alors que la jeune fille se contentait de le regarder de manière absente. Avait-elle au moins réellement remarquer sa présence ? Elle avait changé et il le sentait. Peut être que cette année elle lui accorderait ce qu'elle lui avait refusé l'année d'avant. Peut être que s'il jouait les bonnes cartes au bon moment il y parviendrait. De plus il s'était laissé dire que sa fortune était maintenant colossale. Elle était décidément encore plus enviable que l'année dernière.

- J'aimerais passer si ça ne te dérange pas

- Même pas un bonjour ? Je suis vraiment désolé pour ton frère

- Menteur, tu n'en as rien à faire. Tu ne l'aimais pas .

- C'est vrai mais je suis désolé qu'à cause de ça tu es de la peine

- J'accepte ta sollicitude maintenant laisse moi passer

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas

- Ce dont j'ai besoin tu ne peux pas le faire revenir

Ses yeux verts le transpercèrent et il comprit qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus important que la mort de son frère. Quelque chose de plus était arrivé et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce dont il pouvait s'agir.

--

Le mois de Septembre passa à une lenteur incroyable. La jeune fille se plongeait corps et âme dans le travail mais cela ne suffisait pas à lui faire oublier. Victoria et Alexandre étaient toujours en retenue par rapport à elle et ça commençait à lui peser. Peut être que ses amis ne voudraient plus venir lui parler si elle continuait à avoir cette attitude. Elle était malheureuse, désespérément en manque des moments partagés avec Rémus et son frère mais étais ce une raison pour entretenir cette attitude de deuil qui lui collait à la peau ? Peut être que pendant un temps elle arriverait à faire semblant. Après tout pendant six ans elle avait bien réussi à leur cacher que ses parents la battaient alors cette fois ci ce serait pareil. Elle ne leur ferait pas part de ses idées suicidaires ni du fait qu'elle avait parfois l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre, elle ferait tout pour aller mieux en surface. Puisque c'est la seule chose dont elle se sentait capable.

Le premier cours de la journée était commun avec les Serpentards et lorsque Victoria vit arriver son amie elle fut surprise. Ses cheveux étaient détachés le long de ses épaules mais le plus surprenant était sans doute le petit sourire qu'elle arborait. La jeune blonde ne comprit pas tout de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit arriver un groupe de Serpentard rouge tomate. On aurait pu penser que c'était la colère mais la couleur était en faite profondément incrustée dans leur peau. Ca ressemblait bien à l'une des farces dont elle avait l'habitude l'année dernière. Mais ce changement était trop soudain. Elle ne comptait tout de même pas leur faire croire que du jour au lendemain ça allait mieux ? C'était vraiment les prendre pour des abruti. Pourtant elle n'osa pas faire part de ses réflexions à Cassiopée quand son amie lui prit le bras pour entrer dans la salle de classe. Deux nouveaux professeurs avaient pris leur fonction. Celui de sortilège était une femme d'une soixantaine d'année qui s'en irait l'année prochaine pour rendre sa place à Flitwick, alors que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était un homme d'une trentaine d'année.

A ce qu'ils avaient cru comprendre il avait combattu les dragons et d'autres créatures fantastiques en Norvège ce qui expliquait sa présence ici. Il avait beaucoup de moins charisme que Sirius ou même Rémus mais il avait déjà trouvé son lot d'admiratrice. Comme si être professeur lui conférait un charme certain. Pourquoi le professeur Slughorn n'avait pas ce genre de problèmes lui. Vraiment étrange la mentalité de ces filles. A la fin du cours le professeur Bell convoqua Cassiopée ainsi que deux autres élèves leur donnant un rendez vous dans son bureau à des heures différentes. Qu'Est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait cette année qui motiverait qu'elle doive se rendre dans son bureau. Le soir même, avec une mauvaise volonté flagrante elle frappa à la porte retenant sa respiration au moment d'entrer dans la pièce. Il s'agissait du bureau de Rémus, ce bureau même où ils s'étaient embrassés, ce bureau qui avait même recueilli leurs ébats. Elle préféra ne plus y penser et finit par s'asseoir sur le siège que le professeur lui désignait.

- J'ai eu l'occasion de parcourir les dossiers de mes élèves avant de commencer les cours. Vraiment surprenant vos résultats. Excellents même. Que pensez vous faire après cette année miss Black ?

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé. La fac certainement, histoire de la magie.

- Ce serait dommage de gâcher un talent comme le vôtre. Vous le savez le ministère recherche de nouveaux aurors à former et …

- Sans vous manquer de respect professeur, devenir auror n'est nullement dans mes projets

- Je comprends, il n'y a pas de mal à avoir peur

- Encore une fois je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de respect mais ce n'est pas à cause d'une quelconque question de courage que je ne veux pas exercer ce métier

- C'est probablement en raison de la récente mort de votre frère

- La disparition de mon frère. Je n'ai aucune ambition à exercer cette profession, ça ne m'intéresse tout simplement pas. Désolé de vous décevoir mais la défense contre les forces du mal n'a jamais été dans mes priorités

- Pourtant je crois remarqué un nombre impressionnant de passage par ce bureau, de convocations par l'ancien professeur

- Le professeur Lupin était le meilleur ami de mon frère, y trouvez vous quelque chose à redire ?

- Vous pouvez disposer miss

Elle avait cette pointe d'effronterie dans la voix qui lui plaisait. Son calme n'était qu'apparent mais il avait senti dans le ton qu'elle prenait que ces questions l'agaçaient. Au moins sa décision semblait irrévocable pourtant elle excellerait certainement dans ce métier. Elle ne semblait pas du genre à hésiter ou à sourciller, elle paraissait déterminée, fonceuse, et il aimait les filles qui avaient cet état d'esprit.

--

Ce qui avait d'ennuyeux en septième année c'est qu'elle connaissait déjà tous les garçons qui s'y trouvaient et elle se répugnait à aller chasser dans les années inférieures. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se rabaisser à prendre quelqu'un qui ne l'attirait pas vraiment. Victoria soupira avant de reporter son attention sur son parchemin qui restait désespérément vide. Elle tourna le regard vers la copie de Cassiopée pour se rendre compte que de son côté elle était prise d'une folle inspiration. Rien que le titre du devoir était tout un programme « Les créatures mythiques et fantastiques ont elle une place dans notre société ? ». Leur professeur leur donnait toujours cette sorte de dissertation à faire et à chaque fois elle obtenait des notes lamentables. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si elle avait l'intention de faire carrière en histoire de la magie ou d'écrire des bouquins. Non elle, elle se voyait plutôt comme une visionnaire. Une créatrice. Plusieurs choix s'offraient à elle. Elle pourrait devenir créatrice de mode sorcière, inventer des potions et sorts qui révolutionneraient le monde, ou en tout cas le quotidien des femmes.

Elle avait de l'ambition. Contrairement à ce que les autres pensaient elle n'était pas une petite idiote. Même si elle ne l'affichait pas au grand jour ses résultats étaient loin d'être désastreux, à part peut être en histoire de la magie bien sûr. Certes elle était bien moins intelligente que Cassiopée mais en même temps il était dur de réaliser. Depuis que l'année scolaire avait repris, la jeune fille paraissait encore plus acharnée que d'ordinaire. Ses notes frôlaient la perfection et quand ce n'était pas le cas elle paraissait toujours bouleversée. A croire que les résultats scolaires étaient devenu son exutoire, ce qui d'ailleurs ne semblait pas déplaire à ses professeurs. Pendant un instant Cassiopée s'arrêta dans la rédaction de son parchemin et pendant et instant fugace Victoria aurait juré qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Pourtant quand elle l'interpella sa meilleure amie lui répondit par un grand sourire. Étais ce du cinéma ? Ca y ressemblait beaucoup en tout cas. Ca ne résoudrait pas grand-chose mais elle n'allait quand même pas la blâmer de vouloir faire des efforts.

- Tu veux qu'on aille à pré au lard ce week end ? J'ai cru remarquer que tu n'avais presque pas emporter de vêtements

- Ca me rappelait trop de souvenirs

- Ca sera l'occasion de refaire ta garde robe

- On pourrait peut être aller en boite le soir

- Pardon ?! Toi ? Cassiopée Black ? Tu viens de me demander de t'emmener dans ce que tu juges comme étant un lieu de débauche sans fond ?!

- Au point où j'en suis tu sais

- Mais tu ne comptes pas … enfin …

- Expérimenter les coups d'un soir ?

- Tu me fais sérieusement peur là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une autre personne en face de moi

- Il est temps que j'arrête de me montrer aussi niaise et sentimentale, on a tous vu où ça m'a conduit

- Tu penses que ta relation avec Rémus était une mauvaise chose ? Demanda-t-elle horrifiée

Elle était loin de penser que le cas de son ami pouvait se montrer aussi préoccupant. Elle souffrait ça se voyait, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu penser qu'elle puisse dire de telles choses. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire.

- Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai le cœur réduit en bouilli et jamais ça n'a fait aussi mal que maintenant. Je ne fais qu'espérer qu'il revienne, qu'espérer qu'il passe la porte en me disant qu'il m'aime mais ça n'arrivera pas. Tout le monde essaie de me l'enfoncer dans le crâne et je devrais peut être m'y faire. Je suis fatiguée de me raccrocher à mes souvenirs Victoria dit elle en baissant les yeux qui à présent étaient devenus humides

- Cassie … Tu sais au début j'étais assez méfiante envers Rémus. Mais à la fin vous représentiez un tel modèle de couple heureux qu'on sentait que rien ne pouvait se dresser sur votre chemin. Beaucoup de personnes attendent de ressentir un jour un tel amour

- Et quand on le perd comment on fait pour survivre alors ?

Encore une fois elle se montrait faible, stupidement faible. Elle n'y arrivait pas, elle avait essayé, vraiment essayé de se comporter normalement mais à chaque fois quelque chose lui sautait au visage comme pour lui dire : il n'est plus là, il ne reviendra pas. Et à chaque fois une bouffée de tristesse la traversait, la consumait toute entière. Plus personne ne serait là pour l'embrasser le matin, plus jamais personne ne la prendrait dans ses bras, personne ne lui dirait qu'elle était belle, elle ne se sentirait jamais aussi spéciale pour quelqu'un. Et puis quand enfin elle arrêtait de penser à Rémus, elle se mettait à penser à Sirius. Elle n'avait jamais été vraiment très gentille avec Sirius, le plus souvent elle passait son temps à l'embêter et cela malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle l'aimait lui aussi et sa perte combinée à celle de Rémus lui semblait réellement insurmontable.


	29. Tentative

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vous met le chapitre avec un jour d'avance puisque dès cet après midi je pars pour quelques jours ... Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'espère vraiment pouvoir finir cette fic un jour, mais pour le moment je n'ai encore écrit aucun nouveau chapitre et ça depuis au moins un mois et demi :s ... Enfin qui vivra verra :)**

**Bisous !**

--

Elle était assise sur l'un des bancs du parc, le vent faisait voler ses cheveux autour de son visage alors qu'un cahier était posé sagement sur ses genoux. Malgré la température plus que clémente en ce mois de Septembre elle portait une écharpe de couleur noire autour de son cou. C'était un cadeau de Rémus, quelque chose qu'il lui avait acheté le jour où ils étaient allés se promener à Londres le jour qui avait suivi la fin des cours. Elle n'aurait peut être pas du la mettre, elle aurait peut être du simplement la jeter mais par moments elle arrivait presque à sentir son odeur et d'un côté ça la rassurait. Bien entendu tout ça se passait dans sa tête, il était impossible que le tissu recueille encore l'odeur de son petit ami, défunt petit ami, en faite elle ne savait même plus. C'est au moment où elle allait reprendre sa plume et son devoir de potion qu'elle sentit que quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il ne pouvait donc pas la laisser tranquille. Elle voulait rester seule alors pourquoi à chaque fois il venait la rejoindre, soit disant pour discuter et renouer une amitié. De toute façon ils n'avaient jamais été véritablement amis alors ils ne servaient à rien de faire semblant maintenant.

- Va-t-en Edward

- Tu ordonnes et j'obéis si je comprends bien

- J'ai besoin de solitude tu peux comprendre ?

- Ca ne te va pas vraiment le rôle de la veuve éplorée

- Sache que je me fiche pas mal de ton jugement

- Je pourrais te faire aller mieux dit il en passant sa main sur son genou

Ce geste fut tout de suite accompagné d'un sursaut de la jeune fille. Qu'Est-ce qui lui prenait au juste ? Elle ne lui avait jamais donné la permission de la toucher et c'était quoi cette proposition à peine voilée ? Au moment où il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser elle se recula mais trop tard. Au moment même où ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes elle se releva. Elle venait officiellement de tromper Rémus et à cette pensée son cœur se resserra. Quel genre de fille était elle, elle se détestait, tellement que si elle avait pu elle aurait disparu.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! Dit elle en sanglotant

- Ce n'était qu'un petit baiser Cassie, tu ne vas pas en faire toute une histoire

- Tu ne comprends rien de toute façon

- Ne me dis pas que tu pleures à cause d'un misérable baiser

- Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que tu as fait

Elle se sentait mal, vraiment mal. Elle ne pouvait même plus se raccrocher au souvenir que Rémus avait été le dernier à l'embrasser puisque maintenant c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre elle rentra au château, montant dans sa chambre et s'enfermant dans la salle de bain sans que Victoria ait vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Sa meilleure amie était censée partir faire un devoir de potion alors pourquoi revenait elle dans la chambre dans cet état de furie ? Elle reposa le magasine qu'elle était en train de lire se levant pour se planter derrière la porte de la salle de bain. C'était étrange, il n'y avait pas un bruit à l'intérieur et au bout d'un moment elle commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement.

- Cassie ? Ouvre la porte s'il te plait

- S'il te plait va-t-en Vicky

- Dis moi ce que tu fais là dedans d'abord

- Quelque chose qui ne va pas te plaire

Au même moment elle entendit le bruit d'un objet métallique qui tombait au sol et instantanément elle se demanda de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Elle n'aurait pas fait ça quand même, non elle n'aurait pas osé.

- Maintenant je ne rigole plus, tu m'ouvres cette porte

- Edward m'a embrassé, j'ai trompé Rémus, j'ai …

- Cassie dépêche toi d'ouvrir sinon j'enfonce la porte et je ne plaisante pas

- Je veux mourir

- Et bien laisse moi te dire que ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui

Elle attrapa sa baguette ouvrant la porte avec un sort très simple avant de se rendre compte de la situation. Non seulement elle avait osé mais c'était encore pire que ce qu'elle croyait. La lame traînait au sol maculé de sang alors que sur son poignet se dessinait deux entailles profondes. Avait elle vraiment essayé de se suicider ? Ou voulait-elle juste se faire encore plus du mal ?

- Par merlin mais qu'Est-ce qui t'as pris

- Je ne veux plus vivre ni ressentir tout ce que je ressens

- Pour ça il suffit de te saouler, c'est beaucoup moins radical. Qu'Est-ce que je dirais à ton frère et Rémus quand ils rentreront ? Désolé Cassiopée n'est plus là elle a décidé que c'était trop dur

Ce n'était peut être pas la phrase à dire et elle se rendit compte au moment où ses pleurs doublèrent d'intensité. Au moins ça l'empêchait de s'endormir. Elle prononça une formule de soin qu'elle connaissait empêchant le sang de continuer à se déverser alors qu'elle désinfectait la blessure à l'aide d'un coton imbibé d'alcool.

- Tu ne recommenceras plus jamais ça tu m'entends ?

- Ce n'était pas aussi terrible qu'on le dit, ça faisait mal mais ce n'était pas …

- Mais ma parole t'es devenu complètement folle ! A partir de maintenant crois moi jeune fille la solitude c'est terminé. Une tentative de suicide et puis quoi encore s'emporta-t-elle alors qu'elle passait un bandage autour de son bras

- Ca pique

- Ca pique ?! C'est ta joue qui va te piquer si tu recommences

- J'ai mal au ventre

- Mieux vaut que tu es mal quelque part plutôt que tu ne ressentes plus rien

--

Elle regarda son avant bras pour la dixième fois depuis à peine cinq minutes sentant le regard noir de Victoria sur elle. Depuis cet incident comme elle se plaisait à le qualifier ces deux meilleurs amis ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle. A peine si elle pouvait encore entrer dans sa douche toute seule. D'ailleurs à ce sujet il y avait fort à parier qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas prendre de bain sans surveillance. Elle ne savait même pas vraiment si elle avait fait ça plus pour se punir que pour réellement vouloir mourir. Le bandage était serré et personne ne semblait s'inquiéter de savoir comment ça avait pu arriver. Au moment de le changer elle avait vu les deux petites marques qui la narguaient silencieusement, mais elle ne se sentait même pas coupable. Elle avait eu une bonne raison de le faire et cela même si la dite raison échappait totalement à la compréhension de ses deux amis.

- Miss Black pourriez nous vous dire comment on forme un patronus ?

Ce fut la voix de son professeur qui la tira de sa rêverie, elle lui répondit poliment avant d'y retourner aussi rapidement qu'elle y en était sorti. Comme si elle avait le temps de penser à des choses aussi futile qu'un patronus, de toute façon il n'y avait plus rien dans sa vie de vraiment heureux maintenant. Et puis si elle croisait un détraqueur elle le laisserait faire sans sourciller, donc pourquoi s'embêter à écouter quelque chose qui ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Ce fut au moment de passer à la pratique qu'il se rendit compte à quel point son élève était distraite aujourd'hui. Elle n'essayait même pas. Les autres faisaient des efforts insoupçonnés pour y parvenir et elle, elle ne faisait absolument rien. Elle avait tout de même prit la peine de se lever et lorsqu'elle essaya la première fois absolument rien ne se produisit. En même temps comment aurait il pu en être autrement devant le manque de conviction qu'elle y mettait ?

Elle sentait que son professeur ne la lâcherait pas du regard tant qu'elle n'aurait pas au moins fait un petit effort. Mais elle ne voulait pas se souvenir, les meilleurs moments qu'elle avait passé était en compagnie de Rémus et à chaque fois ça la faisait souffrir un peu plus. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, la première fois qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, la première fois qu'il l'avait emmené au cinéma, la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour et puis toutes les suivantes. En prononçant la formule elle était persuadée que ça ne marcherait pas mais contre toute attente un long filet argentée sortit de sa baguette pour prendre forme animale. Devant elle se tenait une sorte de bête entre le loup et le chien et à ce moment là une larme coula le long de sa joue. C'était tellement injuste, pourquoi arrivait elle aussi facilement à produire quelque chose qu'elle ne désirait même pas ? Pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas simplement réussir à avoir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment.

En montant dans sa chambre ce soir là elle s'asseya sur le lit prenant pour la première fois l'album photo que lui avait légué son frère. C'était ses souvenirs à lui du temps de Poudlard mais en regardant les clichés elle eut la surprise de se sentir sourire. Sur toutes ces photos Sirius faisait tellement le pitre en compagnie de James qu'il était impossible de ne pas rire. Victoria ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et plusieurs clichés les interpellèrent. D'abord pourquoi Rémus paraissait il aussi fatigué sur beaucoup d'entre elle ? C'est vrai que c'était toujours le cas mais jamais elle ne se souvenait avoir vu le visage de son petit ami avec un contraste aussi marquant. L'une des photos représentaient un gros chien noir, un cerf ainsi qu'un rat réunis. Qu'Est-ce que ça signifiait ? Depuis quand son frère et ses amis avaient ils la folie animale ? Sur la photo juste à côté on voyait Sirius, James et Peter. Exactement au même endroit, dans la même position, avec le même soleil qui brillait derrière eux. Ils arboraient tous trois un sourire insolent et pendant un instant un doute la submergea. Elle avait déjà vu ce chien, deux fois en faite. La première alors qu'elle discutait avec Regulus, la seconde alors qu'elle s'était fait attaqué par Edward. Serait il possible que … ? Mais alors dans ce cas pourquoi Rémus n'apparaissait pas sur les photos en compagnie des trois autres ?

- Des animagus, ton frère et tes amis ont réussi à devenir des animagus. Décidément ya pas à dire ils étaient réellement très doués ria Victoria

- Il y a quelque chose d'étrange là dedans

- Oui le fait qu'on ne soit pas les meilleurs et qu'on ne le sera jamais

- Pourquoi Rémus n'est pas avec eux ? Je veux dire devenir animagus c'est une décision importante, tu peux aller en prison si tu ne te déclares pas alors pourquoi auraient ils pris ce risque et sans Rémus de surcroît ?

- Je pense que la seule personne à pouvoir te répondre c'est James

- Il ne me répondra jamais, il refusera. Mais peut être que Peter …

Elle ne l'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois mais il ne semblait pas aussi borné que les autres. Peut être qu'il allait accepter de lui parler de Rémus, peut être qu'elle allait en apprendre plus sur lui. Entièrement omnubilé par cette pensée elle s'installa directement à son bureau commençant à rédiger une lettre. Au bout de trois brouillons elle parut satisfaite et avec une excitation non dissimulée elle se rendit à la volière. Victoria ne chercha pas à la retenir, ça paraissait être une bonne chose cette agitation. Elle avait envoyé une lettre, elle attendrait la réponse impatiemment, par conséquent elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour elle pendant la semaine à venir.

_«Monsieur Pettigrow, Peter,_

_Nous ne nous sommes rencontrés qu'une seule et unique fois. Je ne vous ai sans doute laissé aucun souvenir marquant si ce n'est celui d'une peste arrogante et superficielle mais j'espère que vous pourrez me fournir des réponses qui me tiennent à cœur._

_Sirius et Rémus ont … disparus comme vous le savez sans doute déjà. Etant actuellement en possession de l'album photo de mon frère j'ai appris plusieurs choses dont une fondamentale. Vous aviez décidé de devenir des animagus et vous y êtes parvenus avec brio je dois le reconnaître. Cependant une question me taraude : Pourquoi Rémus n'apparaît jamais avec vous ?_

_Je sais que ce courrier doit vous paraître étrange mais actuellement j'essaye de penser à tout autre chose qu'à leur probable mort. Peut être ne prendrez vous pas la peine de me répondre mais je sollicite vraiment votre aide._

_Amicalement._

_Cassiopée Black.»_

_--_

Chaque matin elle guettait l'arrivée du courrier. A chaque petit déjeuner elle attendait avec fébrilité que les hiboux arrivent mais à chaque fois elle se trouvait déçue. Du moins jusqu'à ce matin là. Octobre venait d'arriver, les feuilles commençaient à disparaître totalement du parc et alors qu'elle était absorbée par l'étude méticuleuse de sa tasse de café une lettre atterrit directement sur la tête d'Alexandre qui n'était pas vraiment enchanté.

- Maudites chouettes, elles finiront par avoir notre mort un jour

- Donne c'est pour moi

_«Chère Cassiopée,_

_Comment aurais je pu vous oublier ? J'ai retenu bien plus de vous que cette apparente superficialité. Vous étiez une jeune fille charmante et j'espère par cette missive pouvoir vous aider. De toute manière je pense que ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus de ce monde et que notre groupe s'en voit considérablement réduit. Oui nous étions des animagus, James était un cerf majestueux, votre frère un grand chien noir, quant à moi j'étais un rat. Nous n'avions pas décidé de faire ça sans aucune raison. Nous le faisions pour Rémus. Pour qu'il ne soit pas seul lors de ses transformations._

_Rémus était un loup garou. Son statut l'a toujours empêché de vivre la vie qu'il aurait mérité et probablement désiré mais je pense qu'il est désormais inutile d'épiloguer sur le sujet._

_J'ignore pourquoi vous teniez tant à obtenir ces informations mais j'espère avoir pu vous aider._

_Votre dévoué serviteur._

_Peter Pettigrow»_

Elle ne put retenir l'exclamation qui s'échappa de ses lèvres en lisant ces quelques mots. Bien sûr elle aurait du s'en douter, ça expliquait pas mal de choses mais pourquoi n'avait il jamais cru bon de lui en parler ? Elle rangea soigneusement la lettre dans sa poche alors que ses amis guettaient sa réaction. De toute façon il n'y avait plus rien à dire maintenant. Ca ne la surprenait même pas tant que ça. Au contraire elle avait même l'impression d'avoir jamais mieux compris Rémus que maintenant. Ses absences, ses fatigues, sa culpabilité, ses remords. Tout lui paraissait tellement clair maintenant. Pourquoi devait elle l'apprendre alors qu'il n'était plus là ? Peut être avait il eu peur qu'elle ne le rejette à cause de ça. Pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas lui dire maintenant que ça n'aurait pas été le cas. Elle l'aimait, l'aimait comme une folle, et maintenant ça ne servait plus à rien. Elle avait attendu cette lettre comme si ça allait la sauver, la délivrer de l'emprise de son amour, mais à la place ça ne faisait que renforcer celui-ci.

--

Ce matin là elle s'était réveillé en retard, très en retard même. Ca expliquait beaucoup de choses comme par exemple la tenue débraillée qu'elle présentait ou encore la coiffure plus que suspecte qu'elle s'était faite en à peine trois secondes. Le professeur McGonagall débitait son cours de manière insipide alors qu'elle devait lutter pour ne pas retomber endormi. Son rêve avait été l'un des meilleurs de sa vie mais en même temps l'un des pires. Elle avait rêvé que Rémus était revenu, qu'il était vivant. Que son frère l'accompagnait et qu'il était le témoin de Rémus durant leur mariage. C'était stupide, en se réveillant elle avait cru qu'un poignard lui transperçait le cœur en se rendant compte que rien de tout ça n'était vrai. Durant la pause de dix minutes entre les deux heures que leur professeur leur accordait, Victoria coiffa convenablement Cassiopée qui de toute façon était trop lasse pour protester. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt d'une telle manœuvre, de toute façon son apparence était vraiment loin d'être la première de sa préoccupation à l'heure actuelle. Au moment où leur professeur allait reprendre son cœur la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un petit rouquin qui paraissait excité comme une puce.

- Ils sont revenus !

- Monsieur Weasley je ne vous ai pas permis d'entrer

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas professeur, ils sont là dans le hall. On disait qu'ils étaient morts et là ils sont dans le hall

- Cessez de parler aussi vite et exprimez vous plus clairement voulez vous

- Le professeur Black et le professeur Lupin sont actuellement dans le hall articula-t-il lentement

Si c'était une blague elle n'était vraiment pas drôle. Est-ce qu'elle était toujours en train de rêver ? C'était probable. Pourtant quand Alexandre la pinça ça semblait drôlement réel. Elle n'entendit que la fin du cri horrifié de son professeur quand elle sortit de la salle en courant. Tant pis si elle avait à passer le reste de l'année en colle, elle devait en avoir le cœur net et hors de question d'attendre une minute de plus dans cette salle. De toute façon son cœur ne l'aurait pas supporté. Elle descendit les marches à toute vitesse manquant de tomber trois ou quatre fois provoquant la curiosité des quelques premières années qui se trouvaient sur son passage. En arrivant dans le hall la déception fut aussi brutale que cruelle. Il n'y avait absolument personne, pas l'ombre d'un être vivant. Alors qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer devant cette déception qu'elle aurait sans doute du soupçonner depuis sa salle de classe une voix se fit entendre.

- Cassiopée

Et là elle éclata en sanglots.


	30. Demande en mariage

_**Bonjour tout le monde,**_

_**Alors vous serez ravi d'apprendre que j'ai repris cette fic en main, conclusion je n'ai peut être pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews mais j'ai bouclé le 32eme chapitre ^-^**_

_**On approche sérieusement de la fin, je dirais que cette fic devrait faire au maximum 35 chapitres, oui il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ...**_

_**Un grand merci donc à : Shimy, l'autre Angie, ramdam, Lucile Dio, Pouchy, Althea54, lisya, Elayna Black, May-Moony, Georgette2006, , tueuse-en-serie-joke et strawberries.X**_

_---_

_En arrivant dans le hall la déception fut aussi brutale que cruelle. Il n'y avait absolument personne, pas l'ombre d'un être vivant. Alors qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer devant cette déception qu'elle aurait sans doute du soupçonner depuis sa salle de classe une voix se fit entendre._

_- Cassiopée _

_Et là elle éclata en sanglots._

---

Elle se retourna doucement n'osant y croire. Et si jamais il s'agissait d'un petit malin qui s'amusait à imiter des voix connus ? Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça, et si c'était le cas elle le tuerait de ses mains. Au moment où elle croisa le regard de la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle, elle n'hésita pas un seul instant avant de courir vers lui pour lui sauter dans les bras. Il accueillit la présence de la jeune fille avec une joie non dissimulée grognant tout de même un peu au moment où le corps de Cassiopée entra en collision avec son bras. Elle ne cessait de pleurer, de l'embrasser sur la joue en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il se sentit étonnamment bien. Ces deux mois et demi avaient été affreux. Le premier mois ils n'avaient pu rentrer de peur de se faire remarquer et de mettre en danger les personnes qu'ils côtoyaient mais ensuite la véritable traque avait commencé. Impossible de donner des nouvelles et encore moins au moment où ils avaient eu à faire à un groupe de cinq mange morts. Il préféra ne plus y penser gardant sa petite sœur contre lui alors qu'elle pleurait toujours contre sa chemise.

- Chuut, calme toi Cassie. Ca va aller maintenant

- Vous m'avez abandonné, vous m'avez laissé toute seule

- C'est fini, calme toi

- Et Rémus où il est ?! Demanda-t-elle soudainement inquiète

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est en train d'avoir une conversation avec Dumbledore. Tu pourras le voir après

- Après ?! Tu plaisantes j'espère, j'y vais tout de suite

Il se mit à sourire devant cette remarque, sa petite sœur n'avait pas changé, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Elle lui attrapa la main le forçant à monter avec elle. Avait il vraiment envie d'assister aux retrouvailles chaleureuses qu'elle promettait à Rémus ? Dire que ce dernier avait eu peur qu'elle ne l'oublie. Pendant combien de temps l'avait il bassiné à lui dire qu'elle aurait sûrement trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à leur retour. Vraiment n'importe quoi. Elle se planta devant la gargouille forcé de constater qu'elle ne pourrait pas monter sans mot de passe. Bon et bien elle allait attendre alors.

- Tu sais Rémus avait peur que pendant son absence tu ne rencontres quelqu'un d'autre

- Comment a-t-il pu croire que je penserais à une chose pareille, comme si ça avait été dans mes préoccupations. Il va m'entendre tiens

- Rassure moi quand il va sortir vous n'allez pas vous mettre à vous embrasser fiévreusement quand même ?

- Non bien sûr, tu me connais, je réagirais calmement et sagement en voyant mon petit ami que je croyais mort depuis plus de deux mois dit elle ironiquement

- Cassie je suis content de te revoir répondit il sérieusement

- Moi aussi Sirius

Elle soupira en se rendant compte que ça prendrait un petit moment avant que Rémus ne montre le bout de son nez. Par désespoir elle alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de son frère qui faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Depuis quand se montrait elle aussi affectueuse ? Elle avait du sérieusement aller mal. Et une minute c'était quoi son bandage à son bras ? Avant qu'il est pu dire quoique ce soit elle prit la parole.

- En faite merci beaucoup pour l'héritage, tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça m'a soulagé de savoir que j'étais doublement plus riche qu'avant après ta mort

- Tu n'as pas tout dépensé quand même demanda-t-il inquiet

- Explique moi comment j'aurais pu dépenser une aussi grosse somme en si peu de temps

- Cassiopée qu'Est-ce que tu as au bras ?

Ce fut exactement à ce moment là que la gargouille se mit à pivoter. Autant dire que répondre à la question de Sirius était la dernière de sa préoccupation. Bon et bien tant pis il attendrait un peu avant d'obtenir une réponse. Rémus ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait quand il sentit un poids d'origine inconnu le percutait violemment. Ce fut seulement quand il aperçut une masse de cheveux noir qu'il sut à qui il avait à faire. Ses yeux verts étaient encore plus magnifique que dans son souvenir, malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps de les admirer plus longtemps puisqu'elle se mit à l'embrasser sans qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit. De toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment envie de résister alors c'était tant mieux. Le couple put entendre un cri de dégoût provenir de derrière eux mais ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas vraiment. Elle ne semblait pas décidée à le lâcher et pourtant elle y fut contrainte quand elle vit arriver McGonagall un air horrifié tatoué sur le visage. Derrière elle ces deux meilleurs amis riaient à n'en plus finir. C'était à ce moment là qu'elle était censé dire oups ?

- Miss Black, professeur Lupin mais qu'Est-ce que … dit elle pour la première fois de sa vie sans trouver ses mots

- Euh ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez répondit elle gênée

- Je pense que si pour ma part répondit il tout sourire

- Mais je … répliqua Cassiopée pas vraiment intelligemment

- Minerva je vous présente ma fiancée.

- Votre quoi ? Faillit-elle s'étrangler

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Minerva ça m'a fait la même chose quand je l'ai appris répondit Sirius tranquillement

- La même chose ?! Dois je te rappeler que t'as mis un coup de poing à Rémus quand tu l'as appris ?!

- Hum euh oui … j'ai juste été un peu plus violent

---

Franchement on avait pas idée d'obliger les élèves à aller en cours dans un moment pareil. Comme si elle était en mesure de se concentrer sur quoique ce soit en sachant que Rémus et Sirius étaient rentrés. Un sourire gigantesque était tatoué sur son visage depuis plus de deux heures et Victoria commençait sérieusement à croire qu'elle finirait par attraper des crampes à ce rythme. Heureusement qu'elles n'avaient pas cours de l'après midi sinon il y avait fort à parier que Cassiopée aurait séché sans même éprouver le moindre remord. Rémus lui avait donné rendez vous à 12H30 à l'entrée de Poudlard, soit disant qu'il avait quelque petites choses à régler. Ca lui laissait donc environ une demie heure pour se préparer et elle en avait grandement besoin. Sans demander leur avis à ses amis elle les entraîna à sa suite dans la chambre avant de fermer la porte. Tout ce qu'ils purent entendre c'est le bruit de l'eau qui coulait et Cassiopée qui criait qu'elle allait être en retard et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à lui choisir des vêtements décents.

Quand elle revint dans sa chambre, les cheveux humides, une serviette autour d'elle, elle faillit s'estomaquer en voyant ce que ses amis lui avaient préparé. Décidément ils n'avaient rien laissé au hasard, aussi bien les sous vêtements que la robe. Mais depuis quand possédait elle ce genre de choses ? De toute façon elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en formaliser. A peine le temps de tout mettre qu'elle leur disait merci à travers l'embrasure de la porte.

- Hé Cassie je crois que t'oublies quelque chose lança Alexandre d'un ton victorieux

- Ah et quoi ? Demanda-t-elle stupéfaite

- Les préservatifs ricana-t-il

- Ce que t'es bête

Elle éclata de rire avant de se mettre à courir à travers les couloirs et les dédalles de marche. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée elle effraya quelques premières années mais avait elle vraiment le temps de s'excuser ? Elle allait revoir Rémus, elle allait passer du temps avec Rémus, elle allait pouvoir embrasser Rémus. Enfin avant tout ça il fallait déjà qu'elle arrive en un seul morceau,chose qui paraissait fortement compromise à cause des talons qu'elle avait eu la bonne idée de mettre. Une fois en dehors du château il lui restait encore tout le parc à traverser. Elle regarda la grande horloge, 12H40. Et si jamais Rémus partait sans elle ? Non c'était stupide il ne ferait pas ça. Après une petite course de cinq minutes elle arriva à quelques mètres de la grille, elle voyait Rémus, il l'avait attendu, elle allait courir, lui sauter dans les bras pour la seconde fois et ensuite …

- Miss Black

Décidément la malchance était avec elle. Qu'Est-ce que lui voulait son prof de défense contre les forces du mal à la fin ? Elle soupira au moment où elle se rendit compte qu'il aurait été très mal venu de faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Elle vit Rémus se retournait, ah non alors il lui avait fait raté sa surprise en plus de ça. Elle se retourna laissant le temps à son professeur de la rejoindre, il aurait pu se dépêcher un peu quand même, elle n'avait pas que ça à faire.

- Professeur Bell

- Vous faisiez un jogging ?

Un jogging en talon ? Ca se voyait qu'il n'était pas une femme celui là. D'ailleurs qu'Est-ce qu'il faisait dans le parc à une heure pareille ? Les professeurs étaient censés se trouver dans la grande salle en train de déjeuner.

- Euh non en faite j'allais à un rendez vous et j'étais en retard

- Je ne voudrais pas vous retenir dans ce cas mais serait il possible que vous passiez dans mon bureau à votre retour ?

- C'est que je ne sais pas vraiment à quel heure je vais rentrer

- Vous ne comptez quand même pas passer la nuit dehors ? Plaisanta-t-il

Plus maintenant en tout cas. Mais quel besoin avait il de la convoquer une nouvelle fois ? La première fois ça ne lui avait pas suffi ? Elle ne voulait pas devenir auror point barre. Elle finit par échapper à sa conversation se dirigeant vers la grille du château d'un pas plus calme. Tiens pourquoi Rémus lançait-il ce regard furieux en direction de l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant ? Elle se retourna son professeur était toujours là et semblait la regarder. Mais qu'Est-ce qui lui prenait à celui là à la fin ? Elle n'y fit plus attention au moment où Rémus s'empara possessivement de sa taille l'embrassant sur les lèvres tendrement. Par merlin qu'Est-ce qu'il avait pu lui manquer. Elle s'agrippa fiévreusement à son cou approfondissant le baiser alors qu'il la rapprochait un peu plus près de lui. Finalement elle n'aurait peut être pas du rire quand Alexandre avait prononcé sa dernière phrase. Quand il mit fin au baiser elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle devait passer pour quelqu'un sérieusement en manque. Qu'Est-ce qu'il pouvait bien penser d'elle ?

Sans réussir à répondre à sa propre question, elle lui prit la main marchant à ses côtés jusqu'à pré au lard. Les bracelets qu'elle portait tintaient à chaque fois que Rémus voulait l'embrasser et sa plus grande crainte était qu'il découvre ce qui se cachait en dessous d'eux. Dans la salle de bain elle avait quand même eu la présence d'esprit d'enlever les bandages qu'elle portait, peut être qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de le remarquer le matin. Alors qu'il passait à côté du chaudron baveur elle se demanda où il l'emmenait. D'habitude ils allaient déjeuner là bas alors pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? En apercevant la façade du restaurant où il comptait la faire entrer elle s'inquiéta. Depuis quand Rémus pouvait il se payer ce genre d'endroit ? Pourtant lui ça ne paraissait pas l'atteindre, d'autant plus qu'il avait visiblement réservé une table. Mais à quel moment au juste avait il eu le temps de penser à tout ça ? Il n'était revenu que ce matin et en principe sa principale préoccupation n'aurait pas du être de réserver dans un restaurant chic, si ? Un serveur l'invita à s'asseoir alors que la carte du menu leur était distribué. Bien entendu aucun prix d'indiqué. Bon elle allait prendre une soupe de légumes, un verre d'eau et ce serait très bien. Après elle se jetterait sur le pain et tout serait parfait.

- De la soupe ? Tu veux manger de la soupe ? Demanda-t-il surpris

- C'est très bon pour la santé la soupe, tu n'as pas idée du nombre de vitamines contenus à l'intérieur

- Allez ma chérie dépêche toi de choisir ton repas

- Rémus pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?

- J'aimerais qu'on discute, allez choisis ton repas

Ca avait l'air sérieux au vue des traits crispés de son visage. Qu'Est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir de si important à lui dire ? Et si pendant ces deux mois il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne l'aimait plus ? Alors dans ce cas ça signifiait qu'il voulait … rompre. Non c'était impossible, il ne ferait pas ça, pas après l'avoir embrassé, ni regardé de cette manière. Elle se figea, baissant les yeux, peut-être qu'il faisait semblant pour ne pas lui faire de peine. Peut être qu'il allait lui dire qu'il ne devait plus se voir pendant un temps avant de reprendre peut être une relation normale.

- Tu m'as manqué dit il sincèrement en lui prenant la main

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Je pensais que tu le savais déjà

- Dis le j'ai envie de l'entendre

Au moment où il allait répondre le serveur revint pour prendre leur commande. Décidément il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour arriver au mauvais moment.

- Je ne te l'ai même pas dit mais je te trouve vraiment très belle

- Je préférerais qu'on en vienne directement aux faits

- Ne sois pas si pressée, on a tout le temps

Pendant ces deux mois il avait eu l'occasion de réfléchir, beaucoup réfléchir. Il venait de s'entretenir avec Dumbledore qui visiblement avait des nouvelles le concernant. Georgia avait envoyé une lettre, le bébé n'était pas de lui, d'ailleurs il n'était même pas du père de Cassiopée. Il se demandait de plus en plus ce qu'il avait pu lui trouver, il était clair qu'elle le trompait sans vergogne alors pourquoi avait elle tant tenu à ce que ça soit lui qui donne son nom de famille au bébé ? Il n'était pas riche, d'ailleurs pour pouvoir payer ce dîner il avait même du emprunter de l'argent à Sirius mais ça en valait le coup. Cassiopée semblait éviter son regard depuis quelques minutes et il savait qu'elle devait être anxieuse. En même temps il aurait été dur de l'être plus que lui l'était à l'instant actuel. Il savait qu'elle avait du souffrir de leur absence mais il était persuadé qu'elle avait eu le temps de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout elle était jeune, elle n'avait aucune raison de l'attendre. Pourtant c'Est-ce qu'elle avait fait. En la voyant aussi heureuse de le retrouver ce matin tous ses doutes s'étaient envolés et il allait faire ce qu'il aurait déjà du faire depuis un bout de temps.

- Cassie je sais que tu es encore jeune, que tu as la vie devant toi, que tu peux changer d'avis à tout moment mais j'aimerais beaucoup te demander quelque chose

Alors là elle ne voyait pas, mais vraiment pas où il voulait en venir. Quand quelques instants plus tard il la fit se lever avant de mettre un genou à terre elle faillit s'évanouir. Les larmes lui montaient déjà aux yeux alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. C'était surréaliste, elle était sûrement en train de rêver. Oui ce matin elle ne s'était jamais réveillée et là actuellement ce n'était pas la réalité. Pourtant quand elle sentit la chaleur des doigts de Rémus dans les siens elle sut que c'était bel et bien réel.

- Cassiopée Est-ce que tu me ferais l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Bien entendu elle s'en était douté au moment où il s'était agenouillé mais ça lui faisait vraiment un choc. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu au moins ? Un silence s'installa, même les autres clients du restaurant avaient arrêté de manger. Rémus commençait à transpirer, il avait chaud, il se sentait mal à l'aise et commençait à se dire que c'était une mauvaise idée. Si elle lui disait non il n'oserait plus la regarder en face. Il n'aurait peut être pas dû être aussi rapide en besogne, il aurait du attendre encore un peu, un mois, un an, un …

- Oui

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il hébété

- Et bien oui je veux devenir ta femme

Alors que la moitié de la salle applaudissait, il se releva alors qu'elle l'embrassait doucement. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches avant de la faire tournoyer dans les airs. Il était réellement l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, elle ne pourrait jamais imaginer à quel point cette réponse avait été une source de bonheur pour lui. Alors qu'elle riait devant sa réaction il lui passa une bague au doigt.

- Oh elle est vraiment belle

- C'est celle de ma grand-mère

- Et tu es sûr de vouloir me la donner ?

- Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? Je t'aime Cassie et je te promets, non je te jure que je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse


	31. Note

**Alors d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour cette absence prolongée et mon manque d'explication.**

**Suite à de nombreux problèmes personnels j'ai été dans l'incapacité de poursuivre l'ensemble de mes fics et bien entendu celle-ci n'a pas fait exception à la règle.**

**J'avais plusieurs chapitres d'avance, j'avais presque fini mais mon ordinateur portable a planté, conclusion j'ai tout perdu. Et pour être honnête l'idée de tout réécrire m'était insupportable pendant un long moment.**

**Je tiens donc à remercier tous ceux qui ont continué à m'envoyer des reviews, je n'y ai pas répondu personnellement mais sachez que ça m'a fait très plaisir.**

**Aujourd'hui que tout va bien, et que j'ai un peu plus de temps, je me lance dans la réécriture de cette fic dans sa totalité. Les premiers chapitres ne me correspondent plus, et j'ai envie de reprendre les intrigues pour mieux les exploiter. Les personnages resteront les mêmes mais vous trouverez certainement de très nombreuses différences. En tout cas désolé du contretemps et j'espère quand même que vous continuerez à me suivre dans les aventures de Cassiopée et Rémus :)**

**La nouvelle fic c'est par ici : **

**I'm only me when I'm with you**


End file.
